The Will of The Force - Season 2
by Baraqel
Summary: The Kingdom of the Force prepares its forces for the war against the Dread Masters, while without the Jedi Order, the rest of the galaxy is left alone to fend for themselves. With only two years left to create the balance, can the Kingdom achieve what no other faction haven't manage in history, or will the Force end all live in the galaxy? [ A cross-genre story ] ON HIATUS
1. The Knighthood - part 1

**A/N:** Hello everybody and welcome back :) Now, chronologically the first "episode" of the second season of my story takes place at the same time as the 12th episode of the Star Wars the Clone Wars season 3 (in which we see the more grownup version of Ahsoka :3 ) I hope you all enjoy it as much if not more than the previous season. Enjoy! :D

 **Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 1 "The Knighthood – part 1"**

Six months had passed since Deiven Virlo, Avelon Karkko and Zai'shira Kessen travelled to Arkania and fought the Sith Lords, Darth Sidious and Darth Plagueis, as well as the second Deiven, who turned out to be a clone just like the young ArchKnight.

After the defeat on the planet Geonosis and the brutal massacre on Mustafar, the Separatists Alliance was disbanded. The planets that once belonged to the Confederacy of the Independent Systems became neutral. A couple droid factories were still operational, but without someone to give the orders, they only existed without real purpose.

The Republic was able to bounce back after the tragic attack of the Dread Masters and the defeat by the hands of the Kingdom of the Force, but the democratic government have changed severely. With Coruscant in repairs and without the galactic senate, Jedi Master Mace Windu took over the seat of the Supreme Chancellor. Since in the older days many elected Chancellor were Jedi, he decided to restore that trend.

For half a year, the galaxy licked its wounds after the destruction of the Jedi Order and the end of the clone wars. While neutral planets enjoyed the peace, many of them suffered due to the lack of the defenders of justice. Without the Jedi to defend the weak and poor, their only option were the bounty hunters, for which the upcoming era seemed to be very fruitful.

While the crime syndicates rub their hands thinking about the countless possibilities of wealth, the Kingdom of the Force and the Dread Masters prepared their forces for the upcoming war in their own unique ways. As the ancient Sith Lords corrupted many planets through their nightmarish mind games and fallacious bargains, while the Kingdom trained its younglings and Squires to be ready for the horrors that lay ahead.

After harsh, tiring and realistic training under the eyes of their Masters, Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano were ready to take their trails to become Knights of the Kingdom of the Force.

 **22 BBY - Yavin 4, Near The Ancient Massassi Temples.**

Yavin 4 was one of three habitable moons orbiting the gas giant Yavin. It was mainly covered in jungle and rainforest. The moon was composed of a molten metallic core with a thick, immobile low-relief silicate crust. The surface was made up of four continents which accounted for sixty-seven percent of the moon's surface. These continents were mostly covered in large sprawling tropical jungles with tall canopies though there were also a few mountain ridges like the Yunteh Mountains, dominated by volcanoes such as the Nicolo and Borundi Peaks.

The moon also had six interconnected oceans which covered the remaining thirty-three percent of the moon. There was also a large landlocked sea on the moon. As a relatively young world, the tiny jungle moon experienced a considerable amount of geothermal activity. Large rivers flowed dramatically from volcanic heights and then followed a more meandering pace through the jungles.

Using his training technique, Deiven did a short jump back in time with Ahsoka. The two aliens teleported two years back, at the beginning of the clone wars. The first trial, the Trial of Self-Improvement was a battle againts an opponent which was chosen by the Squire. The opponent needed to be someone they already fought so that they could see how much they have grown in strength. The majority of Squires chose their comrades or teachers, that was suggested since the first trial shouldn't be dangerous.

Because of that, Ahsoka asked Deiven to fight Ventress one more time. She defeated her on Geonosis, but the assassin was wounded back then, so she wanted to fight Ventress in full health and beat her. It would be a proof that she became stronger. She knew that Anakin fought Ventress for the first time on Yavin 4 when he was still a Padawan. It was a good opportunity to test her progress and she wouldn't really die even if she did lose. The ArchKnight was more than happy to oblige.

"I think we're getting close to the place when they started fighting," stated Deiven as he and Ahsoka travelled through the lush jungle. The ArchKnight led the way for two reasons, first, he knew the way, and second, he preferred not to have the view of Ahsoka's rear end which would be really distracting.

The young Togruta was now sixteen years old and she really aged-up physically. Her slim, almost petite figure became curvier and she became even more attractive. Her orange skin became a shade darker, her lekku and montrals became longer as proof of her adolescence. She didn't change her attire, but now, her clothes hugged her curves very nicely.

She wasn't the only one though, being seventeen years of age Deiven also changed quite a bit. Aside from being taller, his muscles became bigger and his golden skin also slightly darkened. His horns became longer but for his luck and comfort, since their tips were pointed forward it wasn't bothering him that much. Ahsoka actually found them really nice and said that they gave him character.

Both Ahsoka's and Deiven's hormones were skyrocketing because of their age. It was especially hard for the young Firrerreo since his mixed DNA was enhanced by genes of the predator species. Not to mention after the innocent kiss, Ahsoka became a lot more bolder in her attempts to seduce him. It drove the ArchKnight crazy, but he couldn't allow himself to give in because of his 'condition'.

"Oh, I found something," Ahsoka said as she spotted an object that lay hidden in the tall grass. When she crouched and reached for it, they recognized a clone trooper helmet. "I guess we're heading the right way," Ahsoka stated with a smile.

A loud explosion echoed in the jungle not far from their location. When they turned to look, they spotted smoke and flames in the distance. "Yup," Deiven agreed. "Come on before they start fighting."

The two dashed towards the source of the explosion. After a short while, Deiven spotted Anakin and Ventress, dressed in dark cloaks, who were ready to fight each other. The assassin stood on a piece of the ship and the Padawan on the field not far from her. Both of them had their lightsabers ignited and ready. The two sensed someone and turned their heads towards Ahsoka and Deiven.

"Who are you?!" asked Anakin. Ahsoka noticed his Padawan brand and thought about her times as a Padawan, which made her smile a bit.

"Padawan Skywalker, Master Obi-Wan sent us to get you, he's also angry at you for this stunt you'd pulled," Deiven replied arching his eyebrows. He and Ahsoka approached the young human, who eyed them carefully. "You're ordered to return to Muunilist at once. My student will take care of this assassin."

Anakin looked curiously at the strange alien before him. He never saw anything like him, let alone one that was a Jedi, which actually raised another question. "You're a Jedi Knight?" he asked narrowing his blue eyes. "How come I've never seen you at the Temple?"

"I prefer to remain out of sight in order to not scare the younglings with my look," Deiven replied. He already learned to make many excuses and lies in such scenarios.

"Well, I can't return yet," Anakin stated turning his gaze back at Ventress. "I need to make her pay for the deaths of my men. Besides, she destroyed my starship."

"Then use hers," Deiven replied. "She won't be needing it anyway since she won't be leaving this planet alive."

Ahsoka reached for her lightsaber and began to walk towards Ventress. "Hey, wait!" Anakin tried to assist the young Togruta, but Deiven placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't, she needs to beat her alone. Watch and learn, young Padawan," said the Firrerreo. "This will be a very one-sided fight."

"We should her help her!" Anakin argued. "What if she gets injured or worse?"

"She doesn't need our help," assured the Firrerreo.

Anakin turned his head back at the Firrerreo and noticed his confident and reassuring smile. When the human looked back at Ahsoka and focused more, he sensed that she was strong in the Force. With a sigh, he deactivated his lightsaber. "Ehhh... fine," he said resignedly. "Just don't say I didn't warn you."

Ventress narrowed her eyes and glared at the young Togruta. With three opponents at once, she would have trouble, but if she was up against one Padawan, she knew she would win. "You or him, it doesn't matter, a Padawan is a Padawan," Ventress stated raising her twin, crimson lightsabers.

Ahsoka stretched her back and rolled her head. "Yeah, yeah, let's get on with it," the Squire said impatiently. It looked as if Ahsoka was bored but in reality, she was really excited. "It won't be a painless death, I can assure you."

Ventress leaped from the ship piece on which she stood and swung at Ahsoka, who dodged the blades. The young Togruta didn't activate her own lightsaber yet, instead, she focused on the Force to enhance her body. The assassin pursued her and attacked her with a flurry of strikes.

Anakin immediately opened his eyes and mouth in awe. While the assassin was fast, Ahsoka literally resembled a blur. The human felt not only admiration but also jealousy. "She's a Padawan?" he asked in disbelief.

"If she defeats her, she'll make the first step towards becoming a Knight," Deiven replied with a proud smile. Anakin only nodded slightly as he tried to follow Ahsoka's movement.

"Huh, so slow," Ahsoka thought to herself. Indeed, Ventress's strikes moved in slow motion for her. During her training with Deiven, she fought countless Jedi and Sith from the ancient times. She even sparred with Avelon and Grievous. In comparison to their level, this was child's play. Ahsoka would have countered many times already, but she needed to fully check her skills.

Lunging forward, Ahsoka ducked under the blades and straighten up centimetres in front of Ventress. With a smirk, she slapped her in the face and backflipped away. The assassin's eyes widened in shock as she stood there dumbfounded. She couldn't believe this Togrutan Padawan just slapped her. "Why you!" Ventress growled and lunged forward with an angry scream.

Ahsoka extended her arm and with the use of the Force, she grabbed Ventress's left leg and pulled her to the side. The Dathomirian lost her balance and fell over on the ground.

"Come on, at least make this a challenge," Ahsoka said with a chuckle. "I know! I'll turn my back to you." Just like she said, Ahsoka turned around.

Ventress gritted her teeth and got up. "You insolent brat!" she screamed and dashed towards the young Togruta.

With her montrals enhanced with the Force, Ventress could've easily said what she was about to do. Ahsoka dodged all lightsaber swings and thrusts without any effort. The more she dodged, the angrier Ventress got. "Stand still!"

Suddenly, Ahsoka turned around in an instant and punched the assassin in the side. Her whole body was jerked to the side with a loud crack, that signalized a broken rib. Ventress hissed and stumbled backward.

Anakin sensed something strange just when Ahsoka punched Ventress. The assassin also felt it and when she looked at the young Togruta, she noticed her yellow-coloured eyes. "What are you?!" she asked.

The young Togruta took a deep breath. "Better cover your ears," Deiven suggested. Before Anakin could ask why, Ahsoka released a powerful Force-scream. Ventress was blown away and hit one of the trees dropping one of her lightsabers in the process.

Anakin closed his eyes and raised his hands to cover his ears. "Ahh! What the hell was that?!" he asked. When he opened one of his eyes, he noticed that Ahsoka once again extended her hand towards Ventress. What happened next completely shocked Anakin. Lightning sparks began to dance between her fingers and shortly after, Force lightning erupted from her hand.

Ventress managed to raise her crimson blade in time to catch it, but just like Anakin, she was shocked. The assassin began to push forward while holding the lightning. "I won't be defeated by a mere Padawan!" Ventress stated loudly using the pain to increase her power. "I will be a Sith!" Ahsoka only smirked in response.

The sound of an activating blade and the agonizing pain were the next things Ventress experienced. The Squire ceased her lightning attack and raised one corner of her lips. The Dathomirian opened her mouth in a silent scream, dropped her second lightsaber and looked down at a red blade that was sticking out of her stomach.

Ahsoka used the Force and levitated Ventress's lightsaber, which she dropped earlier, towards her back and activated it, piercing the assassin from behind. Now, the young Togruta began to slowly and mercilessly pull the blade up. Just like she promised, she gave her a slow death. Ventress screamed as her own blade began to cut her in half. It reached her torso, then her neck and her head.

Anakin winced and almost puked as the dead body of the assassin sunk to its knees and the two uppers split parts slumped to opposite sides like a gory flower bud.

Ahsoka exhaled and her eyes returned to their crystal-blue color. She turned towards Deiven and Anakin and approached them. The human was still shocked by what he just witnessed, but he regained his composure and activated his lightsaber. "You're no Jedi!" he stated accusingly. "You're Sith!"

"Yes and no," Deiven replied. "Take care, Anakin." With those words, the alien pair vanished.

 **20 BBY – Zulio – The Third Moon of Shili, Temple of Balance, Deiven's Room.**

"So," Deiven began after opening his eyes. As usual, they'd woken up in his room in a cross-legged position. "What do you think? Did you become stronger?"

"Yes, definitely," Ahsoka replied with a smile. "I would give Master Windu a hard time, but I think he would still beat me in a real fight."

"Why?" asked the ArchKnight.

"You can only use the dark side to kill, so I would have to use it against him, but his Vaapad would wreck me," Ahsoka replied.

Deiven smiled and nodded. "Very good," he praised his Squire. "You learned a lot and you passed the first trial flawlessly, I'm proud of you."

Ahsoka blushed and smiled. "It's because I have such a good teacher," she replied flirtatiously and bowed her head. "Thank you, Master."

The ArchKnight smiled and got up to his feet. "Before we start the second trial, let's check on Anakin and Avelon," he suggested approaching a nearby sofa and a pair of cloaks. "I wonder if Anakin passed his first trial."

Ahsoka got up as well and said. "With such teacher as Avelon, I'm sure he passed."

"Well, he wanted to fight Avelon in his trial," Deiven replied. He approached Ahsoka and gave her one of the cloaks as they headed to the door. "So I think his fight won't be as smooth as yours, but surely it will be an intense one."

 **Zulio – The Third Moon of Shili, Temple of Balance, Training Grounds.**

Despite a rainy day and the lack of younglings on the training grounds because of it, Padmé was nervous. The picture of Anakin and Avelon standing in the same spot six months ago made her skin crawl and this time, they were even stronger. She could only imagine the damage that could be created.

Aritia, who stood next to the Queen, placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry," she said. "Avelon has everything under control and so does Anakin."

"I hope so," Padmé replied. "Many of their sparring sessions have ended with half of the training grounds being destroyed. I just hope he won't end in the same state as last time."

The sound of the rain was the only thing they heard as the ArchKnight and his Squire stared at each other in silence. Through the whole time as his Squire, Anakin learned to respect Avelon. The two developed a specific bond, created from two things: rivalry and friendship.

"You ready?" asked Avelon.

"Of course," Anakin replied. Both of them activated their lightsabers at the same time and took fighting stances. Anakin took his trademark Djem So stance, while Avelon did a Makashi salute. Both of them stood in silence like stone statues, that held ignited lightsabers on which the raindrops were turning into a steam with a sizzling sound. Anakin didn't charge forward like he was used to, he calmly observed his Master and waited for the right moment to attack. Slowly, he began to near himself to the Anzat.

Padmé and Aritia watched intensely but suddenly heard Ahsoka's voice which drew their attention. "Did we miss anything?" asked the young Togruta. The females turned their heads to see Deiven and Ahsoka approaching them at a fast pace.

"Not really, they barely began," Aritia replied.

Ahsoka looked at Anakin and Avelon and exhaled. She knew it would end either good or bad. There was no way it would be a normal spar.

After almost a minute, Anakin telegraphed an overhead swing but crouched and performed a leg sweep. He switched from Djem So to Ataru at the last moment. He knew very well that Avelon would simply use his Trakata technique to bypass his blocks and attacks so he needed to try a different approach.

The ArchKnight jumped backwards, avoiding Anakin's leg and shot Force-lightning in his direction. Anakin caught it with his blue lightsaber, the Anzat ceased his attack and dashed forward extending his hand and used a Force-push. Anakin replied with the same attack. Their hands stopped millimetres from each other. A crack began to appear between them and grew wider and wider. Anakin looked down and stopped before the crack could leave the circle. Eventually, he could overpower Avelon but not for the price of risking the safety of others.

Avelon thursted his red blade forward, which Anakin dodged and countered with a quick swing, which was deflected to the side.

When one attacked, the other countered. The exchanges became faster and faster. Padmé wasn't able to follow their moves anymore. Soon, it looked like the two were covered in a blue-red dome with wet sand flying in all directions in the circle. "So fast," the Queen commented.

"Indeed," Ahsoka agreed as she watched closely. She was able to see their movements, but just barely. Without the Force, she was more agile and faster than Anakin, however, the human had more Force power, which meant he could increase his natural speed to a greater degree. Being a child of the Force had its advantages.

Their exchange had come to an end when Anakin's blade was knocked out of his hand and a red blade was placed in front of his throat. Only after a moment, Padmé realized that it was over.

"Heh," Anakin smiled and closed his eyes. "And I lost, just like I had expected, but at least I managed to land one blow."

Avelon smirked and looked at his left shoulder. Anakin managed to nick it with his lightsaber. The ArchKnight also noticed earlier that he stopped their tug of war in which he could've won, but at the risk of hurting everyone around them.

"I think I've made a good amount of progress," Anakin stated. He wasn't angry that he lost the duel. One doesn't need to win to pass the first trial and he already dealt with the fact that beating Avelon, or any ArchKnight for that matter, is an inhuman feat which requires far more than simple brute force.

"Yes, you did," Avelon replied with a smile. "You passed the first trial."

Padmé exhaled with relief and smiled. She looked at Aritia who also had a big smile on her gold-skinned face. "I told you so," she stated with a wink.

When Anakin and Avelon left the circle and approached the group, Ahsoka smirked and gave Anakin a playful nug on the chest. "You had me worry there for a second, I thought you'd get angry and wreck the place again," she teased.

"Not this time Snips," Anakin replied with a cheeky smile. "With your smile, I guess you passed your first trial as well."

"Of course," Ahsoka replied coyly. "Afraid I might leave you behind?"

"Not in this life," Anakin arched an eyebrow.

"Alright you two," Avelon began. "The second and the last trial will begin shortly so go to the gardens."

Ahsoka and Anakin nodded. While the young Togruta left the training grounds with Deiven, Anakin looked at Padmé and Aritia. The two females looked at him and smiled, to which Anakin replied with a smile of his own.

"Come on, you coquet," Avelon said as he grabbed Anakin by the back of his shirt and pulled him towards the exit. "You can have all the fun in the world after you become a Knight."

Padmé chuckled and waved to Anakin. "May the Force be with you Ani," she whispered. Anakin really matured. Not only physically, but also mentally, and she was really happy because of it.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	2. The Knighthood - part 2

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 2 "The Knighthood – part 2"**

 **Zulio – Third Moon of Shili, Temple of Balance, Comunication Center.**

"Master Yoda it has been six months," pointed out Zai'shira. "Time is running short, you must give us an answer." After half a year, Yoda still didn't decide to join the Kingdom of the Force along with the Jedi Masters and the younglings. While the ArchKnights were patient, they had their limits. Especially since time wasn't on their side.

"Told this ArchKnight Deiven, I have. Easy decision, it is not," replied the holographic image of the Jedi Master. "Many questions, I have."

"Like what?" the Togruta asked with a shrug. "I'll be happy to resolve your doubts."

"Why innocent people protecting, you are not?" Master Yoda narrowed his eyes. "The galaxy in chaos, engulfed is."

"First, we need to restore the balance to the Force or it won't matter if we save one or million lives," explained the ArchKnight. "You heard what the Force said at the entrance to the Jedi Temple when Ahsoka stole Qui-Gon's ashes. We have two years left to restore the balance or the Force will vanish as will all life. Do you want that?"

"No," the Jedi Master replied shaking his head. "Why fight the Dread Masters aren't you then, hmmm?"

"Because we need to have the younglings embrace the balance roughly around the time we defeat the Sith Lords," Zai'shira replied. "If we defeat them now, while the younglings remain only in the light, another Sith will appear and we're going to start this conflict all over again, but with even less time to succeed."

Yoda stroked his chin. "Hmmm... logic in your words sense, I do," he stated. "The Force only in the balance interested is. For the innocent's lives, it cares not. Maybe evil the Force is and the Jedi who used the light, in the right were."

"The Force has endured your wars with the Sith for millennia!" said the ArchKnight. "The Jedi were meant to bring balance to the galaxy, but you failed and the Force had enough! Don't blame the actions of the Force for the failings of the Jedi Order!"

"Emotions cloud your judgment, they do," said the alien. "If I can trust you with the younglings, I do not know. Protectors if the innocent, the Jedi were. Bad influence for them, the Kingdom may be."

"The war with the Dread Masters is around the corner! We can't simply start helping every planet in the galaxy to prove you that we're the good guys!" said the Togruta. "We don't have that many ships, quality over quantity, and if we're going to be attacked in the meantime, we could lose many members of the Kingdom! What would I say to a mother whose son, whom she entrusted us, died during such a mission? That he died because an old, stubborn, green Jedi Master wanted a proof of our good intentions?! Don't test my patience Master Yoda!" warned the ArchKnight. "We're trying to do this peacefully, but if you will not see what's really important, then you will leave us no choice!"

"Kill us and kidnap the younglings, you will?" asked Master Yoda.

"If there will be no other option, yes," Zai'shira replied. "Believe me, I wouldn't want this, but if the death of three Jedi Masters is enough to save the whole galaxy, we'll do it. We want to end this conflict as peaceful as we can, but you're making this difficult. We won't enjoy it, but we'll not hesitate to do what's right. You do well to remember that."

Master Yoda narrowed his eyes and without a word, he ended the transmission. At that moment, Qui-Gon entered the communication center. "Bad news Zai?" he asked.

"For being the oldest Jedi in the galaxy, Yoda is too stupid to see that his stubbornness will doom us all," stated the Togruta. "We need the younglings and he's stalling. He's afraid of the dark side, which is dampened deep within him."

"Maybe we should kidnap the younglings," suggested the human. "We have our ship stationed in the orbit of Tython."

"There are too many younglings to do it fast and stealthy," replied the ArchKnight. "And the Jedi Masters would surely not allow us that so a fight would surely break out. I would prefer to have them on our side, but maybe..." the Togruta grabbed her chin.

"What's on your mind?" asked Qui-Gon.

"I had an idea, two actually," replied the Togruta. "Some time ago, I've contacted Dutchess Satine and asked if Mandalore would be interested in an alliance against the Dread Masters. She refused, stating that Mandalore is neutral and is focusing on the casualties of the earlier war, however, she told me that if we were to aid the neutral systems with supplies. They could've lent us ships for transportation."

"So we can send the medicine in the Mandalorian ships," surmised the human. "Nifty, and what's the second plan?"

"A certain individual who may be of use to us," answered Zais'hira. "We could try to convince him to join the Kingdom and if nothing else would work, we could send him to assassinate the Jedi Masters and bring the younglings to us, but that would be our last resort. I saw him in my vision, so I know he's alive. He was the first apprentice of Darth Sidious, a male red-skinned Zabrak named... Darth Maul."

Qui-Gon arched his eyebrows. "The Sith assassin who killed me on Naboo? Didn't Obi-Wan killed him?"

"He survived thanks to his hatred towards him," explained Zai'shira. "Originally, his brother, Savage Opress found him on planet Lotho Minor, but since many things have changed, that's no longer possible. So I was thinking about traveling there to find him."

"Risky move," pointed out ArchKnight Qui-Gon Jinn. "But he may be useful if we could control him and it's better for us to find him than Dread Masters or Darth Plagueis. He would make a good Bogan's Blade. I'm coming with you." Qui-Gon smiled. "I want to see his face when he'll see me."

Zai'shira smiled back. "Alright," she replied. "Let's get ready then."

 **Zulio – Third Moon of Shili, Temple of Balance, The Gardens of Life.**

"Okay, you learned that during classes, but I'll repeat it just to be safe," Avelon said looking at Anakin and Ahsoka, who sat on the grass cross-legged. "In mere moments, you'll start the second trial, the Trial of Self-Belief. While the first trial was a test of your physical strength, the second is the test of your willpower and mentality. Your battle skills will be useless, but don't be fooled because this is much more dangerous trial than the first one."

"Avelon's right," agreed the young Firrerreo, who stood right next to him. "You'll fight your inner doubts and fears. If you fail, you may once again gain the mentality of the Jedi or even the Sith. You could start to doubt in the Kingdom and the balance, which as you know is something bad. We had Squires who didn't pass this trial and needed to be re-educated in our ways once again. In worsts cases, some of them became broken. So don't take this trial lightly. Do you understand?"

Ahsoka and Anakin nodded knowingly.

"Good, now close your eyes and focus," instructed the young Firrerreo. Afterward, he and Avelon extended their hands towards their Squires and spoked in unison. "Feel the Force around you and let it guide you, let it test your commitment, open yourselves to the Force and prove that your worthy of becoming the Knight of the Kingdom of the Force."

The two Squires did as they were told, but after a minute, Anakin finally opened his eyes. "I don't think that's... working?" the human noticed that both ArchKnights, as well as Ahsoka, were nowhere to be seen. "I may be wrong," he added and stood up. "But now what?"

Anakin scratched his head and looked around. Not only the ArchKnights and Ahsoka but all the people in the gardens were gone. He didn't want to simply stand there without purpose and began to look around. Since he wasn't able to spot anyone, he left the gardens and began to walk the empty hallways of the Temple. "Hello! Is anybody here?!" Anakin called out breaking the silence, but he received no response.

"What I am supposed to do here on my own?" Anakin asked himself. In response, he heard strange, deep breaths and heavy steps, which get louder and louder. The human stopped when a figure wearing black suit appeared from around the corner.

"What the...?" Anakin narrowed his eyes when he recognized the black suit he wore as Vader. However the person wearing it was taller than him and after a closer look, the suit was slightly different. Now, it really resembled an armor with a black cape attached to it and the whole figure looked really menacing. "Who are you?" Anakin asked. "Are you me? Are you Anakin?"

At first, the figure only walked towards Anakin with loud, deep breaths to finally stop. "Anakin Skywalker is dead, I've killed him," the figure replied with a deep, bass voice, which echoed in the empty hallway. "I'm Darth Vader."

" _So he's me, but as a Sith Lord,_ " Anakin surmised in his mind, but before he could do anything else, Darth Vader swung his arm and released a powerful Force-wave that cracked the floor and the walls. Anakin was pushed backward but managed to keep his footing.

"You're weak," stated Darth Vader as he slowly walked towards Anakin. "And you will never become stronger if you'll not give to the power of the dark side."

Anakin narrowed his blue eyes and reached for his lightsaber. "Wanna bet?"

* * *

"I heard about a game of hiding and seek but this is ridiculous," said the young Togruta. Just like Anakin, Ahsoka opened her eyes and noticed that everyone one else has vanished from the Temple. She was in the same spot as Anakin but didn't see him and Darth Vader. However, she sensed a Force-signature behind one of the doors in the hallway and decided to check it.

When Ahsoka opened the door and entered the room, she spotted a figure who sat cross-legged on the floor with its back turned towards her. The person was clothed in white robes and held a white staff. With two distinctive pointy shapes on its head, Ahsoka assumed it was a Togruta. "Hello? Who are you?" asked the Squire.

The figure got up and turned around. Ahsoka immediately widened her eyes and leaned her head back in surprise. She was looking at an older and completely grown-up Ahsoka. "Hello, young one," the older and taller Togruta said with a smile. Her lekku were much longer and her figure curvier.

"Woah, that's a strange feeling looking at your older self," stated the young Togruta as she arched her white-eyebrow mark. "I like the hips though."

The older Togruta chuckled but shortly after her face became serious. "You have light and confidence in your heart young one, but also darkness and fear."

"I know," assured Ahsoka. "That's the way it has to be. One needs to use all aspects of the Force."

The older Ahsoka shook her head in disappointment. "You have many emotions in you," she said. "Those emotions will bring you pain."

"Passion, anger, fear and other emotions give me strength," stated the young Togruta. "They're natural things in all living beings. Without it, I would be a droid."

"Your passion is your weakness because it will lead you to suffering and pain and with it to a great darkness, young one," stated the older Togruta. "You don't care about the balance."

"That's not true!" Ahsoka argued.

"Oh, really?" asked the older Togruta. "We both know you love him."

A slight blush appeared on Ahsoka's face. She didn't need to hear 'his' name to know about who spoke the older Togruta. "Y-Yes I do, what about it?"

"What if he won't return your feelings?" asked the older Ahsoka. "That's your biggest fear young one. You don't care about the balance, about the Dread Masters. You only care about him... your passion blinds you. What if your enemies used that passion against you? What if the Dread Masters would capture him, learned about your love towards him and force you to do something against the Kingdom, against the balance? Do you think Deiven would be proud and grateful for saving his life for the such a price?"

"He wouldn't get captured!" Ahsoka stated.

"That's not the answer to my questions young one," pointed out the older Togruta. "Maybe you don't belong in the Kingdom? Maybe you shouldn't have left the Jedi Order? That way you wouldn't fall in love with Deiven. Your love will bring him only harm. Return to the light for yours and his sake."

Ahsoka nervously clenched her fists and swallowed saliva. She was really afraid of being rejected. "But..."

"Let me show you the only true and just aspect, that won't hurt anybody, the light," said the older Togruta and reached out her hand.

* * *

"All aspects of the Force used in perfect balance can give one the power beyond your comprehension," argued Anakin as he and Darth Vader were engaged in a blade lock. "The dark side will destroy you."

"You're underestimating the power of the dark side," replied Darth Vader. "You're the Chosen One just like the young Firrerreo, but while he is an ArchKnight. you're just a pushover. What's worst, you're a Squire of an ArchKnight who is your enemy and rival, whom you hate the most. You're never gonna be as powerful as him if you don't turn towards the dark side."

"He turned everyone against you," Darth Vader continued. "Your friends, your beloved and your former apprentice. Padme has changed because of his influence, their influence... you felt it didn't you? The pure-hearted Senator from Naboo in which you fall in love isn't the same anymore. You felt her anger six mounts back. That was the dark side."

"So what?!" Anakin asked and broke off the lock. "She has the Force now, a beautiful gift!"

"They're using her to keep you on a short leash," replied the Sith. "Why did they brought her to your fights and spars with the Anzat? They know you're holding back when she's near. Just like they used the Force to create an illusion of the younglings. They're afraid of your power! Break your chains! Destroy them before they'll use her to destroy you! Only then you will become the strongest and have back your beloved!"

Anakin didn't reply. He was in deep thought. What his dark-self said wasn't stupid. Anakin looked at the ground not knowing what to think about this. The ArchKnights weren't shy to use manipulation, they said that themselves many times.

"Use only the dark side and crush your enemies," said Darth Vader and turned off his red blade. The Sith reached out his gloved hand towards Anakin. The Squire looked at the hand and didn't know what to do. The offer was very tempting.

* * *

Ahsoka slowly reached out for the hand of her older self. As she was about to touch it, she stopped and closed her palm. "No, this... this isn't the right thing to do," she muttered. "Just the light isn't the answer."

"You know the risk young one," said the older Ahsoka.

"Yes, I do!" Ahsoka replied with more confidence this time. "I am afraid, that's true, but I'm not going to pick an easy way to solve every obstacle which the Force will place in my path. My passion towards Deiven is big, but it was Deiven who showed me the balance and helped me understand the Force correctly. I don't afraid of the dark side thanks to him. I'm going to fight and I believe that with the balance in my heart, I can do anything to assist and stand by his side so that he won't get hurt."

"What if he won't return your feelings?" asked the older Togruta.

"If he doesn't..." she shrugged and sighed "...then the Force has different plans for us, but since you're me..." Ahsoka smirked, "...you know how stubborn I am."

The older Ahsoka had a serious expression on her face, but when she stared into the crystal-blue eyes which oozed with confidence and commitment, she smiled and nodded. "Very well, young one," she said and closed her eyes. After a few seconds, the older Togruta vanished.

* * *

"No," Anakin shook his head and deactivated his lightsaber. "This is wrong, I shouldn't even think about such way."

"That's the only way," said Darth Vader. "Use it!"

"Screw you!" Anakin growled. "The dark side is dangerous and if used without respect it will destroy me and everyone I love! The Kingdom helped me to hold back and control my power because otherwise, I could hurt Padme and many innocents around me. I have great power, but I shouldn't use it unwisely. During my training in the Jedi Temple, I had more potential than any other youngling and Padawan, so I became arrogant and overconfident, here, I've met many strong Knights and Squires who humbled and helped me to become better."

"They made you weak!" Darth Vader stated angrily. "You didn't come even close to defeating ArchKnight Avelon after all that training!"

"No, you're weak," Anakin replied. "Failures teach you far more than victories. And even if I'll never going to beat Avelon..." he shrugged "...so be it. I wanted to become strong to protect those I love, but if my friend is stronger than me, I'm okay with that. Avelon is a good person, I was blind and stupid to think otherwise... just like you are now. I'll never become you."

Darth Vader activated back his lightsaber. "Then you will die!" The Sith lunged forward with immense speed.

"No, you're not real," Anakin said calmly and crossed his arms over his chest. The Sith Lord slashed through him with no effect and stooped behind the Squire. Anakin turned towards the Sith, who only looked over his shoulder. Without a word, he began to walk and suddenly, vanished.

* * *

Anakin opened his eyes once again and noticed that he was back in the gardens. Ahsoka sat right next to him and the two ArchKnights stood in front of them. "Welcome back," said Deiven. The young Firrerreo had a smile on his face just like the Anzat.

"And congratulations," Avelon added when both Squires stood up. Anakin and Ahsoka looked at the two ArchKnights both puzzled and anxious until Avelon finally spoke. "You have officially passed your trials."

While Anakin exhaled and smiled, Ahsoka beamed with joy. "Yes! Haha!"

Deiven chuckled and before he could say anything, Ahsoka hugged him. "Thank you," she said.

"You don't need to thank me Ahsoka, you trained hard and you earned it," Deiven replied and hugged her back. "Both of you."

"Exactly," Avelon agreed and placed his hand on Anakin's shoulder. "You finally became a Knight from which we can be proud of."

"It's time for your knighting," Deiven reminded. Ahsoka reluctantly pulled herself away from the Firrerreo but smiled and nodded. She took off her white, one-shoulder half-cape, fold it and placed it on her shoulder

Avelon reached under his white cloak, pulled out the same half-cape and gave it to Anakin, who did the same thing that Ahsoka. He never wore it before, which was too bad since it would be destroyed in a few moments, but it was the knighting that was really important to him.

Deiven activated his lightsaber just like Avelon activated his. "Kneel, both of you," instructed the Anzat. Anakin and Ahsoka complied and took a knee. Both ArchKnights lowered their blades towards the shoulders on which rested the half-capes. Gently, they touched the material, which began to burn.

"You've passed the trails in which you proved that your commitment is unbreakable and your skills beyond the rank of a Squire," both ArchKnights began to speak in unison. They used the Force to lift the flaming half-capes. "You have the balance in your heart, the knowledge of the Force and the strength to lead and teach the young members of the Kingdom of the Force."

The half-capes turned to ash as the two ArchKnight finished. "You're no longer Squires, from this day forward, you're the Knights of the Kingdom of the Force. Knight Skywalker, Knight Tano... you may raise," Deiven and Avelon said and turned off their lightsaber.

Anakin and Ahsoka stood up and bowed their heads in respect.

"Remember that this isn't over of your training," said Deiven. "You can remain Knights but as you know there are many other ranks. We don't force you to choose now but if you decide don't hesitate to ask."

"A wanna become a Kingdom's Keeper," Anakin stated. Avelon chuckled and replied. "I've figured, but this rank would indeed suit you."

"Force-Watcher," Ahsoka said straight out. Anakin, Avelon, and Deiven looked at Ahsoka, who bit her lower lip. Avelon looked at Deiven and raised his eyebrows. "Ambitious," stated the young Firrerreo. "Are you sure? Just like we said, you don't need to decide right now and besides, this rank is very hard to achieve and comes with great responsibilities."

"I've decided that some time ago," Ahsoka replied confidently. Deiven nodded and replied. "Very well then, Anakin, Ahsoka your training continues."

* * *

Please R&R :)


	3. New and Old Faces

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 3 "New and Old Faces."**

To find an assassin! Planning to recruit the former apprentice of Darth Sidious, ArchKnights Zai'shira Kessen and Qui-Gon Jinn fly to the junk world of Lotho Minor to find the Zabrak known Darth Maul.

Meanwhile, a large smuggling ship, which arrived on Shili carried not only medical goods but also many individuals who wanted to join the Kingdom of the Force.

 **Shili, Corvala – Capital of Shili, Spaceport.**

Thanks to the technology of the Kingdom of the Force, the spaceport on Shili became much more advanced since the start of the clone wars. The faction, however, didn't even plan to change the whole planet into a technological world. The Force was in all living things, animal and plants. Destroying and replacing them with technology would be a great sin and heresy.

The spaceport was now large enough to accommodate a few dozen large, transport vessels. With most of the site painted white with occasional blueish holo-screens and with no shortage of greenery, everything was in perfect harmony with nature and what's important, with the Force. Not to mention it looked beautiful.

The security of the spaceport was also very tight. Knights and sentinels guarded the docking bays so that no one could infiltrate the planet and cause any harm. Many Knights were also tasked with checking the identifications of suspicious individuals.

Aritia covered her mouth and yawned. "Man this is boring," she stated partially to herself and partially to the two Sentinels, who stood right next to her. "I hate guard duty, it's the most boring task there is."

The Firrerreo leaned against the wall and observed the passing visitors. Most of them were traders and smugglers, who didn't look the least bit threatening. Some were rich tourists, others were poor refugees, who escaped the planets which were attacked by the Dread Masters. Luckily for them, Shili had six moons, on which the Kingdom built many shelters for such situations.

As the Knight observed everything, she suddenly felt a Force-signature that came closer and closer. "I sense someone," she announced and pushed herself off the wall. "Come on." Aritia narrowed her purple eyes and focused. The person didn't try to hide his presence, which was easier for the Firrerreo to found him.

When the three walked towards the signature, Aritia was surprised when she spotted a person clothed in Tusken raider's attire and a lightsaber attached to the belt. He or she was covered from head to foot in desert-colored rags and robes, leaving no bare skin exposed. Aritia approached the person carefully with the Sentinels and asked him to the side. "Who are you and what's your purpose here?" she demanded and placed a hand on her hip where her own lightsaber was attached.

The individual reached and took off his mask revealing a human face with brown-colored hair and eyes. The human male was in his late twenties and was actually handsome. "Hello there," he greeted and bowed his head. "My name is A'Sharad Hett, I'm... a Jedi Master. I didn't come here to fight, I want to join the Kingdom of the Force."

Aritia arched an eyebrow and tilted her head. They had such situations in the past and many of them turned out to be assassination attempts. Many Jedi still treated the Knights like enemies and many of them were desperate enough to try such things, even if that was against the Jedi code. "Your lightsaber, hand it over," she ordered. "We had enough assassination attempts."

Hett nodded and complied, giving his lightsaber to the Firrerreo. Aritia stroked her chin and asked. "Why the sudden change of heart Jedi?" she asked suspiciously. "Did Master Windu not want your help on Coruscant?"

"Master Windu changed completely after the destruction of the Jedi Order," replied the human. "It was too much for him to take. While Coruscant is rebuilt, he rules the planet with an iron fist. He resembles more a Sith than a Jedi."

"I understand," Aritia said.

"What's more, I have an urgent message for the ArchKnights," added Hett. "As a Tusken Raider, I've heard and witnessed some things on Tatooine. One of them involves Jabba the Hutt and his alliance with the Zygerrian Empire."

"Well, I can set a meeting with the ArchKnights, but if you try anything funny, I swear this will end very painfully for you," Aritia narrowed her eyes menacingly. "Am I clear?"

"Like the suns on Tatooine," replied the human.

"Wait!" someone called out and drew both Aritia's and Hett's attention. To her surprise, a young Arkanian male emerged from the crowd and ran up to them. "I'm sorry to interrupt... uuuh, give me a sec to catch my breath..." he leaned forward and placed his hands on his knees. "I take it you're one of the Knights?"

"Yes, and who are you?" Aritia asked. "You're a long way from home."

"Yeah, uuhh, my name is... Sidar Hudosit and as you can tell, I'm an Arkanian," answered the young male. Just like a typical Arkanian, he had milky-white, short hair; tanned skin; pure white eyes and four clawed digits on each hand.

"If you're a scientist, leave... ArchKnight Deiven doesn't really like your kind", warned the Firrerreo.

"So I've heard," Sidar replied and finally stood upright. "Negeth Savir experimented on him in his mother's womb. Now his son Negeth Uriun wants revenge for his father's death. He decided to make an alliance... with the Dread Masters."

Aritia's eyes widened, she looked at Hett and back at Sidar. She didn't sense any deceit from the Arkanian so she decided to believe him. "Alright," she nodded. "I'll tell you the same thing I said the Jedi, don't try anything or there will be hell to pay."

"Of course," the Arkanian nodded.

 **Hyperspace Tunnel, Silent Shadow's Cockpit.**

After half a year, the Kingdom managed to build a second and better version of the Silent Shadow, which was destroyed in the Naboo system. The official name of the new ship was the Silent Shadow II, but they decided to stick with just the Silent Shadow. This version, however, was faster, had better armaments and a teleporting device, linked to the other ships and even the Temple, which enabled a fast escape in dire situations.

While Qui-Gon Jinn piloted the ship using the two hovering disks, Zai'shira sat in the co-pilot seat and talked with her daughter via transmission. "I'm so proud of you Ahsoka," she said with a bright smile. "I knew you'd become a Knight under Deiven's guidance."

The holographic image of Ahsoka smiled. "It wasn't easy, but the training has paid off. Now I'm ready to train and become a Force-Watcher." Ahsoka looked to the side and after a few seconds looked back at her mother. "I need to go, we have some visitors. May the balance be in your heart."

When Ahsoka's image vanished, Zai'shira leaned back on her seat and sighed. "I sense you're worried," noticed Qui-Gon. "It's because Ahsoka decided to be a Force-Watcher?"

"Yes," answered the Togruta. "From all the ranks, she picked the most dangerous one."

"Did you even picked something easy and safe when you were still a Jedi?" Qui-Gon asked with a smile. "You could've become a simple Padawan or a Knight, yet you decided to become a Jedi Shadow."

"Becoming a Jedi Shadow is much easier than becoming a Force-Watcher," pointed out the ArchKnight. "I believe in her, but I cannot stop worrying."

"I know," assured the human with a warm smile. "Perks of being a mother, right?"

"Yeah," Zai'shira replied with a smile.

 **Zulio – Third Moon of Shili, Temple of Balance, Courtyard.**

Aritia informed Deiven and Avelon about the two guests that came to Shili. The ArchKnights were intrigued, to say the least. Deiven wasn't too keen on meeting the Arkanian, but if he had any vital information for the Kingdom, he was inclined to hear him out.

Ahsoka and Anakin joined them and the four stood at the bottom of the stairs that led to the Temple of Balance. The weather was quite nice with only a few white clouds on the blue sky. After a while, they spotted Aritia, who walked towards them with the two guests behind her and the two Sentinels behind them. "That's Master Hett," informed Anakin as he arched his brows with a surprised expression. "I didn't know he survived."

"A few Jedi surely did," said Avelon. "Not all of them were present at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. I'm more interested in the Arkanian though. Didn't think one of them would turn against the members of his own species."

Deiven stood silently with a serious face. The Arkanian didn't seem hostile if anything, he looked friendly. Still, the young Firrerreo was suspicious.

"ArchKnights," Aritia bowed her head with respect. "These are Jedi Master A'Sharad Hett and an Arkanian Sidar Hudosit," she gestured towards the two males and gave Hett's lightsaber to Deiven. "They have urgent news for you."

"Thank you Aritia," Deiven nodded not taking his amber eyes off Sidar. "You can return to your post. We'll take care of our guests."

When the female Firrerreo walked away with the Sentinels, Anakin nodded towards the Jedi Master. "Master Hett, welcome," he greeted.

"Hello young Skywalker," Master Hett greeted back. "I'm glad to see you're okay."

The group stepped aside when a Togrutan Knight descended the stairs with four younglings right behind him. "Let's not stand here," suggested Avelon and gestured towards the bench. When all six of them approached one of the benches, Deiven asked. "So what vital information do you have for us?"

"Jabba the Hutt and the Zygerrian Empire decided to join forces," stated the Jedi Master. "They plan to use the war between the Kingdom and the Dread Masters to grow in strength and become rich on slavery."

"And you know this how?" asked Anakin.

"We raided one of their 'shipments' as it traveled to Jabba's palace," Hett replied with a slight smirk. "Apparently, the Zygerrians weren't informed about the Sand people and their territories. We found many slaves and goods. Without the Jedi, no one protects the people from the neutral systems."

"Hmmm... they plan on growing in strength until we or the Dread Masters win the war and then finish the weakened faction," surmised Avelon. "Sly bastards. We need to keep an eye on them."

"You're right," Deiven agreed and looked at the Arkanian, who stood silently the whole time. "And what about... Negeth Savir's son?"

The Arkanian cleared his throat and spoke. "Yes, as you probably know, Doctor Negeth experimented on ...ehem... you, to create a perfect weapon. Now, his son Negeth Uriun went in his footsteps and decided to work with the Dread Masters. They want to enhance their army with his help."

Deiven growled and narrowed his eyes. "Details," he demanded.

"The Sith provide him with slaves on which he experiments to create beings better than you," replied the Arkanian. "One of the Dread Masters... I think her name was... Brontes, yes, is leading the project with him."

Ahsoka shook her head in disgust. "We need to do something!" she stated. "We can't let them experiment on innocent people!"

"You damn right!" Deiven seconded. "I have enough of the genetic modification topics. Did the ruling houses of Arkania do nothing against the Dread Masters?! What about the House of Adasca?!"

"I'm afraid that the Dread Masters rule Arkania now," replied Sidar. "Nothing on Arkania could've stood against their power."

Avelon stroked his chin and looked at the Jedi Master. "So you want to join us, correct?" he asked.

"Yes," Hett nodded. "I think it's time for the Jedi to end. The Kingdom of the Force is the only faction that can save the galaxy now. If that's the will of the Force, I won't be against it."

Anakin actually was pleasantly surprised by that statement, just like Deiven and Avelon. "And what do you want in exchange for your help?" the young Firrerreo asked the Arkanian. "I found it strange that you helped us in the first place."

"Well," Sidar scratched the back of his head with a sheepish smile. "I never was too keen on working like other Arkanians. If one lost a leg or arm, it's natural to get prosthetic but I'm against replacing body parts with cybernetic without a good reason or just to become superior. I prefer to remain as we were created in the first place."

Deiven arched his ginger eyebrows. "That's an unexpected point of view, for an Arkanian," he stated.

"I know," Sidar replied. "To be honest, I was more interested in the Force than in cybernetics so if I can I would like to stay here. I don't have a place to stay since I'm now an enemy on my homeworld."

Ahsoka looked at Deiven and smiled. "Hmmm... well, you can stay, but we'll keep an eye on you," said the young Firrerreo. "I don't fully trust you yet."

"Okay, I understand," Sidar nodded.

"In that case, Master Hett, Sidar Hudosit, we welcome you in the Kingdom of the Force," Deiven said as he gave Hett his lightsaber back. "Come, we'll take you to your rooms."

As the group turned and headed towards the Temple's entrance, no one noticed that Sidar had a sinister smile on his face.

 **One hour later - Lotho Minor, Darth Maul's Lair.**

Lotho Minor, also known as the Junk World, was a terrestrial planet located in the galaxy's Outer Rim Territories. Its surface was covered with enormous mountains of trash piled over countless generations. The gutted and rotting hulls of ancient starship spoked through the more recent garbage, lending its landscape the eerie feel of an industrial graveyard. Foul-smelling fog limited visibility, while huge pools of toxic sludge and periodic bursts of deadly acid rain made the hot, caustic planet's ruined ecosystem one of the most dangerous in the galaxy.

Within the depths of the planet a certain cave was located, a sanctuary which was the lair of the local legend, a legend named Maul, a Sith cut in half by Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi on Naboo.

Incredibly, Maul managed to survive his defeat at the hands of Kenobi. Through seething hate, augmented by his indomitable will to live, Maul reached out with the Force and grabbed hold of an air vent to break his plunge into the shaft's darkness. He continued his fall down the reactor shaft, landing in water. Eventually his still-conscious, though the cauterized upper body was dumped into a container and taken to Lotho Minor. As he lay submerged, Maul fell at last into unconsciousness, cursing Kenobi.

Arriving finally at his destination on Lotho Minor, Maul awoke. He activated his lightsaber and carved his way out of the container, screaming with rage. He struggled to move on through the junkyard world. Soon, he encountered insects the size of his arm and managed to crush one with his own left hand before using his teeth to rip its leg off.

With all of his anger, he was able to use the Force to acquire a six-legged arachnid-like cybernetic apparatus to replace his lost lower body. For twelve years, Maul's memories were lost, and he was in a state of near-madness, eating only the small animals that came to the cave, aided in obtaining shelter and sustenance only by Anacondan named Morley, but the only thing he remembered was Obi-Wan Kenobi and how he took his legs.

The two ArchgKnights walked the maze-like corridors of the lair with their lightsaber blades ignited as their sources of light. Qui-Gon didn't need to ask if Maul was here, they could sense the dark side in the cave very clearly.

Using the memories of her visions, Zai'shira was able to guide them towards the resting place of Maul. Soon, the two began to hear the cracking sound of bonfire and ripping of the flesh. "I think we came at dinner time," Qui-Gon stated and put his hood on. He preferred not to test Maul's already fragile mind just now.

"It appears so," Zai'shira replied. "Let me talk to him first, if that doesn't work, distract him so I can subdue him."

The ArchKnights carefully approached the entrance to a large, round room. The stench was revolting, especially for the Togrutan nose. Zai'shira spotted Maul, who just devoured some unlucky junker. Despite what she saw in her visions, the real thing was even more hideous. " _Here goes nothing,_ " Zai'shira thought and walked towards him.

"Maul?" she called out.

The spider-like Zabrak violently turned with a snarl to face the Togruta. His horns were strangely disfigured, and his eyes twitched. "J-Jedi!"

Immediately after those words, Zai'shira shot Force-lightning at the ground. Maul looked confused and begin to back away. Despite his mental state, he remembered what that was. "S-Sith?"

"Maul, do you remember who you are?" Zai'shira asked.

"No... no... no... no, hahahaha, I'm fear... I'm a hunter... no, no... I'm filth...haha, I'm nothing!" Maul muttered without any sense and covered his face with his palms. His mind was completely torn apart. " _He isn't mentally stable,_ " she surmised. " _We can't risk him wrecking havoc aboard the Silent Shadow or in the Temple._ "

Maul began to growl as his hatred began to take control of his actions, but as he was about lunge at Zai'shira, he was hit with a large piece of junk. The Zabrak screamed in pain but managed to stand on his six legs and looked at the second figure, clothed in white robes. Zai'shira used that brief moment and dashed towards him. She reached into her pocket and pulled out four syringes with conergin, a drug used by doctors during operations. While non-lethal, a dose of conergin would cause the patient to fall into a deep sleep.

With enhanced speed, Zai'shira jumped and injected the drug in a quadruple dosage into Maul's neck. The Zabrak managed to grab and hurl the Togruta across the room, who landed on her feet before he began to shake his head and growl.

Maul began to grab anything that lay beside him and toss it in all directions. Despite the much bigger dosage, he began to calm down only after a minute. Finally, his unconscious body slumped to the ground.

"Well that went better than expected," said Qui-Gon and took off his hood. "Luckily no one got injured."

Zai'shira sighed and shook her head. " Yeah but now, comes the hard part," she stated. "We need to drag him to the ship."

Qui-Gon chuckled and shrugged. He and Zai'shira approached the unconscious Zabrak and began to drag him out of the cave.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	4. The Hells and The Heaven of The Force

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 4 "The Hells and The Heaven of The Force."**

The training continues! After becoming a Knight of the Kingdom of the Force, Ahsoka Tano immediately decided to become a Force-Watcher and resume her training under the tutelage of ArchKnight Deiven.

On the grassy fields of Shili, the young Firrerreo is about the show the young Togruta things even the ancient Jedi and Sith never heard off or laid their eyes upon.

 **Shili, Savanha Mu'sho.**

Deiven decided to give Ahsoka a theoretic knowledge about the rank of the Force-Watcher. Both aliens sat on the ground between the red-white Turu-grass barefoot under the cloudless sky.

"Do you know what happens to us after we die?" Deiven asked Ahsoka.

"Well our bodies decay since they're just vessels for the Force, but our spirits will live forever even after death," Ahsoka replied.

"That's right," Deiven nodded. "After our spirits leave our physical bodies, they travel to the Netherworld of the Force, where the Force decides where to send them. It is not a final destination like many people tend to believe. Strong and skilled Jedi are able to maintain they're consciousness after death and return to this world as Force spirits, while the Sith can bound their essence to a Sith holocron or other objects. That's the knowledge you acquired in the Jedi Temple correct?"

"Yes," Ahsoka answered.

"That's not even a fracture of the real knowledge," replied the young Firrerreo. "To put it in simple words, the Netherworld of the Force is like a purgatory. From there, the souls go to either 'the Realm of the Balance', which is like a heaven, or to one of two hells."

"Wait, why are there two hells?" Ahsoka asked.

"One for the light and one for the dark, Ashla's Nowt and Bogan's Depths," Deiven replied. "Those who clung to one aspect don't get to live in heaven."

Ahsoka blinked a few times. "You go to hell for using the light side? I know that's against the balance but..."

"Only Jedi that clung to the light go there, in Force-sensitives are spared from that fate, but evil people, as well as the Sith, go to Bogan's Depths," Deiven explained. "I don't know a worse fate than that."

"So my job as a Force-Watcher will be guiding the souls to either the two hells or heaven?" Ahsoka guessed.

"Not only, a Force-Watcher can bind the souls that reside in the hells in attempt to use their power in the real world to keep the balance," Deiven said. "ArchKnights and the Force-Watcher have the ability to enter those worlds in their physical forms. It is a dangerous task. So I'm asking you for the last time just to be sure, do you want to become a Force-Watcher?"

"Yes," Ahsoka replied without hesitation and doubt.

"Okay then," Deiven stood up. The young Firrerreo grabbed his lightsaber, which was attached to his belt and activated it. The ArchKnight closed his eyes and focused on the Force. With one swing, he created a cut in the air and the fabrics of the Force, thus creating a white rift.

"Woah," Ahsoka's eyes widened in awe and interest.

"Come on then," Deiven beckoned Ahsoka and walked through the rift. The young Togruta stood up and followed the young Firrerreo.

 **Shili, Savanha Mu'sho - The Netherworld of the Force.**

When Ahsoka went through the rift just like Deiven, she noticed that she was still on Shili, but everything seemed like it was located underwater. The major color was dark deep-blue and surrounded by a violet auras. Ahsoka felt so light as if she was floating. "Such a strange feeling," she stated.

"Welcome to the Netherworld," said the young Firrerreo. "From here you can reach every place that has the Force, so technically you can reach every place in the galaxy. If you know where that place that is. The Netherworld connects everything like the living Force."

"Is this the way you can teleport to a different planet with Force travel?" Ahsoka asked.

"When I use Force travel, I don't enter the Netherworld, but I use it as a connector between the place I currently am and the place I want to teleport too," explained the ArchKnight. "Entering the Netherworld as a living being is a much more complex process. If a strong Force-user would remain in the place from which we entered the Netherworld, he would see us as Force-ghosts. Normal people aren't able to sense or see us, but we can see them."

"So when the Force spirit of ArchKnight Quo-Gin Jinn appeared in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, he was in the Netherworld," Ahsoka stated, but quickly corrected herself. "No! He was dead, but he was skilled enough to maintain his consciousness after death."

"Exactly," Deiven confirmed with a smile.

"Okay, how can I travel to different places?" Ahsoka asked. "And most importantly, how can I see or know where I am?"

"Every step you make can be worth a couple of meters or a couple of light years," replied the young Firrerreo. "You need to focus hard enough and sense Force-signatures, in the Netherworld your senses are enhanced so you can sense other Force-users light years away, then you need to head in that direction while focusing on that Force-signature. The moment you do, you'll see the world changing around you. Similar to the image you see when you enter into the hyperspace tunnel."

Ahsoka narrowed her blue eyes and listened carefully to Deiven's every word.

"As a Force-Watcher you'll need a new, special weapon and a special object which will allow you battle the spirits, call them to the real world and force them to assist you," Deiven continued and crossed his arms over his chest. "Now from here, it gets dangerous. You can enter the heaven and the two hells only from the Netherworld. While the rift to the Netherworld that I've created earlier vanished on its own, the rift to the heaven and the hells must be closed 'manually' or else the souls may escape and wreak havoc here."

Deiven activated his lightsaber and once swung his indigo blade, creating another rift and just like before, the young Firrerreo went through with Ahsoka right behind him.

 **Shili, Savanha Mu'sho – Ashla's Nowt.**

It really was amazing for Ahsoka how one place could look so different in many worlds. They were in the same spot but this time everything was without color. The sky was completely covered with dark clouds, there was no wind. Birds or any other animals of any kind were nowhere to be seen, there was a complete silence.

"This is Ashla's Nowt, one of the two hells," said the ArchKnight. Just like he said earlier, he used the Force to close the rift behind him. "Just like they wanted and earned, the Jedi, who weren't skilled enough, remain here after they die. This world is the copy of the real one, but there is no emotion here. Food and drinks had no taste, there is no music, no weather, no day, no night, nothing."

"Just like they wanted, there's no emotion there is peace, a perfect world for the Jedi," Ahsoka stated with a mocking tone. The young Togruta looked around and spotted only the black and white Turu-grass. Everything was so grim without colors. "So, what are the threats?" she asked. "I don't see how this world could be dangerous. Without emotions, everyone would be like droids."

"Normally yes, but we're like glowing beacons for them," Deiven replied. "The Jedi would see us as abominations that need to be destroyed. There isn't many dead Jedi in this spot but they probably are on the capital. Without the special weapons of the Force-Watcher, we can't even harm them, so a fight would be meaningless."

"I thought you can't harm the Force spirits either way," Ahsoka said.

"You can't kill a Force spirit, but with the special weapons you can harm them," explained the Firrerreo. "Without it, you can't even touch them."

Deiven opened his side pack and reached inside. He pulled out two lightsaber crystals, one was white, the other black. "Since you want to become a Force-Watcher, these crystals are now yours," he said. "You need to place them in the special weapon."

Ahsoka took the crystals and looked at Deiven. "Where should I find the weapon and the object?" the young Togruta asked.

"The weapon is in this world, Ashla's Nowt," Deiven replied. "The object is in the Bogan's Depths, so I would strongly advise getting the weapon first or you won't last even a minute."

"Is it that bad?" Ahsoka asked.

"How many Jedi died since the Force created the galaxy?" Deiven asked in reply.

"Emmm..." Ahsoka arched her white-eyebrows markings. "I don't know, hundreds of thousands? Probably more, why?"

"Now imagine how many Sith and evil, non-Force-sensitive people died since that time," Deiven said. "Millions upon millions. Since they cannot die, on some planets it is hard to find a place to stand. So you need a lot of training before you'll start visiting Ashla's Nowt alone and even better training before I'll allow you to enter Bogan's Depths."

"I understand," Ahsoka nodded. "Can you show the Realm of Balance?"

"Sure," Deiven replied and gestured at the two figures in the distance. "I think it is time to leave this place anyway."

Ahsoka turned her head, looked at the two Togrutan males and surmised they must've been Jedi. Deiven quickly created a rift and left Ashla's Nowt with Ahsoka.

 **Shili, Savanha Mu'Sho – The Realm of Balance.**

In order to get to the realm, Deiven needed to return to the Netherworld and create a rift there to enter it. Ahsoka noticed how beautiful the place was. Funny since it was the same place but it was so much more colorful. The sun was delicately touching her skin and the gentle breeze gave a pleasant coolness. "Mmmm..." Ahsoka closed her eyes and smiled. She lay on the Turu-grass. "It's so beautiful here," she stated.

"Right?" Deiven smiled and inhaled through his nose. The young Firrerreo lay right beside Ahsoka and looked at the clear blue sky. "No one ages here and you have everything that your heart desires. A true heaven."

"Everything?" Ahsoka rolled to the side and rested her head on Deiven's arm. "What about passion?" she asked flirtatiously as she drew circles on Deiven's chest with her index finger. "It isn't forbidden here, right?"

"No, you can do everything here, all your desires," Deiven replied and arched his eyebrow. "Knight Tano, are you thinking about indecent things during important training?"

Ahsoka giggled and bit her lower lip. "Maybe... I'm a naughty girl," she replied. "Maybe you should do something about that."

"Well, this is hardly the place considering a couple with children are having a nice dinner not far," Deiven replied and pointed with his finger. Ahsoka turned her head towards the direction and spotted a Togrutan couple with a boy and a girl. "H-How did I not see them earlier?" she asked herself.

"Shame on you princess," Deiven teased with a mischevous smile and sat up. "Such behavior is not suited for a princess of Shili." Ahsoka was too embarrassed to banter back.

The couple and the children waved towards them. Ahsoka smiled with a blush on her cheeks and waved back. When she and Deiven got up, the young Firrerreo reached for his lightsaber. "I think that's enough theory for one day," he stated. "It is time to go back to our world."

"O-Okay," Ahsoka stuttered.

When the ArchKnight cut a rift, both of them left the Realm of Balance and returned to Netherworld and from there they returned to the real world.

 **Shili, Savanha Mu'sho.**

"I think you learned quite a lot today, don't you think?" Deiven asked and attached his lightsaber to his belt.

"Y-Yes," Ahsoka replied. She still was a little confused and embarrassed, but she was regaining her composure quickly.

"One of the techniques you need to learn is the Force walk, which will allow you to bind the Force spirits to you," Deiven said and raised his finger. "Your training will be even harder than when you were a Squire."

"Okay," Ahsoka smiled. "I'm ready."

A sudden beep of Deiven's comlink drew their attention. The Firrerreo reached into his pocket and pulled out the device. "Yes, Avelon, what's wrong?" Deiven asked.

The Anzat's voice issued from the comlink. "Zai'shira and Qui-Gon Jinn returned from their mission and they brought a Zabrak with six spider legs to the Temple."

Ahsoka chuckled and looked at Deiven with a confused expression. He also had a puzzled look on his face. "Ooookay, we'll be there shortly to see the 'spider'," said the Firrerreo. He looked at Ahsoka and shrugged with a smile. When Avelon ended the call, the two aliens turned and headed back to the capital.

 **Sometime later - Zulio – Third Moon of Shili, Temple of Balance, Medical Center, Operating Room.**

"You know, when I heard from ArchKnight Avelon that you brought a Zabrak with spider legs to the Temple, I thought that was just some joke or at least a metaphor, "Ahsoka said with wide-opened eyes when she looked at Maul, who lay on the operating table. The young Togruta stood behind the glass in the waiting room with her mother, Qui-Gon, and Avelon. All four watched as the medical droids carefully removed Maul's robotic legs.

"Who is he anyway?" Ahsoka asked. "And what happened to him?"

"He's the former apprentice of Darth Sidious, Darth Maul," replied Zai'shira.

"Master Kenobi cut him in half many years ago when he was still a Jedi Padawan," Avelon added. "Maul used the dark side and his hatred towards him to stay alive. Those legs are his 'creation'." The Anzat took a quick glance around and asked. "By the way where's Deiven?"

"Deiven told me he needed to check something in his room," Ahsoka replied. "He'll be joining us shortly."

"I'll go find him, I need to talk to him about our next move anyway," announced Avelon. He had a clue why Deiven needed to visit his room after the training with Ahsoka, so he decided to have a talk with him.

When the Anzat left, Zai'shira asked her daughter. "So how was your first day of training to become a Force-Watcher?"

"It was awesome!" Ahsoka replied livelily. Her crystal blue eyes were wide opened and Zai'shira could really sense Ahsoka's excitement. "I never knew there were two hells and a heaven for Force-users!"

"Heh, I'm sure not even Master Yoda knows that," Zai'shira replied with a smile. "I hope Deiven warned you about the dangers of being a Force-Watcher."

"Yes, yes he did mom, stop worrying," Ahsoka reassured. "I won't visit Bogan's Depths until I've gotten the weapon, and I won't get the weapon until I've become stronger."

Zai'shira smiled and placed her hand on the back of Ahsoka's head. She pulled Ahsoka towards her and the two Togrutas connected each other with her foreheads. "I will be fine mom," Ahsoka promised.

"I know you will," Zai'shira replied.

"Excuse me ArchKnights," a white, medical droid entered the waiting room, interrupting the sweet moment. "Should we attach cybernetics or recreate the Zabrak's original legs?"

With the advanced medical technology, the Kingdom was able to regenerate lost limbs and organs with the help of genetic restoration. The process was very long, but the injured could have their real arms and legs back. Despite this opportunity, Padme and Zai'shira decided to remain with their artificial arms. Zai'shira grew accustomed to it and Padme decided her new arm was pretty useful.

"Recreate them," replied Qui-Gon. "Plus, focus on his brain. We need him to be 100% fixed both physically and mentally."

"Yes, ArchKnight," the droid nodded and returned to the operating room.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Ahsoka asked. "I mean if he was a Sith..."

"Don't worry Ahsoka," assured Zai'shira. "Even if he tries something there's more than enough people here to stop him in his tracks. If we're able to convince him to join the Kingdom, he'll be a major asset."

The young Togruta turned to look back at red-skinned Zabrak. The medical droids carefully grabbed and placed him in a large tank, which was shortly after filled with orange liquid. With his face covered by an oxygen mask, Maul was now slowly healed. Now they needed to wait for the effects.

 **Zulio – Third Moon of Shili, Temple of Balance, Deiven's Room.**

When Avelon entered Deiven's room, he noticed the young Firrerreo sitting on his couch with his arm covered in steam. Just like he predicted, Deiven broke his own arm and used the pain to calm down his animalistic tendencies and primal urges.

"Ahsoka?" the Anzat asked and arched his black eyebrows..

"Ahsoka," Deiven confirmed. "That girl is just... ehhh, once again she tried. Luckily, I took her by surprise and created an illusion in the Realm of Balance to keep her, and me, from doing something dangerous."

"Why don't you just tell her everything?" Avelon asked. "I'm sure she'll understand. She's not a kid anymore. You can't keep this up forever you know. One day, she'll do something which will make you lose control and then... I can't even imagine."

"We agreed four years ago that we won't tell anyone about this!" Deiven replied with a serious expression. "Not even Master Zai can know about this."

"You're hurting her feelings and apparently yourself as well," Avelon pointed out.

"I just can't," Deiven shook his head.

Avelon sighed and replied. "I just hope you know what you're doing. For yours and Ahsoka's sake. Anyway, how are our two guests doing?"

"Master Hett and Sidar are currently in their quarters," replied the young Firrerreo. "I've told the Sentinels and other Knights to keep an eye on them, but they show promise."

"I thought about Sidar's words," Avelon stroked his chin. "I've talked with Zai and Qui-Gon about Arkania and the Dread Masters. We contacted the house of Adasca on a secure channel. The Lord and his wife are dead and his son is now the 'ruler', but I've sensed he's being used as a puppet. The Dread Masters control the planet just like Sidar has told us. The people of Arkania need our help, we should attack, free the people and stop those experiments."

Deiven nodded. "I agree," he replied. "The time is not on our side so we need to act. The Dread Masters gave us enough excuses to start an offense. It is time to start a war and bring balance to the galaxy."

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	5. The Dreadful Messages – part 1

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 5 "The Dreadful Messages – part 1"**

Negotiations on Mandalore! While the Kingdom of the Force prepares its forces to invade the planet Arkania and free its people from the clutches of the Dread Masters, the homeworld of the fearsome Mandalorians is visited by many Senators, representatives, and messengers from different worlds.

With the neutrality of the planet in her mind, the ruler Mandalore, Duchess Satine Kryze, tries to stay out of the conflict between the Kingdom and the Dread Masters, while trying to help the ones in need.

 **Mandalore, Sundari, Docks.**

Mandalore was the fifth planet in the Mandalore system of the Outer Rim Territories. The homeworld of the multi-species cultural group known as the Mandalorians, the planet was known as Manda'yaim in the Mandalorian language and was named after the legendary conqueror of the vibrant world, Mandalore the First.

The planet was covered in a rich natural landscape, largely unspoiled due to its sparse sentient population. The world was blanketed in lush veshok tree forests, dense jungle, sprawling hills, and grassland well suited to farming, inhospitable deserts of white sand, and numerous rivers, lakes, and seas. It was also the only known world in the galaxy, with the exception of its moon Concordia, to possess the unique, nearly indestructible iron ore known as beskar, an element capable of withstanding blows from even a lightsaber.

To the confusion of many visitors, who didn't know the history of the planet, Mandalore had two capitals, Sundari and Keldabe. Situated atop a flat granite hill forty-five degrees north of the planetary equator, the urban fort-town of Keldabe was almost completely surrounded by a bend in the Kelita River and the forests of Mandalore's north. Packed with an eclectic array of buildings of all shapes and material, ranging from durasteel to wood, Keldabe was a hub for life on Mandalore, and boasted landmarks such as the hundred-meter-tall tower of the MandalMotors company, along with the Oyu'baat, the oldest cantina on the planet. The Oyu'baat was a common gathering place for Keldabe residents and Mandalorian clan leaders, and twice a week Keldabe's streets were packed as Mandalorians bought and sold goods on market days.

Situated within one of Mandalore's white-sand desert regions, the bio-cube city of Sundari hosted a large number of New Mandalorians by the time of the Clone Wars, including the sect's leader, Duchess Satine Kryze. Automated transports ferried individuals from the city's docks into its interior, which was filled with high-technology structures made of permacrete, beskar iron, and transparisteel. Sundari was guarded by its dedicated police force, and the city's skylines were patrolled by their Buirk'alor-class airspeeders.

Today, the docks of Sundari were filled with more visitors than ever before. The Mandalorian Guards, also known as the Mandalorian police, were stationed in every possible place in the docks so that guests would be protected, but also, cautiously observed. The guards also observed the smugglers and bounty hunters, who arrived on Mandalore. Many Senators from different planets hired them for protection, or simply to use their ships and avoid political conflicts.

A corpulent male Rutian Twi'lek named Orn Free Taa, who served as the Senator of Ryloth during the waning years of the Galactic Republic, was one of such Senators. He was accompanied by two females Twi'lek aids, and two bounty hunters, a female Zabrak named Sugi and the former Jedi Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi.

During the clone wars, Dutchess Satine, who was a founder of the Council of Neutral Systems, a political organization that represented over 1,500 star systems that wished to remain neutral during the war, wanted to recruit the Twi'lek and the Rodian Senator Onaconda Farr. Orn Free Ta refused back then, but since another war was around the corner and the Dutchess proposal was still valid, the Twi'lek decided to take it.

The bounty hunters were allowed to keep their weapons because Death Watch never made a move against the New Mandalorians and therefore, the no-weapons order was never issued. Since Count Dooku died at the hands of the Dread Masters, Death Watch didn't receive his support. What's more, Duchess Satine was in friendly terms with the Kingdom of the Force, that and the fact that the Mandalorian Jango Fett, who was a fierce enemy of the group, was still alive, made Death Watch less bold and active.

"So many visitors," pointed out Sugi. As always the light-skinned Zabrak was recognizable from afar by her trademark pink, tank-top and her purple hair tied in a T-shaped top knot. On her back she had her weapon of choice, a EE-3 carbine rifle.

"The war is close so everyone looks for protectors and allies," stated Obi-Wan. "Even without the war the strong prey on the weak without the Jedi. It was like that before, but now the stronger are much bolder in their attempts."

"This means more work for us," Sugi replied. "More people will need protection."

Obi-Wan looked at Sugi and a slight smile appeared on his face. During the six months, the two had become much more than just simple companions. While Obi-Wan had hard times with his guilt, which deprived him of sleep, Sugi had nightmares about the Dread Masters and many times woke up in the middle of the night screaming. However, both of them found relief in their arms. It happened very unexpectedly.

As almost every night, the female Zabrak woke up with a scream. Alerted, Obi-Wan dashed into her room aboard the VCX-100 light freighter and comforted her. Maybe it was the pent-up emotions, or the simple effect of alcohol, which they drank that day after a successful mission, but when Sugi looked into Obi-Wan's blue, caring eyes, she leaned to kiss him. The human, despite his principles, that still clung to him, returned the kiss. They both needed this.

That night, they forgot about the Republic, the Dread Masters, everything. All the tension was released in a passionate sex, but it wasn't just a one-night stand. Sugi and Obi-Wan repeated the events of that night many times. And while they promised each other that it was just a way to relieve tension, Sugi began to feel something more for Obi-Wan.

While it did help Sugi to calm down and her nightmares became much less frequent, the dark side, which grew inside of Obi-Wan, slowly corrupted the former Jedi. Kenobi didn't follow the balance like the Knights of the Kingdom. He was afraid of the dark side and constantly rejected it, which lead to the corruption. Slowly, Obi-Wan became more and more aggressive and prone to anger.

The group walked into a hover taxi, a small, automated transport, which immediately took them straight to the Sundari Royal Palace.

 **Coruscant, Fobosi District, The Lodge of The Order of The Canted Circle, Main Office.**

The Fobosi District was a district on the planet Coruscant adjacent to The Works. It contained the elite centers of business and commerce planning for Coruscant and the Galactic Republic as a whole. It was the location of the Skydome Botanical Gardens, the headquarters of the Order of the Canted Circle, the Fobosi District Medcenter, and the central administration building of the University of Coruscant.

Founded by a group of influential and wealthy beings on Coruscant during the administration of the Galactic Republic's Supreme Chancellor Tarsus Valorum, the Order of the Canted Circle was established as a secret society which observed arcane rituals and gathered in secret to discuss politics and galactic goings-on. It was one of the oldest and most exclusive social orders on Coruscant whose members included some of the galaxy's most powerful, influential, and wealthy beings. Gaining membership was a rare privilege as on average less than a dozen new members were invited each decade, an infinitesimal number compared to the list of waiting elite.

After Jedi Master Mace Windu became the new Chancellor, due to the lack of Senate District, he simply declared that the headquarters of the Order of the Canted Circle was now the new office of the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic. No one actually was in any position, or brave enough, to say no to him. Not after he decapitated the last wealthy businessperson.

The main office was decorated as good as the former office of the Supreme Chancellor if not better. The leather-covered seats, big, fancy desk right beside a view of the city. Walls covered with expensive paintings, lockers filled with exquisite beverages. Everything would be enough even for a Sith Lord that lusted for luxury, but Windu didn't really care about it all. He only cared about the New Jedi Order and the destruction of the Kingdom of the Force.

The human was a shell of his former self. He lost his left eye, which was replaced with a cybernetic one with red lens, and his right arm, which was replaced with a silver prosthetic. The destruction of the Jedi Order filled him with anger, grief and sorrow, which he hid deep inside of him. He blamed almost everyone. The Sith, the clones, the Jedi who left the Order, and of course the Kingdom of the Force. With his dark and cold character, he not only looked but sometimes even resembled a machine.

"Supreme Chancellor," a young human woman with black hair and fair skin entered the main office and spotted the human behind his desk. As all people who worked here, she had an scared look on her face. "Y-You have two visitors... Senators from Onderon and Pantora."

Windu, whose eyes were focused on a datapad in front of him, gave the woman a cold stare and replied. "Invite them in." Normally, he didn't care for Senators and their 'needs', but he was intrigued by the Onderonian. The Separatists were disbanded after the lost war, so he was interested in what _she_ had to say. He heard about the Senator Mina Bonteri but didn't know about her death, and if Onderon wanted to join the Republic, he would be ready to accept them.

Pantora left the Republic after the end of the clone wars. This decision was made by the Chairman Papanoida. Because of the Republic's bad decisions, the Chairman decided not to be involved in the war with the Kingdom of the Force. Since the war was over, Windu surmised the Pantora wanted to join the Republic once again.

After a moment, two figures entered his office clothed in white robes. Their faces were exposed, so Windu was able to recognize a female Pantoran, Senator Riyo Chuchi, but the other, a young human male, was unfamiliar to him.

"Greeting Master Windu," said the young man. "I'm Senator Lux Bonteri from Onderon and this..." he gestured towards Chuchi "...is Senator Chuchi from Pantora."

Windu got up from his seat. "Greetings Senators," he said and gestured towards the small, wooden table, couch and seats. "Have a seat."

Lux and Chuchi nodded and approached the table. Both of them sat right next to each other on the leather-covered couch. Windu sat opposite them shortly after. "So, what brings you to Coruscant?" he asked while looking at Lux. "I thought Mina Bonteri was the current Senator of Onderon?"

Lux inhaled and looked at the table. "My mother was raped and killed," he said straight out.

Windu's expression didn't change even after he heard those words. "We all lost someone in the war," he stated. "Some more than others. That conflict took many lives and families."

"ArchKnight Deiven took my family!" Lux looked at Windu. "He raped and killed my mother! I want to avenge her death!"

The Jedi Master leaned his head back. "As much as I would love for the galaxy to see him as a monster and shatter his reputation, I don't think he would be able to do such a thing," stated the human. "Killing Sith and Jedi, yes, but I don't believe he would rape someone."

"I'm not lying!" Lux said outraged.

"I'm not saying that you are," replied Windu. "But are you sure, that wasn't just a hologram or illusion?"

"No, he was real!" Lux argued and slammed his fist on the table. "My mother managed to grab a piece of glass and cut him on his left arm! I saw blood!"

Before the conversation could take a more unpleasant turn, Senator Chuchi decided to speak. "We came here to help you with the Kingdom." The Pantoran stood up and took off her white robe.

The Chancellor looked at Chuchi and noted that the girl wore a silver, tight jumpsuit underneath the robe. The one-piece garment was padded with black, rib-like plating, which had red dots on them. The plating covered Riyo's chest, stomach, thighs, back, and arms. "What is that?" asked the Jedi Master.

"Since the Jedi Order is no more, the people need someone to protect them," Riyo pointed out. "With this armor, your soldiers can be as powerful as the Jedi once were. We can have peace and order."

Windu arched his bold eyebrow. "What does it do?" he asked.

Lux, who calmed down a bit, also stood up and took off his robe. Just like Riyo, he wore the same jumpsuit. "We call it the Force Nullifier Armor, or simply FN Armor," he explained. "With it, no Force-user will threaten the galaxy ever again."

The young Bonteri extended his right arm towards the small table. A white beam of energy was projected from the glove slip's palm emitter pad and engulfed it. Lux grabbed the table with this energy, which was similar to the use of the Force, tossed up towards the ceiling and turned off the beam. Just as the furniture was ready to surrender to the gravity and fall down, Lux extended his left arm towards it. This time, a violet beam erupted from his hand and hit the table, which was engulfed by it. The furniture began to fall down towards the floor very slowly. It appeared as if it would reach it in about a minute.

"The armor is equipped with two modules, a stasis module, and kinesis module," explained the young Bonteri. "The kinesis module nullifies the object's gravity and allows the user to move it without any problems. Just like with the use of the Force. The stasis module is used to temporarily slow all motion of both organic and inorganic material, relative to normal time, and functions by creating a temporal stasis field in a designated volume around the targeted object."

"What's more..." he continued. "...the plating on the armor is lightsaber proof, which means it one can't just simply slash with a lightsaber to injure the wearer, and the red dots are capable of absorbing energy. That means you can't hurt the one who wears this armor with the Force."

"Unless you throw something at him with the Force," Riyo added not taking her golden eyes from the Jedi Master. "However, the most devastating function is the midi-chlorian reducer. With a radius of ten meters, one can overload the energy reserves of the armor and turn a Force-user into a non-Force sensitive for five minutes. You can end the conflict without a fight!"

"A new era is coming, Master Windu," stated Lux. "Era without wars. We only need resources from the Republic to start mass production. Can we count on your help?"

Chancellor Windu sat silently on his seat in deep thought. The armor could be really useful, but the resources to build even one would be astronomic. Not to mention there was one more problem. "I'm not an expert," Windu began. "But... according to beliefs of the Kingdom of the Force, the armor would be considered a weapon against the Force itself. For them, not following the four aspects is bad enough. The mass production of that armor would like a declaration of war and the Republic is too weak to start another one. As much as I would love to see the Kingdom destroyed, I must refuse."

"Why?!" Lux demanded an explanation. "This is your chance for revenge!"

"Mine or yours? Windu asked. "Senator Bonteri, I'm not a Sith Lord. I must focus on important things like restoring the Jedi Order, and not on a personal vendetta. The ArchKnights are too powerful and cunning to battle them head on. They played us from the beginning and even let us believe that one of them, ArchKnight Avelon, was a Sith Lord and ruled the Kingdom after Deiven's and Zai'shira's deaths, while they survived our assassination attempt all along. You know my answer. If that's all the business you have with me, I ask you to leave."

Lux closed his fists and clenched his teeth. "Ghhh... fine!" he responded gruffly and grabbed his white robe. Without saying goodbye, he turned towards the door and left.

"Lux wait!" Senator Chuchi called. "Emm... goodbye Chancellor," she quickly bowed her head and grabbed her robe as she darted after the Senator from Onderon.

When the Pantoran closed the door behind her, Windu looked up at the small table covered in violet light, which still slowly descended towards the floor. With a sight, the human stood up and approached his desk.

The armors were indeed impressive, but it was better for someone else to battle the Kingdom and take the risk. Windu had different plans. He pushed a red button on the desktop and a holographic image appeared on the display. "Captain Tarkin is the fleet ready?" asked the Jedi Master.

"Yes, Chancellor," replied the human. "We're ready to head to Tython."

"Good," Windu nodded.

 **Twenty minutes later – Coruscant Spaceport, H-2 Executive Shuttle, Cockpit.**

Since the original spaceport was located near the Senate building, it was reduced to nothing after the destruction of the Senate district. The once massive spaceport was now a vast concrete field on which ships needed to land or else they would be shot down.

The security, and other law enforcers, were ordered to not take any prisoners but to shoot in case of any danger. The law was much stricter since Windu took over.

Before they launched the ship, that belonged to his mother, Lux and Riyo needed to contact the person who sent them to Coruscant in the first place and convey Windu's reply. When the holographic image of Darth Plagueis appeared in front of them, Lux nodded towards his friend and mentor. "Master Plagueis."

"Lux my boy," the Sith smiled looking at Lux, who sat in the pilot seat right next to Riyo. "How did your negotiations with Chancellor Windu go?"

"Not very good," Lux replied with a sigh. "He doesn't want to do anything with the production because it would mean trouble for the Republic."

"Hmmm... that's a pity," stated the Sith Lord. Lux noticed that the Muun held something in his hand, a long, object that resembled a metal stick with a crown shaped end. "But we'll find a different way to achieve our goals. There are many organizations and planets that could provide us with necessary funding. In the meantime, return to Muunilinst."

When Plagueis's image vanished, Riyo shook her head with clear disapproval. "I don't like him Lux," she said honestly. "Why are you doing what he tells you too?"

"I told you that before Riyo, he is helping me," Lux replied.

"He's a Sith!" pointed out the Pantoran. "He helps you to get revenge and probably to achieve his own goals in the process. He wants you to hurt someone! You're not that kind of person Lux!"

"That 'someone' is ArchKnight Deiven and you know what he did!" Lux stated angrily. "I want justice for my mother's... suffering! I thought you had my back Riyo."

"You know I do Lux," assured the Pantoran. She leaned towards the Onderonian and looked deeply into his blue eyes with her golden ones. "I love you," she stated with a warm smile.

The young Bonteri smiled at his girlfriend and cupped her cheeks covering her golden facial tattoos with his hands. He leaned towards Riyo and kissed her.

 **Mandalore, Sundari Royal Palace, Throne Room.**

The Sundari Royal Palace was the residence and home of New Mandalorian leader, Duchess Satine Kryze. The New Mandalorian ruling council would meet in her throne room. The palace overlooked a public plaza where the government could address Sundari's Mandalorians from a balcony. The balcony and the steps leading into the palace were decorated with cubist murals of the Mandalorian Crusaders.

The throne room was a square room with no furniture, only one isolated throne placed on a five-step dais. The walls of the room itself were almost all made of tall windows and one them was decorated with stained-glass, which pictured Satine Kryze. Three golden chandeliers hanged from cathedral style ceiling and even that interior surface had windows. Duchess herself sat on the throne and leaned against its backrest which was adorned with a colorful pattern which glowed whenever the Duchess approached the throne. Prime Minister Almec and Tal Merrick, the representative of her own homeworld, stood right beside the throne.

"So, do we have a deal Senator Orn Free Taa?" Satine asked. "Will Ryloth join the neutral systems?"

"Yes, Dutchess," replied the obese Twi'lek.

Obi-Wan, Sugi and the two Twi'lek aides stood right behind the Senator. The former Jedi noticed that during her conversation with Orn Free Taa, Satine glanced at him from time to time. With his shaved beard, the human looked very handsome. Sugi also noticed that and didn't really like it. As the Senator was ready to leave, Satine asked. "Senator, do you mind if I borrow your 'protectors' for a moment?"

"Not at all Duchess," the Twi'lek replied with a smile. "Just remember to give them back to me, I need a safe return home."

Duchess smiled. "I will," she reassured, turning her eyes towards Obi-Wan. "Mas... I mean... Obi-wan Kenobi, perhaps you'd like to join me on a walk through the city?"

Sugi narrowed her eyes, but before Obi-Wan could reply, sounds of battle were being heard from outside of the throne room. "What's going on?" Duchess demanded.

Two guards, who stood at the sides of the doors, quickly left the throne room to check the commotion outside. After a few seconds, the doors split-opened and the two Mandalorians were flung inside towards the center of the throne room. A figure clothed in dark robes with a black bask entered the room. Obi-Wan felt a cold, dark presence and immediately recognized it. "Xanatos!" he exclaimed and reached for his lightsaber.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	6. The Dreadful Messages – part 2

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 6 "The Dreadful Messages – part 2"**

 **Mandalore, Sundari Royal Palace, Throne Room.**

"What is the meaning of this?!" Duchess Satine demanded to know as she stood up from her throne. Four guards dashed into the throne room from the entrance to her left side ready to fight the intruder. "No!" Satine stopped them. "There will be no violence on Mandalore!"

Orn Free Taa and his two aides quickly ran back to Sugi with scared expressions and stood behind the Zabrak, who reached for her EE-3 carbine rifle but didn't fire, yet.

The guards ran up to their two unconscious comrades and pulled them to the side. Kenobi also took a few steps to the side. He knew Satine didn't want conflict on Mandalore, but he would defend himself if Xanatos would attack him.

"You're the messenger of the Dread Masters," said Prime Minister Almec as he took a few steps forward. "Duchess already told your Masters that Mandalore won't join them."

Xanatos slowly walked towards the center of the throne room and stopped. "Duchess Satine of Mandalore, I bring a message from my Masters," he announced ignoring the words of the Prime Minister. Xanatos reached under his robe, pulled out a holoprojector and tossed it before Satine.

Six, real-sized, holographic images of the Dread Masters appeared in front of the Duchess. Xanatos took a knee before his Masters. Sugi felt a cold feeling run up her spine and immediately tightened her grip on her rifle.

Tal Merrick, who stood beside Satine, cleared his throat nervously and spoke. "Dread Masters, how can we hel- ugghh hhggck!" the human was suddenly lifted from the ground by an invisible grip around his throat.

"Stop this at once!" Satine demanded. "What do you want?!"

"An explanation," replied Lord Raptus as Tal Merrick was tossed aside like a garbage. He lay on the ground and coughed, fighting for air. "You said you don't want anything to do with the upcoming war, yet we heard you plan on helping the Kingdom of the Force by lending them your ships."

"In order to help the neutral systems after the earlier war!" replied Satine. "They need them to transport supplies! It's just that!"

"You see Duchess," this time Lord Tyrans spoke. "It isn't as simple as you think. If the Kingdom gives aid to the neutral planets, they may decide to join them, which would increase their influence and that would be bad for us. So as you can see, your actions are working in the favor of the Kingdom."

"Maybe you should do the same then," proposed Prime Minister Malec. The Dread Masters turned their heads towards the Prime Minister, who quickly cleared his throat and averted his eyes.

"The misery of the weak and poor is not our concern," stated Raptus. "Remember this Duchess, all shall bow before us or experience the nightmares their weak minds aren't even capable of imagining. Civilizations will fall before our power or be reduced to ashes. If Mandalore will not comply, it will meet the same fate as the Jedi Order."

Obi-Wan narrowed his blue eyes in irritation. Bad memories flooded his mind once again.

"Mandalore will not be intimidated!" stated the Duchess. "You'll not drag me down to your level!" Obi-Wan had to admit that Satine was brave, but it was one thing to talk with the Dread Masters via holo-transmission, and another to talk to them in person.

The Dread Masters burst out in a sinister laughter. "Our 'level' is beyond your comprehension and beyond your reach," stated Lord Raptus. He turned his head towards Obi-Wan and then looked at Xanatos. "You've done well, Xanatos," he said. "As your reward, you may extract your vengeance on Obi-Wan Kenobi."

The former Jedi immediately took a step back and prepared himself for a fight. He was actually surprised that Xanatos didn't attack him earlier. Apparently, the Dread Masters had better control over him than Dooku ever had.

"Stop this!" Satine demanded.

Raptus turned around and extended his hand. "You need to learn your place, Duchess," he said threateningly. Just like Tal Merrick, Satine was lifted into the air with the Force. She tried to grab the invisible hand on her throat but to no avail. Reacting on instinct, Obi-Wan reached for his blaster and shoot at the holoprojector. With the device destroyed, the transmission was interrupted just like the Force-choke. As Satine sunk into the throne holding her throat and coughing, the Dread Masters vanished. At the same moment, Xanatos dashed towards Kenobi.

Activating his red blade, Xanatos swung at Obi-Wan, who blocked the strike but needed to drop his blaster in the process. The two locked their blades against each other. "Sugi take the Senator to our ship!" Obi-Wan instructed. Just as he finished his sentence, a large figure jumped into the throne room through one of the windows breaking the glass, which scattered all over the room. Obi-Wan recognized him immediately. It was the same alien who attacked them on the Malevolence, the Gen'dai bounty hunter named Durge.

Obi-Wan managed to learn his history with the Mandalorians from Jango Fett when along with Sugi they had a job together. His presence here was anything but good.

"I won't leave you alone!" Sugi protested and aimed at Xanatos with her rifle.

"We have a job to protect the Senator Free Ta, I'll be alright! Go!" Obi-Wan said more strongly this time. He broke off the lock and back-fliped away from Xanatos to create some distance between them.

Sugi cursed under her breath and turned towards the Twi'leks. "Move!" she ordered. Orn Free Taa was the first to dash towards the doors with his aides right behind him. Sugi looked at Obi-Wan one last time and ran after the Twi'leks.

Satine blinked and looked at the large figure covered from head to toe in a heavy, black armor with a red symbol, which she recognized, and sinister, if not devilish, looking helmet. She was a Mandalorian leader, so she knew who Durge was.

Since his defeat and the loss of his previous armor, Durge needed to get a new one. With similar as well as new functions, the armor, provided to him by the Dread Masters, made him even more dangerous than before.

Prime Minister Almec quickly ran up to Satine and grabbed her by the shoulders. "We need to get you to safety," stated the older human as he pulled the woman towards the side entrance. Tel Merrick, who managed to get up to his feet, felt the same way. "Guards! Protect the Duchess!" he called out.

Unluckily, the four guards who guarded the two unconscious ones didn't manage to react in time as Durge fired from his Gatling gauntlet in their direction. Small, sharp-edged metal blades, fired at high speed were droved into the Mandalorians like knives. The four guards died on the spot.

"Nooo! You monster!" Satine screamed in anger and sorrow. Durge laughed in response. "You'll meet the same fate Mandalore," he stated. "And this time, I'll get away with it without any issues."

Xanatos and Obi-Wan circled each other. "I see, you decided to die on your own," he remarked. Obi-Wan took a quick glance at Durge, who walked towards Satine, Prime Minister Almec and Tal Merrick. A fight with two of them at once would be very dangerous, but he didn't have a choice.

With a side roll towards his blaster, Obi-Wan grabbed it, aimed at Durge and fired. The blaster bolt hit the bounty hunter in the side of his helmet, but aside from surprise and annoyance, it did nothing more. The Gen'Dai turned his head towards Kenobi. "It seems someone wants to die first," he said with a low growl.

Xanatos only smirked as the bounty hunter approached them. Prime Minister Almec and Tel Marrick literally pushed Duchess, who looked worriedly at Obi-Wan, out of the throne room.

"Are you ready to die Kenobi?" asked Xanatos.

"You first," replied the former Jedi. Armed with a lightsaber in his right hand, and a blaster in his left, he was ready to fight. Obi-Wan didn't really train his lightsaber skills after he joined Sugi. The Force and blaster were his weapons of choice. Therefore, his lightsaber combat skills were a little rusty.

Durge extended his arm towards Obi-Wan and activated his wrist-mounted flamethrower. The former Jedi jumped over the stream of fire but was immediately pushed away by a Force-push from Xanatos. He hit the glass window behind him, which cracked from the impact.

Xanatos grabbed Obi-Wan with the Force and hurled him upwards. While he hit the ceiling, Obi-Wan used his blue lightsaber and cut the line that held one of the chandeliers. Durge and Xanatos jumped backward to avoid the object.

When Obi-Wan landed on the ground, he straightened his thumb, index and middle fingers on both hands, because he held his weapons, and hurled the glass shards from the broken window at the two. Xanatos stopped the shards in the middle and the two began a tug-of-war, pushing the shards in the other's direction.

Durge, however, reached for his two holsters and pulled two heavy 434 blaster pistols. Since Obi-Wan needed his full focus on the Force, he wasn't able to react in time when Durge fired from his blasters. One bolt hit him in the shoulder and ruined his concentration.

Obi-Wan knew what was coming and the only good thing to do was to block. He crossed his arms over his face and chest. At that moment his felt many sharp shards being stuck in his arms and legs. He gritted his teeth from the pain and slowly raised his head when the rain of shards ceased. The fist of Durge covered his entire field of vision.

The former Jedi was hit in the face so hard he was thrown off his feet and thought his jaw was broken. When he filly landed on his back he spat some blood out of his mouth and glared back at his two opponents. The Gen'dai laughed and slowly began to approach Kenobi. "You're pathetic, Jedi," he stated.

Obi-Wan slowly got back to his feet. He didn't even know where his lightsaber and blaster were. A sudden chain of blaster fire from the side stopped Durge in his tracks. With a blurred vision, Obi-Wan turned his head to the side and spotted, Sugi, who returned and immediately unleashed at the bounty hunter with her carbine rifle. She only guided the Twi'leks to the hover taxi, activated it and returned to help Obi-Wan as fast as she could. "Get away from him!" she growled.

"It was a mistake to come back bounty hunter," stated Xanatos. He turned towards Sugi and used a Force-choke on her. The Zabrak dropped her rifle and reached out to grab the invisible hand on her throat. Xanatos pulled Sugi towards him with a grin behind his mask. The Zabrak managed to reach behind her back and pull out a knife from behind her belt. She threw it at Xanatos, but the dark-sider grabbed it. "Hehe, nice try, but nothing can stop me from killing your little boyfriend," he mocked. "Let's start by hurting him where it hurts the most."

Xanatos yanked Sugi towards him and drove the knife into Sugi's stomach. Obi-Wan's eyes widened. "Nooo!" he screamed. Xanatos tossed Sugi right next to Kenobi, who immediately ran up to her and crouched, propping her head with his hand.

"Obi," Sugi whispered and coughed up blood with a faint smile. "Sorry, but I didn't guide the Senator all the way to our ship. I couldn't let you fight them alone."

"Don't talk," Obi-Wan said. "Stay with me Sugi."

Xanatos laughed. "You know, I'm almost tempted to let you live so you can feel the sorrow and despair," he stated. "Nah, I've waited far too long for this." He approached Kenobi and raised his crimson lightsaber.

Just as he was about to strike Obi-Wan down, he felt danger and jumped back to avoid an incoming missile. The projectile hit the ground with a loud explosion, which sent Xanatos onto his side. Obi-Wan covered Sugi with his body. Afer the smoke cleared out, two Mandalorians flew into the throne room. Without a word, they unleashed at Xanatos and Durge with their blaster pistols. A sniper shoot came through the window and almost hit Xanatos, but he managed to deflect the shot.

The Gen'Dai was more than happy to fight Mandalorians and responded in kind, while Xanatos rolled to the side, dodging another two bolts and got up to his feet. The Mandalorians circled around them not stopping their shooting, while the sniper assisted them from out of the throne room.

Xanatos was ready to counterattack, but another six Mandalorians flew into the room and five guards, armed with shields, entered it from the side entrance. He growled under his nose with anger. "We need to go now!" he ordered as he deflected another energy bolt.

"I won't run from Mandalorians!" Durge announced. Unlike Xanatos, he didn't need to deflect the bolts, because they were bouncing off his armor.

"Do as I say! We didn't come here to fight the whole planet!" Xanatos snapped and dashed towards the main entrance. With a rage-filled scream, Durge followed him. "You just started a war!" Xanatos screamed as he stormed out of the throne room with the Gen'dai right behind him. A few Mandalorians pursued them, but the rest stayed in the throne room.

Obi-Wan looked at Sugi, who lost consciousness. When he looked at the Mandalorians, he noticed that the first two, who saved him, stood far away from the others. He rubbed his eyes and recognized Jango Fett's armor, the second Mandalorian, a female from the figure, was unknown to him.

When Jango took off his helmet, one of the Mandalorians from the other group did the same. It was a male human over his forties with blonde hair, fair skin, and blue eyes. The two glared daggers at each other. After a few long seconds of awkward silence, Obi-Wan had enough of their staring contest. "My friend needs a medic!"

Jango turned his head towards Obi-Wan and quickly approached the two with the female Mandalorian. "That's a nasty wound," he stated.

At the same time, Satine entered the room. The Duchess looked at the destruction and at the Mandalorians in armor. "What's going on here?!" she asked. Her gaze stopped on the blonde-haired Mandalorian.

"Governor Vizsla?!" Duchess was confused and shocked. Especially since she recognized the symbol on his armor. "You're a part of Death Watch?"

"You tarnish the very name Mandalorian," Vizsla stated, turning to face the Duchess. "You're not fit to rule Mandalore!"

"And you are?" Jango asked mockingly as he approached Vizsla. "Don't make me laugh."

Theoretically, three different 'Mandalores' stood against each other. Jango Fett, the True Mandalore; Duchess Satine Kryze, the Anti-Mandalore; and Pre Vizsla, the Secret Mandalore.

"I'll liberate Mandalore from the threat of the Dread Masters!" Vizsla announced. "I'm Mand'alor and you're just a common bounty hunter, who doesn't care for Mandalorians."

"I'm more of Mandalorian than you ever be," replied Jango. "Don't assume I forgot what Death Watch did to my sister and my clan. She also didn't forget."

"Stop already!" Satine demanded. "Was there not enough violence today?"

"Shut up!" Obi-Wan yelled loudly, his voice echoing. All three Mandalorians looked abruptly at Obi-Wan. Satine was shocked to witness him like this, but it was Jango who noticed that Kenobi's eyes, only for a brief moment, flickered a yellowish color. "My friend is bleeding out and you're arguing about the damn politics!"

Satine cleared her throat and turned to the guards. "Get her to the hospital, right now!"

While the guards ran up to Sugi and Obi-Wan, Jango looked at Vizsla. "Mandalore needs warriors not a civil war Vizsla," he stated. "Without warriors, we won't be able to defend ourselves from the Dread Masters."

"Why did you came back?" Satine asked, looking at Jango. "I thought you grew distant from your people and decided to become a bounty hunter."

"Someone convinced me to follow my Mandalorian traditions," Jango replied turning his head towards the female Mandalorian. "My sister Arla convinced me to go back," he added. The woman took off her helmet and revealed her face. She was older than Jango, had short, blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Like it or not Satine, I'm the true Mandalore," pointed out Jango Fett.

"I will not let my people abandon our pacifist's ways!" Satine stated forcefully.

"What we need is action, not pacifism," replied Vizsla. He looked at Satine. "Tell me, Duchess, how are you plan to defend Mandalore when the Dread Masters will attack us? You've banished all warriors!"

"Mandalore has changed!" Satine stated. "We are different people now!"

"Weak people that cannot protect themselves!" argued Vizsla.

"How about everyone take a breather and calm down," suggested another female Mandalorian. "Arguing will get us nowhere. We need to think about our planet and the future of our children."

"I agree with Ursa," said another female Mandalorian, who took her helmet. Satine recognized the green eyes and red hair of her sister, Bo-Katan Kryze.

Vizsla looked at the females. "There's only one way to settle this dispute once and for all," he replied and looked at Jango. "A fight to the death and only the strongest will rule Mandalore."

"Indeed," Jango agreed.

Satine only shook her head in disagreement but knew that her words would fall on deaf ears.

 **Twenty minutes later – Mandalore, Sundari Mandalorian Hospital.**

The hospital on Mandalore was a tall building with two adjacent buildings connected to the main tower. The facility had a landing area for transports in front of the main entrance. On Satine's orders, Sugi was a priority patient.

The medical staff quickly removed the knife and took care of the wound. Now stable, the Zabrak lay on the bed in the room on the top floor with Obi-Wan sitting right next to her. The human was determined to stay with her. It took many doctors to convince him to take care of the glass shards, but he finally agreed.

Sugi was still unconscious but Obi-Wan was relieved that she was okay. The door to the room opened and Prime Minister Almec entered it. When Obi-Wan turned his head towards him, Almec gave him a stack of credit chips. "Senator Orn Free Taa sent it as payment," explained the Minister. "We sent him to Ryloth in a Mandalorian ship with our security. It's the least we could do for saving the Duchess."

Obi-Wan took the credits without a word and placed them on the bed table. "She deserves them more than I do," he said and stood up. "Can you tell her something from me?"

"Sure," Almec shrugged.

"Tell her that I'm sorry but I can't allow her to get hurt anymore because of me and my enemies," Obi-Wan stated with clear sorrow in his voice. "The dark side is getting stronger and I can't contain it any longer, so in order to keep her safe, I need to work alone from now on. Tell her so that she won't look for me "

Prime Minister nodded with a serious expression. He didn't know anything vital about the Force, but he'll relay the message.

"Thank you," Obi-Wan said and reached for his to belt. He grabbed his lightsaber and placed it right next to the stack of credit chips. Turning on his heel, he walked towards the door and left the room with eyes turning from blue to yellow.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	7. An Ancient Enemy

****Disclaimer**** **–** all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney **.  
**

 **Chapter 7 "An Ancient Enemy."**

Inevitable fate! After Deiven's official declaration and message to the Sith Lords, the whole galaxy looks in terror and hope as the two powerful factions prepare for their first clash. Launching a decisive offensive, the Kingdom of the Force decides to free the homeworld of the Arkanians from the terrifying grip of the Dread Masters and thereby, win the first battle of the 'Dread War'.

With General Grievous leading the forces of the Kingdom, the Knights and Squires prepare for the battle against the army of the ancient Sith Lords, a battle that would strike fear into the hearts of even the bravest of men.

 **Hyperspace Tunnel, The Untouchable, Briefing Room.**

"We're going to exit the hyperspace in fifteen minutes so all of you, focus," said Grievous, who stood in front of the large group which consisted of teams that were picked for special tasks. Knights, Squires, Rex together with non-Force sensitives members, and even HK were present. "We don't know the exact number of enemy ships, but we can surely assume that the forces of the Dread Masters are expecting us."

The cyborg turned and pointed at the large holoimage of a city with his metallic finger. "Our goal is the Adascorp, a medical mega-corporation located in Adascopolis, the capital of Arkania," informed the General. "Its headquarters is located in the middle of the capital. The Dread Masters and the Arkanian scientist named Negeth Uriun are conducting experiments on kidnapped slaves there, we need to stop those experiments."

"The Untouchable and the Vicious will lead the assault and the enemy will open fire on their shields," Grievous went on and gestured towards Ahsoka, Aritia, and Plo Koon. "After we leave hyperspace and engage the enemy with our two warships, our Knights will lead the S-12s into battle with two anti-starfighter frigates as their support. If things don't go as planned or if the enemy has too many ships for the two S-12 squadrons, Knight Skywalker will lead the third S-12 squadron together with BH-Cs as their reinforcements. After we break through their ships and secure our landing points..." the holoimage of the Adascopolis switched to an aerial view and four red dots appeared on the four sides of the capital "...our ships will drop our ground forces and we'll advance into the city from four sides, securing it and heading towards the Adascorp headquarters. The V-D 5s and S-12s will work as our support."

"What's the plan after we enter the headquarters?" asked Knight Ti.

"Evacuate the innocents, eliminate our enemies and destroy the headquarters along with all the data," answered the General. "The house of Adasca may not like it, but we all need to sacrifice something for the greater good. One more thing, if you encounter the Dread Masters, I don't want any stupid bravado that would get you killed, contact the ArchKnights and retreat. Did you hear me Skywalker?"

"Hey! Why are you talking specifically to me?" Anakin asked.

"You know why," replied the cyborg.

Ahsoka chuckled and immediately drew the attention of the General. "That goes double for you Ahsoka," he added. This time Anakin smirked and looked at the young Togruta, who smiled sheepishly to the Kaleesh cyborg.

"Everyone get to your positions," ordered Grievous. "It's time to start a war."

All in the group nodded and left the briefing room in a hurry. The first battle was about to begin. When only five minutes remained until they reached their destination, a siren began to echo and announce all troops to get ready. When the fleet of the Kingdom was about to exit the hyperspace, the siren stopped.

 ** **The Orbit of Arkania.**** **  
**

In the exact moment when the Untouchable and the Vicious jumped out of hyperspace, they were greeted by a fire barrage from the ships, which guarded Arkania. The Force-sensitives of the Kingdom felt sorrow, despair, fear and dark side from the planet. They knew that when the Dread Masters were together they wouldn't be able to hide their presence, so it was safe to assume that all six of them weren't on Arkania.

The Kingdom's forces noticed that the attacking ships weren't organized and that they were a mix of many different models. It wasn't an army, only a simple gathered bunch of thugs and mercenaries. Their firepower wasn't strong enough to penetrate the shields of the Untouchable or even the Vicious, so the two warships were the perfect shields.

Just like they planned, the S-12s were immediately launched from the Nest, a silver-colored saucer-shaped starfighter-carrier, who jumped out the hyperspace right behind the two warships together with the rest of the fleet. Smaller only than the Untouchable and the Vicious, the Nest was able to accommodate 80 starfighters of any kind and supply them with needed weaponry and fuel, although it was designed for S-12 models.

Controlled by an A.I with many advanced repair droids aboard, the Nest was equipped with twenty turbo laser cannons for defense and four long-range tractor beams to pull heavily damaged fighters to its repair bays, where they would be fixed in a matter of minutes, resupplied and sent back into the battle through one of the six launch bays located on the peripheries of the vessels and two launch bays on its underside.

Just like Sentinels were the backbone and symbol of the ground army of the Kingdom of the Force, S-12 Predators, or simply S-12s, were the backbone of its fleet. With wings shaped like montrals of a male Togruta and fixed in a V position, large, round cockpit, which allowed better visibility, and three powerful thrusters, S-12s were fast multi-role starfighter-bombers. Unlike BH-Cs, who were useful only in space combat and V-D 5s, whose main field of action was the planet's surface and high atmosphere, S-12s were useful in any battle and any situation.

Armed with two double laser cannons mounted on the tips of their montral-shaped wings, two Vindicator XM-15 missile launchers and an advanced proton bomb, S-12s weren't as advanced as the rest of the Kingdom's fleet, but they could be piloted by non-Force sensitives and were cheap to craft in comparison to the rest of their aircraft. They only technologically advanced feature they possessed was called 'the Howl', a special jamming signal which issued a sound similar to that of Akul's howl, which jammed all sensors, targeting systems and navigation computers.

Due to their montral-shaped appearance and jamming signal, many Togrutas called the S-12s the Predators of the Kingdom. Many of them were painted depending on the pilot's taste since many Knights and Squires had their own S-12 fighter. Ahsoka's S-12 was painted orange with a white fang-like markings on its plating. Aritia's fighter had a gold color and Plo Koon's S-12 had blue and white colors.

The young Togruta led her own squadron called the Wolves, which consisted of six other S-12s piloted by skilled Squires. Just like she asked, Morya and Zenthi were in her squadron. Plo Koon was the leader of the Eagles, while Aritia led the Foxes. All three squadrons passed the two warships and began their advance with the CL-class anti-starfighter frigates called Storm I and Storm II.

Nicknamed the eggs by some pilots, the Storm's appearances were based on CL-3 anti-starfighter cluster bombs, hence the name. With no edges in their design, the frigates were equipped with 40 quad laser cannons, which could be relocated by the gunners in all possible locations on the frigate's exterior with the help of special tractions. If one of the cannons was destroyed, the ship's systems detached the destroyed cannon and allowed other cannons to take its place, therefore not blocking the traction.

"May the balance be in your hearts squadron leaders," Ahsoka, who sat in the cockpit of her orange S-12, heard Plo Koon's voice via her Togrutan comlink headset and smiled. "And in yours Knight Plo," she replied.

Two small images of male Rakatas appeared on the display in Ahsoka's cockpit. The young Togruta knew they were the pilots of the anti-starfighter frigates. "We have your back squadrons leaders," they assured. "Let's clear out a safe path for our forces."

"Will do," Ahsoka replied.

"Let's kick their asses!" Aritia exclaimed.

Three squadrons, twenty-one starfighters. All flew towards the enemy ships. In all the flashes and laser beams, Ahsoka counted four corvettes and at least twenty smaller shuttles. "Alright wolves, let's howl!" she ordered.

The whole wolf squadron activated their advanced jamming signals. When few enemy ships launched their missiles, they didn't land a single hit. "Fire!" ordered the young Togruta. The S-12s fired upon on the enemy fighters with their double laser cannons, five enemy ships were destroyed immediately after one swoop. The ships that managed to fly past the S-12s were immediately attacked by the CL-class frigates, which practically showered them with cannon fire.

On her small-screen located to her right side, which displayed the formation of her squadron, Ahsoka noticed that Zenthi slightly drifted away from the team. "Stay in formation Wolf three," she said.

"Right away, Wolf leader," complied the white-skinned Togruta.

As the squadrons flew closer to a CR90 corvette, Ahsoka prepared her missiles and flew her fighter straight at it. The corvette unleashed with her dual turbolasers and the S-12s were ordered to take evasive actions. When Ahsoka locked onto the bridge, she fired. The two missiles flew towards the ship, while Ahsoka flew over the corvette with her squadron right behind her.

Large explosion flashed when the missiles hit their target. "Good shot Wolf leader," said Morya. From the corner of her crystal-blue eye, Ahsoka noticed other explosions as Plo Koon's and Aritia's squadron also did their job. Only one corvette remained along with a few smaller shuttles, but the ship already turned and was ready to escape from the system.

"That was just too easy," stated Zenthi.

"It's not over yet," Ahsoka reminded. "We still need to secure the landing points. Plus, I got a strange feeling this is just the beginning of a really long fight. Alright, let's head towards the surface and see what we're up againt."

 ** **The Orbit of Arkania, The Untouchable, Command Deck.**** **  
**

Deiven stood in front of the tactical screen with his arms crossed over his chest. He nervously tapped his finger on his arm and wagged his uncoiled tail while he looked at the results of the short battle. "Too easy, right?" asked General Grievous as he approached the young Firrerreo.

"Yes," the ArchKnight replied not taking his eyes off the screen. "We don't have the advantages we had during the clone wars."

"And that was?" asked the cyborg.

"Master Zai had visions about almost every single battle and event that would take place," answered the ArchKnight. "We knew what would happen, plus we had the element of surprise, technology and the time to prepare. This war is something we expected, but as funny as that sounds, we don't know what to expect."

"Doesn't Ahsoka have the ability to see visions?" asked Grievous.

"She does, but it's hard for her to call upon those visions at will," explained the Firrerreo. He looked at the General with his amber snake-like eyes. "I don't want to put too much pressure on her since she already trains very hard. We need to use our skills and technology to win this war."

"We have lots of skilled warriors and our technology is more advanced than the Dread Masters's," assured Grievous.

"ArchKnight Deiven! Our sensors picked up enemy ship ready jump out of hyperspace from the starboard!" announced a Rakatan officer.

Both Grievous and Deiven quickly ran up to the viewport and looked at the black space covered in blinking stars. Suddenly, a large Mandator-class Star dreadnaught encased in a jet-black durasteel and quadranium alloyed hull emerged from the hyperspace. Deiven immediately felt the evil, cold presence of the Dread Masters.

Right behind the dreadnaught, a smaller vessel in the size of a Republic Star Destroyer appeared, then another and another. They simply kept coming without a break. Deiven stopped counting when at least forty vessels came out of a hyperspace. "Is that their whole fleet?!" he asked out loud in shock.

"All power to the shields!" Grievous ordered. "What's the ship's count?!"

"We can't see the rest of the fleet on the sensors!" informed the Rakata. "We only see the dreadnaught, the rest of the fleet is invisible to our scanners!"

Covered in a dark-greenish hull, the ships had a simple, elongated shape with one large thruster on their rear and no distinctive features. They looked primitive, even by the standards of a normal civilization. However, Deiven noticed out of the corner of his eye that all the Rakatas on the command deck stood up and looked at them with hate and shock.

"What's going on?" Deiven asked.

"Those ships... they belong to an Esh-Kha!" replied one of the Rakatan officers. "Our ancient enemy!"

"It doesn't matter who they are, they outnumber us greatly," pointed out Grievous. "What's worse, they separated our three S-12 squadrons and anti-starfighter frigates from the rest of our fleet."

"They need to return to the Nest!" Deiven turned and ran back to the tactical screen. He was ready to contact the squadron leaders when the General stopped him.

"No! That's a bad idea," Grievous disagreed. "They'll never make it in time, they will shot them down immediately."

As the two talked, a yellow flash from the teleportation device in the command deck illuminated the room. Avelon, Zai'shira and Anakin used it to appear on the Untouchable from the Vicious. "Where the hell did that fleet come from?!" Anakin asked. "When and how did they manage to get so many ships?!"

"I have no idea but that's not important right now," Deiven replied. "We need to think of a way to save our forces, that have reached the planet's high atmosphere."

"ArchKnight Deiven!" interrupted a Rakatan officer. "The enemy is trying to contact us!"

"Patch them through," said the young Firrerreo. The ArchKnights, Anakin, and Grievous approached the holoprojector pod, where full-sized, holographic images of five Dread Masters appeared. ArchKnight Deiven was all too familiar with them.

"Greetings ArchKnights," said one of the Dread Masters, who was known as Lord Raptus. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you on the battlefield."

"Cut the pleasantries Raptus, what do you want?" asked Zai'shira.

"We want to grant you a favor," replied the Sith Lord. "We noticed that part of your forces managed to reach the planet. Call them back so you'll have the full power of your fleet, then we can see what's more important, quality or quantity."

Deiven narrowed his amber eyes and carefully looked at the other Dread Masters. He noticed that something was off. Aside from Raptus, the other four Sith Lords were silent and focused on something. Not to mention that it was a very strange thing for the Dread Masters to give them a chance like that. True they had the number advantage and even with the Kingdom forces combined, they would overwhelm the Untouchable and the Vicious. Avelon also noticed that.

The Dread Masters had the chance to end this war after just one battle and defeat the Kingdom of the Force. Deiven knew that he wouldn't let this chance slip away if he would've been in their place.

"What if we would order our squadrons to bombard the Adascorp headquarters instead?" asked the Anzat. "I see only five of you, which means the sixth Dread Masters is on Arkania. We can kill one of you."

"And then we'll turn your fleet into space dust with our forces," retorted Raptus. "Not to mention how can you be sure she's inside the headquarters? If she's somewhere else you'll just waste your time."

"We don't need to be sure," said Deiven. "We can use our warship to destroy Arkania in one shot."

All eyes turned to look at the young Firrerreo. "You know we have such power because Dooku knew what we did to the Huks and their planet," added the ArchKnight. "We can do the same to Arkania. Our ship is ready to fire at any time. You know we're capable of doing bad and cruel things to achieve balance. If we can't do it, a draw is a second best for us."

"A draw?" Raptus tilted his head to the side. "Our fleet will destroy yours, after that we'll destroy Shili and your Temple. It will be the end of the Kingdom of the Force, while we will live on."

"Do you think I don't know what will happen if one of you dies?" asked the ArchKnight. "It's actually funny, but you need each other to control your power, to hold your sanity together, to remain in, ha... balance. Killing at least one of you would cause the rest of you to go mad and you know that better than I do. So if you think you can rule the galaxy while being submerged in your own madness, that will destroy everything you'd built, bring... it... on."

The young ArchKnight pushed a button on the holoprojection pod and ended the transmission before the Dread Masters could say anything. He took a deep breath and exhaled.

"You bluffed?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, I did," replied the young Firrerreo. "Luckily, I ended the transmission before he could attempt to read me."

"It's a stalemate," stated Zai'shira.

"Not if the Dread Master does escape Arkania, then we're utterly fucked," pointed out the Anzat. "Just like Sidar said, it's probably Brontes."

"Then let's make sure she doesn't leave the planet, that way it will give us more time to form a strategy," Grievous said as he turned and approached the tactical screen. "To all squadron leaders..."

 ** **Arkania, Adascopolis.****

While the anti-starfighters remained in the planet's high atmosphere, S-12s began to scout the areas below. To their surprise, they didn't spot many enemy troops. They felt the fear and sorrow of the people but didn't sense or see many enemies.

"This is a trap," said Morya. They all felt the presence of the Dread Masters, which came from the orbit, but continued with their mission as planned.

"I agree," Ahsoka replied. "The main forces are probably inside the Adascorp headquarters. At least the landing points are secured and..."

"To all squadron leaders," Ahsoka heard the voice of General Grievous via her comlink headset. "This is an emergency. The Dread Masters have arrived with a gigantic army that greatly surpasses us in numbers, but we're at a stalemate. The plan has changed. One of the Dread Masters is on the planet, your mission is to not allow her to leave until we've managed to form a new strategy, or this will be the end of our fleet and our forces. Everything depends on you now. One squadron needs to stay in the air while the rest land and will form two ground teams. Wait for further instructions."

After Grievous finished his message, all Knights and Quires in the S-12s became silent. Their faces were filled with worry and doubt, even Ahsoka was shocked, but she finally spoke. "You heard the General, we have a new mission."

* * *

R&R ;)


	8. A Slick Illusion

****Disclaimer**** **–** all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 ** **Chapter 8 "A Slick Illusion."****

Stalemate on Arkania! While the fleet of the Dread Masters threatens to swarm and destroy the fleet of the Kingdom thus dealing a critical blow to the faction, ArchKnight Deiven threatens to destroy the planet of Arkania along with the Dread Master on its surface and condemn the Sith Lords to live a life in their own madness.

While the two fleets hold each other's throats, Knight Ahsoka Tano and Knight Plo Koon along with the Squires are tasked to prevent Dread Master Brontes from leaving the planet. A task on which depends the future of the Kingdom.

 ** **Arkania, Adascopolis.****

While Aritia and her squadron patrolled the capital from above in their starfighters, Ahsoka and Plo Koon together with the Squires landed their S-12s on the snow-covered streets of Adascopolis. After the earlier conversation with the pilots of the Storms, the anti-starfighter frigates, both squadron leaders ordered the squires to input coordinates into their S-12s on-board auto-pilot computers. They didn't want their fighters to fall into the wrong hands so the best decision was to set the auto-pilots to fly the fighters into the hangar bays of the frigates.

The squadrons didn't plan to land immediately after securing the landing points so they weren't clothed for the situation and the planet didn't have a warm climate like Shili. Ahsoka lay the holoprojector on the snow, crouched and hugged herself after she established a transmission with the Untouchable. Her white shirt and black pants weren't good for such climate. Plo Koon and the others weren't clothed any better.

When the holographic images of the three ArchKnights appeared in front of them, Zai'shira immediately spoke. "Find some stores nearby and get some warm clothes, break in if you have to. The Kingdom will pay for them later."

Ahsoka smiled. "W-We already sent Morya and Z-Zenthi to do just that," she replied and chattered her teeth at the same time. Steam came out of her mouth, which was a clear proof of the low temperature.

"As soon as we get some warm clothes, we'll head towards Adascorp," assured Plo Koon. "It's less than one klick away from our position."

"Understood," Deiven nodded. "Just be careful, this is a Dread Master we're talking about. From what I've learned during my fights with them, Brontes wields no lightsaber but instead utilizes her absolute mastery of the dark side of the Force to dispatch her foes. What's worse, you can't kill her or else it's going to be a complete slaughter out here, capture her if you can."

"We'll do our best," assured Plo Koon.

"I hope so or this will be the last conversation we ever have," replied the young Firrerreo.

"Y-Yeah, no pressure or anything," Ahsoka said as she shivered from the cold.

"I just wanna make you aware of the danger and seriousness of the situation," Deiven replied. "This isn't some battle like during the clone wars. If we fail here today, it's over, so be careful. Remember your training, take care of each other, and may the balance be in your hearts. I know you can do it."

Ahsoka and Plo Koon nodded in response as the holographic images vanished. The young Togruta reached for the holoprojector and hid it in her pocket. Now they only needed to wait for the two Togrutas with the clothes and proceed with their mission.

 ** **The Orbit of Arkania, The Untouchable, Command Deck.****

"We can't just do nothing while they're risking their lives for us!" Anakin stated with irritation when the ArchKnights stepped away from the holoprojection pod.

"Don't you think I don't want to help them?!" Deiven snapped at the human with a snarl. He was angry and needed to vent off. "This helplessness is pissing me off! I'm here while Ahsoka and Plo Koon are about to fight one of the Dread Masters with young Squires! Don't you think I don't know that!" The young ArchKnight sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ehhh... sorry."

Anakin's facial expression changed from irritated to surprised and then from surprised to commiserative and understandable. "Don't worry about it," he reassured. "I would be pissed too if it was Padmé out there... or... someone equally important."

ArchKnight Avelon, who approached the tactical screen, crossed his arms over his chest and spoke. "I would like to know, how in the world such an old technology is able to affect our sensors so much that their fleet is invisible to them." The screen showed only one black dot, which represented the dreadnaught of the Dread Masters and the blue dots which belonged to the fleet of the Kingdom.

"Maybe the dreadnaught is causing it?" Anakin guessed.

"Impossible, their technology shouldn't be able to affect ours to such degree," Avelon stated. "Even if that dreadnaught is very advanced, the Kingdom's technology is much better. I'm certain of that."

"Any ideas or tactics?" Zai'shira asked and looked at the General, who stood in front of the viewport. "You have experience, do you have any ideas on how to win this?"

Grevious shook his head. "They have too many ships, the only possible way would to be to focus all our fire on their dreadnaught and hope on that the rest of their troops would scatter, but I'm sure they are prepared for such an attack," replied the cyborg. "Not to mention the smaller ships are in our way, so we would need to destroy them first. That would give them enough time to focus all their vessels on us and destroy us. It would be chaos."

"Speaking of chaos, are our crew members calm?" asked Anakin. "Such situation and the sight of countless enemy ships may cause fear and panic."

"I've already calmed them down," Avelon assured. "Many Force-sensitives know that the Force is on our side. They're nervous and scared yes, but they knew that this wouldn't be a walk in the park. We can be only proud of them."

"Maybe we could use the Vicious beam to destroy the dreadnaught?" Anakin suggested. "It can destroy a planet so it would be no problem to destroy one dreadnaught right?"

"The beam's only purpose is to destroy a planet," pointed out Zai'shira. "The power of the Vicious allows the beam to damage the core of a planet, that causes the explosion, in this situation, it would just pierce the ship. Yes, it would damage it and probably cause it to explode, but only after a while. The Dread Masters would manage to escape during that time and just like Grievous said their forces would destroy us in the meantime. We could use the Silent Shadow to board that ship and fight them there, but I doubt they have the hangar bay doors open."

"That's it!" Anakin exclaimed. "We can use the Silent Shadow to sneak past that fleet and land on Arkania! With its teleporter device, we can transport our troops from our warships to the surface."

"I would say that's a good idea, but I'm not sure it would work in this situation," Deiven replied. "The Dread Masters are aware of our presence so they're probably vigilant for any of our tricks and attempts to reach the planet. Not to mention we don't know what's the deal with those ships. If they can be invisible to our sensors, we cannot count out the possibility that they can sense stealth ships."

"I can risk my life!" Anakin said forcefully.

"Now you can't!" Avelon protested turning his head towards the human. "I won't tell Padmé that you died in such a stupid way. What's more, if the Dread Masters would take that move for a sneak attack, what would happen?!"

Anakin sighed and lowered his gaze. "They would attack us and many would die."

"Exactly," Avelon replied. "Deiven was on Arkania, he can use Force travel to get there, but the Dread Masters would sense that and they would attack. We can only wait and believe in our forces on Arkania."

 **Ten minutes later - Arkania, Adascopolis, Adascorp Headquarters, Ground Floor.**

Right after Morya and Zenthi brought warm cloaks, scarfs and gloves for everyone, the two teams headed towards the Adascorp headquarters. The Adasca BioMechanical Corporation of Arkania, known simply as Adascorp, was a vast medical corporation. Famous for its bioengineering and medical research advances, Adascorp was allied with the Draay Trust and Czerka Corporation. It was owned by the House of Adasca and brought huge amounts of profit to the planet, forming Adascopolis.

For years, Adascorp headquarters was located on the massive starship called Arkanian Legacy. However, the ship was lost around four thousand years ago along with Lord Arkoh Adasca in his ill-fated attempt to secure galactic power through Operation Dark Harvest. The loss of the ship and its extensive archives and research facilities set Adascorp research back by decades.

Ever since then, the new headquarters was built in a tall, massive building located in Adascopolis and all the researchers started from scratch.

Like many medical facilities on Arkania, Adascorp had white colored walls and floors, brown colored furniture and potted plants. To Ahsoka's surprise, they didn't saw any guards at the front of entrance to the building. After they passed the large, double glass doors and entered the reception, they expected an ambush or lots of soldiers, but the ground floor seemed empty as well.

"I don't like this," stated Morya. "It's too quiet."

"Keep your eyes open," reminded Plo Koon. The Kel Dor noticed a reception desk, elevator and a door that presumably led to the staircase.

"Did you hear that?" Zenthi asked. The group stopped and listened carefully. A silent cry came from behind the reception desk. The white-skinned Togruta wanted to go and check it, but Ahsoka grabbed him by the shoulder and shook her head. She was responsible for her team.

Zenthi understood her without words and nodded, letting Ahsoka go first. When the young Togruta carefully looked over the desk, she spotted an Arkanian woman clothed in office clothes, whom she assumed worked here as a desk clerk. The woman lay on the floor in fetal position. She trembled with fear and cried.

"Are you okay?" Ahsoka circled around the desk and crouched in front of the woman, who tried to back away in fear but managed only to lean against the desk. "It's okay, it's okay we won't hurt you," Ahsoka reassured with a warm smile. "We're Knights from the Kingdom of the Force, we came here to help."

The tan-skinned woman with white, long hair looked unsurely at the orange-skinned Togruta. She was a mess and Ahsoka could sense how terrified she was. The exit was few meters away, but she was too scared.

Plo Koon approached Ahsoka and crouched right next to her. "Where the other staff members?" he asked.

"D-Death," she replied with terror and sadness in her brown eyes. "A-All d-death. A-Army b-below u-us. M-Monsters."

"Below?" Ahsoka looked at Plo Koon. "Dread Master Brontes is probably there."

The woman whimpered when she heard the name. The mere mention of the Dread Master caused her to have a panic attack. "We need to get her out of here," stated Plo Koon. He placed his gloved hand on the woman's head. Despite her struggles, she soon calmed down and closed her eyes as she fell asleep. The Kel Dor stood up and beckoned two young Kaleeshian boys from his team.

While Plo Koon talked with them, Ahsoka stood up and approached a layout of the building hanging on the wall not far from the desk. They were on the ground level. The elevator or the staircase could take them fifty floors up, or down to the underground, vast room where presumably the Arkanians conducted their research. Since they could feel the darkness below them, it was clear the Dread Master was there.

After some time, the two Kaleeshians took the woman out of the building and the rest of the group prepared to enter the ventilation shafts. They took off their warm clothes so that they wouldn't restrict their movements. Elevator and the staircase were out of the question since they would most likely be guarded heavily. They didn't stumble upon any enemies, but everyone knew that meant they were below them.

Just like Ahsoka suggested, the group used the ventilation shaft to climb down and avoid detection. The Dread Master surely knew about them, but it was better for them if she didn't know their exact location.

When they finally reached the level of the underground room, the ventilation shaft turned horizontal. After a few seconds of crawl in a single file, Ahsoka peeked through the vent cover. They were directly above the room filled with crates, computers, consoles, tanks filled with strange green liquids as well as mutated humanoid bodies, and large transport shuttles.

Ahsoka noticed many soldiers covered from head to toe in black armors, but aside from them, she noticed strange aliens, which she never saw before. They were quite tall, gray-skinned humanoids with equine features, including muzzles and digitigrade legs. They also had small black eyes and horizontal head protrusions. Many of them held blaster rifles and while others vibroblades in their tridactyl limbs. The young Togruta could sense the Force from the ones which held the vibroblades and it wasn't the light side.

" _That explains why we didn't see any enemies above, they're all crowded up here_ ," Ahsoka surmised in her head. She had a hard time distinguish one from another. Not only because they wore the same type of armor, but because they all looked the same for her. "What do you see?" Plo Koon, who was behind Ahsoka, asked in a whisper.

"They have an army here," she replied and looked over her shoulder at her friend. "Some strange aliens that I've never seen before and soldiers in black armors."

"Do you see the Dread Master?" asked the Kel Dor.

Ahsoka peeked again and began to search for the Sith. Her blue eyes caught the figure of the Dread Master, but she also noticed four tentacle-like appendages on her back, which spread to form an X. Not to mention the Sith hovered at least a half meter above the ground and in front of an Arkanian male clothed in white attire. Right beside them stood a large tripod machine with a glowing, violet crystal underneath it. "I see her," Ahsoka announced and once again looked over her shoulder at Plo Koon. "She's talking with someone, I think it's the scientists. But how are we going to get down there without them noticing us?"

"We won't," replied the Kel Dor. "As long as she's there and doesn't plan on leaving the planet, we don't need to engage her."

"Good point," Ahsoka admitted.

A violet light flashed in the room as the tripod machine began to fire a dark-violet beam straight into the floor. The metal began to decay and the beam 'drilled' its way deeper into the ground. The Knights and the Squires felt powerful corruption as the sheer earth beneath the complex began to be corrupted by the dark side. It boded nothing good.

As on cue, the soldiers and strange aliens began to board the shuttles. They began to evacuate from the facility. The large wall on the other end of the room began to slide up, revealing a hangar runway. "Well that's not good," stated the young Togruta.

 ** **The Orbit of Arkania, The Untouchable, Command Deck.****

"Ughhh... this is killing me!" groaned Deiven. The young Firrerreo paced around the command deck occasionally looking at the fleet through the viewport. "I hate doing nothing!"

"Welcome in my world," stated Anakin.

"We need to have patience, I'm also concerned about the situation," pointed out Zai'shira.

A yellow flash illuminated the room as HK and ArchKnight Qui-Gon Jinn appeared in the command deck thanks to the teleportation device. The human looked as if he was in a hurry.

"What's wrong?" asked the young Firrerreo.

"HK has something important to say or to ask really," replied Qui-Gon.

The black-plated assassin droid took a few steps forward and pointed at the large fleet. "Confused query: Why aren't we attacking that one ship?"

All ArchKnights, Grievous and Anakin looked at the assassin droid with a surprised and confused look. "Say what?" Anakin narrowed his eyes. "That's a whole fleet. Are your optic sensor working properly?"

"Outraged response: Of course they are meatbag! Statement: I only see one large dreadnaught that's ready to be destroyed."

Avelon looked at Deiven, who looked at Zai'shira. The young Firrerreo turned his head towards the tactical screen and his eyes widened. "Ohh, those... sneaky bastards!"

"What?" Grievous asked.

"That fleet is an illusion," answered the young Firrerreo. "That's why our sensors don't see the ships except for one, because there is only one!"

"That's why the four Dread Masters were so silent and focused," stated Avelon. "They were maintaining the illusion."

"All cannons focus on that ships! Destroy it!" Deiven ordered while he and Zai'shira quickly ran up to the holoprojection pod and activated it.

Anakin ran up to the viewport and noticed and the Dreadnaught had began to turn around. The Dread Masters noticed that the fleet of the Kingdom began to charge their weapons. Just like that, the fleet vanished as if it was never there. At the same time as the Untouchable fired its cannons, the dreadnaught jumped into hyperspace.

 ** **Arkania, Adascopolis, Adascorp Headquarters, Underground Level.****

"We need to stop them!" Ahsoka exclaimed. She was ready to use the Force to rip the ventilation cover and jump down when her holoprojector beeped. The young Togruta quickly grabbed it and answered the call. When holographic images of Deiven and her mother appeared in front of her, Zai'shira immediately asked. "Are you fighting?!"

"Not yet but need to stop the Dread Master and her army, they're about to leave!" Ahsoka replied in a rush.

"Let her go Ahsoka, this was all a trick! There's no fleet and no danger for us!" stated the adult Togruta.

"W-What?" Ahsoka narrowed her eyes as if she misheard her mother. Plo Koon also listened to the ArchKnights carefully.

"They used an illusion to create a large fleet in order to fool us, HK is a droid so it didn't work on him," Deiven explained. "Now Ahsoka, if you aren't hundred percent sure that you can capture Brontes, don't risk it. You have a responsibility to protect not only the innocent lives but the lives of your team as well."

Ahsoka looked at Deiven and sighed. Two Knights and twelve Squires wouldn't be able to take on so many enemies and the Dread Master. It would be suicide. "Ok", the young Togruta nodded. "The Dread Master is escaping with some strange aliens and soldiers, hundreds of them. They left some strange tripod machine working. It's using some kind of strange violet beam to, I think, drill into the ground and we feel the dark side corruption."

"It's a terraforming device," Deiven said with a serious expression. "When they all leave, destroy it and wait for us."

"Understood," Ahsoka replied. Roars of the engines echoed in the room as the shuttles began to take off, one after another. Soon, the entire room was left empty. The moment the shuttles left the underground room, they flew towards Arkania's high atmosphere and after that jumped into hyperspace. The Dread Masters left the system, leaving the Kingdom of the Force confused and angry. While they didn't kill a single member of the Kingdom, they snatched the victory from the faction's grasp.

* * *

 **Please R &R ;)**


	9. The Grim Truth

****Disclaimer**** **–** all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 ** **Chapter 9 "The Grim Truth."****

 **Arkania, Adascopolis, Adascorp Headquarters, Underground Level.**

Just like Deiven told them, as soon as Brontes and her forces flew out of the room aboard the shuttles, the two teams jumped down from the ventilation shaft and quickly destroyed the terraforming machine with their lightsabers. Plo Koon then ordered the Squires to secure the room and wait for the forces of the Kingdom, who arrived after some time.

When the large elevator drove down, and its doors opened, the four ArchKnights entered the room with Anakin, Shaak Ti, Cem'lul, the Rakata whom Zai'shira and Deiven meet years before the clone wars, and a squad of Sentinels.

"Are you guys okay?" Zai'shira asked.

"Yes, we didn't fight so no one got injured," Ahsoka replied with a smile.

"Everyone escaped?" Avelon asked.

"Yes, all the soldiers and aliens boarded the shuttles and evacuated along with the Dread Master," replied Plo Koon.

"Did you see the Esh-Kha?" asked Cem'lul.

"Esh-Kha?" Ahsoka tilted her to the side. "You mean those strange aliens?" She didn't know who the Rakata spoke of so she described in detail what the strange aliens she saw looked like. Cem'lul nodded and narrowed his eyes. "Hmmm, those undoubtedly were Esh-Kha," he confirmed.

"We need to search the place and learn on what they were working here," said ArchKnight Avelon. "The more we know the better."

"Agreed," Zai'shira replied.

The ArchKnights, Plo Koon and Cem'lul approached the computers and began to check the notes and possible recordings. Meanwhile, Anakin approached his former Padawan. "Good job Snips," he praised her with a smile.

"Thanks, that was intense!" Ahsoka replied with excitement in her voice, but seriousness on her face. Anakin could sense pride from her. "We were so close to actually fighting the Dread Master and her army, but my mother and Deiven warned us."

"You could tried to fight despite their warning, I know that if I was in your situation back when I was a Jedi, I would've attacked and tried to prove myself," he admitted. "I'm sure Deiven and your mother are very proud of you," assured the human. "I know I would be."

"But you aren't?" Ahsoka asked teasingly with a faked sadness.

Anakin rolled his blue eyes. "You know what I mean."

Ahsoka smiled and looked towards the direction of her mother and Deiven. "I'm sure they are," she stated.

After a couple of minutes, Zai'shira found something that she wasn't happy to find. A recording of a conversation between the Dread Masters and the members of the house of Adasca from three months ago. As it turned out, they weren't attacked or invaded, they actually called the Sith with a business proposal. In exchange for their protection, they would help the Sith Lords with their research.

What's more, even before their conversation with the Dread Masters, the Arkanians worked on a special collars, which could turn a Force-user into a non-Force sensitive by reducing his or hers midi-chlorian count, and on a special jammer which had the ability to set an invisible field, which could hid any Force-users or other Force anomalies from the senses of other Force-sensitives.

This made sense because as far as distance between planets went, Arkania was actually close to Shili. All six Dread Masters wouldn't be able to hide their presence and would be sensed by the ArchKnights.

However, it turned out that the Dread Masters began using the people of Arkania and kidnapped slaves as their test subjects for their cloning project. When Brontes was sure their cloning machines would work, she began to clone the Esh-Kha.

"That's… I don't know what to say right now," stated the adult Togruta. "I really don't."

"Blasted idiots!" Deiven growled. "I would say the Arkanians got what they deserved, but it wasn't the decision of the civilians to work with the Dread Masters and become test subjects. The house of Adasca is at fault here."

"Not to mention they worked against the Force," added Qui-Gon Jinn. "Those collars and jammers are a clear violation of the rules of the Force and a clear move against the Kingdom's beliefs. They clearly wanted to fight the Force-user with them."

"You're right," Avelon agreed and turned around to look at the gathered people. "We need to find those blaspheme devices and destroy them. The Anzat pointed at the two schematics displayed on the computer screens. "Look for similar equipment."

"While you at it, search the other floors and see if you can find survivors," added Deiven. "If you find the ruler of house Adasca, bring him to us."

While some members of the Kingdom spread out and some dashed towards the elevator and the door that led to the staircase, the ArchKnights and Cem'lul remained near the computers. "So all the Esh-Kha Ahsoka saw were clones," said Zai'shira. "Just like the clones of Jango Fett."

"Yes, but the clones from Kamino had their grown rate accelerated to a certain degree," pointed out the Rakata. "The Esha-Kha clones are created from their adult form, which will not only make them vicious, dangerous and mentally unstable, but the Dread Masters can make them a lot faster than the Republic was making clones on Kamino."

"That means they can really make an army almost instantly," surmised Qui-Gon Jinn. "Next time, that massive fleet can be a real thing, not an illusion."

"ArchKnights!" Shaak Ti called out and ran up to them with a two-meter-long, object that resembled a metal stick with a crown shaped end. It had a panel attached in the middle and the second end was sharpened. "I think this is the jammer," said the red-skinned Togruta.

Cem'lul nodded and confirmed. "Yes, it is. Are there more?"

"We found this one in the corner of the room," Shaak Ti replied and pointed at the far corner of the room. Squires began to run up to them from the other corners. "There are three more!"

The Rakata leaned towards the panel and narrowed his eyes, that protruded from each side of their heads on short stalks. "According to its data, the range is set to maximum," he announced. "Several times over the orbit of the planet."

"Since we sensed the darkness the moment we left hyperspace and entered the field, that confirms it," surmised Qui-Gon Jinn. "They could've wiped out all of the civilians and we wouldn't even have sense that. I'm sure even the Eye of the Force wouldn't have been able to find a Force-user who was in the radius of this device."

"Not to mention, they could have one of these aboard a ship with Force-sensitives and we still wouldn't be able to sense them, it would work like a stealth field," added Avelon. "Heh, the Dread Masters could be aboard one as well, and we wouldn't even notice them. Luckily, the jammers don't jam Force-based technology, that would've been a problem for us."

"Destroy the jammers!" Deiven ordered with a grim expression. "We don't know how many of these devices fell into the enemy hands or if they were shipped off planet, but it would be four less to worry about."

The rest of the Squires searched all the crates and found small collars, which were supposed to be used to lower the midi-chlorian count of the Force-sensitives. Just like the jammers, the ArchKnights ordered them to destroyed. Nothing could be used to hinder the Force in any way. Nothing!

 ** **Tython, Jedi Temple, Training Grounds.**** **  
**

"Good progress you made, young Padawans," Yoda praised with a warm smile. The green alien, stood in front of a group off Padawans out off which one could distinguish Barriss Offee and Caleb Dume. "Strong in the Force, you have become."

It was true because during the whole time the younglings and the Padawan were on Tython, instead of focusing on the war, the three Jedi Masters could focus and teach the young students without interruptions.

"Thank you Master Yoda!" all Padawans replied in unison.

"Free time, you have earned," said Master Yoda.

While many Padawans scattered to rest and enjoy the sunny weather, Barriss and Caleb approached the old alien, who sat on a nearby rock. "Are you okay Master Yoda?" asked Caleb.

"Yes, just not the youngest, am I anymore," Yoda replied with a snicker. "And only three, Jedi Masters to teach you there are."

"But you did a great job!" pointed out Caleb to which Barriss seconded with a nod.

Master Yoda smiled and wanted to reply when he sensed something, just like Barriss and Caleb. A familiar, but a little darker, Force signature. "Master Yoda!" Adi Gallia's voice issued from Yoda's comlink, which was attached to his wrist. "Four Republic Star Destroyers have arrived in the system, they're about to enter the orbit of Tython!"

"Engaged the ship of the Kingdom, they did?" asked Yoda.

"Not yet, but they have raised their shields and charged their weapons," announced the Jedi female.

The green alien narrowed his eyes and stroked his chin. "Hmmm... a bad feeling, I have," he said grimly. "Hide the younglings, we must. Order the Padawans to hid them, we should."

"Right away Master!" Adi Gallia replied and turned off her comlink.

"We should be at your side!" protested Caleb as soon as Master Yoda finished his conversation with Master Gallia.

"Protect the younglings you must," the green alien pointed with his cane at Caleb and said with a surprisingly strict voice. "Take them far away from the Temple you must. When it's safe, call you I will."

Caleb wanted to argue, but Barriss placed her hand on the young boy's shoulder. "The Masters can take care of themselves," she assured. "But the younglings can't. They need us."

The young Padawan sighed and nodded admittingly. "Alright," he replied.

"Brave you are, Caleb Dume," stated the Jedi Master. "Master Billaba proud, would be. Now go!"

 ** **Arkania, Adascopolis, Adascorp Headquarters, Underground Level.**** **  
**

Every collar and jammer that was found by the members of the Kingdom was destroyed. Soon a large pile of crushed and cut devices was created in the middle of the vast room. Just to be sure and thorough, the ArchKnights used the Force to lift the pile and further crush it and form a small metal ball. No matter how one was skilled in repairs, there was no chance to fix the devices now. It was the proof of the Force's superiority over these devices.

The elevator doors opened and the new ruler of house Adasca, Gureen, the same with which the ArchKnights spoke via holo-transmission, entered the room accompanied by Anakin and Ahsoka. Skywalker held the young Arkanian by the collar of his fancy, reddish shirt, while he tried to wrench himself off the Knight's grip.

"We found him hiding in one of the closets," stated Anakin. "Ahsoka sensed his movement and we captured him."

"I see you're still able to work together nicely," pointed out Zai'shira.

"Yup," Ahsoka grinned.

"Let me go!" demanded the Arkanian. Anakin looked at Avelon, who nodded to him. The human released his grip and let go of the Arkanian.

"Earlier you were more humble and grateful when we contacted you," pointed out Avelon as the Arkanian readjusted his shirt. "One could assume you'd be more happy to see us."

"Go to hell all of you!" Gureen growled, giving the Anzat a stare with his white eyes. "All this is your fault!"

"Our fault?!" Deiven snapped. "You brought this upon yourselves! You decided to work with the Dread Masters and that deal backfired in your faces! We wanted to help Arkania, in return, we learned that you created devices that hinder the Force!"

"We have the right to protect ourselves against the likes of you!" yelled the Arkanian. "Force-users are nothing but a blight upon the galaxy! We don't need them! The Jedi are useless protectors while the Sith want to destroy everything! And of course, there's the Kingdom of the Force, fanatics, and zealots, who murder anyone who doesn't want to worship the Force!"

"What are you talking about?!" Deiven narrowed his eyes. "If you're not a Force-sensitive then live as you like, we don't care if you're a farmer, a mercenary, a politician or whatever, just don't act against the Force! Even if you're a Force-user, we don't force you to join us. Just don't try to disturb the balance and live on your own!"

"But the things you created are a clear action against the Force and the Kingdom," said Qui-Gon Jinn. "How many of those devices are in the Dread Masters's possession?"

"I'm not telling you shit!" replied Gureen. "Just know that the whole galaxy has the means to fight you! Kill me if you want, I don't care!"

Deiven inhaled and exhaled through his nose. "We don't plan to kill you," he assured. "But I have a different idea on what to do with you. A just end."

 ** **Tython, Jedi Temple, Hangar Bay.**** **  
**

A Republic gunship, the same clones used during the clone wars, landed in the open-air hangar bay. Master Yoda, Master Adi Gallia, and Master Siri Tachi approached it carefully, but without hostility. When the sliding side door opened, Mace Windu exited the gunship along with Captain Tarkin and ten soldiers clothed in grey uniforms and armed with blaster rifles.

"Greeting Master Yoda," said the Chancellor. Windu was clothed in Chancellor's robes just like Palpatine during his time.

"Welcome Master Windu," replied the green alien. "Or prefer Chancellor Windu, do you?"

"Either is fine," assured the human. "I'm not attached to titles."

"What brings you to Tython?" asked Master Adi Gallia. Both she and Siri noticed how he changed physically, and also sensed his dark presence. He never was an easygoing and cheerful Jedi Master, but now he was really grim and deadly serious.

"My duties as Chancellor of the Republic," answered Windu. Captain Tarkin stood silently beside the Chancellor and waited for the signal. "Coruscant is in peril and the people need a new home and the help of the Jedi."

Yoda narrowed his eyes and leaned on his cane. "Explain," he asked.

"The attack of the Dread Masters not only destroyed the Senate district but damaged the planet's core," replied Windu. "It was a barely visible crack, but with time, it began to expand. From time to time, we feel as slight tremors, especially at the lower levels of Coruscant. The planet will explode, and the people need a new home. Maybe not tomorrow, maybe not in a few months, but it is inevitable. I need to bring all the civilians here, but Tython is dangerous for them, therefore they'll need the protection of the Padawans and the younglings."

Adi Gallia and Siri Tachi looked at each other, while Yoda lowered his head to look at the ground. Slowly he raised it and looked at Windu. "Years back my Padawan, you were," he stated. "Many things taught you, I did, but lying teach you, I did not. Deceit, I sense. Tricked, I will be not."

Windu slightly leaned his head back. "I tried to resolve this peacefully, but I should expect that I wouldn't be able to trick you, Master Yoda," he said with a sigh. "That the planet will explode is true, but I have no intentions of saving all the civilians. Let's be honest, I only care about a strong Republic without flaws. The less we have homeless, weak and poor, the better. We have an army, but we need the Padawans and the younglings."

"Forget it!" Siri said decisively and narrowed her blue eyes. "We left the Republic and want nothing to do with you!"

"The Padawans and the younglings belong to the Jedi Temple and the Republic," Windu said with a strict tone. "As all Jedi do."

All three Jedi Masters reached for their lightsabers but didn't activate them yet. "Leave, you should," warned Yoda.

Soldiers aimed with their blaster rifles and the Jedi. The sound of the engines issued from the sky as more gunships began to descend upon the Jedi Temple from all directions. "No matter how skilful you are, we outnumber you greatly," Tarkin said with a proud smug on his face. "Even if we include the Padawans and the younglings. And we aren't afraid of Force-users, we received a special gift from Arkania, which we find most useful."

"You can fight and die, or you can surrender and live," said Windu. "The Republic needs strong Jedi and their wisdom."

"I have a wisdom for you, go... to... hell!" exclaimed Master Gallia. She extended her free hand and used Force push against the group. While Tarkin and the soldiers were tossed on their backs, Windu pulled his lightsaber from under his robes and activated it. The soldiers quickly stood up and began to fire.

 ** **Sometime later - Arkania, Adascopolis, The Main Plaza, Medical Camp.**** **  
**

The rest of the Kingdom's forces managed to find survivors in the Adascopolis and its outskirts and set up a large, temporary medical camp, where the medical droids could attend to their wounds, while the experienced healers would take care of the mentally 'wounded'. Squires were tasked to provide the Arkanians with food and water, while the Sentinels guarded the whole camp. The serious injuries were treated aboard the Untouchable, where the Kingdom had special equipment.

The majority of the survivors were the Arkanian offshoots, the genetically engineered sub-species of the Arkanian race. Brontes preferred to use pureblood Arkanians instead of the already modified subspecies, so the 'lesser' species had luck. Some purebloods didn't want to be treated equally as the offshoots and few disputes broke out, but Knights of the Kingdom quickly brought order.

The ArchKnights and the rest entered the camp with Gureen. Deiven drew everyone's attention and explained what exactly transpired on Arkania. "...so as you can see, we were forced to destroy the Adascorp to hinder any future actions against the Kingdom and the Force. Since we can't really trust Arkania, which is close to Shili, we must leave part of our forces here until further notice. Everything that happened to you and your loved ones is the fault of house Adasca. And since Gureen Adasca is here with us..." Deiven grabbed the Arkanian by his shirt and tossed him towards the crowd "...I leave his fate in your hands."

The young Firrerreo turned towards his group. "We need to destroy the Adascorp like we planned," he stated.

"We'll clear the area around the facility and bombard it from orbit," said Zai'shira. While the ArchKnights talked, Ahsoka looked at the crowd where the ruler of house Adasca was lynched. Soon he was tossed on the snow, where he the crowd began to kick his barely moving body. When she sensed that there was no life left his body, the crowd turned around and returned to the tents. It was the justice for the people. She knew that if the Arkanians would want to forgive him, Deiven would not protest.

"So what happens next?" Anakin asked.

"Just like Deiven said, we leave some forces here and continue with the war elsewhere," replied Avelon. "We must be ready for anything."

Deiven turned his head to look back at the dead body of the Arkanian and sighed. "I don't think I'll ever like this place," he said coldly. Just he was ready to turn back, he and the others felt something, a disturbance in the Force. Deiven's comlink suddenly beeped, drawing his attention. When he pressed to answer it, he heard Grievous's voice. "ArchKnight Deiven! We have a situation, we just lost contact with our ship, stationed over Tython. Before we lost contact, they informed us that four Republic vessels entered the system!"

"Windu!" Deiven growled under his nose.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	10. The Inner Darkness - part 1

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 10** " **The Inner Darkness – part 1** "

Republic on Tython! While the Kingdom of the Force deals with the chaos on Arkania, the Republic fleet under the command of Chancellor Windu travels to the ancient home planet of the Je'daii Order with the intention to force the Padawans and the younglings to join the new Republic. Not taking no for an answer, the Republic forces the Jedi to defend themselves, which results in a fierce battle.

After losing contact with their ship, which guarded Tython, the Kingdom of the Force travels to the planet to save the Jedi before the symbol of the light vanishes from the galaxy, which would result in a disaster and presumably the end of the galaxy as they know it.

 **Hyperspace Tunnel, The Untouchable, Command Deck.**

With the Adascorp destroyed, a part of the Kingdoms forces remained on Arkania to keep order until further notice. However, now, they had a new problem on Tython. If Windu wanted to kidnap the younglings or worse, helping them was a top priority. Without even a plan, they headed to Tython.

The ArchKnights tried to contact anyone in the Jedi Temple, but there was no response. Their ship, that was supposed to guard Tython wasn't responding either. They also noticed that they stopped sensing the younglings and the Jedi, which was a real problem.

General Grievous, the ArchKnights, Anakin, and Ahsoka, stood in front of a holographic image of the planet Tython. They needed a quick plan of action and answers.

"So what's the plan?" asked Anakin. "We're just going to attack head on?"

"Four Republic Star Destroyers won't be that much of a problem for the Untouchable and the Vicious," assured Grievous. "S-12s, which will be launched from the Nest, will swarm them and make quick work of them."

"And besides, this is an emergency," pointed out Avelon. "We need to act quickly and save the younglings. Killing Windu it's not a priority, but if you get the chance, take it."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Anakin replied with a smirk. "I've been waiting for an opportunity like this."

"Get in line," stated Ahsoka. The young Togruta had a serious expression on her face and her crystal-blue eyes sparkled with anger. She wanted payback on Windu for the troubles she went through because of him. Admiral Thrawn was still her top priority in terms of vengeance, but she would settle for the Jedi Master.

"Just remember that saving the younglings is our top priority," reminded Qui-Gon. "If anything happens to them, this could mean the end, not only for the Kingdom of the Force but the whole galaxy. Time is running short so we can't count on the Force to create another symbol of the light."

"I know," assured Anakin.

"Me too," Ahsoka also nodded to the ArchKnights. "I still don't know why we can't sense them," she added.

"The Republic has the Force-jammers from the Arkanians," Deiven said without a sheer of doubt and with a displeased tone. "That's the only explanation. I don't believe all the younglings died in one instant. The Republic must've activated the Force-jammers when they attacked Master Yoda and the others. That's why we stopped sensing them. Our ship on Tython, the Mirage, is capable of creating a powerful cloak-shield, which allows the vessel to vanish from the eyes of the enemies as well as from the most advanced sensors and has a pretty decent defence for when enemy fleet begins to fire blindly, but in exchange they use a lot of power and lose communications. It will keep the Republic fleet on its toes, but we need to hurry!"

"Samara will not fail us," Zai'shira assured.

 **The Orbit of Tython, The Mirage, Command Deck.**

Triangle-shaped and black-plated, the Mirage was like a bigger, meaner brother of the Silent Shadow, although its main purpose was to be unnoticeable transport of both a large number of goods or people, the Mirage was deadly under the right crew and command. The ship was one-fourth the size of a Venator-class destroyer and required at least fifty crew members to fly it, of which ten had to be Force-users. It didn't have the weaponry powerful enough to destroy a whole Star Destroyer in one hit, but with its cloak-shield and one particular laser cannon attached to its underside, it could fly towards one unnoticed and make a short work of an enemy bridge for a fatal blow. Samara Ker had the command over the vessel along with her friend, Shiva'ra Teko, a female Zabrak and a former Jedi healer.

Shiva'ra was a real beauty and even as a Jedi, she used her assets really well. Her medium-long light-brown hair, which almost covered her horns, were arranged in an artistic disorder. Light-blue eyes, pearl white teeth, and her facial tattoos adorned her diamond-shaped face. Her tanned, almost brown skin was real eye catcher, but not as much as her large breasts, which always made many young Jedi lose their focus. Not to mention, the Zabrak wore her trademark light green midriff top with deep cleavage and tight black pants. There was always a part of her body to hang one's eye on.

She never behaved like a true Jedi and would never achieve the rank of a Master despite her natural talents as a healer, which gave her a second place in the Kingdom right behind ArchKnight Avelon Karkko. Shiva'ra was full of passion, which brought her trouble many times, and could lash out in anger if wronged, but she had a good heart full of compassion. In many ways, she was similar to Anakin and Aayla.

"We need to destroy at least one Republic cruiser!" Shiva'ra exclaimed forcefully. "While we're cloaked, the Republic has already sent their ground troops to the Temple!"

"I know, but we need to be careful," Samara replied. When Mace Windu gave the order to attack, the Venator-class Destroyers, which earlier launched the gunship with ground troops, returned to the orbit and focused on the Kingdom's ship, that at the time wasn't cloaked. Now the vessels hunted the stealth ship. "We don't stand a chance in direct exchange against four Star Destroyers. We need to do this carefully and with a clear head."

Shiva'ra exhaled and calmed down. Samara turned to look at the Rakatan pilots and spoke. "Get the Mirage close to the bridge of the enemy vessel," she ordered.

"Which one?" asked one of the Rakatas.

Samara narrowed her hazel eyes and approached the viewport. "To the one furthest behind," she said. "The three others would need to turn around to fire at us. That will give us time to cloak the ship once again and repeat the maneuver."

"Right away Knight Ker," replied the Rakatas.

Since the ship was operated by the Force, all Rakatan pilots lifted their hands over the hovering discs and channeled their energy. The cloak-shield hid their Force signatures so there was no way to sense them and pinpoint their ship's location.

Like a Sith assassin, the Mirage slowly flew past between the two vessels and headed towards the furtherest Star Destroyer. "Everyone keep calm and stay focused," Samara said as she approached the pilots, who formed a half circle. They could simply wave to the enemy troops aboard the other two vessels if they could see them through the viewports. As the stealth ship approached the front of the Star Destroyer, Samara took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Alright, get ready to charge the cannon with low energy output," she said. "The moment the energy levels pass twenty percent, we'll lose our cloak. Then set the charging to maximum output."

The Mirage positioned itself in front of the bridge. "Start charging the cannon... now," ordered the blonde Knight.

Two Rakatas switched from using the Force on the discs to manually pressing buttons on the silver-blue consoles. Now it was a race againts time. Shiva'ra approached the viewport and took a good look at the enemy bridge. They were so close, she could actually see droids who moved inside it. Only droids.

"That's weird," she stated and narrowed her light-blue eyes. "Either the Republic has a problem with recruiting real soldiers or they decided to use droids like the Separatists."

Samara took a few steps to approach her friend and also looked through the viewport at the bridge. She spotted astromechs and protocol droids. "That is weird," she admitted. "Maybe that vessel is just a decoy?"

"Cannon at eight percent," informed a Rakatan pilot.

"Even so, that's one Republic ship less to worry about," Shiva'ra replied with a shrug. "And besides, such droids won't react in time to do anything against us. They lack creativity and imagination."

"They wouldn't be able to even if they were to fight us head-on," pointed out Samara. "Which is even more strange."

"Sixteen percent," informed the Rakata.

Samara turned around and approached the pilots. Whatever the reason they needed to stop or at least stall the Republic until the forces of the Kingdom could arrive. "Twenty percent!" exclaimed the Rakata. "Cloak-shield powering down!"

"All powers to the cannon!" ordered Samara. "Fire and re-cloak us!"

Shiva'ra noticed as the droids on the enemy bridge began to point towards them. Their reaction was slow and she was sure that Mirage would fire first and destroy the bridge. "Firing cannon in ten... nine... eight... seven... six... five... four... three... two... one... firing!"

A yellow beam was fired from the Mirage's cannon directly towards the bridge of the Star Destroyer. As it exploded, Shiva'ra noticed how the droids were sucked into space, but also something else. The explosion was colorful. Violet, yellow, green, blue, and red flames of the explosion covered the bridge. One part of the ship exploded, then another, and another. The Zabrak quickly turned towards the pilots. "The vessel is filled with canisters full of rhydonium! Forget cloaking! Get us out of here!" she yelled.

The Mirage quickly turned around and began to fly away from the giant bomb. The three Star Destroyers didn't turn towards Mirage despite that they saw the stealth ship on their scanners. All three Republic vessels were leaving the explosion radius. Suddenly, a blinding, white flash illuminated from the exploding vessel. When the light vanished in a complete silence, one a gigantic explosion, which was visible from the surface of Tython, ripped the vessels from the inside and hurled its pieces in all possible directions.

First, the shockwave reached Mirage and shook it so hard that all crew members, who weren't sitting, were swept from their feet. After that, many pieces of the Republic vessels showered the stealth ship and began to puncture its hull. Sirens began to echo in the whole ship as its damage reached critical levels. "We've lost all power!" announced one Rakata, who held onto the console. Sparks flew everywhere and lights flickered in the command deck. "We have a major breach in the hangar and multiple other areas!"

Samara got up to her feet and blinked a few times. Blood trickled from her forehead and down her face. Literally, she saw red as the blood got into her eyes. Despite that, she was able to notice many Rakatas who lay on the floor. Some were just unconscious, but some were dead. The former Jedi shadow noticed Shiva'ra who was using her healing techniques to save a Rakatan pilot.

"Ugghh..." Samara shook her head and wiped the blood from her eyes. "Casualties?!" she asked loudly to be heard over the siren.

"Half the crew is either dead or severly injured, the rest aren't in that much better shape either!" replied the Rakata. "It's a miracle that we're still in one piece, but we've lost all power to the engines, we're sitting ducks."

Samara managed to get up to her feet and walked wobbly towards the viewport. One Republic ship was covered in smoke and flames, but the two others were fine and were turning towards the Mirage. "Shit!" Samara muttered under her nose. There was no way to escape, much less to cloak the ship.

The blonde-haired woman only sighed. At least they managed to destroy two ships, from which one was a trap that could seriously damage the warships of the Kingdom. She turned and look at Shiva'ra, who meet her gaze and understood the situation. "Despite everything, I would prefer to die in a real battle," stated the Zabrak.

"Heh, I know," Samara replied with a tired smile.

The Star Destroyers were in firing range, but before they could finish the damaged ship, the Untouchable jumped out from the hyperspace tunnel followed by the Vicious and the Nest. The large warships didn't even wait, they unleashed on the Republic ships, while the S-12s flew out from the Nest and headed towards Tython.

"Thank the Force," Samara said with relief. Her holoprojector beeped and she immediately reached into her pocket. When she activated the device, a small holographic image of Zai'shira appeared on her hand. "Samara, are you guys ok?!" she asked worriedly.

"Many of the crew didn't survive," replied the human. "One of the Republic ships was filled with rhydonium, when we destroyed its bridge it exploded. It was a trap."

"Hold on, we're going to get you guys, good job for holding out for so long," stated the Togruta. "Now leave the rest to us." With those words, Zai'shira ended the transmission.

Samara smiled and looked through the viewport at the Kingdom's fleet. The Untouchable and Vicious didn't even stop after leaving hyperspace, the two massive warships simply pushed forward through the flying parts of the destroyed Republic vessels while firing at the Star Destroyers, which shields weren't able to absorb the magnitude. One vessel exploded and the second was rammed by the Untouchable and in the process split in two.

"I guess the Force is on our side," stated Shiva'ra.

"Yes, it is," agreed Samara.

 **A few minutes later - The High Atmosphere of Tython.**

The Republic gunships received a heads up from the Republic vessels before they were destroyed, and immediately got ready to intercept the Kingdom's starfighters. However, it was a futile attempt. S-12s were much faster and better equipped to fight other vessels. Not to mention Aritia, Anakin, Plo Koon and Shaak Ti lead the four S-12 squadrons. No prisoners and no mercy, that was the direct order of the ArchKnights. Tython was under the protection of the Kingdom of the Force so invasions weren't tolerated or treated lightly. After being fooled by the Dread Masters, the forces of the Kingdom were eager and ready to finally fight.

While Vicious remained in the orbit of the planet along with the Nest, the Untouchable entered the high atmosphere of Tython and deployed the shuttles with ground troops, which were supported by the S-12s. Just the Republic earlier, now it was the Kingdom, who swarmed the Temple and the Republic troops.

 **Ten minutes later - Tython, Jedi Temple, High Council Chamber.**

Master Adi Gallia and Master Siri Tachi barricaded themselves inside the chamber just like Master Yoda ordered. Against Mace Windu, who had the support of dozens of soldiers, they really didn't have any other choice besides that and getting shot by a lucky energy bolt. The two females were covered in sweat and dirt. They used the large, round table to barricade the door and waited.

The Jedi felt the arrival of the Kingdom and sensed a few familiar Force-signatures. The sounds of banging against the door turned into sounds of battle. After a few moments, the silence filled the room, until Adi and Siri heard and knocking on the door.

"Is anyone there?" asked a familiar voice.

The Jedi looked at each other and nodded. They raised their hands and moved the table from the door, which opened a short moment later. ArchKnights Deiven Virlo and Avelon Karkko entered the room together with Knight Shaak Ti, Knight Ahsoka Tano, and ten sentinels. Right behind them, the Jedi Masters noticed many dead soldiers.

"Masters," Deiven nodded. "Are you hurt?"

"Just tired," replied Adi Gallia. She and Siri looked at Avelon. For the first time, they saw him personally as an ArchKnight of the Kingdom and not as Darth Enigma. "Thank you for your help and concern, but Master Yoda is in trouble."

"Where is he?" Deiven asked.

"He was overwhelmed by the soldiers and Master Windu," replied Siri Tachi. "They learned that the Padawans took the youngling away from the Temple. They want to lure them out by using his as bait."

"And where are they hiding?" asked Deiven.

"Somewhere in the jungle near Akar Kesh," replied Siri. "Before the Republic arrived, we needed to call the Padawans and tell them to turn off their comlinks in case the Republic would use the old Jedi frequency to track them down. We learned where they went."

"So there's a chance that Windu learned that from Yoda," surmised the Anzat. "We need to hurry."

 **Tython, Near Akar Kesh, Republic Gunship**

Akar Kesh, or the Temple of Balance, was one of nine temples of the Je'daii Order located on the verdant world of Tython. Erected atop a towering pillar-like rock formation, the temple at Akar Kesh served as the Order's academy for instilling the ideals of balance in the Force among its students.

As they flew with open sliding doors, Captain Tarkin and Mace Windu tried to spot the younglings in the dense, green jungle. Just like Siri said, Master Yoda was defeated and taken as bait. The green alien was injured in his shoulder and beat by the soldiers so that he wouldn't be able to move without the use of the Force. Bruised, the poor Jedi was leaning against the gunship's wall. Because he was so weak and tired, not to mention he had the Arkanian collar around his neck, Windu was able to penetrate his mind and learn the location of the Padawans and the younglings.

"I can't see them!" stated Tarkin. "They could be anywhere!"

"Land in the middle of the Temple!" Windu yelled towards the pilot and turned to look at the jungle beneath them. "They can probably sense us and surely hear the gunship. I'll use Master Yoda as bait. Without any real Jedi training, the younglings and Padawans have grown attached to him and won't let him suffer."

As instructed, the pilot landed the gunship on the dark, stone floor in the middle of the eight large, rectangular columns. Ten soldiers, Tarkin and Windu exited the gunship with Master Yoda, which was held by the soldiers like a small doll. Windu approached Yoda and took off the collar from his neck so that the Padawans could sense that it wasn't a trick.

"Padawans!" Windu yelled. "I know that you can hear me! Come out now or Master Yoda will suffer greatly! We don't want to hurt you! We just want to take you back to Coruscant!"

The soldiers and Captain Tarkin began to look around in silence. They could actually feel that they were being watched and they were right.

* * *

Padawans indeed watched them for the trees and bushes. Many young Padawans were extremely worried and sad when they spotted Master Yoda, who was really beaten up. "Keep calm everyone," said Barriss. "This is all a trap!"

"We must help Master Yoda!" exclaimed a young Tholothian girl named Katooni.

"Then his sacrifice would be in vain," replied Caleb.

"There's only twelve of them!" pointed out a human boy, Petro. "We outnumber them greatly!"

"Master Windu is there," stated Caleb. "We don't stand a chance against him."

"We don't want Master Yoda to die!" whined another youngling, a Twi'lek girl. The younglings did really care for him.

"We must... Petro!" Barriss called towards a human boy, who dashed towards the Temple. Like a first rock, that started an avalanche, many younglings ran after him to help Master Yoda. "Dammit!" Barriss and other Padawans grabbed their lightsabers. There was no way to stop this now. Not without revealing their location.

* * *

After a moment, Windu sensed and then spotted a young boy, who ran up to them followed by many other younglings. The Padawans joined them shortly after with their lightsabers ignited. The soldiers prepared their rifles and aimed at the large group of the very young Jedi.

"Drop your lightsabers and no harm will come to Master Yoda or yourselves," said Captain Tarkin.

"Let him go and leave Tython!" Caleb demanded.

"We don't want to rejoin the Republic!" yelled one of the Padawans from the center of the group.

Windu silently approached the green alien and took him from the soldiers by grabbing him by the neck. Without any warning, he punched the old Jedi in his stomach. Yoda's eyes opened and he coughed up blood. The younglings gasped, few of them covered their mouths and closed their eyes.

"We won't ask again," Windu said threateningly.

Petro lunged at Windu with his blue lightsaber ignited. "Petro don't!" Barriss called out.

As the young boy jumped towards Windu, the soldiers unleashed at him without orders. He managed to deflect two bolts, but two others hit him in the chest. "Petro!" Caleb cried out.

"Stop firing!" Windu scolded.

With one eye, Yoda witnessed as the young boy fell down to the ground... dead. A tear appeared in his eye and trickled down his cheek.

Windu looked at the dead youngling, sighed and shrugged. "Oh well, it's just one rebellious boy, less trouble for later," he said coldly. Just as he wanted to continue. A loud crack echoed in the Temple as one of the soldiers was literally broken in half like a toothpick.

The Chancellor sensed a powerful dark side presence right beside him and looked at Master Yoda. The green alien looked directly at him with both of his eyes glowing in a yellow color. Before Windu could process the situation, a powerful telekinetic blow pushed him few meters backwards. He dropped Yoda, but the Jedi landed on his feet and remained standing.

"Yoda says, not worthy, I am," said the Jedi Master with a chuckle. "Yoda doesn't play with me anymore. Play with me, you will."

"The hell?" Windu narrowed his eyes and reached for his lightsaber.

"Simply, rip off your head, I will, hihihihi," Yoda raised his hands and small sparks of electricity began to dance between his fingers.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	11. The Inner Darkness - part 2

**Disclaimer** **–** all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 11** **"** **The Inner Darkness - part 2** **"**

 **Tython, Akar Kesh.**

Republic soldiers, the Padawans, the younglings, Captain Tarkin and Mace Windu, all of them stood in complete silence. Baffled and shocked, they kept their eyes on the small green alien. Master Yoda, once the avatar and ally of the light side, now oozed with dark side of the Force so dark it would thwart the darkness of Darth Sidious.

After Petro, a young boy whom he swore to protect, died, Master Yoda simply unleashed his inner darkness, while the light hid in the corner. Since he failed with the light, there was always darkness. Just like ArchKnight Deiven told him in the past, he decided to release his emotions. Gathered for centuries of his long life, the dark side of the Force was finally free and ready to cause havoc.

 **"** Kill the Jedi! **"** Tarkin ordered, breaking the silence, and pointing at the small alien. Considering one of the soldiers was literally broke in two, the Captain backed away to a safe distance. The remaining nine soldiers aimed at Yoda, but as soon as he turned towards them and extended his hands, lightning erupted from his fingertips.

Bone chilling, pain filled screams reached the ears of everyone around as the soldiers were fried alive inside of their armors. Yoda could simply burn them to crisps in an instant, but he consciously prolonged their suffering. Tarkin could smell the stench of burned human flesh and backed away in disgust.

 **"** Not to crispy, I prefer, **"** Yoda giggled. When he ceased the technique, the steamed, lifeless bodies sunk to the ground. The small alien began to jump in place and chuckle like a child who just got his favorite gift.

Windu snapped out from the shock and lunged towards the small alien with his purple lightsaber ignited. Yoda turned towards him and extended his hand towards Petro. The boy's lightsaber was pulled towards his hand. It wasn't a shoto, but it was enough.

With part sinister, part crazy laughter, Yoda clashed his lightsaber with Windu's. Purple and blue color mixed with each other in a series of fast flashes. The green Jedi circled around Windu like a small, blue whirlwind.

At one moment, Windu used a Force-push against Yoda, but as the small alien was hurled backward, he used the Force to pull Windu with him. Both Jedi began to move their battle away from the Temple and into the forest.

Since they were safe to move without becoming the center of attention for the two, Caleb, Barriss, the few other Padawans, and the younglings ran up to Petro and kneeled beside him with sad expressions. A blonde human female Padawan raised his head and placed it on her thighs. **"** Why did you rush in so stupidly? **"** Caleb asked despite knowing that he won't receive any answer. A part of him understood why. He would've done the same in his age.

Barriss raised her head and looked at Tarkin, who decided to retreat to the gunship. As the Captain was about to place his foot aboard the vessel, the Mirialan used the Force to pull him backwards. Using her enhanced speed, Barris dashed towards the human and jumped over him, landing between him and the gunship, which took off and began to circle around them.

Tarkin pulled out his blaster and pointed it at the Mirialan. Barriss reached for her lightsaber just in time to deflect an energy bolt with her blue blade. **"** Get out of my way Padawan! **"** demanded Tarkin.

 **"** You're going to pay for the death of our friend and for hurting Master Yoda, **"** Barriss replied narrowing her blue eyes. He wasn't directly responsible for the death of Petro, because he didn't fire at him, but that didn't matter.

Tarkin fired at Barriss once again, but the Jedi Padawan deflected every shot with ease. The human heard a sound of lightsaber being activated behind him, but before he could react in time, a blue blade emerged from his chest. When it vanished, Tarkin sunk to his knees and dropped his blaster. Barriss noticed a young Tholothian girl, who stood behind him with tears in her blue eyes.

"Katooni," Barriss said as Tarkin fell forward on his face. The Mirialan turned off her lightsaber and ran up to her. The youngling began to weep and was immediately hugged by the Mirialan Padawan. "It's okay, it's okay," Barriss tried to calm the young girl down. The sorrow of the girl was heartbreaking. To kill a living person could have a terrifying effect on such a young mind.

The Republic gunship tried to fly away towards the forest to assist Chancellor Windu, but the Padawans and the youngling reached out with the Force to grab it. One or two Padawans wouldn't be able to hold it, but the whole group managed it without any problems. Like one person with one mind, the group hurled the gunship towards one of the large columns. The last of the Republic soldiers died when the gunship crashed and exploded under the impact. Now only Windu, the Chancellor of the Republic, was left.

* * *

Yoda and Windu could have easily been found even by non-Force user. If not by their powerful Force-signatures, then by the path of destruction carved by their battle. Trees were cut down, pieces of earth were ripped from the ground and marks of lightsaber blades were left literally everywhere.

As if the planet itself wanted to show its dissatisfaction at the battles on its surface, dark clouds began to cover the blue sky and sounds of incoming storm were being heard.

The green alien fought cunningly despite being the embodiment of the dark side. After he jumped high and landed on the branch, he hid himself from the eyes of Mace Windu.

 **"** Come on out and fight! **"** demanded the human.

Yoda only replied with a chuckle that echoed in the forest. The small alien with green skin almost blended in with the leaves and bushes.

 **"** How far the might and wise Master Yoda has fallen? **"** mocked Windu. **"** You have succumbed to the dark side, you betrayed the Jedi code. **"**

 **"** Yoda here, is not, **"** replied the Jedi Master. **"** With me, you fight. **"**

 **"** You have completely lost your mind, **"** stated the Chancellor. His eyes looked for a slightest sign of the Jedi Master. **"** I can help you and we can return to the Republic. **"**

 **"** Fun the Republic it is not, **"** replied Yoda. His voice came from all directions. Sound of the starfighters began to echo in the sky. Windu looked up and through the trees, he spotted the S-12s as they flew over the forest. He sensed Skywalker and knew that he had little time to succeed.

The Chancellor looked at his wrist to check something. After a nod, he focused once again on Master Yoda, whom he tried to locate. A flash illuminated the sky as lightning bolt hit the ground and few seconds afterward, it began to rain heavily. Rain drops evaporated with a sizzling sound when they touched the purple lightsaber blade.

As another lightning bolt illuminated everything, Master Yoda lunged at Mace Windu from one of the tree branches. The human ducked under the blue lightsaber that swung at the last second and answered with a thrust. Yoda executed a forward flip over the blade and landed on Windu's prosthetic arm. As the green alien wanted to slice off Windu's prosthetic, the human used his left arm and pushed him away with the Force.

Yoda spun in the air and landed on his feet with a laughter. **"** Fun, this game is, **"** he stated and took off his small robes dropping them on the ground. He quickly hurled the lightsaber towards Windu. The Chancellor deflected the spinning blade, but in that moment Yoda extended his hands and yanked two trees, between which stood Windu, and threw them with an attempt to crush the human between them.

Mace rolled forward to a crouched position and avoided the trees, that hit each other behind him, and immediately raised his purple blade to catch a Force lightning, that was hurled by Yoda. The human stood up and began to slowly push forward towards the small, green alien.

* * *

Anakin landed his starfighter near the Temple with the rest of his squadron and opened his cockpit, which resulted in him becoming almost instantly wet. After he jumped out of the fighter, he turned towards the pilots of his squadron and pointed at the group of Padawans and younglings. **"** Check their state! **"** he ordered. **"** I'm going to help Master Yoda! **"**

Not waiting for a reply, the young Knight dashed towards the Force-signatures. He almost didn't believe in what he sensed, Master Yoda and the dark side. It was nearly impossible to imagine, but he wanted to see it anyway.

* * *

Windu managed to approach Yoda and deflect the Force lightning back at him. The energy hit the small alien and he was forced the stop the attack. Despite the powerful dark energy, Yoda had too many injuries to continue the fight. Not to mention, the dark side wasn't to gentle with the Jedi Master, who didn't want to use it for such a long time.

Against anybody else, such onslaught would have sufficed, but Wndu had Vaapad on his side. With a powerful Force-wave, Windu sent Yoda flying against a tree. Strong in the Force, but old and fragile, Yoda's body finally reached its limit.

As he lay unconscious, Windu approached him with heavy gasps, but was suddenly hit by a powerful telekinetic blast, which hurled him a couple of meters away from Yoda. Anakin finally reached them.

 **"** Looks like I've made it just in time, **"** stated Anakin. He reached for his lightsaber and activated it.

Windu exhaled and narrowed his eyes. The cybernetic eye glow in sinister red color. **"** Get out of here Skywalker, this is not your business! **"** demanded Windu.

"Quite the contrary," replied Anakin. "You attacked Tython and our ship, which guarded it. That's like declaring war against the Kingdom."

"Bullshit!" Windu growled, forcing a chuckle out of Anakin, who heard such words from Mace Windu rarely. "Tython belongs to the Republic. Jedi Masters, Padawans and younglings are here not Squires of Knights. They belong to the Republic and are not members of the Kingdom."

"The pure light of the younglings is needed to bring balance," pointed out the Knight. "Their deaths could mean the end for the whole galaxy. We will not let that happen."

"In that case then, you'll move aside and let me take them," said the Chancellor. "Or else you all die here with me!"

Anakin didn't like that tone. "What do you mean?" he asked. "You're alone, your fleet is destroyed and your troops dead."

Windu looked at his wrist. "In mere seconds, two Republic cruisers, from which one of them is filled with rhydonium, will leave hyperspace," he announced, looking back at Anakin with a serious expression. "I don't like to copy ideas from someone else, but if the Kingdom will not back down and allow us to take the Padawans and younglings, the vessel filled with rhydonium has the order to make another jump… directly towards Tython's surface. I don't have to tell you how much destruction that will bring. I can die with the Republic, but I will take as many of you with me as I can."

Anakin stood in front of Windu simply dumbfounded as if he just heard an awkward joke. **"** You're lying, **"** said Anakin, but he sensed that Windu spoke the truth.

In confirmation of the Chancellor's words, Anakin's comlink beeped and Grievous's voice issued from it. **"** To all forces, two Republic cruisers have left the hyperspace and are heading towards Tython from the other side of the planet! **"** warned the cyborg. **"** We're too far away to stop them from entering the high atmosphere and sending the gunships, but we'll destroy them soon enough. **"**

 **"** Order your ships to stay away or we'll all die, **"** Windu said bluntly.

Anakin cursed under his nose and tightened his grip on his lightsaber. He was really angry right now. First Arkania, now Tython. He didn't want to be responsible for so many deaths, not again, so he immediately called the General and the ArchKnights to inform them about the dangerous situation.

 **Twenty minutes later – Tython, Akar Kesh.**

The Republic gunships began to land in the middle of the Temple and deploy the soldiers, who began to aim at Deiven, Ahsoka, Avelon and Shaak Ti, who arrived at the scene on the Silent Shadow, after Anakin warned them about the Republic cruisers. The four aliens watched with clear and obvious hate at Windu, who talked to the soldiers and pointed at the group of Padawans and younglings.

The young Firrerreo told Grievous and the rest of his forces to not attack or even get close to the Republic ships. Windu warned that if the sensors of the Republic cruisers sensed any of the Kingdom's weapons charging, they would make the jump into hyperspace and destroy Tython.

Anakin used the Silent Shadow's teleporter to take the unconscious Master Yoda aboard the Untouchable where he would be treated. He'd rather not look at Windu or else he could lose his cool if the Chancellor would say something to him.

Ahsoka herself had a hard time keeping her emotions in check. Especially since Windu was just a couple meters away from her. "We can't let them take the younglings!" she half-whispered into Deiven's ear.

"I know, but we don't have any other choice in this moment!" Deiven replied silently. "They literally can kill us all in one swoop. Maybe they'll destroy the whole planet, maybe not, but that's something we obviously can't risk. I've talked with the Padawans when Windu wasn't looking and assured them that we'll rescue them so that they won't do anything that could get them killed."

 **"** What about Master Gallia and Master Tachi? **"** asked the young Togruta. **"** What will Master Yoda say when he wakes up and learns that the Republic has taken the younglings? **"**

 **"** Well, he'll have to deal with it! **"** Deiven replied. **"** If he would have decided to join us earlier none of this would have happened! The boy would not die before his eyes and the younglings would've been safe! **"**

Republic soldiers began to shove the Padawans and younglings with their rifles towards the gunships. Many of the really young ones wept, but complied. Deiven wanted to lunge at the soldiers and rip them to pieces, but he knew better. Now, they could do nothing but watch as the Republic took the symbol of light.

When the last younglings boarded the gunship, Windu approached Deiven and Avelon. **"** The Republic lost the majority of their fleet and many good soldiers, but we won in the end, **"** he said with uncommon smugness. Ahsoka snarled at him with yellow glow in her eyes, but the Chancellor ignored her, which angered her even further.

 **"** I could demand many things in exchange for the Republic casualties, but I don't trust any of you or your technology, **"** Windu said as he raised his finger. **"** I know you'll try to free them or even to get revenge, so let me say this. If I sense any of your Knights on Coruscant, if I see any of your ships or something that may tell me that the Kingdom is involved, I'll kill all of them. Do you understand? **"**

The ArchKnights didn't answer, but it was enough for Windu. The human turned and boarded one of the gunships, which began to launch. Soaked from the rain, the two ArchKnights and two Togrutas gazed at the aircrafts that headed towards the Republic cruiser. Windu lost many of his men today, but in the end, he won this round.

 **Sometime later – The Orbit of Tython, The Untouchable, Medical Bay.**

Uncomfortable silence, just that was being heard in the room in which lay Master Yoda. ArchKnight Avelon quickly healed his wounds, but the old alien needed a very long rest. The droids took off his wet clothes and clothed him in white medical robes. He survived and that was the good news.

The four ArchKnights and the two female Jedi Masters stood right next to his bed with serious expressions, even Ahsoka silently observed the Grand Master. Anakin stood next to the door with a grimace and angry glare. No one was happy despite the good news. The Tholothian Jedi Master shook her head and clenched her fists. **"** I just can't believe Master Windu became such a… **"**

 **"** …asshole? **"** finished Master Siri.

 **"** Yeah, **"** Adi replied with an irritated grimace. **"** To think he would do such harm to Master Yoda, who was his Master. That he would threaten to destroy a whole planet and then took the younglings and Padawans as hostages. It just makes me… angry. **"**

 **"** That's nothing to be ashamed of, **"** said Zai'shira. **"** Emotions are a part of us all. Everyone would be angry in this situation. **"**

 **"** What did you do to Petro's body? **"** Siri asked and turned her head towards the adult Togruta.

 **"** We placed it in the morgue, **"** replied Zai'shira. **"** We'll take it to the Temple of Balance. He tried to protect Master Yoda and died like a hero. The Force will respect that and he will have a place in the Realm of Balance. **"**

 **"** As for the younglings, we will save them, **"** promised Deiven. **"** Even if I'd have to travel to Coruscant on my own and kill every Republic soldier in my way. **"**

 **"** We have baths here, **"** said Avelon. **"** Take showers and we'll give you some dry, clean clothes. **"**

 **"** That's very kind of you, thank you, **"** said Master Gallia. Both she and Siri bowed and left the room with Zai'shira, who showed them the way to the showers.

 **"** We should change our clothes to dry ones as well, **"** added the Anzat. He looked at the young Firrerreo, who still watched the sleeping Master Yoda.

 **"** We need an army, **"** stated the young ArchKnight. **"** A bigger army. **"**

Avelon and Qui-Gon looked at each other and back at Deiven. Ahsoka and Anakin also looked at him with confused looks. **"** And how do you plan to get a bigger army? **"** asked Qui-Gon. **"** You want more Sentinels? **"**

"No, we need a cannon fodder or at least troops that can be sent to a dangerous battle and their deaths wouldn't be a tragedy," replied the young Firrerreo. "And more importantly, we need more troops so that we can be at as many places at the same time."

Avelon wiped the water from his forehead and narrowed his green eyes. "Clones?" he asked. "You want to recruit clones?"

"No," Deiven shook his head and looked at his friend with his amber eyes. "We still haven't destroyed the remaining Separatists factories, so let's use them. We'll recruit the battle droids of the Separatists army into the Kingdom of the Force."

* * *

Please R&R ;)

 **A/N:** Summertime! I'm going to take a break :D As always, I won't abandon the story, I just need a little time to myself. Maybe I'll get some nice ideas during the break ;)


	12. The Return of The Droid Army

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 12** **"** **The Return of The Droid Army.** **"**

A bigger army for the Kingdom! In order to increase their numbers, which would allow them to fight many battles at once and defend more planets at the same time, the Kingdom of the Force turns its eyes to a droid factory on planet Mygeeto in order to convert the battle droids to its cause.

To ensure success of the mission, ArchKnights Avelon Karkko and Deiven Virlo along with Knights Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano travel to the icy planet with Rakatan scientists and technicians aboard the Silent Shadow for this seemingly easy task.

 **The Orbit of Mygeeto, Silent Shadow's Cockpit.**

The Silent Shadow left hyperspace and immediately went into stealth mode. Mygeeto appeared before the snake-like eyes of the young Firrerreo, who piloted the ship and began to avoid the asteroids, that circled around the planet. "We're here," he announced.

"You could have simply sent just the two of us with the Rakatas you know," said Anakin. The young Knight was leaning against near the door to the cockpit with his arms crossed over his chest and a cheeky smile.

"Yeah, we can handle the clankers with ease," seconded Ahsoka. The young Togruta, who stood behind Deiven, had her forearms leaning against on the backrest of his seat and beamed with confidence just like Anakin. "All four of us is a little overkill."

"True, but this mission too important, so it's better to be safe than sorry," replied Avelon, who sat in the co-pilot seat right beside Deiven. "Plus, we need to negotiate and convince the droids that we don't need to fight each other and waste the resources, which is a task little over your skills. And besides, if someone does need us, we can always use the teleporter and return."

"Remember that Mygeeto won't be too friendly, it was aligned with the Confederacy of Independent Systems," reminded Deiven. "So don't expect nice words and hugs if we're discovered."

Ahsoka noticed that Deiven was more pensive after the events on Tython. She also sensed that he had a deep anger within him for which she couldn't blame him. The young Togruta leaned forward so that she almost leaned over his horns and looked at his face. "Don't worry," she reassured. "Everything will be fine. We'll finish this mission without any problems."

The young Firrerreo arched his ginger eyebrows when he looked at the inverted face of Ahsoka and chuckled. He nodded and smiled to his close friend, who also curled up her lips.

"So what's the plan?" Anakin asked and drew everyone's attention. "We taking over Mygeeto and the droid factory?"

"Not really," Avelon shook his head. "We must escort the Rakatas inside the droid factory where they can download all the schematics of the battle droids to the last data so we can build them ourselves with our forge. That's the easy part, the hard part will be the reprogramming of the already build battle droids since they can attack us if we don't play our cards right. Fortunately, that will be a one-time thing because the battle droids that we'll build will be already programmed to serve our cause."

"As Darth Enigma you gave the Separatist a possibility to build advanced battle droid models," Ahsoka stated. "Don't you already have the schematics?"

"No, I just gave Darth Plagueis a few of our basic upgrades, thanks to which they could build the advanced models," replied the Anzat. "With the common and simple B1 design, it was easy to implement our technology into the droids, but we never had the schematics because we didn't need them in the first place."

"Wouldn't it be a better idea to build the advance ones instead?" Anakin asked. "They were hard to deal with and gave us far more trouble than the normal ones."

"Unlike the upgraded models, the standard ones are cheap and easy to make," pointed out Avelon. "We can make a few upgraded ones, but let's not get crazy or the Kingdom will end up poor."

"After we download and reprogram the droids, we must destroy the factory with the detonation charges in the same way you destroyed the factory on Geonosis," said Deiven. "With that, we can ensure that the Separatists, the Republic or any common thugs won't decide to build them to fight us."

"Get inside the droid factory with the Rakatas, protect them as they download the schematics and reprogram the droids, destroy the whole factory anfter we're done," summarized the young Togruta. "Seems simple enough."

"Let's hope so," said Deiven.

"Put on some warm clothes and get ready," said Avelon. "We're going to be landing soon."

 **A few minutes later - Mygeeto, Outside The Droid Factory.**

Mygeeto was a frigid, crystalline planet located in the galaxy's Outer Rim Territories that was the homeworld of the Lurmen species, who inhabited the planet's natural crystal towers before they were reduced to slave status by the Banking Clan.

Since Mygeeto was locked in an ice age, giant crystallized glaciation and ice covered its surface, as well as huge crystal spurs. Because of this, Mygeeto meant "gem" in the ancient trade language of the Muuns. The planet's internal fires long since cooled and had left a colossal deposit of precious stones within its crust and mantle. The immense assets of nova crystals and fields of lasing crystals made Mygeeto one of the wealthiest worlds in the galaxy. It hosted artesian crystals and relacite. The planet's ice shelves were home to a species of huge and aggressive worm-like creatures. In addition, the planet itself was enveloped by an asteroid field.

Nearly all of Mygeeto's surface was covered in thick ice, and the polar climate caused massive snow storms that battered the frigid surface almost continuously.

The planet was not composed of a uniform terrain; instead it was composed of many different kinds of terrain. Few cities existed on Mygeeto's sunken surface. These cities drew power from synthesized crystals which were constructed in large capacitor towers that stored and distributed the valuable energy drawn from the crystal. These cities were used mainly for administering the surrounding crystal mines, though they also contained vaults which were used by the InterGalactic Banking Clan. One of such cities was Jygat, a major city on and home to the Dressian Kiolsh Merchant Bank, facility operated and constructed below the surface, carved into Mygeeto's massive ice sheets.

The droid factory which was the target of the Kingdom, was located five kilometers north from Jygat. Deiven landed the invisible ship in front of the large metal gate, which was an entrance to the factory.

As the large group of Rakatas, with two ArchKnights and the two Knights who led them, descended the ramp and went out into the snow blizzard, Ahsoka immediately spoke loudly to be heard trough the loud breeze. "I've had just about enough of cold planets!" Just like the rest of the group, in addition to her normal attire, she was clad in a long, white, fur-covered coat with a hood, that reached her ankles, and a pair of warm gloves.

"Could've been worse!" Anakin replied. "At least everywhere we have water unlike on Tatooine! Dying from dehydration under merciless twin suns sucks!"

"Yeah, but…" Ahsoka suddenly turned her head to the right. Despite the blizzard, which made everything fuzzy for her passive echolocation, she sensed a sudden movement with her montrals and rested her hand on her lightsaber. "I sensed a movement!" she announced.

The whole group stopped. ArchKnights and Anakin reached for their weapons and looked in the same direction as Ahsoka. "I don't see anything!" said Anakin. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Ahsoka replied. "Under the snow!"

Just as she finished the sentence, five commando droids jumped from under the snow and fired at the group. Thanks to the warning earlier from the young Togruta, the four Force-users were ready, so they deflected the energy bolts without any problems.

"Stop, stop!" yelled someone before the members of the Kingdom could counterattack, but the droids did stop attacking them. Deiven noticed a small, furry creature that rolled towards them like a droideka. A black-furred Lurmen clad in white garments stopped in front of the group in a slightly bend posture. With his large, golden eyes, the member of a lemuroid mammalian species looked at the group curiously.

"Lurmen?" Anakin narrowed his eyes.

"You're the Knights of the Kingdom of the Force right?!" asked the small alien. Avelon and Deiven looked at the each other and lowered their blades. The young Firrerreo looked back at the Lurmen, nodded and replied. "I am ArchKnights Deiven Virlo!" he pointed at the Anzat and the others. "That's ArchKnights Avelon Karkko, Knights Anakin Skywalker and Knight Ahsoka Tano! We have come here to download the schematics for the battle droids!"

Lurmen gestured them to follow him and spoke. "Let's talk inside!" The commando droids once again hid themselves in the snow, while the Lurmen curled himself up in a ball and rolled towards the entrance to the droid factory.

The four Force-users turned off their lightsabers. They were confused, but when the gate was raised, they decided to follow the small alien.

 **Mygeeto, The Droid Factory, Assembly Hall.**

Inside it wasn't much warmer than outside, but it was much quieter without the storm. All members of the Kingdom took off their hoods, shook off the snow on their coats, and began to look around. Just as Deiven expected, the factory was turned off. Assembly lines stood still and the partially built droids gathered dust. However, he noticed that some B1 battle droids were online and functional.

Anakin spotted other Lurmen, who apparently tried to activate the assembly line. It was a strange, yet impressive sight to behold since they managed to reprogram the already produced units. Many people would never expect such feats from them. Few of the Lurmen approached the group with undisguised curiosity in their golden eyes, but many of them weren't happy to see the Rakatas.

"My name is Reek To," the Lurmen, who stopped the attack of the commando droids introduced himself. "Sorry about the ambush outside, I've ordered the droids to guard the entrance to the factory. I didn't expect members of the Kingdom to visit Mygeeto."

"No one got hurt so it's okay," reassured Avelon. "Do you mind explaining what Lurmen are doing in a Separatist droid factory? Since when do your species do something that is related to violence like ambushes?"

"Since my son decided to abandon our pacifist ways!" said an older Lurmen, who slowly approached the group and drew everyone's attention. Like the younger one, he had golden eyes and black fur, but with somewhat grayish hue. "My name is Reek Nu, my son wants to turn us into the same bad people like the Muuns, who enslaved us!"

"We need to free our people from the slavery of the Muuns father!" Reek To stated forcefully. "The Separatists abandoned the factory, it's a sign from the Force!"

Ahsoka arched her white eyebrow markings and smiled heartily, but the older Lurmen wasn't happy. "Be quiet or you'll doom us all! " he demanded. "Don't speak such nonsense!"

The young Lurmen crossed his arms over his chest and growled. "We always end up being the ones who run, hide or surrender to the more violent and stronger species. We need to stand up and fight! We can't live like cowards or slaves! We need to change our ways!"

"Our ways keep us alive! pointed out the elder. "If we fight we'll die!"

"I'd rather die than live as a slave!" Reek To pointed his finger at himself.

"Can you convince him that this is a stupid idea?" asked Reek Nu.

"I won't tell you that fighting for your people is wrong," replied Deiven honestly. "We won't mingle in your affairs. We just want to download the schematics and unfortunately we must destroy the factory afterwards so that no one uses the battle droids for a bad cause."

"Great news," Reek Nu nodded calmly, unlike the younger Lurmen.

"You can't!" protested Reek To. "We need them to save our people! If anything, it's your duty to help us! The Rakatas enslaved our species in the past before the Muuns, they need to atone for their sins!"

Deiven was still upset about what happened on Arkania and Tython, what's more, he was worried about the younglings, so his patience wasn't the best at that moment. Ahsoka knew that and stepped forward to join the conversation. "Excuse me, maybe we can save your people before we finish our mission so that you won't need the droids afterwards," she proposed. "Just like ArchKnight Deiven said earlier, we came here to download the schematics for the battle droids, but our technicians surely can activate the factory and make a droid army to fight for you. Lurmen won't have to fight at all. The four of us with the droids can handle this without any problems."

The young Firrerreo looked at the young Togruta, cleared his throat and looked back at the Lurmen. "Do you mind if I talk with my friends in private?"

"By all means," nodded the elder.

"Okay," Reek To also agreed.

Ahsoka and Deiven turned around and approached Anakin and Avelon. "I know you want to save the Lurmen Ahsoka, but you need to remember that we can't get personally involved," said Deiven. "If the word spreads out that we saved Lurmen from the Muuns, many planets will ask why we didn't save their people just like we saved them. You know we don't have the resources to help everyone in need, at least not now."

"Then let's not get personally involved," Ahsoka insisted. "We have technicians with us, they can start the factory and produce an army for the Lurmen. The droids could simply attack and free the slaves, while the Lurmen would stay here and remain unharmed. They would be safe, the slaves would be free and no one would know that it was us."

"Good thinking, but there's one problem," stated Avelon. "If the Muuns will notice that the droids are freeing the slaves, they'll add the pieces together and conclude that the Lurmen are responsible for the assault. They are greedy, but not stupid. Their revenge would be swift and the Lurmen could die in the process."

"Not to mention that we plan to use the battle droids for our army so if they'll destroy a city and then appear in the Kingdom, people will ask questions and become suspicious," added Deiven. "And of course, if someone else would start producing them, the galaxy would blame us for any bad things that would occur because of the droids."

"Then after downloading the schematics we can change their appearance," Ahsoka said stubbornly. "We can add modifications to make them better so why not use the schematics to build not the Separatist battle droids, but our own models?"

"And when it comes to battle we can also order the droids to simply spread chaos in the city, " proposed Anakin. "They're not smart, but they can follow orders and in numbers they can overwhelm. Let's give them the order to not kill civilians but to target rich corporations and respond with fire against the city battle droids. The Muuns would think that they malfunctioned or even better, that they've rebelled against the Separatists. In the chaos, the Lurmen could escape. The Muuns would be busy to save their own skin and wouldn't have time to look for their slaves."

"I know that our Rakatas have nothing to do with the enslavement of the Lurmen," said the young Togruta. "But we have the chance to help someone with relative ease. It's not a victory against the Dread Masters, but it's better than nothing, right?"

Avelon looked at Deiven. When the young Firrerreo turned his head to look back at the Anzat, the older ArchKnights arched his eyebrow and smiled.

Deiven looked at the metal floor, slightly squinted his amber eyes and smiled. "Alright, let's try your idea," he agreed. Ahsoka immediately beamed and hugged the young alien.

 **Two hours later - Mygeeto, The Droid Factory, Assembly Hall.**

It wasn't a surprise that the Rakatan technicians were able to start the factory and produce the battle droids with surprising efficiency. Operate such a technology was a child's play for them. The earlier silence was replaced by the sounds of production and metal footsteps of the battle droids. Since the B1's were easy and fast to make, the assembly hall began to be filled with them.

The Rakatas also changed the programming of the droids so that they would take orders from them. The built battle droids were ordered to assist in the assembly hall. The more they produced, the faster the production went.

Deiven stood, leaned against the wall and watched as Ahsoka and Anakin talked with the Lurmen and the battle droids about the plan. Reek To and the elder had different opinions about it, but in the end Ahsoka and Anakin managed to form a strategy which satisfied them both. Avelon approached him and asked. "What's on your mind?"

"I was too fixated on finishing the mission," replied the young Firrerreo not taking his eyes of Ahsoka. "I was ready to simply chase the Lurmen away from here to achieve our goal. The events on Arkania and Tython really got to my head. Good thing that Ahsoka was here to cut in and stop me from using else unnecessary violence. She help them."

Avelon chuckled and shook his head. "She did it for you," he stated. "Ahsoka sensed your emotions and your troubles. You needed that to calm down and see a different way. From the moment you started your training as a young boy you were fixated on the Force. In the ways of understating it and its will, you have no equal, but you tend to overlook many things that aren't related to the Force. Zai'shira knew that from the start and that you need Ahsoka to help you become someone different, not alienated."

Deiven looked at Avelon with a surprised look and asked. "You knew that, and you didn't tell me anything? Why?"

"I'm not your teacher," the Anzat replied with a shrug. "And sometimes is better to learn some things on your own to truly understand and believe in them. Plus, you wanted to keep a secret from her, so it's fair that she had a secret from you."

The young ArchKnight exhaled through his nose and looked at the floor. As he was lost in thoughts, Anakin and a Rakatan technician approached him and Avelon. "We managed to create a decent army," stated the human. "We have lots of B1 and B2 battle droids, few droidekas and commando droids. We also found half built upgraded version of the standard droideka model. It will be really useful."

"It has a much bigger shield, which allows it to protect not only itself but other droids around it," explained the Rakata. "B1 battle droids can use it as cover while firing from inside its shield."

"Good," Avelon nodded and together with Anakin, Deiven and the Rakata approached Ahsoka and the Lurmen while the young Togruta repeated the strategy. "The plan is simple, while the battle droids create chaos in Jygat, Reek To and the Lurmen will infiltrate the city without getting caught. With the chaos, they need to free the enslaved Lurmen, escape the city and head to the droid factory. When the Lurmen are free, the remaining droids will return to the factory from which the rescuded Lurmen can return to their homes."

"What about the factory?" asked Reek To.

"It has to be destroyed," explained Deiven. "Once the Muuns regain the control in the city, they'll head here for answers. If they'll access the droids memory banks and learn about Lurmen messing with the droids, they will seek revenge. So we need to erase all evidence that Lurmen and the Kingdom had anything to do with the attack. The remaining droids have the orders to wipe their memory banks clean after the mission or if there's a chance that someone might learn about us."

Reek To wasn't happy but he understood and accepted the explanation. "Okay," he nodded. "We're ready."

Deiven looked at Ahsoka and smiled. "Well, it's your idea so give the command," he stated. The young Togruta nodded and approached the army of battle droids, which awaited the for the order to attack. "You have your orders, begin the mission and attack Jygat," ordered the young Togruta.

"Roger, Roger." The droid army spoke in unison and began to march towards the entrance.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	13. A Freedom of Choice

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 13** **"A Freedom of Choice** **.** **"**

Battle in Jygat! After convincing ArchKnight Deiven Virlo to free the enslaved Lurmen, Ahsoka Tano comes up with an idea on how to successfully use the battle droids and help the indigenous inhabitants of Mygeeto.

Meanwhile on Zulio, Jedi Masters Siri Tachi and Adi Gallia are given a tour of the Temple of Balance by both ArchKnights Zai'shira Kessen and Qui-Gon Jinn, who want to convince them to join the Kingdom of the Force.

 **Zulio – Third Moon of Shili, Temple of Balance.**

While Master Yoda slept under the watchful eyes of the medical droids and doctors in the medical bay, Zai'shira and Qui-Gon walked with the two Jedi Masters down one of the corridors of the Temple. The two females were honestly impressed by the design, the size, the number of students, and the power of the Force, which emanated from the Temple.

"So many rooms," stated Adi Gallia. "And I thought the Temple on Coruscant was big."

"No kidding, you can really get lost in here," seconded Siri Tachi. She and Adi had different clothing, which were provided to them by the Kingdom. Their grey and brown pants, boots and tunics were now white, yellow, violet and red colored with the predominance of the first one. The females weren't Knights of the Kingdom yet, but they surely looked like ones.

"One can get used to it," assured Zai'shira. "We have everything that we need to teach the young generations the rules of the Force and on how to achieve balance. We don't forbid attachments and we don't separate the younglings from their parents. Many of them can watch their training sessions via holographic transmissions or personally when they're training in front of the Temple. In times of peace, we allow the ones with families to return to their loved ones."

"Attachments," sighed the Tholothian Jedi Master. "We were taught not to form attachments, because when you love someone you put that person above everyone else. You become unbalanced and fearful for that person's safety. Fear, as you were no doubt remember being told during your time as a Jedi Padawan, leads to the dark side."

"There's nothing wrong with caring or loving someone, that's just a natural thing," replied the orange-skinned Togruta as the four continued their walk. "Fear is a natural emotion. You don't have to be afraid of your emotions like the Jedi and let them control you like the Sith. The Force allowed us to feel them, you should embrace them instead of behaving like droids."

"You say like it's so easy," remarked Siri. She slightly moved to the side and smiled when a pair of Kaleeshian boys ran past them with happy chuckles. When she saw the younglings, a question came to her mind. "Did you have any problems with the younglings and the dark side?" she asked suddenly.

"They're listening to the teachers closely during classes," answered Qui-Gon. "They know that the dark side is a dangerous weapon and therefore treat it with respect and caution. Many of the young Squires actually are proficient with its use. If we decide to teach them about the dark side, we pay close attention to the behavior of our students and on how they use it."

"You said 'if' you decide to teach," Adi turned her head towards the ArchKnight. "Are there situations where you don't teach the younglings about the dark side?"

"While the younglings are naturally pure and innocent, some parents are bad at raising them, which is a really noxious thing in the case of Force-sensitives," explained Qui-Gon. "In such cases, we tried to guide them onto the right path and also help the parents. When we succeed, we continue with the teachings as normal. We don't force the parents to give us their kids to become members of the Kingdom, that's their decision to make. If they don't want their children to be trained, so be it."

"What if the parents won't agree to your methods or if they won't like that you want to change their kids?" asked Siri.

"That's a tricky topic because every family is different," Qui-Gon replied honestly. "There were situations when some parents demanded that we teach their children in the ways of the Force, most likely to use them for their own cause. We sensed that such children are anxious, aggressive and have a hard time to socialize with the others. If we don't manage to repress the bad behaviors and the evil influence of their parents, we wipe out the memory of the youngling and confront the parents. In the end we give them the ultimatum. Either they'll give us their child or face the consequences of using the Force-sensitives for a bad cause. However, it's a very rare case when we do this because we always manage to guide them onto the right path."

"That's why we need to rescue the younglings from the hands of Chancellor Windu and his Republic," said Zai'shira. "We can't allow him to influence them."

The females listened carefully and nodded from time to time. Suddenly, Zai'shira's comlink, which was attached to her wrist, beeped and a familiar voice issued from it. "ArchKnights Zai'shira come in," called out the former Jedi healer, Shiva'ra Teko. Unlike Samara, she wasn't injured so she returned to her duties in the Temple's medical center.

Zai'shira raised her wrist to her mouth and spoke. "I'm here, what's wrong Knight Shiva'ra?"

"Our red-skinned friend is fully healed," informed the Zabrak. "We can start waking him up at any time."

"Good, monitor his state, but be careful," warned Zai'shira. "He was the apprentice of Darth Sidious and a skilled warrior, don't let your guard down."

"I'll be careful," Shiva'ra promised and ended the call.

"You have a Sith apprentice in the Temple?!" Siri asked with a hint of worry.

"We give Jedi the chance to join us despite different views," pointed out Zai'shira. "It's only fair that we give the Sith the same conditions. He's free to choose his own fate."

"I thought Dooku was the apprentice of Darth Sidious," wondered Master Adi Gallia.

"The Sith who killed me during the invasion of Naboo was his first apprentice," explained Qui-Gon. "We decided to heal him up and gave him a chance to join our Kingdom. If he'll cause trouble, we will end him without hesitation."

Adi and Siri exchanged knowing looks and nodded to each other. "Alright," the Tholothian Jedi Master looked at Zai'shira. "We would like to learn more about the balance."

Zai'shira smiled widely and replied. "We're happy to hear that."

 **Nighttime - Mygeeto, Jygat, Silent Shadow's Cockpit.**

Since Ahsoka wanted to have an eye on everything during the assault of the droid army, she asked Deiven if she and Anakin could take the Silent Shadow and use it to spy on everything. The young Firrerreo agreed and stayed with ArchKnight Avelon and the Rakatas inside the droid factory.

The ship hovered over the city in a stealth mode so that no one would be able to spot it. While Anakin piloted it, Ahsoka observed the chaos below from above. The droid army swarmed the city and a big battle broke out in the city limits, as the city's authorities ordered the evacuation. Jygat didn't have the forces to repel such an army with ease. The rich and influential Muuns were quick to evacuate, leaving the poor behind to fend for themselves. Flashes of explosions and hundreds of energy bolts were seen from the Silent Shadow, especially in the darkness of the night.

"I never expected that we would use battle droids for our cause much less to help someone," said Anakin. He and Ahsoka really wanted to be down there and ensure that the droids would handle their task, but they knew the importance of the situation and consequences if someone would learn about the Kingdom helping the Lurmen. "I hope everything will turn out alright."

"Of course it will," Ahsoka stated confidently not taking her blue eyes off the viewport. She watched the battle down below and tried to recognize anything. The large droid army was easy to spot, but it was much harder to find a specific person in the chaos. Civilians ran in many directions at once in panic, some tried to evacuate from the city. Luckily for them, the droid didn't target the civilians just like instructed. Many buildings were under fire, especially the tall, expensive ones that belonged to the rich Muuns.

The chaos lasted for at least an hour now without any sign of Reek To and even Ahsoka began to worry, but finally something caught her attention. "There!" she exclaimed and pointed at something. "I see Reek To and the other Lurmen."

Indeed, the young Togruta spotted a large group of Lurmen that 'rolled' away from the city and headed in the direction that the droid factory was located. She smiled with relief that her plan worked.

Her holoprojector beeped and when she answered the call, a holographic image of a B1 battle droid appeared on her hand. "Commander, we're losing many units but a large number of Lurmen managed to escape from the city," informed the battle droid. "Should we continue the assault?"

"No, you did your task," Ahsoka shook her head. "Pretend that your commencing a tactical retreat and leave the city. Just like we planned, return to the droid factory. The units that aren't able, are ordered to perform a memory wipe."

"Roger, Roger," the droid nodded and ended the transmission. Ahsoka hid her holoprojector under her coat and smiled. "Okay, let's fly back to the factory," she said.

Anakin smiled and nodded. "It's nice to finally have a win after our losing streak as of late," he said as he turned the ship and flew back to the droid factory.

 **Sometime later - Mygeeto, Outside The Droid Factory.**

The members of the Kingdom, now in full squad, waited for the group of Lurmen along with the other members of their species. Luckily for them, the blizzard ended so there was no need to shout or have their hoods on to protect them from the snow. The elder Lurmen, Reek Nu, paced around nervously leaving a path in the snow. The news that his son managed to fulfill his mission did made him worry less, but he needed to see him with his own eyes to be completely at ease. They may not seen eye to eye in many ways of their people, but they loved each other.

Finally, the freed Lurmen reached the factory to his relief. Many of them stopped rolling and hugged their relatives, loved-ones and friends. It was a heart-warming sight. Reek To approached his father, who placed his hand on his shoulder. "I'm glad to see you safe," he said with relief in his voice.

Reek To smiled and hugged his father, who hugged him back. The elder Lurmen let go of him and looked at the ArchKnights. "Thank you for your help," he bowed his head. "You have our eternal gratitude."

"Don't mention it," Deiven raised his hand and looked at Ahsoka. "We were happy have to help."

The young Togruta smiled to the young Firrerreo. "Just remember to stay out of trouble from now on," said the young ArchKnight. "Now return to your homes before someone spots you."

"Of course," assured the young Lurmen. The elder Reek Nu gestured towards his people and all Lurmen began to walk and roll away from the factory.

In the meantime, battle droids began to appear and gather in front of the factory. At least three-fourths of the army was destroyed, but the rest managed to return in one piece. Ahsoka approached them and spoke. "You all did well," she praised and turned her head to look at Deiven. "Maybe we can take them to the Kingdom instead wiping their memory banks? We would have a first group of battle droids for upgrading without the need to build them and spend the resources."

"Hmmm… that's not a bad idea," pointed out one of the Rakatas. "We could actually have a way to compare the old and the new models."

"In that case we need to inform the Temple and use the teleporter aboard the Silent Shadow because all of them won't fit inside the ship," stated Avelon.

"I'm on it," Deiven announced and pulled out his holoprojector. After activating it, a holographic image of ArchKnight Zai'shira appeared on his hand. "Master Zai, we have the schematics and we placed the detonation charges in the factory's reactor room," informed the young Firrerreo. "We're ready to blow it up and finish the mission."

"Perfect timing because you need to return to Zulio," said Zai'shira.

"What's wrong?" asked Deiven narrowing his amber snake-like eyes.

"Darth Maul is completely healed, his legs have been regenerated," she replied. "Knight Shiva'ra is ready to wake him up."

"Alright then, we're coming back," said the young Firrerreo. "By the way, we're sending you the old battle droids models via the teleporter aboard the Silent Shadow. They will be useful for the Rakatas."

"Ohh, okay, hmmm… we can already use them then," the adult Togruta scratched her chin. "And I have an idea how they can be useful, but you and Avelon need to be here like right now."

"Hmm… we can use the teleportation device along with the droids and take the Rakatas with us," pondered the young Firrerreo.

"Alright, will be waiting for you," replied Zai'shira. When her holographic image vanished, Deiven turned to look at Ahsoka and Anakin. "Are you guys okay with returning to Zulio on your own? I mean someone needs to pilot the Silent Shadow back to the Kingdom."

"We got this," assured Anakin. "We just saved an enslaved species, this will be a walk in the park."

"Yeah," Ahsoka seconded him and began to walk towards the Silent Shadow. "I will pilot the ship."

"No way Snips!" Anakin protested and followed the young Togruta. "An exceptional pilot is needed for this task."

"Forget it!" Ahsoka argued. "You piloted it during the assault, now it's my turn!"

Avelon and Deiven both chuckle almost simultaneously while rolling their eyes and shook their heads at the antics of their old squires. "Now I'm glad I won't be aboard the ship during that dispute," said Avelon. "Headaches are not my thing."

"Haha, my thoughts exactly," Deiven with a cherfull laugh.

 **Zulio – Third Moon of Shili, Temple of Balance, Courtyard.**

When the teleportation device near the entrance to Temple began to flash, every young Squire and Knight, that currently was present on the courtyard at the time, looked in its direction. It was a surprise for them to see dozens of battle droids, which materialized and marched out of it in a straight line and began to gather in front of the stairs to the Temple.

Some of the Squires and Knights reached for their weapons since they knew about the Separatists battle droids. Fortunately, ArchKnight Zai'shira and ArchKnight Qui-Gon descended the stairs together with General Grievous and Commander Rex before any of them acted on impulse.

"It's been a while since I last saw these clankers," stated Rex. "Brings back old memories."

"Indeed," seconded Grievous. "I don't remember when was the last time I bashed one out of anger or frustration."

When the last battle droid emerged from the device, Deiven and Avelon with the Rakatas appeared right behind him. "Good job," Qui-Gon nodded to the two ArchKnights when the group approached them. "The mission went perfectly."

"Even better," replied Deiven. "Not only we succeed in obtaining the schematics, but we saved the Lurmen from slavery without the Muuns knowing that the Kingdom was involved. It was Ahsoka's idea." Zai'shira smiled upon hearing that, but the smile slowly faded from a looked of happiness and pride to one of curiosity when she noticed that he daughter wasn't with them. "Speaking of which where is she and Anakin?" she asked.

"Anakin and Ahsoka remained on Mygeeto since someone needs to pilot the Silent Shadow back to Zulio," answered Deiven.

Avelon looked at Grievous and Rex. "We brought these droids to assist with the upgrades, but we need your help as well," stated the Anzat. "General, you commanded them during the clone wars an Rex fought against them. You know their weaknesses and advantages first hand. The Rakatas could use your help when they'll begin upgrading them."

"Understood," Grievous nodded. "I always wondered if something could be done to make them better in combat."

"I'm not too keen on helping the clankers, but if they'll be on our side, count me in," said Rex.

Avelon ordered the battle droids to follow General Grievous, Rex and the Rakatas into Temple at the same time Deiven looked at Zai'shira with curiosity. "So what's the idea with using the battle droids?" he asked.

"Maul was present during the invasion of Naboo and the battle droids were under his command," replied the adult Togruta. "Their presence could calm him down or at least pick his interest enough to hear us out."

"Well you know him better than I do," replied the young Firrerreo.

 **Half an hour later - Zulio – Third Moon of Shili, Temple of Balance,** **Medical Center, Operating Room.**

Maul slowly opened his yellow-red eyes and immediately noticed that he was inside a tank filled with orange liquid with an oxygen mask attached to his face. He raised his hands and began to strike the glass. Suddenly, air bubbles emerged from under him and the liquid began to be drained out from the tanks floor.

When it finally became empty, the oxygen mask was detached from his face and the front lid of the tank opened. The red-skinned Zabrak fell forward and landed on all fours. He felt weak because of his living habits and from being in the tank for so long, he blinked a few times so as to get his vision back into focus.

With great effort, he managed to stand up, but he almost lost balance and fell down once again. Luckily, he grabbed the lid of the tank and managed to keep his footing. With his yellow-red eyes, he looked at his feet… real… fleshy feet. He felt them, he could move his toes and bend his knees. He had his own legs once again, but how? His muscles were weak and almost paralyzed. It was like he forgot how to walk, which further proved to him that the loss of his legs was real. He cut them off.

"Kenobi," growled the red-skinned Zabrak.

Just then, Maul noticed two B1 battle droids standing near the entrance to the room and a few others, which stood not far from him as well as a white medical droid. He remembered them from the invasion of Naboo. The battle droids of the Separatists army.

Suddenly, his dulled sensed felt a presence. The Zabrak turned his face and noticed four figures, which stood near an operating table. A male Anzat, whom he recognized by the bulb nose, a hooded figure with a strange, yet familiar Force-signature, a strange alien boy with golden skin and… his eyes widened when he recognized a certain orange-skinned Togruta. The same which fought his Master on Arkania. The Jedi Shadow known as Zai'shira Kessen. "Easy with the legs Maul," she said with a smirk. "We just regenerated them back for you."

Maul narrowed his eyes and growled with hatred.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	14. Purpose

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 14** **"Purpose** **.** **"**

 **Zulio – Third Moon of Shili, Temple of Balance,** **Medical Center, Operating Room.**

The assassin narrowed his eyes and looked at the orange-skinned Togruta. He was fully aware that he stood in front of them butt-naked, but he wasn't bashful and didn't try to cover himself. "What's going on?!" he demanded. "Where am I?!"

"We found you on Lotho Minor where you were driven to the point of insanity," explained Zai'shira. "We took you here, removed your robotic legs and restored your real ones. You're in the Temple of the Kingdom of the Force."

Maul didn't move from the spot or speak for quite a while. He never heard about this whole Kingdom of the Force. And why the battle droids that belonged to the Separatists were with them?

Beside the four figures in front of him, the assassin felt many powerful Force-signatures all around him, but they didn't belong to Sith or any dark users. Maul sensed darkness and light, everywhere at once. It was really weird and there were too many people to fight head on in the first place so, he decided to be patient and learn what was going on. Not to mention, he didn't plan on fighting the Jedi Shadow, who managed to survive a fight with both Darth Sidious, and his Master Darth Plagueis.

"What do you want from me?!" Maul asked.

"First, I suggest you put some pants on," Zai'shira said and gestured towards one of the battle droids, who had a pair of a folded black pants in its hands. "It will make the conversation less awkward."

The B1 battle droid approached Maul and extended his arms with the attempt of giving the clothes to him. The Zabrak looked at the pants and after a couple of seconds, he hesitantly grabbed them with a slight growl.

As the red-skinned Zabrak began to slowly put them on, Zai'shira turned her head towards one of the medical droids. "Bring a big portion of food and water," she told it and looked back at Maul. "Come on, let's test these legs out," she proposed and turned towards the door that led to the waiting room.

Zai'shira left the operating room with the others and Maul followed shortly after wobbling on his legs. He entered the waiting room with the battle droids right behind him.

The waiting room had a round table and many seats, where one could rest and wait for those who were being operated on. The Togruta and the others sat down near the table and gesture Maul to do the same. The assassin complied and rested on the seat on the opposite side of the table.

"I'm sure you're confused, so let me get you up to speed," Zai'shira began. "The war between the Republic and the Separatists is over. Neither won, because of us. The Kingdom of the Force officially ended the war, which we controlled by manipulating both sides and emerged victorious. We're the four ArchKnights of the Kingdom, the leaders of our faction."

"Knights?" Maul narrowed his eyes in hatred. "Jedi Knights?"

"We're not Jedi, nor Sith," Deiven explained. "We're Force-users who follow the balance and the four aspects of the Force. The light side, the dark side, the living Force and the cosmic Force, we use all of the them to create balance in the galaxy. That's the will of the Force. We do everything that's necessary to reach our goal."

Maul fixed his gaze on the young Firrerreo. "And who are you supposed to be?" he asked mockingly. "Some kind of freak?"

"He's the boy I've rescued from Arkania sixteen years ago," Zai'shira replied, narrowing her blue eyes. "The one created by the Force itself just like the boy from Tatooine. Insult him again and I'll personally rip out your tongue. Unlike the Jedi, we don't show mercy to our enemies."

"We manipulate, we kill, we steal, we kidnap, we help our friends, we protect our people, we form alliances," added Avelon. "We even bring the dead back to life."

"Oh, really?" asked Maul skeptically

"Yes, we resurrected Darth Plagueis," Zai'shira stated with a half-smile. "The fool thought that his own power did that, but we asked the Force to bring him back to the living. We used him to control the tides of the war between the Sith and the Jedi. And ArchKnight Avelon…" she pointed with her thumb at the Anzat "…pretended to be his apprentice Darth Enigma. The Rule of Two was broken that day since Darth Sidious and Darth Tyranus existed in the same time as Darth Plagueis and Darth Enigma, but it's nothing compared to what the Sith did later on."

Zai'shira was prepared for this conversation and she brought something that the Kingdom got six months ago from the Malevolence after the victory on Geonosis. Back then, Deiven ordered to download the transmissions and useful data from its main computers. That meant they had very important conversations. The one during the rakghoul attack on Naboo between Deiven and Darth Sidious, which was recorded by the Chancellor and proved the resurrection of Darth Plagueis, and most importantly, the conversation between the Jedi and Count Dooku aboard the Malevolence, in which the Jedi and Sith formed an alliance against the Kingdom of the Force.

Maul watched the recordings with a stunned and disbelieved expression, which turned into an enraged one really fast. "What trickery is this?!" he demanded. His hatred and confusion mixed with each other as he slammed the table top with his fist. "The Sith would never forge an alliance with the Jedi! No matter what threat would they be facing! How many years have passed if you're still young as back then on Arkania?! This is a fake recording! I killed the Jedi Master on Naboo and he's dead!"

"Oh, really?" Qui-Gon Jinn spoke for the first time and reached for his hood. When he revealed his face, Maul's eyes widened in shock. Now he knew why the Force-signature was so oddly familiar.

The human ArchKnight smirked and spoke. "You look as if you've seen a ghost Maul."

"Get away from me!" Maul pointed his finger at Qui-Gon and stood up from his seat, knocking it over. The ArchKnights also stood up, ready to repel any attacks. "I killed you! You're dead! What madness is this?!" The battle droids aimed their rifles at the Zabrak, but Zai'shira gave them the gesture to lower their weapons.

"I was dead, but I'm back," replied the human. "Nothing is impossible for the Force and those who follow its rules."

This all was too much for Maul, the plans for killing the Jedi moved on without him, the Sith betrayed their beliefes and worked with the Jedi against a new faction, which defeated them. Not to mention the Jedi Master, whom he killed, was back to life.

Without warning, the red-skinned Zabrak released a Force-wave together with a loud roar. The table, seats and battle droids were knocked over. The ArchKnights were pushed back but managed to remain on their feet.

With the use of the Force, Maul enhanced his speed, dashed towards the door and escaped the room. "Well that could've gone better," remarked Deiven.

"Too much information at once," stated Avelon. "His mind wasn't at its best condition for such an impact."

The battle droids get on to their feet and one of them asked. "Should we capture him?"

"No, you won't be able to do it without the use of firearms," replied Qui-Gon. "We can handle it on our own."

"Roger, Roger," the droid nodded.

 **Zulio – Third Moon of Shili, Temple of Balance,** **Medical Center.**

Maul run down the corridors of the medical center, knocking over the medical droids and healers. He wanted to find the exit from this Temple, hijack a ship and escape. It was easier said than done though.

The assassin needed to maintain the Force-enhancement on his legs or he would simply fall over from overstraining his new legs.

He stopped in the middle of the intersection and began to think where to next. "Hey you!" a female voice called out towards him. Instinctively, Maul turned his head to the right and spotted a Zabrak female with a tanned skin. She was clad in a green midriff top with deep cleavage and tight black pants.

"I think it's too early for you to run around in the Temple!" Shiva'ra exclaimed.

Maul noticed that the female had a lightsaber attached to her belt. Extending his hand, he yanked it off and attempted to get her weapon. The former Jedi healer extended her own hand and grabbed the weapon with a telekinetic hold in mid-air.

The two Zabraks began to fight for the lightsaber in Force tug-of-war. At one point, Shiva'ra let go of the lightsaber, but she activated it when it was about reach Maul's hand. A red blade emerged from the hilt and almost pierced Maul's hand, but the red-skinned Zabrak managed to dodge it at the last second.

His legs reminded him about their state and he felt a sharp pain, which caused him to wince and fell on the floor. The lightsaber returned to Shiva'ra's hand and she lunged towards Maul. Using his pain to fuel his power, the assassin rolled to the side and sprung up to his feet with a growl.

Since Shiva'ra knew that the decision on what to do with him belonged to the ArchKnights, she deactivated her lightsaber and decided to subdue the Zabrak in hand-to-hand combat.

As she closed the distance, Maul quickly attacked with a jab aimed at her face. Shiva'ra ducked under his arm and countered with an uppercut, which Maul evaded by tilting his head to the side. He grabbed Shiva'ra by the hair with his outstretched arm and head-butted her.

Shiva'ra snarled her teeth as blood trickled down from her nose and responded in kind. Maul spat out blood after her head-butt and wanted to head-butt her again, but she raised her knee and stopped his movement.

The two pushed each other away. Shiva'ra blew out blood which was inside her nostrils and took a fighting stance. Because of all the commotion, many injured patients opened the doors of their rooms and peeked what was going on outside.

"What's going on?" asked a young Kaleesh male. "Knight Teko, is everything okay?"

"Get back to your rooms, now!" ordered the female Zabrak.

In that moment, Maul decided to use the Kaleesh as a hostage to get out of the Temple. As he dashed towards the boy, who stood at the doorstep, a Force-lightning was hurled towards him. Thanks to his natural reflexes, the red-skinned Zabrak jumped away from the torrent of blue energy and looked at Shiva'ra, who's eyes glowed in yellow color. "Touch that boy, or any of the patients, and I'll fry your skin and force you to eat it," she threatened.

Maul clearly felt anger from her, but before he could give it a deeper thought, his legs were sweep from under him and he hit the floor with a thud. Despite the thick material, Maul felt a stinging pain. Deiven's tail sliced the air and he cut the Zabrak off his feet like a farmer with a scythe, who cut grass.

An invisible hand grabbed his throat and lifted him off the ground. As he fought for air against a powerful telekinetic grip, Maul noticed the Jedi Shadow, who approached him with an outstretched hand together with the Anzat and the Jedi Master. Without any words, she hurled Maul at the corridor wall with such power, it cracked under the impact. The assassin lost consciousness and lay on the floor.

* * *

An hour later, Maul woke up on a medical bed in a different room. When he opened his eyes, he abruptly sat up and was welcomed by a sniper barrel aimed right in his face by a black-plated droid.

"Warning: Don't try it meatbag." HK aimed with his weapon at the Zabrak, who noticed that his left arm was handcuffed to the bed's side rails.

"You're tough," admitted Zai'shira, who stood near the door to the room with her arms crossed over her chest. Maul meet her gaze and narrowed his yellow eyes. "Have you calmed down or do you need to be slammed against the wall once again?" Zai'shira asked, arching her white eyebrows markings.

Maul growled at the Togruta but exhaled and lay back from exhaustion. HK lowered his sniper rifle and took a few steps back. "Why didn't you kill me?" Maul asked.

"Injure a member of the Kingdom or try to attack our students once again and I'll make sure your death will be slow and painful," promised the orange-skinned Togruta. "We only spared you because we understand your confusion and anger. I would behave similarly in your position. Mark my words though that everything we said is true."

"Then way haven't you aged?!" Maul demanded, raising his voice.

"I did age, but those who held the title of the ArchKnights of the Kingdom of the Force don't age, so I've regained my youth," explained Zai'shira. "Until another member will be granted that title and takes my place, I'm going to be young forever."

The assassin watched the Togruta aghast and speechless. Zai'shira pushed herself off the wall and approached him. "I'm going to tell you how it's going to be," she began. "We're not forcing anyone to join us, that's his or her decision."

"Why would I join you?" Maul asked. "And even if, what would I gain from this?! My only purpose is to kill Kenobi!"

"And we can help you with that," replied the Togruta, which caused Maul to arch his bold eyebrows. "His Jedi Master won't agree," stated the assassin.

"Master Obi-Wan Kenobi was unwilling to join our Kingdom because he didn't like our methods and rules," stated Zai'shira. "Now he is a bounty hunter, because the entire Jedi Order is destroyed "

"Who destroyed the Jedi Order?" Maul asked.

"Our current enemies, the Dread Masters, who beat us to the punch," she replied honestly. "They used Kenobi's Star Destroyer." Maul smirked as Zai'shira continued. "They're a six ancient Sith Lords, who came back to life because of the Jedi Order so it's ironic if I may be blunt. They also decided to kill the current Sith Lords because of the Rule of Two and the fact that they've allied themselves with the Jedi."

"All Jedi are dead?" Maul inquired with mixed feelings. True, this was the goal of the Sith, but he wanted to be part of it. Now the Dread Masters took that away from him.

"The large majority," replied Zai'shira. "Some saw the true balance and joined us, but there are some that are alive and try to defeat us. Master Windu for example, who became the new Chancellor of the Republic."

"Now, you have four options Maul," Zai'shira raised her finger. "One: you can leave and join the Dread Masters, but you'll become their puppet and lapdog. We will meet on the battlefield where you will die because none of them will care about you. Two: you can find and join Darth Plagueis if he will accept you, but the outcome will be the same, plus the Dread Masters will also become your enemies. Three: you can leave and simply avoid the conflict and return to your homeworld, and wait till the war is over, and four: you can join us and become a member of the Kingdom of the Force. You can be more than a lapdog or a slave, you can be strong and free. You can have what Darth Sidious took from you: friends, love, family."

Maul didn't reply. His gaze was fixated on a blank spot on the wall as he was submerged in thoughts.

"Obi-Wan didn't join us out of fear from the dark side and ended alone," pointed out Zai'shira. "Are you afraid of the light side?"

This time Maul growled and looked at the Togruta. "No, I'm not!" he snapped. "I'm better than that Jedi and he'll die by my hand! Can you provide me with the means for my vengeance?"

"If you're willing to become my apprentice, a Squire, and accept our ways, then yes," Zai'shira replied. "We don't want to change you into a loving, giggling, pure-hearted person. We have a hierarchy in the Kingdom and titles that are suited for our members. Bogan's Blade is a title that I think would be the best suited for you. You'd be an assassin of the Kingdom of the Force, who hunts for our traitors and enemies, as well as spies on our potential rivals. You could become stronger than Darth Sidious."

Maul exhaled through his nose. In that moment he had nothing to lose, but he could gain many things. Since this Kingdom could aid him in his revenge, he was willing to become one of them or at least stop being a Sith. Plus, he was intrigued by their power. To become a member of a faction that forced the Sith and the Jedi to join forces against them and won was a tempting offer. He wanted that power.

"I agree," Maul stated and nodded to Zai'shira. "Master."

"Good," Zai'shira replied with the same gesture. "Now remember what I have said, hurt anyone from the Kingdom or do something against the rules and you're going to wish that Darth Sidious would punish you instead of me."

The Togruta reached out with the Force, un-cuffed him and pointed at the table right next to him, where the Zabrak noticed a large meal, which consisted of meat and vegetables. "Eat up, you must be hungry," she urged him. "Regain your strength because the training will be hard, but I'm sure you're used to such things."

Maul nodded and reached for the plate, when he began to eat, Zai'shira turned on her heel and left the room, while HK remained with the Zabrak.

* * *

Outside of his room, ArchKnigts Deiven, Avelon and Qui-Gon waited for Zai'shira. "He agreed," she announced immediately after the doors closed with a hiss behind her. "He's going to be my Squire and join the Kingdom in exchange for the help with Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"So our plan worked," said Avelon. "Let's just hope everything will turn okay in the end just like it should."

"That's for the best," stated Qui-Gon. "Deiven and Avelon need to focus on Ahsoka and Anakin, and surely Maul wouldn't listen to me. Besides, you two have similar styles and pasts, former Jedi Shadow and a former Sith assassin. Just keep your eye on him."

"Trust me, I don't plan on letting him hurt someone," assured the Togruta.

"So we did it, we actually recruited a Sith to our Kingdom," pointed out Deiven. "I don't want to jinx it, but with the schematics and him, this is turning in our favor."

"Let's just not get ahead of ourselves, the war has just begun," stated Avelon. All other ArchKnights nodded to each other and began to walk down the corridor.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	15. The Same Level

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 15** **"The Same Level** **.** **"**

 **Zulio – Third Moon of Shili, Temple of Balance,** **Communication Center.**

Word of a Sith, who joined the Kingdom of the Force, spread like wild fire and at least half of the Kingdom was aware of a former assassin amongst them by the next day. Maul was easy to spot since he was the only red-skinned Zabrak with black tattoos in the Temple.

Some were curious and intrigued, others, especially the former Jedi, were cautious and unsure if that was the right decision. Anakin and Ahsoka learned about Maul when they returned to Zulio after an interesting flight from Mygeeto. It was easy for Anakin to learn how Maul was convinced to join the Kingdom, because Qui-Gon told him personally and as one could guess, the younger human wasn't happy about it.

Anakin, Avelon and Qui-Gon were present in the communication center in front of a large holotable, and their discussion wasn't a calm one.

"You promised him what?!" Anakin was shocked, when he learned the Kingdom wanted to help Maul with his revenge against Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan was your Padawan!" pointed out Anakin. "I know he didn't want to join us but that's hardly a reason to sentence him to death, much less to help a Sith to kill him!"

"It wasn't an easy decision for me Anakin," replied Qui-Gon. "But you have to trust our judgement on this one because it's more complicated than you think."

"Then explain to me because I don't get it how a death of Obi-Wan can benefit us!" Anakin argued. "It's not a…"

"He turned to the dark side," Qui-Gon stated, interrupting Anakin.

"W-What?!" Anakin narrowed his eyes. He thought that he misheard it.

"I saw him through the Eye of the Force," Qui-Gon explained. "Everything that has happened was too much for him. All his anger and sadness finally overwhelmed him, and he became submerged in darkness. In his last ray of light, he left his bounty hunter friend at a safe place and decided to continue alone."

"So, you want to send Maul to kill him and end his suffering?" Anakin asked.

"That's the thing Anakin, we don't count on Maul killing him," said Avelon. "Maul wants to see Obi-Wan suffer. In the state that Obi-Wan is in right now, a death would be a mercy for him, which is something Maul won't do."

Anakin narrowed his blue eyes. "So you think he won't kill him because he wants him to suffer? But that's a risk," he stated. "What if he does kill him?!"

"Either he will spare him to make him suffer or kill him and end his suffering," summarized Qui-Gon. "The training he undergoes will make him more inclined to pick the first option. I would want to see Obi-Wan with us, but we can't have everything. "

"Obi-Wan won't turn against us!" assured Anakin. The young human turned on his heel and headed towards the exit.

"Can you be absolutely sure?" asked Avelon. "I know how the dark side works. He won't blame himself anymore, he will blame the Kingdom for his state and do everything to get his revenge on us. Just remember one thing Anakin… Obi-Wan knows where your mother lives."

Anakin stopped in front of the door and after a few seconds, he left without a word.

 **Zulio – Third Moon of Shili, Temple of Balance,** **Courtyard.**

Maul stood in front of the large stone slab on which he could read about the names of the ranks and the details on how to earn them. Bogan's Blade was a rank that really would suit him, just like ArchKnight Zai'shira said.

The Togruta told him to get up early and wait for her near the slab, where she would take him for his first lesson. The nice weather with cloud-filled sky was perfect for lessons outside. Not too hot and not too cold.

"So, what do you think about being the first Sith in the Kingdom?" Maul heard a female voice behind him and slowly turned his head around, which was hid under the hood. The Zabrak noticed a young, orange-skinned Togruta, who actually was very similar to his Master, ArchKnight Zai'shira.

"Who are you?" he asked, avoiding her question.

"I'm Ahsoka Tano, a former Jedi Padawan and now, a Knight of the Kingdom of the Force," she replied with a cocky smile. "I believe my mother, ArchKnight Zai'shira, is your Master."

Maul's bold eyebrow slightly twitched in surprise, but in reality, it wasn't that big of a shock for him. "So, since my Master is a Queen of Shili, that makes you, her daughter and a princess of Shili," he deduced.

"Yup," Ahsoka smirked, but shrugged afterwards. "Although, I don't flaunt with that title. I'm a member of the Kingdom just like everyone around here and I don't need or want special treatment."

"Yet, I sense hubris in you," Maul pointed out.

"It's because I'm a student of ArchKnight Deiven Virlo and I'll become a Force-Watcher," Ahsoka replied with a smirk.

Maul remembered who the Force-Watcher was because he recently read it on the slab and he snorted mockingly after Ahsoka's reply.

"Is something funny?" Ahsoka arched her white eyebrow markings and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You have ambitions, I'll give you that… Lady Tano," replied the Zabrak. "But do you have the skills to back it up?"

Ahsoka placed her hands on her lightsabers, which were attached to her belt on both sides of her hips and patted her weapons. "You can try me any time you want Sith," she stated challengingly and quickly added with a cheeky smirk. "Unless fighting a princess is too big of a challenge for you."

"Don't tempt me child," Maul warned, narrowing his eyes. "You may regret it later."

Before any more words or actions could take place, Maul spotted ArchKnight Zai'shira as she left through the Temple entrance with ArchKnight Deiven and walked down the stairs towards them. Ahsoka turned around and smiled at them.

"Master," Maul bowed his head towards the adult Togruta when she and Deiven approached them.

"I see you meet my daughter," stated Zai'shira. "I trust you two had a friendly talk?"

"Yup," Ahsoka grinned and looked at Maul, who had a stone-like expression. "When we're going to train Master?" he asked, ignoring Ahsoka as if she wasn't there.

"ArchKnight Deiven is going to start his class for the newcomers and the former Jedi in a few minutes," replied Zai'shira. "You're going to attend it with them since you need to learn about the Kingdom."

"Is that a jest?" Maul asked without any emotions on his face, but Zai'shira sensed his growing iritation. "I'm supposed to train with Jedi Knights?!"

"Former Jedi Knights," pointed out Deiven. "You're no Sith either, only a former Sith. You're all at the same level here. No matter the skills or the former knowledge you possessed, in here you're all students and you got a free start, but you may feel proud Maul because even the former Grand Master of the Jedi Order is going to attend it for the first time."

"He is?!" Ahsoka asked both shocked and happy at the same time. "Is he okay?! He was unconscious the last time I saw him!"

"He woke up some time ago, before you and Anakin returned from Mygeeto," Deiven replied. "The first thing he asked about was the younglings and the Padawans, of course you can imagine he was really sad when we told him what happened. When Master Adi Gallia and Master Siri Tachi told him they decided to join the Kingdom, he insisted on being present during classes. There's no chance for him to attend in combat training, but he can surely visit the other classes to listen to the lecture. I'm sure the presence of the young students will have a good effect on him."

"It will!" Ahsoka assured.

Many cheerful laughs were being heard when a group of younglings run out of the Temple and stopped in front of the four. A mix of boys and girls of many species looked around in excitement. Some pointed at the hovering crystals, others at the two statues at the entrance to the Temple. "Alright everyone, take it easy!" Deiven calmed them down with a warm smile. "I know you're exited, but you need to learn patience. We still need to wait for some new 'students'. In the meantime," the young Firrerreo gestured towards Ahsoka. "Knight Tano will take you to where we're going to start our lessons."

Ahsoka smiled widely to the younglings and nodded. "Okay everyone, come with me!" she said with a gesture and lead the group of younglings to the middle of the cobbled courtyard. Between the four shallow pools, there was a large circular place where the group of younglings sat down and waited for the lecture along with the young Togruta.

In the corner of her eye, Zai'shira spotted Master Yoda, who slowly walked down the stairs with Adi and Siri. The old alien's skin was a few shades paler, which was a clear sign that the dark side has left its tool on his body. It would take a long time for him to return to his former self and only if he would start to follow the rules of the Force.

"It's nice of you to join us, Master Yoda," stated Deiven. "I'll be honored to teach you our ways although, t would be good for you to rest some more."

"Intrigued, I am," the old alien nodded with a tired smile.

Siri looked at Maul and narrowed her blue eyes. "You're that Sith aren't you?" she asked accusingly. "The apprentice of Darth Sidious, I almost hope you'll cause trouble so the Kingdom will put you down!"

"Such beautiful hate. Isn't it against the Jedi code to wish for one's death?" Maul asked with a mocking smile when he looked at the blonde-haired female. "The Jedi really have fallen"

"Enough!" Zai'shira raised her voice and frowned. "Both of you stop this bickering! You're on the same side now and I expect order! Sith or Jedi, I won't allow any conflicts in the Temple of Balance!"

"Yes, Master," Maul lowered his head in compliance, while Siri looked away and pouted. Deiven and especially Zai'shira knew that Maul was obedient not because he suddenly decided to follow the balance and change his ways. Maul wanted to use the Kingdom to kill Kenobi and to gain power, so what they needed to do was to instill different goals and beliefs in his mind.

Master Yoda was silent and only smiled when he noticed the group of younglings, who sat in the circle in the middle of the courtyard. Slowly, he began to walk towards them while leaning on his cane. Adi Gallia and Siri Tachi followed shortly after with the ArchKnights and Maul right behind them.

When all of them gathered and took free places, Deiven walked in front of the group and cleared his throat. Maul and Zai'shira stood behind the sitting younglings, the female Jedi and Yoda, who managed to squeeze between them while Ahsoka sat cross-legged on the side of the group and waited for the lecture to begin.

"How come this young… boy… is one of the ArchKnights?" Maul asked in disbelief.

"The Force itself taught him everything he knows," explained Zai'shira. "I've taught him basic lightsaber combat, the rest he learned on his own thanks to the Force. There's no one more knowledgeable in that field."

Maul arched bold eyebrows in clear incredulity, but he didn't say anything.

"Greetings everyone!" began the young Firrerreo. "My name is Deiven Virlo and I'm the ArchKnight of the Kingdom of the Force. I would like to welcome you in the Temple of Balance. Your parents agreed for us to teach you and become members of our faction, it's our pleasure to teach you about the proper use of the Force, its rules and the balance so you can become powerful Knights of the Kingdom in the future. Stronger than any Jedi or Sith."

"What's the difference between the Knights and the Jedi and Sith?" asked a young Togrutan girl.

"If it comes for our philosophies, from many, many years Jedi and Sith clung to the either the light side or the dark side, which made the Force unhappy," answered Deiven. "We use all four aspects of the Force, the light side, the dark side, the living Force and the cosmic Force. Because of that, the Force allows us to tap into its greatest powers of which Jedi and Sith could only dream."

"If we put the aspects to the side…" he went on "…the Jedi are the protectors and servants of the Republic while the Sith only serve themselves, the Knights, on the other hand, serve only the Force and follow its will, which is our law and rule. Achieving and preserving the balance is our sacred duty."

"You said the Force allows you to tap into its greatest powers, " said a Twi'lek boy. "Powers like what?"

Deiven took off his gloves and dropped them on the cobbled floor. He closed his amber snake-like eyes and inhaled. Focusing, the ArchKnight began to whisper in a foreign language. The symbols on his hands began to shine and when he opened back his amber eyes, the younglings noticed that they changed color to silver. His Force signature vanished and his whole body was engulfed by a white aura, which took on a jagged, fierce flame-like appearance. Small electric sparks were surrounding his body, but they didn't hurt him.

The younglings opened their mouths in awe, while Yoda, Adi Gallia ad Siri Tachi widened their eyes. True, the Jedi heard about this power from Anakin and Obi-Wan, but this was a completely different experience.

"This is the Aura of Balance," explained the young Firrerreo. "As you noticed, you can't sense my Force signature, but I assure you it's still there, only other beings on my level can sense me. In simple words, right now just like normal people, which can't sense the presence of the Force-users, you can't sense me because I'm on a different level. You're just like normal people for me."

Maul was utterly aghast and only gazed upon Deiven without any words. "Astounding isn't it?" Zai'shira asked when she noticed his reaction. "And it isn't even the peak of one's capabilities with the Force if you follow the balance," she added. Her words drew Maul's attention and looked at Zai'shira. "Can you do that as well?!" he asked clearly curious.

"Yes, all ArchKnights can do that," replied the Togruta. "If I have that power back when I fought Sidious and Plagueis, I would've crushed them with ease."

The red-skinned Zabrak didn't sense any deceit from her and looked back at Deiven as he continued his lecture.

"The Force wants that every Force-user follows the balance and that's using all four aspects of the Force according with its rules," the young Firrerreo said as he ceased the technique and returned to normal. "The light side should be used to protect and not to kill, it's like the shield of the members of our Kingdom, while the dark side is a deadly weapon, which we use to kill our enemies."

Deiven used the Force and lifted his gloves in the moment when Maul spoke for the first time during his speech. "The Sith used the dark side to kill and destroy everything from the beginning of their existence," he pointed out. "What's the difference?"

"The dark side was the only aspect of the Force they used and followed," replied Deiven. "They were aware of the existence of the light side, but never used it. Those with passion thought that they could use the dark side to protect their loved ones, which was one of many mistakes they made. For some Sith, the dark side was everything, a daily thing, and therefore, it began corrupting them. A weapon cannot be used in every moment of our life, it's not respectful. Their anger, their passion, everything became fueled by the dark side and while they thought they mastered and controlled it, it was the other way around. The dark side doesn't let you control it, its corruption will control you if you don't respect it and use as intended. No matter how strong you are, eventually, the corruption will destroy you from within."

Maul frowned a little, but Deiven went on.

"While the Sith focused on the dark side, the Jedi did quite the opposite," the young Firrerreo sighed. "They only used the light side and suppressed the dark side inside of them, which only grew stronger and stronger because of the clone wars. Released under the powerful emotions, it corrupts the body, which is a punishment for not following the rules of the Force. The Force decided to weaken the Jedi and greatly reduced their connection to the light."

Yoda hummed under his nose and stroked his chin.

"The dark side doesn't corrupt us like the Sith because we follow the balance and our power isn't limited like that of the Jedi, it surpasses every other Force-user in the galaxy," stated the young Firrerreo. "I know it may sound complicated, but it's the only and true way."

"I wanna be a Knight of the Kingdom!" stated one of the younglings and the rest quickly began to repeat his words with excitement.

Deiven chuckled and gestured towards Ahsoka. "Knight Tano will lead you to the training ground where we can start your basic training in the use of the Force," he said. "The former Jedi can also join you if they want."

"My pleasure, it will be," said Yoda.

Ahsoka nodded, got up and turned towards the younglings, who quickly got up and looked expectably at her. Siri helped Yoda up and together with Adi, they followed Ahsoka and the younglings, who began to walk back towards the Temple.

Deiven approached Zai'shira and Maul. The Zabrak was really focused on his thoughts. Deiven's words were really shocking for both the Sith and the Jedi. Normally, he would simply not care about the belief of other Force-users and stuck to his teachings, but since the young ArchKnight had such power, the teachings of the Kingdom had to be true.

"Are you ready to follow our teachings?" asked Zai'shira.

Maul looked at the Togruta and bowed his head. "Yes, Master," he replied.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	16. Overlords - part 1

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 16 "Overlords – part 1"**

Mysterious message! A transmission has been intercepted by the Kingdom of the Force far beyond the Outer Rim, deep in the Chrelythiumn system. A Jedi distress code that has not been used in over 2,000 years means for the ArchKnights one thing… the time had come for them to deal with the Father, the Son, and the Daughter.

Without wasting time, ArchKnights Deiven Virlo, Avelon Karkko, Zai'shira Kessen, and Qui-Gon Jinn fly to the coordinates in the Silent Shadow to meet the three powerful Force wielders and deal with them for good on their own... or so they think.

 **Somewhere in The Chrelythiumn System, Silent Shadow's Cockpit.**

The stealth ship with the ArchKnights arrived at the exact coordinates, but all four of them could only see the dark emptiness of space. No planets, stations, ships or any signs of anyone or anything. However, Zai'shira knew that a large monolith was there. The adult Togruta saw it in her vision since the same happened to Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka in the main timeline so she counted that the same needed to happen here as well.

"Are you sure this is the place?" asked Qui-Gon as he looked at her. "The coordinates are the same, but I don't see or sense anything."

"Yes, this is the place," confirmed Zai'shira.

Deiven, who piloted the ship, leaned forward and squinted his amber eyes trying to notice something in the empty space but to no avail. Avelon, who sat on the co-pilot seat leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, we can't just wait endlessly for something to happen," stated the Anzat. "Remember that you have a former Sith to train and I don't like that he's in the Temple without your supervision."

"We have many strong Knights in the Temple in case he tries something," pointed out Zai'shira. "Plus, so far he has been following my instructions to the letter and I've told him to train with Anakin and stay close to him while we're gone."

"Yeah, and that's what worries me," Avelon replied worriedly. "He isn't happy that we have Maul, who wants to kill Obi-Wan, in the Kingdom and that we're helping him to get stronger in order to have his revenge. He's much calmer now unlike when he was a Jedi, but he's still Anakin. Hopefully, they won't kill each other before we return."

"We'll be back as quick as possible," assured Zai'shira.

"Let's hope so," said Deiven. "Our mission can become either really easy or really hard depending on if they'll be inclined to follow the Force's will and step down peacefully. If not, then we'll have a serious fight on our hands. I'm glad that we're alone so that in the worst case scenario, no one else will get hurt."

"I'm actually surprised Ahsoka or Anakin didn't argue or ask to come along with us, " pointed out Avelon. "I didn't even saw them today before we flew out of the hangar so I'm curious what are they up to."

"Ahsoka tried to convince me to stay in the Temple and that Anakin went to Mortis instead of me," said Deiven. "I sensed a conflict in her mind, but I didn't want to push. Still, I'm surprised that she didn't ask me to take her with us."

"That's out of the question!" Zai'shira said adamantly. "In the main timeline, Ahsoka was corrupted by the Son and fought against Anakin and Obi-Wan. She died in the end but was resurrected due to the Daughter's sacrifice. Since we're coming to kill them..."

"...we may not see such a noble gesture," Avelon ended Zai'shira's thought. After he did that, all the ship's lights began to flicker and after a few seconds, everything was turned off. The hovering discs fell sunk onto the console and Deiven wasn't able to move them. "What the hell?!" the young Firrerreo narrowed his eyes and began to press all the buttons on the console. "This doesn't make any sense, this ship is powered by the Force, nothing can jam it!"

"Communications aren't working, the engine is turned off and our weapons, as well as the cloaking device, aren't responding," stated Qui-Gon. "We're defenseless."

"Look!" Zai'shira pointed her finger at something outside the ship. All three males looked and noticed a massive octahedron monolith. It was five kilometers long, both deep and wide and etched with red lines and a black surface. "That's the monolith from my vision!"

All ArchKnights observed the monolith from the ship with unconcealed curiousness. Deiven was really surprised by it, but before any of them could react or say anything, the Silent Shadow was jerked forward and began to be pulled by the monolith's gravitational pull towards its gateway, that slowly began to open.

"Well... at least we know how to get in," stated Avelon. "Everybody hold on to something!"

The whole ship was bathed in a blinding white light, which forced the ArchKnights to close their eyes. After a few moments, everything turned black.

 **Mortis, Silent Shadow's Cockpit.**

All four ArchKnights opened their eyes and noticed that they'd lost consciousness for a brief moment, while the Silent Shadow managed to safely land... somehow. "Ugghhh..." Deiven woke up with his face on the console and rubbed his neck. "That wasn't a pleasant feeling. Is everyone alright?" he asked with a slightly dazed expression.

"Yeah," replied Avelon.

"Still alive," assured Qui-Gon and got up to his feet. He and Zai'shira woke up on the floor of the ship unlike Deiven and Avelon, who had the comfort of sitting in their seats during the blinding event.

"Same," Zai'shira added. "Who landed the ship?" she asked as Qui-Gon helped her up.

"I'm guessing it landed on its own or someone did it remotely," replied Avelon, who also woke up, placed a hand on his forehead and began to check the ship's systems. "Everything seems to be in good condition, but for some reason, nothing responds. I can't even determine our location."

Deiven rubbed his eyes and stood up, looking at the sight before him. They were on a bountiful planet full of a dreamlike environment. "From what the Force told us when we traveled to face the Mother, this must be Mortis," he guessed. "The prison of the Force wielders. "

"Well, we won't finish our mission by standing idly about, let's check it out," suggested Qui-Gon.

The four ArchKnights walked down the ramp of the Silent Shadow and onto the short grass. Immediately, they noticed that this place was strong in the Force. Even normal people would notice that thanks to the large floating rocks. However, Deiven sensed something else.

"Hmmm..." he scratched his chin and sat down on the grass with his legs crossed.

Zai'shira looked at Deiven and asked. "What is it?"

Both Qui-Gon and Avelon also looked at the young ArchKnight, who closed his eyes and focused. After a few seconds, he opened them and replied. "This is the same as my technique, but much stronger."

"What do you mean?" Avelon inquired.

"The time flows differently here... much slower than in my technique," Deiven explained. "It's more... dense and potent. In my technique, for example, six hours in the past, where I fight or train, are equal to one hour in the present, but here, the times passes much slower. Six hours here is equal to... it's hard to tell but maybe a few seconds in the real time."

"Similar to your technique, does that mean we're still inside our ship and that we cannot die?" asked Qui-Gon.

"Our real bodies are still inside the ship, which I believe isn't even truly inside this place but still out there, but I'm not sure about the whole not dying rule," Deiven replied unsurely. "Many times my muscles were cramped and I could feel the pain in places where I've been injured during my training when I spent too much time in the past. With this technique being much stronger, I can guess that if we die here, our minds would be shattered because they wouldn't handle so much mental impact in so little time. Simply speaking, we die here, we die aboard the Silent Shadow."

"Well, the good thing is we don't have to worry about our mission lasting many hours," pointed out Avelon. "So what's the plan? We're going to look for them or...?"

"We need to find the Mortis monastery," stated Zai'shira. "Considering it's a large structure with a crystal on its top, I don't think it will be hard to find. I'm sure there, we'll find all three of them or at least the Father. Is it safe to leave the ship here considering our real ship is still floating out there in space right?"

"Yes," confirmed the young Firrerreo, who stood up from the ground.

"Okay then, let's go," said Zai'shira. "I think I remember the way."

* * *

After about ten minutes, since the moment the ArchKnights left the Silent Shadow on the grassy field to look for the Force wielders, two figures descended its ramp: Anakin and Ahsoka. The reason why Avelon or any other ArchKnights didn't saw them before they flew on the mission was that the two hid aboard the stealth ship much earlier.

Ahsoka and Anakin hid their Force signatures and remained still inside a compartment beneath the floor so that even Zai'shira would not sense them with her Togrutan sense. Plus, all ArchKnights were so focused on the mission, that they didn't even think that they may try something like that.

Despite seeing the wonderful yet strange world for the first time and being incredibly curious as to why they lost consciousness for a brief moment, the two were focused on a different thing, especially Ahsoka.

"So what's your plan Snips?" asked Anakin giving Ahsoka a curious yet serious look. "I can only assume your mother will be furious with you... and probably with me because I didn't stop you from sneaking aboard the ship, so I hope this is important."

"It's very important!" Ahsoka replied forcefully. "I saw a vision and I must change the people in the event!"

The human sensed that Ahsoka was really worried about something and he felt her fear. "Why didn't you just talk with Deiven or your mother about it?" Anakin narrowed his blue eyes. "I'm sure they would help you."

"I can't talk with them about it," Ahsoka replied, shaking her head. "Deiven, and especially my mother, would not agree to take me along for this mission."

"What do you mean?" Anakin crossed his arms over his chest. "What did you see?"

Suddenly, they both sensed a presence behind them and a sinister voice, which they learned to recognize by now. "What are you two up to?"

Anakin and Ahsoka immediately turned around and spotted Maul, who stood at the top of the ramp with a suspicious gaze. "What the hell are you doing here?!" Anakin demanded.

"Master Zais'hira told me to train with you, but you've been avoiding me and now you're up to something," accused the Zabrak. "I've followed you and saw as you snuck aboard the ship for some reason." Since he was a former assassin, Maul had no trouble hiding in the engine room to keep an eye out for the two and just like the two, he was fully capable of remaining unnoticed.

"We're not Sith, so we don't scheme against our friends and family!" Anakin replied indignantly. "Then again, I'm not surprised by your logic since you're a Sith! I highly doubt you're ever gonna become a Knight of the Kingdom or even understand our ways!"

"I only care about revenge and getting power," replied the Zabrak. "If you try to get in my way by getting rid of my Master, I'll make you pay."

Anakin frowned, gritted his teeth and pointed with his finger at Maul. "You're delusional and crazy, and not only because you think we want to hurt anyone from the Kingdom but you also think you can take me, well let me get something into that thick head of yours, you're can't!"

"I don't have my weapon yet, but I don't need them to kill you," Maul said threateningly.

"Same here," Anakin made am inviting gesture. "Try me if you have the guts."

"Enough! Stop it you two!" Ahsoka screamed in anger. "The ArchKnights are here to fight very powerful opponents that dwarf even the Jedi Masters and Sith Lords with their power! We're here to help them! We know that they would not allow us to risk our lives to assist them, so we needed to avoid getting caught!"

Maul looked at Ahsoka and asked snappishly. "Is that so? What happened to the trust in the ArchKnight's power then?"

"Those beings are beyond what you can describe as strong, " explained the young Togruta. She still remembered how the ArchKnights spoke about their battle with the Mother. "I believe in them, but I'm still worried because they're my friends, family and... " Ahsoka turned around and crossed her arms over her chest. She had a blush on her cheeks which she didn't want to show Maul "…you won't even understand so I won't bother explaining it to you.

"I just wanna get the same power the ArchKnights have," Maul stated gruffly. "If ArchKnight Zai'shira dies here, I won't get what I want, so..."

"I don't care what motives you have to help my mother," Ahsoka stated with her back turned towards Maul. "If you want to help, you're free to do so."

Anakin looked at Ahsoka and arched his eyebrow. He sighed and switched his sight back at Maul. It was the safety and the wellbeing of the ArchKnights that mattered the most, so the human could and would, find the strength within himself to tolerate working along with the Zabrak, but that didn't mean he had to like it. "If you try anything funny, I'll end you!" he threatened.

Maul smirked contemptuously and began to walk down the ramp. "Such promises," he mocked the human, who clenched his fists in anger and only followed the Zabrak with his eyes as he walked pass him. If it wasn't for Avelon's training and meditation, he would've attacked the assassin on the spot. Even in the past, he wasn't as angry at Darth Enigma as he was right now at Maul and that's saying something.

* * *

As the four ArchKnights walked through the grassy plain, Avelon stopped and turned his head around in the direction where the Silent Shadow was located. He could've swore that for one second, he felt Anakin's Force signature and his anger. The Anzat shook his head and joined the rest.

"Is something wrong?" asked Qui-Gon.

"I thought that I sensed Anakin, but it must've been this place playing tricks on my mind," replied the Anzat. He shrugged and looked at Zai'shira. "How much further?"

"We're heading for that light in the distance," replied the adult Togruta while pointing with her finger at a small glowing light between the mountains ahead. "That's the top of the monastery."

"Just a little heads-up don't use the Aura of Balance recklessly," warned Deiven. "Use it for a brief moment and only as a last resort, and I mean really last resort. I don't know how our real bodies would handle the stress, but I don't want to risk it."

"So you want us to fight them with just our 'normal limits'?" the Anzat asked and arched his black eyebrows. "After what happened with the Mother I don't know if that's a good idea. Even if they're weaker than her, they're still powerful."

"This place is like an amplifier for the Force," pointed out Qui-Gon. "We can use it for our advantage since we follow the balance."

"Hmmm... fair enough," said Avelon.

The ArchKnights continued to walk towards the monastery and entered a mountain terrain. The weather slowly began to change together with a time flow of the day. Luckily for the four, they managed to reach the monastery before a deadly storm and a chilling night.

 **Sometime later - Mortis, Monastery, The Main Hall.**

The Monastery was a pyramid-like structure located atop a rocky spire. Temple-like in appearance, the soaring facade seemed to be made of stone, and a glowing crystal was embedded within the pinnacle, casting a dim light for kilometers in every direction. The halls and rooms that made up its interior were random, and prone to shifting without reason. Mediation rooms, sleeping chambers, and reading rooms opened onto cavernous halls. On the exterior was an arena, marked with symbols corresponding to the light and dark aspects of the Force, including a wolf, a snake, and a bird.

When the ArchKnights entered the cavernous interior of the monastery, they saw a long, stone made footbridge adorned with glowing, celadon symbols, that stretched over a misty abyss that seemed to be without a bottom. For a place of balance, the interior seemed very dark-like.

Deiven walked first into the room and spotted a figure sitting before a strange scale-like statue with gong-like disks, between two other statues of a griffin and gargoyle, which represented the Son and the Daughter. Appearing in the form of a tall, wizened and ancient humanoid, the figure had a long flowing beard and smooth, gray skin. The young Firrerreo knew it was the Father.

"Welcome, ArchKnights," the Father greeted the four politely with a nod. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Welcome," Deiven greeted back. "You know why we're here."

"Yes, I do," assured the Father. "I have expected you, but I'm surprised your pupils came along with you."

ArchKnights looked at each other with genuine surprise. "What are you talking about?" asked Zai'shira.

"A red-skinned Zabrak, a young human and a young Togruta followed you here," explained the Father. "It appears they want to help you in defeating us."

For Avelon, his words made sense. He sensed Anakin's Force signature earlier, but then he thought it wasn't true, but now it sounded even more realistic. Zai'shira didn't want to believe that since Ahsoka's life could be in danger if the Father would speak the truth.

"It was unwise for them to come here, but you know that already," stated the humanoid. "While my Daughter will not harm them, my Son is the one who will use them against you. The dark side inside of him corrupted him. He doesn't want to be destroyed and will do everything in his power to stop you from fulfilling your mission. I will not engage you, but neither I will help you in defeating him. They're my children. I love them and will not harm them."

The ArchKnights sensed the truth coming from his words, but they were not even the slightest bit calmer. This whole mission just became a lot more complicated, and not in a good way.

"That girl is so grounded," Zai'shira stated with a frown, but both Avelon and Deiven knew she was more concerned than angry.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	17. Overlords - part 2

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 17 "Overlords – part 2"**

 **Nighttime – Mortis, Cave.**

Since a deadly cold storm wreaked havoc outside with unpredictable lightning strikes, Anakin, Ahsoka, and Maul used one of the caves as a temporary shelter. Using the plants and wood inside the cave, they set up a fireplace to keep them warm and give them some light.

Ahsoka didn't want to stay in the cave. She wanted to join the ArchKnights as fast as possible, but Anakin said that it was impossible to reach them during this storm. She almost chuckled at the irony, Anakin being the reasonable one, what next? He was right though, whether she liked it or not, they needed to wait until the storm would end.

In order to be fully prepared and rested, all three decided to get some sleep. Anakin was the first to stay awake in order to keep watch. Submerged in thoughts, he began to feel sleepy and his eyes began to close on their own. When he shook his head once again, he turned around and noticed that Maul and Ahsoka were gone.

"What?" he blinked a few times and began to turn around.

"Looking for someone?" a familiar voice asked him.

Anakin turned towards the source of the voice and spotted Obi-Wan, who stood next to the bonfire. His old friend had yellow eyes, which simply oozed with hatred.

"Obi-Wan? What are you…?" Anakin shook his head. "No, you can't be here, this is not real."

"Not happy to see me?" asked Obi-Wan. "Maybe you want me dead just like that Zabrak or the Kingdom."

"No!" Anakin denied. "I won't let him kill you!"

"You're powerless to stop them," stated Obi-Wan. "You were a pawn of the Jedi and now, you are a pawn of the Kingdom!"

"This isn't you Obi-Wan," said Anakin.

"Oh really?" Obi-Wan spread his arms. "I was once a Jedi Master, some even called me a hero, now, I am corrupted by the dark side like a common Sith Lord." He frowned and pointed with his finger at Anakin. "And it's all your fault! You weren't there for me when I needed you!"

"You know that's not true," protested Anakin.

"I lost everything because of the Kingdom!" Obi-Wan exclaimed and reached for the lightsaber attached to his belt. A crimson blade emerged from its hilt and the human lunged at Anakin with an angry scream.

* * *

Maul slept very deeply or at least that's what he wanted people to think, reality was he was very aware of his surroundings, so when he sensed a familiar Force signature it was more than enough to get his attention. He opened his yellowish eyes and immediately got to his feet. "This presence… Master!" his eyes widened in realization.

A figure clothed in a dark cloak came through the bonfire and approached the red-skinned Zabrak. Maul didn't see his face, but the Force signature told him everything. It was his Sith Master, Lord Sidious. "I'm most impressed you managed to survive your injuries," said Darth Sidious.

Reacting on impulse, the Zabrak knelled and lowered his head. "I used your training Master," replied Maul.

"Hmmm… how unfortunate that you are attempting to deceive me," said the Sith Lord.

"Master?" Maul raised his head and narrowed his eyes. Something was odd.

"You're no longer a Sith, you have joined the enemy!" Sidious growled with hatred.

"I'm using them to gain the power to take my vengeance," Maul replied.

From his position, Maul could see the chin of the human, but the rest of the face wasn't visible. He should've at least been able to see the outlines.

"Did you forget the face of your Master?!" Sidious asked and reached with his hand for his hood. With one quick movement, the Sith revealed his face.

Maul's eyes widened at the sight of a faceless and hairless head before him. No eyes, no nose, no mouth, nothing. "What the...?!" the Zabrak stood up and took a few steps back. He was completely perplexed.

"Kneel before your Master, apprentice!" ordered Sidious. "On your knees!"

The red-skinned assassin narrowed his eyes suspiciously. The figure before him had the same Force signature, but it couldn't be Darth Sidious. It didn't make any sense. "How did you survive?" Maul asked. "The ArchKnights told me they'd killed you."

Sidious began to laugh maniacally. "They lied, while they did try but like many before, they failed," replied the Sith.

Maul sensed that the ArchKnights told him the truth so was this a Force spirit? A trick of those beings Tano told him about? Or maybe a creation of his own imagination?

"Kneel!" Sidious ordered once again.

Maul clenched his fists and replied confidently. "I don't need you anymore! You're not my Master and I'm no longer your apprentice!" The Zabrak actually remembered what Zai'shira told him at the Temple. He was free to live and make his own decisions.

"Yes, you're not," pointed out Sidious. "You have been replaced!" At that moment, the Sith Lord raised his hands and shoot Force-lightning at Maul.

* * *

Ahsoka trembled and woke up, feeling a chilling breeze. With a slightly opened crystal-blue eyes, she looked around the cave and noticed that Anakin and Maul were gone. "Mmmm…" she rubbed her eyes and stood up. "W-Where did they go?"

"Young one," a female voice called out.

Ahsoka reached for her lightsabers and began to look around for the source of the voice. "Who's there?!" she asked and activated her sabers. Her montrals didn't pick up any movement, but that didn't make her drop her guard. "Show yourself!"

As her eyes scanned the cave another time, Ahsoka spotted a female Togruta, who stood near the bonfire. Upon closer look, she recognized her older self. However, unlike during the trial inside the Temple on Zulio, this Ahsoka was clothed in the same attire as she was.

"What illusion is this?" asked the young Ahsoka.

"I'm you young one," replied the adult Ahsoka. "I'm your future, your potential."

The young Togruta glanced up and down her older self. The only difference besides the obvious older body were the two slightly longer lightsaber hilts attached to her belt and a golden chain around her waist with many small, glowing holocrons. "You must guard him," said the older Ahsoka. "But beware because your life is also his life."

"What do you mean?" the young Ahsoka narrowed her crystal-blue eyes.

"Your brave yet reckless sacrifice may cause his own demise," added the adult Ahsoka. "Remember, your life is his life."

"I don't… understand," Ahsoka lowered her weapons with a confused expression. "Stop speaking in riddles!"

"You can't waste your time," the adult Ahsoka turned and pointed with her finger at the tunnel that led deeper into the cave. "They need you. Find the crack and the weapon to defeat them."

After these words, the adult Togruta reached for her weapons and activated them. The two hilts extended, which made the young Ahsoka believe that her older version used two lightsaber pikes, but suddenly, two curved blades emerged from the sides of the hilts. The older Ahsoka used two lightsaber scythes, one with a white blade, and one with a black blade.

She swung with her scythes and created a breach in the Force. Before the young Ahsoka could comprehend what was going on, the older Ahsoka jumped into the breach and vanished in a blinding flash of light. The young Ahsoka closed her eyes and felt a touch on her shoulders.

* * *

The young Togruta felt as somebody grabbed her by the shoulders and shake her. "Ahsoka, wake up!" Anakin called out. Ahsoka opened her eyes and woke up with a gasp, but this time, for real. "W-What?! What happened?!" asked the confused Togruta.

"You were talking in your sleep," Anakin explained with a calmer tone. "I think you had a dream or a vision..." the human took a quick glance at Maul, who stood and watched them in silence "...all three of us did."

The young Togruta got up and placed a hand on her forehead. She began to recall the words of her older self. Since the storm was still wreaking havoc outside, she needed to check it out. "We must go deeper into the cave," she announced and pointed at the dark tunnel.

"Why?" asked Anakin.

"I had a vision in which I learned that a weapon that can help the ArchKnights is further in," explained the young Togruta. "We must get it!"

Maul arched his bold eyebrow and turned to look at the tunnel. "Are you sure you understood it correctly?" he asked doubtfully.

"Yes!" Ahsoka replied confidently and frowned at Maul, who shrugged and responded. "Suit yourself, it's better than wasting our time here."

Ahsoka looked at Anakin, who smiled and nodded to his friend. The two turned and ventured deeper into the cave. Maul sighed and followed them.

 **Nighttime – Mortis, Monastery, The Main Hall.**

Zai'shira activated her lightsaber and pointed the yellow blade at the Father. "Call your children here!" she demanded. If the Son and the Daughter would be with them, the rest would be safe.

"My son will not listen to me," replied the Father. "He enjoys living and doesn't plan on letting you kill him. As long as I'm alive, my children have eternal youth and even if I did call them, their power exceeds your own."

"Wanna bet?!" Zai'shira growled.

The Father casually looked at the yellow blade and grabbed it with his hand as if it was a simple toy. "The only thing that can kill me is the Mortis Dagger, but it is safely hidden in the Altar. My children cannot go near it, but your friends can."

Deiven widened his eyes in realization. "If they get the dagger and move away from the altar..."

"...my son will attack them to get the dagger," the Father finished Deiven's thoughts. "Exactly."

 **Nighttime – Mortis, Cave.**

Since the light of the bonfire didn't reach the deepest parts of the cave, Ahsoka and Anakin activated their lightsabers and used them as their own source of light. The green and blue blades illuminated their way as the young Togruta closely observed the walls.

"What are we looking for?" Anakin asked curiously.

"Look for a crack in the wall," Ahsoka replied.

"On it," assured the human.

The three walked and observed the walls carefully until Anakin managed to find a glowing crack. "There!" he pointed at the crack and took a closer look. "Something is behind that wall. Another cave I think."

Anakin looked at Ahsoka, who nodded. The human extended his hand and used a Force push to break through the portion of the wall and create a hole. Ahsoka carefully approached the edge and noticed that just like Anakin assumed, a whole new cave was on the other side. Looking down, she spotted floating rocks and stone-made stairs surrounded by a green aura of fire. On one of the rock pillars, she spotted a glowing altar made from metal pieces surrounded by green flames.

No one of the three knew that this was the cave where the Altar of Mortis was located which held the Dagger of Mortis. Originally, the Daughter guided Obi-Wan here so that the Jedi Master could get the mystical weapon and stop the Son. The altar was designed so that certain members of the family of Force wielders resident on the planet could not retrieve the dagger.

Anakin approached Ahsoka and looked around. Since the green flames provided more light, both of them turned off their lightsabers and attached them to their belts. "Is that the weapon?" he asked pointing down below at the glowing altar.

"Yes... I mean I think it is," Ahsoka replied. Not wanting to waste any time, the young Togruta jumped down onto one of the rocks and began to jump her way towards the altar. Anakin immediately followed her in the same fashion.

Maul was more careful and observed the two from above, but he also was interested in the altar.

When Ahsoka jumped onto the last floating rock, it sunk down before the altar allowing the young Togruta to approach it, and she did just that. The metal pieces that surrounded the floating hilt moved away and Ahsoka confidently grabbed it. The hilt began to glow in Ahsoka's hand and a blade began create itself from a dark smoke. After a few seconds, the young Togruta held the Dagger of Mortis in her hand. "Woah," she whispered.

Anakin approached Ahsoka and nodded to her with a smile. The two began to move away from the altar. They jumped back onto the floating rocks and reached the stairs Suddenly, both of them heard Maul's voice. "Behind you!" warned the Zabrak.

When the two looked at Maul, in the corner of their eyes they spotted a tall humanoid with pale skin and evil, reddish eyes. "Thank you for saving me the trouble," the figure said with a sinister smile. Ahsoka remembered Deiven's description of the Force wielders when they arrived to fight Abeloth, but even if she didn't, she saw this person in her vision, it was the Son.

"You're the Son!" Ahsoka exclaimed and pointed with the dagger at the dark side user.

"Indeed," the Son replied and casually began to approach the two. Anakin reached for his lightsaber and activated it.

"Ahh, the Chosen One," the Son looked at Anakin and smiled. "I'm happy to meet you, but I have no use for you right now. I only need the dagger to kill my father and your friends..." his smile faded and turn into angrily wince "...who wants to kill us!" he screamed out the last part.

Ahsoka growled and lunged at the Son with the dagger. "Ahsoka wait!" Anakin tried to stop her, but the Son effortlessly grabbed her wrist in a steel-like grip when she tried to stab him.

"Such anger and passion, you may be of use to me," the Son replied and jumped into the air with Ahsoka. He hurled the dagger into the air and caught it with his teeth when he turned into a gargoyle-like creature. Holding Ahsoka with his pawns, he began to fly up the stairs and towards the exit.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin dashed after them enhancing his speed with the Force, but the Son was too fast and reached the exit much faster. Maul jumped down onto one of the floating rocks and also joined the chase. As they reached the exit, Anakin and Maul had to stop since they weren't able to leave the cave due to the storm outside.

"Dammit!" Anakin screamed in irritation. With Ahsoka's safety on the line, Anakin decided to contact Avelon and warn the ArchKnights. He raised his wrist and activated his comlink.

 **Nighttime – Mortis, Monastery, The Main Hall.**

The Daughter sensed the presence of the ArchKnights and arrived in the Monastery in her griffin form. When she flew into the building through one of the large windows, she landed and turned back into her humanoid form, she spotted the four members of the Kingdom and her father. She knew what the goal of their visit was.

All four ArchKnights noticed the arrival of the daughter, while three of them kept their eyes and attention of her, Avelon's concentration was interrupted by the beeping of his comlink.

"I know why you're here," stated the Daughter. "You want to kill us. It's the will of the Force."

"You're accepting your fate quite calmly," replied Qui-Gon. "Unlike your brother."

"My nature is to do what is selfless, while his is to do what is selfish," replied the Daughter. "Normally, I wouldn't fight my brother because that would shake the balance, but if it's the will of the Force, I'll help you."

The Father didn't comment on this and sat quietly before the statue without any protests.

Avelon approached the other ArchKnights with a tensed-up expression. "Guys, we have a problem," he announced. "Anakin contacted me. The Son has kidnapped Ahsoka and took the dagger."

"What?!" Zai'shira looked at the Anzat.

"Dammit!" Deiven clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. "This is bad!"

"In that case, we must wait for them," said Qui-Gon. "Surely, he'll come here to fight us."

"I'm sure he will," assured the Daughter. "He's proud and confident."

"Let's prepare a proper welcome for him," Deiven said through gritted teeth. "And if he'll hurt Ahsoka... I'll make him suffer."

It didn't take long for the Son to reach the Monastery with Ahsoka. Just like the Daughter, he flew through the window and landed on the ground. When he turned back to his humanoid form, he held the dagger in his right hand while holding Ahsoka by her back lek by his left. The poor Togruta screamed in pain as her sensitive, fleshy appendage was violently squeezed.

The Son noticed only his father and sister, but the ArchKnights were nowhere to be seen.

"Let her go, brother!" the Daughter demanded. "This isn't what the Force wants!"

"I don't care what the Force, you or our father wants!" the Son replied angrily. "I want to live while he "...he pointed with the dagger towards the father, who sat before the statue "...wants us dead, his own children!"

"We failed the Force in creating the balance," stated the Father. "Therefore we must leave that task to the ArchKnights."

"To hell with them!" exclaimed the Son. He was ready to explode from his anger and it was the reason why he was so unfocused. The four ArchKnights were above the three Force wielders and held onto the stone decorations on the pillars. With an understanding nod, they jumped down directly at the Son with their lightsabers ignited.

The Son looked up and immediately reacted. With an angry scream, he hurled Ahsoka towards Deiven, who quickly caught her, but as a result, they both were sent flying and landed on the floor. Avelon, Zai'shira, and Qui-Gon swung with the lightsabers at the Son from three directions at once, but the Force wielder used a Force repulse and repelled all three attacks while also sending all three ArchKnights flying. With his anger and pain, he was even more powerful and out of control.

As the ArchKnights landed on their feet, the Son turned around and Force-pushed them even further back. Caught off guard, Zai'shira, Avelon, and Qui-Gon were hurled out of the room through the window.

"Stop it, brother!" the Daughter ran up to her brother. She felt his pain and wanted to stop him, but in his anger, the Son turned around and with one swift motion, he stabbed her with the dagger. The blade pierced her heart and she was dead after a few seconds. The Son pulled out the dagger and watched as his sister fell down on the floor.

With another angry scream, the Son turned towards Deiven and Ahsoka. "This is all your fault!" he yelled accusingly his eyes glowing red with hatred. He raised his hand and with the Force, he ripped out pieces of the floor. He swung his hand and threw them telekinetically at Deiven and Ahsoka. The young Firrerreo pushed Ahsoka away, but the sharp pieces hit him. Many of them pierced his body and one piece cut the side of his head and even damaged the skull. The young Firrerreo sunk to his knee and placed a hand on the side of his head.

"Deiven!" Ahsoka cried out.

"I will kill you!" the Son roared and prepared to throw the dagger at him.

Ahsoka saw this in her vision. The blade would pierce Deiven's head and the ArchKnight would die. She got to her feet and lunged towards Deiven and the Son. The young Firrerreo had a nasty wound on the side of his head and his senses were jumbled. As the Son threw the dagger towards him, the blade flew directly at his head, such a wound from such a weapon would be fatal for him, his healing factor would not be able to save him from such a blow

Deiven only spotted as someone ran up and stopped before him and when he recognized what happened, his eyes widened in shock. Ahsoka covered him with her body and the dagger had pierced through her back.

The young ArchKnight was speechless and horrified. He reached out for Ahsoka, but the young Togruta only smiled before the Son grabbed her with the Force and hurled to the side. She landed on the floor motionless with her eyes closed and Deiven wasn't able to sense anything from her. With his whole body trembling from outer shock, he looked to the side on the dead body of the Daughter. He remembered what Zai'shira said aboard the Silent Shadow about the Daughter, but since she was dead, there was no option for her to resurrect Ahsoka now.

Deiven's lips quivered and he opened his mouth silently. Ahsoka was gone, dead without any means of resurrection and... 'he' killed her.

"Stupid brat!" the Son mocked the young Togruta with a smirk on his face. He looked back at Deiven and added. "You're going to cry now because I've killed your friend? I don't care about her, but your pain is really exquisite. If I knew that it would hurt you so much I would've killed her earlier and much slower."

The floor beneath Deiven began to break and form cracks, the air in the main hall became hard to breath as the very air itself felt as if you were breathing on the icy surface of Hoth. He stood up and his face became like stone. His golden skin began to turn pale until it turned completely silver. The young Firrerreo wasn't angry, he was enraged and even words couldn't describe it. He stared at the Son without any words, his eyes turned red and began to emit a dark steam. The drops of blood from his wounds began to levitate around him and vaporize. His silver skin began to crack, and the same steam began to flow out of the cracks.

The Father, who stood up, approached and kneeled next to the body of his daughter looked at Deiven and then at his son. "My poor son," he said with sorrow and compassion. "You're about to experience the wrath of... beyond the dark side... you're going to feel the primal animosity of the Force."

The young Firrerreo bent himself forward and went down on all fours like an animal. The icy air in the main hall began to blow in all directions as if a literal ice storm had been created inside the monastery. Deiven's tail began to sway from side to side and the young Firrerreo began to tremble, but not from the cold. His whole body was almost completely invisible because of the dark smoke around him. In one moment, the wind stopped and the young Firrerreo roared.

The roar's shockwave forced the Son backwards, just barely keeping his feet as the young ArchKnight lunged forward.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	18. The Primal Animosity

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 18 "The Primal Animosity."**

 **Nighttime – Mortis, Monastery.**

Zai'shira managed to grab onto the ledge edge of the monasteries window with her robotic arm, Avelon grabbed her foot, while Qui-Gon grabbed onto Avelon's. While they technically were thrown out of the monastery by the window, which was located on the first-floor level, the whole structure was located on a rocky spire so there was a long way down.

"Nice reflex Zai!" called out Qui-Gon.

"Thanks! Now climb up!" she replied.

Qui-Gon pulled himself up and began to climb the strange ArchKnight ladder they created. He stopped in the middle when all three of them felt it. Pure rage and dark side, unlike anything they had ever felt before. While all three of them knew it was Deiven due to the Force signature, only Zai'shira knew what it really was. Qui-Gon shook his head and quickly continued to climb. After he used Avelon and Zai'shira to reach the window, he jumped back into the monastery. Avelon did the same thing and helped Zai'shira to get back inside.

Immediately, they were struck by the cold air, screams full of rage and the flashes on the other end of the main hall where the Son and Deiven were fighting.

"So cold," pointed out Avelon as steam came out of his mouth when he spoke.

Zai'shira noticed the Father, who was kneeling right beside the body of his daughter, but when she spotted the body of Ahsoka, her heart froze in fear. "Ahsoka!" she cried out and dashed towards the young Togruta, while Avelon and Qui-Gon quickly followed her.

The adult Togruta ran up to Ahsoka and kneeled right beside her. Her daughter had a dagger sticking out of her back... but she was alive, barely, but she was. Since Deiven's head was injured and his sensed jumbled, he wasn't able to sense that she was still alive and he took her unconsciousness for death.

"I'll heal her," said Avelon as he knelt beside them. "Pull out the dagger."

Zai'shira turned Ahsoka on her side, took a deep breath and with one quick motion, she pulled out the weapon. Avelon immediately placed his hands on Ahsoka's back and focused on his healing powers. The dark transfer was able to heal and save people from the brink of death, so it was perfect for this situation.

Thanks to Ahsoka's white, backless shirt, Zai'shira was able to see how the bleeding stopped and the wound closed itself. A few seconds after that, Ahsoka groaned and slowly opened her blue-crystal eyes.

"Ahsoka! Are you alright?" Zai'shira asked with concern, she placed the dagger on the floor and proceeded to place and placed Ahsoka's head on her lap.

The young Togruta blinked a few times and replied weakly. "Tired and my back is killing me."

"What were you thinking?!" Zai'shira asked with a mix of worry and anger. "Why did you follow us?! This mission is too dangerous for you!"

"Ugghh... I had a vision in which Deiven was killed by the Son with that dagger," Ahsoka replied and weakly pointed at the weapon that lay next to her mother. "It was either him dying or me getting stabbed in the back. I had to risk it. If I had told you, you wouldn't have let me come with you and he would have died."

Zai'shira inhaled through her nose and exhaled with her eyes closed. "We would have proceeded differently then," she replied. "I know that you can't change the events in the visions, but you must tell us such things."

Avelon turned his head to the side and looked at his young friend and the Son, who fought fiercely. "What happened to him?" he asked. "I never felt such darkness from him."

Zai'shira looked in Deiven's direction and narrowed her blue eyes. "He's snapped," she replied simply. "The same has happened when we went on a hunt when he was eight-years-old. He befriended a Togrutan boy his age and they became close friends. That boy was killed by an akul during a hunt. Deiven went crazy, his skin turned silver and he literally ripped the akul with his bare hands."

"It's more than that," the Father, who drew their attention, approached them with the body of his daughter in his arms. "Your friend is using the power of the dark side from the deepest parts of Bogan's Depths. In the whole history of the Sith, none of them has ever done it, even the Sith Emperor Vitiate, but such power is extremely dangerous. Your friend is only alive because his healing factor is countering the destruction of his body. While my son has become stronger due to the death of my daughter and his great hatred inside of him, the dark side inside of your friend will grow and grow until it finally overpowers my son, but there's a chance that his healing factor will reach its peak before that happens."

"So we must help him before that," stated Qui-Gon.

"I wouldn't go near him if I was you," warned the Father. "Right now, he's only focused on my son and won't hold back to hurt those that will stand in the way of his revenge."

"He's right," admitted Zai'shira. "Deiven is out of control now and won't even notice us. He'll tear through us if we stand between him and the Son."

Ahsoka listened to the conversation and realized that what her older-self meant when she said 'Your brave yet reckless sacrifice may cause his own demise', she understood those words now. She almost died to save Deiven and because of that, he had gone berserk without any thought of his own safety. From exhaustion, she closed her eyes and fell into unconsciousness.

"Then we need to kill you in order to help him," Avelon suddenly spoke towards the Father. "You said that your children have eternal youth thanks to you. Does that also apply to their power? If we kill you, would that take away the Son's powers as well as stop your technique?"

"That's correct, ArchKnight," the Father replied straight out. "You have a good insight."

Avelon used the Force to telekinetically pull the dagger to his hand. "However," the Father continued. "First I need to bury my daughter. After I do this, you can kill me not before that."

Avelon narrowed his green eyes and groaned in irritation, but he knew that arguing with the Force wielder would be pointless and another fight would probably take too long. "I'm coming with you so we can do this faster," Avelon added.

"So be it," the Father nodded.

"Let's take Ahsoka back to the ship," suggested Qui-Gon. "We can't help Deiven, the least we can do is stay out of his way and at a safe distance, I don't know for how much longer the fight will stay on that side of the room."

"Agreed," Zai'shira nodded with a heavy sigh.

* * *

The Son managed to raise his arms in the last second to cover his face. Deiven's open hand smashed into his arms and sent him flying. The Son slammed into one of the columns but managed to stay on his feet. He looked at his forearms and noticed bloody marks from Deiven's claws. Since it wasn't a lightsaber or energy based attack, he wasn't able to absorb it with tutaminis. He had no time to think about for long since Deiven was coming at him once again. The young Firrerreo looked like a being covered in dark steam and made from a fragile silver, which began to crack.

This time, the Son ducked under the swing and retaliated with a red Force lightning bolt directly at Deiven's face. The young Firrerreo was hurled backwards and hit a wall on the other end. The Son immediately reached with the Force and ripped the pieces of the wall and dropped them on Deiven.

Steam began to come out from under the rubble and after a few seconds, a black-red ray of light shot upwards and through the ceiling of the monastery.

The rubble was blown away in all directions and Deiven emerged from under it. His white tunic and gloves were torn to shreds and his akul-headdress fell from his forehead and broke. The young ArchKnight had no more skin, at all. His whole body was covered in black steam, while his muscle meat was clearly visible. His clothes were soaked with blood and there no signs of the silver color. Red body, red, glowing eyes, ginger-white hair, and white horns. He looked a genuine devil engulfed in a dark reddish glow.

Deiven raised his hands and large pieces of the floor began to levitate around him. He tossed them at the Son, who began to deflect them with his own telekinetic pushes. When the largest piece flew at him, he stopped it just before it hit him with the intention to throw is back but before he could, it was destroyed and Deiven came flying through when the boulder used to be. At that moment, all he saw was red since Deiven placed his hands in front of him and pushed him away with the Force.

The Force wielder was blown away towards the doors and out of the monastery. Griting his teeth, the Son spun in the air and landed on his feet. "Damn you!" he growled with hatred and spate out blood. The Force attack hit him like a real boulder.

A roar was Deiven's reply as he stormed out from the monastery on all fours. The Son jumped into the air and turned into his gargoyle-like form. While he began to create distance, he spotted that Deiven was chasing him relentlessly.

* * *

"Move faster!" Anakin rushed as he dashed towards the monastery ahead of Maul. "They need our help!"

Maul didn't reply and ran at his own speed. Immediately when the storm outside subsided, the two left the cave and headed towards the monastery, which they saw thanks to its glowing crystal in the distance. Earlier, however, they noticed a dark-reddish beam of light had shot out of the monastery and felt Deiven's Force signature and the dark side, which was a clear proof that they were fighting.

"You won't be able to do anything if you reach them exhausted you, idiot," pointed out the Zabrak.

Anakin frowned but didn't reply or even looked at Maul, however, something did catch his attention. In the darkness of the night, he spotted a dark-reddish glowing spot, mowing with great speed. As strange as this world was, this was especially strange. Powerful dark aura, which belonged to Deiven was a bad sign. Anakin had never felt such cold and evil Force signature come from him.

In the air, however, Anakin managed to recognize a winged creature. "It's him!" he exclaimed and pointed in its direction. "The Son!"

The human changed directions and dashed towards them. Maul shook his head disapprovingly but followed him.

* * *

The Son needed to dodge in the air, as Deiven threw everything around with the Force towards him. Rocks, pieces of wood, trees, literally everything. As the dark side inside of him became stronger, he became faster and was able to keep up with the Son with no problem.

At one point, Deiven jumped high in the air and roared. Black sparks dangled between his horns and the young Firrerreo shoot Force lightning from them. However, unlike a normal Force lightning, which could branch out into dozens of smaller forks, this one was one single bolt that hit the Son in the back leaving a nasty burn. The winged gargoyle screeched and began to fall down towards the forest below. When it landed on the branches, the Son returned back to his humanoid form.

"Ghhyy!" the Son jumped down from the tree and gritted his teeth. "I am a personification of the dark side of the Force!" he screamed. "I will not be defeated by someone who uses it's power!"

Deiven stopped a few meters away from him with a snarl, it was then Force wielder noticed something that he was able to notice now since the young Firrerreo stopped attacking. Some bones of the young Firrerreo were visible: the spine, the hands, the tail, muscles on those parts seemed to burn out and only bones remained. Even the jaws lost a significant portion of muscles and his whole body resembled a bloody skeleton from a horror vid.

The young ArchKnights growled, took a step forward, charged at the Son and literally became a blur. "So fast," the Son narrowed his eyes, Deiven began to zig-zag and he wasn't able to keep track of him.

Focusing on the Force, the Son crossed his arms over his chest and spread them out creating a devastating Force repulse. As the ground beneath him began to be reshaped into a circle, a bony hand engulfed in a darkish-red aura grabbed his face. " _Impossible, he pushed through against my repulse?!_ " the Son was shocked and both he and Deiven were thrown in opposite directions as the technique was distorted and its explosion affected them both.

The Son hit one the trees with such Force it was knocked over along with its roots. With a grimace full of pain, he got up and looked around for Deiven. He noticed the glowing alien in the distance on all fours.

Deiven's mouth was opened and small sparks of electricity and small spheres of dark energy were being gathered in front of it. Whispers were being heard all around as if many being chanted an incantation.

The Son raised his hand and hurled a red Force lightning at Deiven, but it had no effect. What's more, the lightning was absorbed by the young Firrerreo and added to the black sphere in front of his mouth, which grew and began to absorb everything around. All light, heat, and sound were drawn into the vacuum of the black sphere. The Force grew thick, akin to congealed blood, in the whole realm of Mortis as the unreleased energy gathered in that one sphere.

"This is impossible!" the Son stated in disbelief. "He's... he's creating a thougth bomb... by himself!"

It wasn't a simple thought bomb, but a more twisted and corrupted version. It was much more dangerous and powerfull. The bomb was clearly visible with a naked eye and unlike the unvisible standard one, this one resembled a dark, shiny orb. Deiven stood up slightly bend and took a swing at the black sphere in front of him with his bony tail.

A single clap was enough to detonate the bomb, but the swung sent it towards the Force wielder with high speed. At that moment, the Son heard Deiven's voice for the first time since his enraged state. The voice was so dark and cold, it literally sent chills down his spine and he felt a pain as if sharp needles were pierced into his brain. " **I** ' _ll_ **cR** _us_ _ **H**_ _yo_ _ **uR**_ _s_ **o** _U_ l!"

The sphere was launched towards the Son, who wanted to contain it with the Force and pushed it back at Deiven, but just then he felt it... his father died. His powers were gone and there was nothing he could do about it. Fear, that's what he felt right now.

The black sphere flew closer to him and then, a deafening explosion destroyed everything around and the soul of the Son was torn asunder as it was sucked into the epicentre of the bomb, destined for an eternity of unending torment. The Son didn't completely die and it was a fate worse than death itself.

Similar in appearance to a black hole, the bomb began to absorb everything around, but Deiven stood his ground and roared in an announcement of his victory.

* * *

Anakin and Maul needed to stop as they felt an agonizing pain in their minds as Son's scream was heard throughout the whole forest. Instinctively, they grabbed a nearby tree as they felt being pulled towards a large, black sphere in the distance by its incredible force. Large rocks and trees were being sucked inside like leaves on a wind.

Luckily for them, since the Father died, the whole realm began to break down as well as his technique. Floating rocks fell down just like the crystal above the monastery, which broke into tiny pieces and exploded in blinding flash of light.

Before the two could be sucked into the bomb and share the Son's fate, the light reached them.

 **Somewhere in The Chrelythiumn System, Silent Shadow's Cockpit.**

Zai'shira opened her eyes and noticed that she was laying on the floor of the Silent Shadow right beside Qui-Gon Jinn, who also began to wake up. The second thing she noticed was that the whole cockpit was filled with steam. "Deiven?!" she called out as she barely was able to see anything. Still, she remembered that her pupil sat in the pilot's seat before they arrived on Mortis.

"What's with the steam? Deiven?!" Avelon, who woke up in the co-pilot's seat, also called out.

When they were able to finally see him, their eyes widened in shock. While his clothes and weapons were unaffected by the Father's technique, his body was. The young Firrerreo resembled almost a complete skeleton with chunks of meat dangling from his bones. Luckily, his torso and head were still covered in some muscles and his two hearts were still beating.

"Avelon, heal him up, quick!" said Zai'shira. As the Anzat prepared himself to do just that, Zai'shira turned around on her heel and dashed out of the cockpit. Ahsoka was somewhere on the ship and she needed to find her.

"Ahsoka where are you?!" she called out.

"We're here!" Anakin replied, coming out of around the corner. He woke up in the compartment under the floor with Ahsoka and quickly climb out with the young Togruta in his arms. The human held the unconscious Ahsoka bride style with concern on his face. "What the hell happened?!"

Zai'shira immediately ran up to them to check on her daughter. She was alive and that was the most important thing.

Maul also came around the corner as he left the engine room, where he originally went into hiding. "You," Zai'shira pointed at Maul. "Go into the cockpit and wait till ArchKnight Avelon has finished healing up ArchKnight Deiven and then take him to the Temple via the teleporter. We'll talk later."

The Zabrak nodded silently and headed into the cockpit. After what he witnessed on Mortis, he wasn't stupid enough to argue with… well everyone, he was still trying to process just what he saw.

"So did we win or what?" Anakin asked still confused.

"Yes," Zai'shira replied not taking her eyes off Ahsoka. "But we almost paid the ultimate price for our win. Dammit, what were you thinking?!"

Before Anakin could say anything, Qui-Gon left the cockpit and approached the three. "Look what lay on the floor," he said and raised his hand in which we held the hilt of the Dagger of Mortis. "I think we got ourselves a souvenir from Mortis."

Zai'shira looked at the weapon with distaste, but it was a proof of their victory or at least she hoped so. They managed to achieve the task from the Force and now, the four of them took the role of the Force wielders.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	19. In The Shadows

****Disclaimer**** **–** all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 ** **Chapter 19 "In The Shadows."**** **  
**

A successful mission! After killing the Force wielders on Mortis, the ArchKnights of the Kingdom of the Force have finished the mission given to them by the Force and officially become the guardians of the balance.

While ArchKnight Deiven still remains unconscious after his berserker rage and under the watchful eye of Ahsoka Tano, the rest of the Kingdom prepares their next move against the Dread Masters and their growing army of Esh'ka.

 ** **Zulio – Third Moon of Shili, Temple of Balance, The Garden of Life.****

Three days have passed since the ArchKnights returned from Mortis. While Deiven's state was stable, everyone, especially Ahsoka, was worried about him.

Even Maul was restless, but not because he was worried about the young Firrerreo. What he witnessed on Mortis opened his eyes even further when it came to the Force. Such a young boy was able to do such a thing, create a completely new and more powerful dark side attack that vaporized everything and almost killed him and Skywalker. Every Sith would be envious of such power. The Zabrak began to genuinely respect the power of the ArchKnights.

Still, there was something that bothered the former Sith assassin, his vision on Mortis. He heard about Skywalker's and Tano's visions, which became or will become true.

After the event on Mortis, Zai'shira had a serious talk with Maul about his actions. On one hand, she was pleasantly surprised that he 'watched' their backs despite his goal being only a selfish gain for power , but on the other hand, he thought that Anakin and Ahsoka wanted to hurt them, which was redundant, and he did not tell her about them so that was the downfall in the situation.

In the end, Zai'shira decided only to leave the topic on a verbal reprimand, but she told him to trust the members of the Kingdom in the future.

"I sense you're unfocused Maul," noted Zai'shira. The two were covered in sweat and sat cross-legged on a grass near a calm brook with crystal clear water. They meditated after a long and hard training session, which Maul enjoyed.

The Zabrak opened his eyes and sighed. "I'm just tired," he replied simply.

"Heh, being a mother of a restless and reckless young Togruta has its advantages," said Zai'shira. "One of them is being able to tell when someone is lying to my face. If there's something bothering you, I'm here to listen. It's my duty as your master to help you, but I'm not doing that purely out of my obligation. You need to understand that in the Kingdom, we help each other."

Maul exhaled through his nose and looked at the ArchKnight. He wanted to burn down the bridge that led to his past, and if there was a slight chance that Darth Sidious was alive, he would not forgive him for joining the faction that ruined his plans.

"I had a vision, just like Skywalker and your daughter," stated the Zabrak.

"Tell me about it," Zai'shira asked with honest curiosity.

Maul told her about Darth Sidious and his new, strange look. When he finished, Zai'shira was surprised. "That is interesting and even could be troublesome," she admitted. "Deiven is an expert on understanding visions, but don't worry. Even if by some miracle Sidious survived, he has no chance to win against us."

"If he survived, he's hiding in the shadows just like he did against the Jedi Order," Maul pointed out. "He'll show you no mercy."

"You're still afraid of him," noticed Zai'shira.

Maul growled. "I'm...!"

"And you have the right to be afraid because he turned your childhood into a nightmare," Zai'shira added quickly. "But you're amongst friends, who will protect you."

The assassin snorted and replied. "If you haven't noticed, I'm not a popular guy around here."

"Maybe you should try to be friendly or at least less hostile towards everyone," suggested the Togruta. "Like I said when you joined us, you don't need to be pure-hearted because very few of us here are but try not to be a complete asshole instead. Find someone with whom you can talk about common topics."

Of course, Maul was against this, but in order to stop this unpleasant conversation, he nodded silently. When Zai'shira stood up and walked away with a smile, he remained on the ground for a few minutes until he also stood up and decided to leave the gardens.

 ** **Ten minutes later - Zulio – Third Moon of Shili, Temple of Balance, Communication Center.**** **  
**

Aayla Secura called the Temple of Balance, as she was told to do every few hours, to assure that everything was okay with her and the forces of the Kingdom, which remained on Arkania. Even in warm clothes that didn't reveal much of her skin and didn't show off her curves, Avelon still found her as beautiful as ever.

"So how are things on Arkania?" asked Avelon.

"I would say calm, but many pureblooded Arkanians are being hunted by the offshoots, who began to slowly take over the planet," replied the holographic image of Aayla. "It's far from a civil war, but I think that after a few weeks, the majority of the pureblooded Arkanians will be either wiped out or simply placed under the offshoots."

"Hmmm..." Avelon grabbed his chin "...I hope they aren't giving our forces any troubles."

"No, they're actually friendly," assured the Twi'lek. "Aside from the cold, everything is okay."

"A warm bed will be waiting for you when you return," Avelon said flirtatiously.

Aayla smiled. "Then I have something to look forward too," she replied mischievously and winked.

Avelon and Aayla squinted their eyes as they gazed upon each other with passion despite many Rakatan technicians and other members of the Kingdom in the same room, but this wasn't a Jedi Temple so they didn't need to hide their feelings or their lust for each other.

As the two lovers flirted with each other, the door opened with a hiss and ArchKnight Zai'shira entered the communication center. Aayla looked at her and smiled. "Greetings ArchKnight Zai'shira," she said and bowed her head with respect.

"Greetings Aayla, it's good to see you," said the ArchKnight. "It's good that you contacted us because I have a little task for you."

"Of course, whatever I can do to help," the Twi'lek replied enthusiastically.

"I want you to scout the interior and surface area around the underground research facility in which Deiven was born," said Zai'shira. Avelon noticed that his fellow ArchKnight was serious, which never was a good sign. "I'll send you the coordinates. Take some Sentinels, or even Squires with you, I want you to report what you find as quickly as possible."

"Okay," Aayla nodded. "What am I looking for?"

"The body of Darth Sidious," replied Zai'shira.

Avelon squinted his eyes and looked at Zai'shira questioningly just like Aayla, but the Twi'lek cleared her throat and nodded obediently. "Right away ArchKnights Zai'shira," she replied.

Aayla looked at Avelon and smiled. Bowing her head to the both of them, she ended the transmission and her image vanished.

"Care to explain why they are looking for the body?" asked Avelon. "It has been half a year so there's probably nothing left of it but a skeleton, at best.

Zai'shira beckoned Avelon to follow her and they both left the communication center in silence.

 ** **Zulio – Third Moon of Shili, Temple of Balance, The ArchKnight's Chamber.**** **  
**

Also known as the Chamber of Balance, the heavily guarded ArchKnight's Chamber was an equivalent of the Jedi High Council Chamber on Coruscant, where the four ArchKnights could debate upon highly important matters, of which normal members of the Kingdom weren't supposed to know.

The square chamber had four, stone-made pedestals placed in each corner. On each pedestal rested an Omnicron, which symbolized the knowledge and power of the ArchKnights.

Unlike the plain chamber on Coruscant, the ArchKnight's Chamber was fancier and mystic. Tall shelves, that covered the walls of the chamber, were filled with data cards, memory banks, strange objects, and weapons, as well as personal notes of the ArchKnights.

Rarely used since the ArchKnights were more prone to take actions and participate in battles than just sitting around, the chamber had five, comfortable seats placed in a half-circle in front of the entrance. The fifth seat in the middle was meant for the Force-Watcher since that position played a major role in the balance of the Force.

On their way to the chamber, Zai'shira called Qui-Gon via holoprojector and told him to join them.

"So what's going on Zai?" asked Qui-Gon. "You were quite mysterious with your message."

"Yeah, you're acting strange," pointed out Avelon.

"Maul had a vision in which he saw Darth Sidious without a face," explained Zai'shira. "Anakin's and Ahsoka's visions came true. Obi-Wan joined the dark side and Ahsoka's actions forced Deiven to go berserk, which almost killed him."

"So you think that Maul's vision will also come true," stated Avelon. "What if he lied to you about his vision?"

"I don't think so," Zai'shira shook her head. "I sensed his fear, he's afraid that Sidious is alive. If Aayla finds his body then everything is fine, but if she won't... well, then we can start worrying. The lack of his face in Maul's visions is a clue."

"Sidious changed his appearance?" Qui-Gon grabbed his chin. "How?"

"I don't know yet, but it is a possibility," replied Zai'shira. "Now, we can only wait for Aayla."

Avelon and Qui-Gon nodded simultaneously in response.

 ** **Zulio – Third Moon of Shili, Temple of Balance, Medical Center.****

"How is he?" Anakin asked when he entered the room in which Deiven lay unconscious on the medical bed. Ahsoka, of course, was with him the whole time and looked after the young Firrerreo together with the medical droids. The young Togruta sat on the edge of the medical bed and watched him.

"Deiven's skin and muscles completely regenerated, but he still hasn't regained his consciousness," Ahsoka replied not taking her eyes of the young ArchKnight. Through the force he could feel her guilt, not that he needed it to tell, her voice told Anakin that she felt guilty.

Anakin approached her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "He's tough, he'll wake up soon," he reassured her with a warm smile. "No one else would be able to survive the things he went through."

Ahsoka looked at Anakin and smiled gratefully.

"By the way, what did you do with the dagger?" Anakin asked.

"My mom took it to the Chamber of the Four," Ahsoka replied. "The Force wants to give them a reward for their success. When Deiven wakes up, they'll visit the chamber."

"I see," Anakin said. "Well, in that case, I won't..."

Deiven moved uneasily and groaned, gaining their immediate attention. "Deiven?!" Ahsoka leaned towards him with a worried expression.

The young Firrerreo moved his eyelids and slowly opened his amber, snake-like eyes. When he gazed into the blue-crustal eyes, he knew exactly who they belonged to, he abruptly sat up almost headbutting the young Togruta, who quickly leaned back in order to avoid it

"A-Ahsoka?!" Deiven couldn't believe that she was alive and completely fine. He reached out, pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. Ahsoka hugged him back and sighed with relief.

Anakin smiled seeing this heartwarming sight. "How are you feeling?" he asked. "You were almost a skeleton. It wasn't pretty. No one normal would have been able to survive such a state and say it as a compliment."

Deiven pulled back and looked at Anakin. "I'm alive so that's a start," replied the young Firrerreo while laying back down. "I remember rage, pure hatred and deep sorrow. Also, I'm... really hungry."

Ahsoka chuckled and raised the bed head, bringing Deiven to a semi-upright sitting position. "I'll get you something good and full of meat," she said and quickly dashed out of the room.

"I'm so happy that she's okay," Deiven said and closed his eyes.

"She saved your life," stated Anakin. "That girl cares for you like no one else in the galaxy, but she blames herself for your state."

"What? Why?!" Deiven opened his eyes and looked at Anakin questionably.

"After she almost died, you've went crazy, like a rabid animal," Anakin replied. "I lack the words to describe it because I wasn't there to see it, but from what Master Zai told us and from what I had sensed, it was horrifying. Your body was almost destroyed by the concentrated dark side energy, which began to burn out your flesh like a candle. Ahsoka feels guilty because you almost died because of that."

Deiven was left shocked. "It's not her fault!" he stated forcefully. "Not in the slightest!"

"I've told her that, but you know how she is," said Anakin calmly. "Maybe you'll be able to convince her yourself. Well, I'm going back to training." Anakin turned around and headed towards the door. As he opened them he stood in the doorway and turned his head around." It's nice to have you back with us," he added with a smile before leaving the room.

When Ahsoka returned with a meal for Deiven, the young ArchKnight sensed that there was guilt deep inside of her, which he wasn't able to notice when he woke up. Even a big and juicy piece of Dewback meat was not that important right now.

"Are you okay?" Deiven asked almost knowing the answer she would give him.

"I am now since you woke up," Ahsoka replied and placed the plate on the sheets in front the young Firrerreo. She sat down on the edge of the bed and smiled. "Eat up."

"Ahsoka... tell me what happened on Mortis and most of all, why did you go there with Anakin?" Deiven asked with a serious tone just before he began to eat. His stomach rumbled and there was no reason not to satisfy his hunger.

The young Togruta went silent as her smile faded. She lowered her gaze but replied. "I saw a vision with two possible futures. In one, you were killed by the Son with the dagger in your head, in the other, I was stabbed in the back. I wasn't sure that I would survive, but... it was a gamble I needed to take. It was either your certain death or the possibility that I would survive."

Deiven swallowed a chunk of meat and asked. "Why didn't you tell me or your mother that? You know we would thought of something."

"Many times you talked about sacrificing yourself for me without any hesitation back when I was a Padawan," Ahsoka stated. "I wanted to do that as well, show you that I was and am willing to sacrifice myself for you. I know that you would have told me to stay in the Temple."

"That's why you wanted me to stay," Deiven surmised and put down the cutlery on the plate." I did everything in my power to bring you back to your family. Don't throw your life away like that."

"You're a part of this family too!" Ahsoka pointed out. "We care about each other!"

"And I want to care about you for as long as possible," Deiven replied. "But you can't do things like that... your mother and father would be devastated if something would happen to you. I... would not have any reason to go on, if you'd die. You're too important for me. The galaxy is not worth saving if you're not in it."

Ahsoka's heart skipped a beat and her eyes widened. Silence filled the room and only after a few seconds, the hissing sound of opening doors filled the room. Deiven and Ahsoka turned their heads towards Morya and Zenthi, who entered the room.

"Look who finally woke up!" Zenthi stated happily. "How are you feeling ArchKnight Deiven?"

"Much better," replied the young Firrerreo. He grabbed the fork and stuck into the meat. The three Togrutas and the Firrerreo began a friendly and comfortable conversation with each other. Ahsoka was very happy to see Deiven alive and well, especially after hearing his words.

" _With the Force as my witness, I swear, he will be my mate for life,_ " she thought to herself.

 ** **Zulio – Third Moon of Shili, Temple of Balance, The ArchKnight's Chamber.****

As the ArchKnights talked about the war, Zai'shira got a sudden call via her holoprojector. She was surprised when a holographic image of Aayla appeared on her hand. She didn't expect her to call so soon. "Aayla? Do you have some information for us?"

"Actually, I do," replied the Twi'lek.

"Hold on, I'll redirect your signal," said Zai'shira. She pushed a few buttons on her holoprojector and the signal was transmitted to the projector inside the chamber. Aayla vanished from the holoprojector and her full-sized, holographic image appeared in the middle of the room.

All ArchKnights approached the image. "So what do you have for us?" Zai'shira asked while hiding her device into her pocket.

Aayla reached for something and the ArchKnights noticed robes in her hands. "Black robes," announced Aayla. "Not only that, but the other clothes were inside of them. As if the owner's body simply vanished on the spot. We also found a large amount of dried blood, so I take it Sidious was injured pretty badly. It wasn't hard to find them since they were out in the open."

Something in Zai'shira's mind clicked. "I see," she nodded. "Thank you Aayla, that's all. Return to your duties."

"Of course", Aayla nodded as well. She was curious but also she knew that it was ArchKnight's business. When her holographic image vanished, Avelon crossed his arms over his chest and spoke. "Dammit, Sidious used essence transfer."

"I think so too," agreed Zai'shira. "He transferred his consciousness into another body. Since it's a new body and a new Force signature, we won't be able to find him through the Eye of the Force."

"And if he transferred his essence into a non-Force-sensitive, we can forget about sensing him," added Avelon. "Still, it would be a better scenario for us because he would lose his connection to the Force. The lost connection would be permanent because a Force-insensitive body cannot be made Force-sensitive without the interference of the Force itself."

"Why would he do that though?" asked Qui-Gon. "If he had enough power to use such a technique, he could easily have used a healing technique instead. He could drain the person's life to sustain himself and heal his wounds."

"I don't know, but we must be careful," said Avelon. "Sidious is out there somewhere, lurking in the shadows and surely planning to destroy us."

"For all we know, he even could be inside this Temple right now, walking amongst us without any problems," stated Zai'shira.

"I'll contact Aayla and give her a heads-up in case Sidious would still be on Arkania, but we must be calm about this so that we won't spread unnecessary panic and paranoia," said Avelon. "The last thing we need is a lack of trust amongst our members."

"Ehhh... now we can't find two Sith Lords through the Eye of the Force because Plagueis surely uses collar or those jammers from the Arkanians, and Sidious transferred his essence into another body," stated Zai'shira. "This is getting better and better."

* * *

 **Please R &R ;)**


	20. Prisoners of The Republic

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 20 "Prisoners of The Republic."**

Imprisoned! Wanting to have a complete control over the younglings and Padawans, Chancellor Mace Windu sends them to the Citadel, a deadly prison which was built in mind to hold rogue Jedi Knights.

With the teachings of the Grand Master Yoda in their hearts, the Padawans struggle against the violent and ruthless ways of the warden, Osi Sobeck and the Jedi Master, Pong Krell, who plan to grind off any traces of demur from their behavior and turn them into obedient members of the New Republic.

 **Belderone Sector, Lola Sayu, The Citadel, Prison Block C, Barriss's Cell.**

Lola Sayu was a sulfurous, cracked planet that resembled a beautiful glowing purple orb from orbit and was the site of an ancient Jedi notorious prison complex known as the Citadel. The planet was conquered by the Confederacy of Independent Systems early in the Clone Wars, placing the Citadel under Separatist control.

When the Separatists joined forces with the Republic against the Kingdom of the Force and lost the war, Osi Sobeck, the Phindian male, simply remained inside the isolated prison for his own safety until he received a call from the new Chancellor of the Republic, Mace Windu.

Windu invited Sobeck to join his new Republic and become the official warden of the Citadel, in exchange Sobeck was ordered to dispose of his tactical battle droid K2-B4, who acted as his second in command, to prove his loyalty. Having nothing better to do and since he would have new prisoners to torture, and most importantly have the support of the Republic in case of an attack, Sobeck agreed.

With the Republic soldiers, who came to the Citadel with the Jedi Master Pong Krell, and the Separatist battle droids who remained inside the facility with the warden, the prison once again became a nightmare for its inmates, who were brought to the Citadel by the Jedi Master.

The Phindian was very happy when the Jedi Master brought along young and fresh Padawans as prisoners. Since the smallest younglings, who's fresh minds were still like clay, could be molded into Windu's perfect image of a Jedi, he didn't send them to the Citadel unlike the Padawans and older younglings.

Barriss Offee and Caleb Dume were among the Padawans sent to the prison because of their rebellious nature and resistance to his teachings. Placed inside their cells, the Padawans were taken and tortured individually in a dark room by the warden and his torture droids. The pain was indeed effective and during the torture, the Padawan's fear and anger mixed together in a symphony that every Sith would love.

The young Mirialan was stripped out of her weapons and robes. In exchange, the droids gave her old, orange prison rags, that smelled and itched. A few minutes ago, she returned from a torture session. Despite the tremendous pain, which radiated throughout her whole body, she wasn't injured badly. Windu specifically said, the Padawans needed to be taught a lesson and not be permanently injured. The Republic needed strong and capable Jedi, not crippled Force-users.

"Ghh... it hurts like hell!" Barriss growled as she lay on the metal, cold bed. Aside from a place to sleep, the small room had only a water closet without a sink. One surveillance camera that saw everything which meant lack of privacy at all the time. No windows or bars, only a locked door with a small hole below for the droids or guards to give her food, which tasted awful anyway.

Barriss couldn't sleep because of the pain, but even if she wasn't, the screams would not let her fall asleep. Another Padawan was being tortured at that moment and the torture room was connected to all the cells in the block so that the sounds could be heard by all the inmates if the warden wanted.

"Damm him!" the Mirialan covered her ears, closed her blue eyes and curled into a ball on the bed. "I hate him! I hate this place!"

Master Pong didn't put the Arkanian collars around their necks because he wanted the Padawans to lash out at the soldiers or the battle droids. When they did, the Padawans were punished even more painfully. It was his way of teaching them self-control and obedience. Barriss herself attacked one of the soldiers with the Force and wanted to choke him out, it didn't end pretty for her.

 _"Barriss_ ," a voice echoed in her mind. " _Barriss can you hear me?"_

The Mirialan opened her eyes as she recognized Caleb's voice. Throughout their training on Tython, she and the younger human boy created a Force-bond, which allowed them to establish a mental link with each other. Even though their cells were really far away from one another, they were able to communicate without any problems.

 _"Caleb?"_ Barriss was aware of the camera in her cell and decided not to give away the fact that she conversed with anyone. _Are you okay?_

 _"I've been better_ ," replied the young Jedi. " _But I think I have a plan on how to escape. Well, a part of it..."_

Barriss almost chuckled when she heard that. " _I tried a few times, but the security is too tight,"_ she stated. " _We won't reach the docking bay with the whole group and I don't plan on abandoning the others."_

 _"Neither do I,"_ assured Caleb. " _We can't escape by ourselves, but_ _the Kingdom will surely help us, we just need to send a distress signal to Shili and inform them that we're here."_

The Mirialan wasn't sure if this would work. " _Do you have an idea on how to get to the Citadel control room?"_ she asked.

 _"Emmm... not really_ ," admitted Caleb. " _Like I said it's just part of the plan, but if we can send a signal from the Citadel to Shili, Master Yoda will convince the Kingdom and they'll come here to save us."_

Barriss had to admit the idea wasn't stupid but getting to the control room was a hard task. Plus if the warden or Master Krell were to discover that they sent a message to the Kingdom, the Republic would send an army to defend the prison or they would relocate the Padawans.

They were in block C and the control room was on the top floor of the Citadel. The only 'easy' way to get there was via the ventilation system. In every cell there was a sealed ventilation duck. Of course one needed to use the Force to rip it open, but the camera was right there so the guards would immediately notice. However, Barriss suddenly had a bold idea.

 _" I think I have a plan Caleb, but must inform the others and create a diversion_ ," said Barriss. " _Listen closely..."_

 **Twenty minutes later -The Citadel, Control Room.**

"Everything under control?" asked Jedi Master Pong Krell as he entered the control room. Republic soldiers and B1 battle droids were occupying the chairs in front of the surveillance monitors and other security consoles.

"Of course," replied Osi Sobeck, who sat comfy on his chair in front of the large display screen with a smug expression. He turned around to face the Jedi Master and went on. "The Padawans are too scared or exhausted to try anything. They're under our control."

The tall Besalisk with four arms leaned back his head and closed his eyes. "I can feel their anger," he stated. "Anger could drive them to desperate measures. While they're still Padawans, we cannot push them too far since we can't kill or cripple them which would put us in a disadvantage position in case of a fight."

"Even if they do try something we have enough security here to stop even the Jedi Knights," assured Sobeck.

Pong hummed and approached the surveillance monitors. "What about the old stasis chambers we found on the lower levels?" he asked keeping his yellow eyes on the monitors.

"The people in stasis are alive but the databanks don't have any specific information about them," replied the Phindian. "I only got one name we managed to recover, Jaydon Lawson, doesn't ring any bells, but I decided to keep him inside stasis, at least for now."

Since the warden had more time without the war against the Republic to keep him busy, he managed to explore the Citadel more thoroughly, which resulted in finding a hidden room filled with old stasis chambers. Some of them had living people inside that were preserved in suspended animation. The warden still needed to figure out what to do with them.

"Emmm... sir, we have a problem in the prison block C," announced a B1 battle droid. Pong Krell looked at one of the monitors and noticed that a Rodian Padawan used the Force to knock over the door out of his cell. With enough time, a mere Padawan could lift an object that weighted a couple of tons with the Force, so knocking over a door wasn't that hard even for a tired young boy. Many Padawans in their cells began to do the same and some remained in their cells and began to destroy the interior, but the rest clearly began to riot.

"Send the guards and the droids!" ordered Sobeck.

Pong Krell noticed that five Padawans were sitting cross-ledged in the middle of their cells and meditated. Amongst them, he recognized Barriss Offee and Caleb Dume.

"I would bet everything that they would join the chaos and help their friends," he stated suspiciously. "I'm going down there."

The Besalisk Jedi Master left the control room with a few battle droids and guards, leaving Sobeck with human soldiers to keep an eye out for everything.

 **Sometime later - The Citadel, Prison Block C.**

Using telepathy, a basic ability of every Force-user, Caleb, and Barriss contacted other Padawans and told them their plan.

Every Force user, Jedi or Sith, was potentially able to use this ability. The range of telepathy itself was theoretically infinite, but the telepath must have been able to sense the presences of those he or she wished to contact, which was a different thing than a much stronger Force-bond.

Since almost every Padawan was filled with anger or fear, or both at the same time, Barriss and Caleb could sense their presence with no problems.

The B1 battle droids and the Republic soldiers, armed with stun blasters, engaged the young Jedi, who came at them boldly and full of emotions. Despite their advantage of having not to worry about being killed, the Padawans were exhausted and outnumbered.

The young Jedi managed to destroy quite a few battle droids and knock out a few soldiers, but the odds were turning against them. Sobeck didn't even need to use the traps in the corridors, not if he could anyway since it would more than likely kill the Padawans.

When Master Krell reached the block C, over a half of the Padawans lay unconscious of the floor, while the rest still struggled. The Jedi Master didn't reach for his two double-bladed lightsabers, instead, he simply pushed them away with a telekinetic shove.

"This is pointless," he said straight out with a grave expression. "If you'll surrender now, your punishment will be less... painful."

The soldiers and the battle droids behind him aimed at the Padawans, who didn't reply, but instead charged at them. With the Jedi Master in front of them, the soldiers and the battle droids could easily shoot the Padawans, who were not able to get past the large Besalisk.

One after another, the Padawans were hit and fell to the floor motionless. In less than a few minutes a silence filled the corridors.

"Stupid children," stated Master Krell. The alien looked over his shoulder at the troops behind him and ordered. "Take them back to their cells and check the rest."

While they began approaching the Padawans, Pong Krell walked towards Barriss's cell and opened it. The Mirialan sat in the middle of the cell with her legs crossed and meditated.

"I must commend you Padawan Offee," said the Jedi Master. "I was sure you and Padawan Dume would join this stupid attempt to escape, but I see you managed to grasp how things work around here."

Barriss smiled slightly and responded. "Oh, I know how things work here, I know exactly."

Krell narrowed his yellow eyes. Something was off with her behavior. "Master Krell!" called out one of the soldiers. The Besalisk stepped out of Barriss's cell and looked at him. The soldiers responded quickly. "We have a problem!"

* * *

In front of Caleb's open cell, a guard and a B1 battle droid argued. "I'm telling you he's meditating, are your sensors fried or what?!" asked the soldier.

"Well, I'm telling you the cell is empty, maybe one of the Padawans hit you in the head," replied the B1 model.

When the Jedi Master approached them with the other guard, he quickly looked into the cell. Caleb, just like Barriss, was meditating in the middle of the small room in a cross-legged position, but the experienced Jedi sensed that something was off.

He entered the cell and approached the young boy. Without any words, he reached out but his hand went right through him. "It's an illusion!" he stated clenching his teeth. "Those sneaky brats!"

"Ha, I told you!" the B1 model said triumphantly to the soldier, who only rolled his eyes.

 **The Citadel, Control Room.**

"Our forces have captured the rioting Padawans," said of the guards, who sat in front of the consoles and observed everything. From their point of view, everything was fine because a Force illusion would not be stopped by surveillance. Even viewing it through an electronic system such as a cybernetic eye or camera was of no use if the person was within the range of the illusion during its duration; the person would 'see' it with the system as if the illusion were actually there.

"Something is not okay in Padawan Dume's cell though," said another guard as he pointed at the screen where Master Krell reached out towards the Padawan.

As Sobeck sat on his chair, he heard a sound above him where a ventilation duck was located. As he looked up, the cover fell down and a young boy clothed in orange inmate attire jumped down. It was Caleb.

"How did you get here?!" asked Sobeck.

The guards quickly reacted and reached for their blasters, but Caleb used the Force to yank one of the weapons into his hand. Before Sobeck could react in time, Caleb dashed towards him and grabbed him from behind, placing the blaster's barrel to his temple. Despite being lower than the warden, Caleb jumped and simply pulled him so that the Phidian leaned back.

"Everybody get out or the warden will have a hole in his brain!" demanded the young Padawan.

The guards aimed at them, but Sobeck extended his hand. "Don't shoot you idiots!" he ordered. Droids that stood outside of the control room and heard the commotion, entered it and also aimed at Caleb and Sobeck.

"You'll be in a world of pain brat!" threatened Sobeck. "If you let go of me and surrender..."

"Shut up!" Caleb interrupted him and pressed the barrel against his temple. "Order them to leave or you'll never get the chance to make good on your threat!"

Sobeck growled but he had no choice but to comply. "Everyone get out!" he ordered.

As the soldiers and droids began to slowly back away and leave the control room, Caleb pushed the warden forward and began to walk with him. When the last troop left the room, the young Padawan let go of the warden and immediately Force-pushed him out of the room and into the troops.

Caleb quickly closed the doors to the control room and shot the control panel.

"I got little time," the Padawan said to himself and dashed towards the other door, that led to a small office, which served as Sobeck's communication room. Caleb quickly began to establish a transmission.

 **Ten minutes later - The Citadel, Outside The Control Room.**

Pong Krell stormed out of the cell and ran back towards the control room. When he reached the doors to the room, he noticed a group of droids and guards as they tried to open them with Sobeck.

"Move aside!" said the Jedi Master. Extending his fours arms, he used the Force to force open the doors to the control room. The droids quickly ran inside and opened fire on the young boy, who was immediately hit and stunned.

Sobeck and Krell entered the room and noticed the unconscious Padawan. "How the hell did this happen?!" Sobeck growled. "How did he manage to get in here without us knowing beforehand?!"

"The group of Padawans created a riot, while Padawan Offee and the other four Padawans used the Force to project an image in Padawan Dume's cell to hide as he escaped through the ventilation shaft," explained the Besalisk Jedi Master. "The droids could surely see through the illusion at the start, but because the other Padawans began to wreck havoc inside their cells, they didn't focused on him. Despite everything it was an admirable attempt."

"I'll skin this brat alive!" Sobeck stated angrily. He looked at the droids. "Get him back into his cell and check everything, I wanna know what he managed to do here!"

"Roger, Roger," the droids nodded.

When Caleb was taken back to his cell and the droids finished checking the control room, one of them approached the warden. "Sir, the young Padawan tried to open the docking bay but he failed. On the downside, he crippled a decent amount of our equipment, maybe out of anger."

"Damn him!" said the Phidian. "He did it on purpose! Then again, all their efforts were in vain, heh. Still, I need to teach that brat a lesson, he'll never forget."

 **The Citadel, Prison Block C, Caleb's Cell.**

The droids simply lay the young Padawan on the floor and left his cell. As he slowly regained consciousness, he heard Barriss's voice in his mind. " _Caleb, are you alright?_ " The older Padawan asked worriedly.

"Ughh..." Caleb groaned and slowly got up from the floor. He sat on the edge of the bed and exhaled. " _That was intense,_ " he said through their bond. " _But I did it. I've called the Kingdom of the Force and told them anything I could in the short time I had._ "

" _Good job,_ " replied Barriss. " _Now we need to wait and endure._ "

" _That's right_ ," replied the young Padawan. " _We will be saved!_ "

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	21. The First Mission

****Disclaimer**** **–** all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 ** **Chapter 21 "The First Mission."**** **  
**

First prototypes! Thanks to the B1 battle droid schematics downloaded from the droid factory on Mygetto, the Kingdom of the Force was able to create their first batch of the new battle droids, which will help its members in the battle against the Dread Masters.

General Grievous and Commander Rex decided to test the new models before they would take them into the battlefield and entrust them with the lives of the young members of the Kingdom of the Force.

 ** **Zulio – The Third Moon of Shili, Temple of Balance, Research Center.****

Created to please even the most demanding scientists, the research center in the Temple of Balance was equipped with more than enough technology to create the most advanced marvels in galactic history. While the research center could produce a few prototype models of weapons, droids and other various type of technologies, it wasn't designed to mass produce. After a prototype was approved, the scientists created their schematics, which were sent to one of the Kingdom's factories for mass production.

Grievous and Rex waited in an observation area above the room designed for testing new prototype models. The room below consisted of simulated battlefields. Through the use of adjustable blueish repulsor floor plates and atmosphere generators, which could be activated with a control panel in the observation room, the room below could easily replicate a variety of environments and terrains. It was also able to create crude stadiums for the demonstration of combat skills.

Small white probes hovered around the room and acted as small cameras so that people above in the observation room could see everything to the slightest detail on the screens on the right.

"I'm actually interested to see them," said Rex, who watched the empty room below through a large window. "The clankers of the Kingdom... heh, it's sound comical but also intriguing."

"The name is not important," replied Grievous, who leaned against a wall near the door. "As long as they're capable of doing their job, I don't care what they're called or how they look like."

"Can't argue about that," admitted Rex.

"I'm sorry you waited," said a Rakatan scientist, who entered the observation room. "The prototypes are ready for demonstration."

"Good, let's see them," Grievous pushed himself off the wall and approached Rex. Both of them watched as six standard B1 battle droids entered the room.

As always, they stood 1.93 meters tall and were humanoid in form, physically identical to their direct predecessor, the OOM-series battle droid. Their long, elongated heads atop tall, slender necks were designed in imitation of their builders at Baktoid's Geonosian foundries. Superstitious Neimoidians were known to spread the rumor that B1 battle droids' heads were designed to imitate the shape of a Neimoidian's withered skull after death, and many species found the B1's appearance disturbing.

After a few seconds, three new white-orange battle droids entered the room right behind the six standard ones, who went to the other end. Color aside, the difference in appearance was immediately noticeable, but there were some noticeable similarities.

The battle droids of the Kingdom were more bulky and sturdy-looking. Not to mention their physique was even more close to a humanoid than the B1 model. The torso and abdomen were created from segments which, from afar, looked like toned muscles. The lower abdomen was much thicker unlike the B1 or even BX commando models. They had five fingers and the most eye-catching were their heads which were shorter, but thicker with three white photoreceptors on each side. Placed on a shorter, but sturdier necks, their heads were positioned more perpendicularly unlike the heads of the B1 models, which were pointed more forward.

Grievous noticed a protruding pad from their chests, which he guessed served as a communication device. The droids could communicate without ceasing their actions. A clear improvement.

Rex noticed that the droids had a visible spinal cord along with cervical, thoracic and lumbar vertebra, which somehow sparkled. It was an interesting design, but he wondered was what it used for.

"They look good, but we need to see their skills," said Grievous.

"Of course General," said the Rakata, who pushed a few buttons on the control panel near the window. The blueish repulsor floors began to shift and create a battlefield. After a couple of seconds, the room resembled a jungle-like environment with dense greenery. All droids had the same weapons, a standard E-5 blaster rifle, so the odds were even.

The new battle droids immediately dashed forward with impressive speed. One of them took cover behind a tree, while the other two jumped and climbed it.

Rex and Grievous approached the screens on their right. Thanks to the probes, they were able to see everything.

The six battle droids simply walked towards the other end of the jungle. As always they didn't really care about strategy. The B1's personalities were often dim-witted, but no attempt was made to fix this issue during the Clone Wars. Individual B1 battle droids were not effective soldiers against enemies like clone troopers in combat, and so the B1s primarily relied on mass-assault tactics to achieve victory, but not the new models.

The Rakata pushed another button on the panel and another six battle droids of the standard type entered the jungle-like room from the same side as the new ones. They had a shorter route towards the new droids, than the first six battle droids.

"Twelve versus three? A little unfair," pointed out Grievous.

"According to our calculations, one new battle droid is superior to a clone trooper," replied the scientist. "So in this case, our new droids still have the upper hand."

"Why is that?" asked Rex.

"Well for one they're droids so they won't be incapacitated by wounds that would affect organic beings," answered the Rakata. "Second, they aren't affected by usual organic issues so they don't have to worry about exhaustion or fatigue. Third, their six photoreceptors grant them almost a 360-degree vision, that can be switched to infrared spectrum, which makes ambushing them almost impossible. Forth, their combat skills are much more advanced than a standard B1 model, I can even say that they are on par with BX-series models in that field."

"What's more," the Rakata went on. "Their biggest advantage is located in their spines. Unlike a normal B1 model, which can be neutralized by destroying its head, the Kingdom model has its whole programming in the spinal cord. It's crucial since it makes their behavior faster and more advanced. We imprinted the rules and believes of the Kingdom there so they're loyal, intelligent and independent soldiers."

Just like the Rakata said, when the six battle droids began to approach the new ones from behind, even before they began to shoot, the new models noticed them thanks to their wider field of vision.

The one taking cover behind a tree, quickly changed sides, while the two droids on the branch turned around. All three aimed at the B1 models and opened fire. Six headshots, that's all it took to destroy the B1 models.

The first six B1 battle droid that finally reached the new models began to shoot. They only aimed at the new model which circled around and once again took cover in the earlier place behind the tree. The B1 battle droids walked forward with no strategy and when they got close enough, the two droids on the branch jumped down behind them.

Before they could even turn around, the new models unleashed at the B1s and took care of them in a few seconds.

"The one behind the tree acted as a bait," noticed Grievous. "That's clever thinking. I must say if I had those droids during my time as a Separatists General, the war could've ended differently."

"I have to agree with you General," admitted Rex. "Those droids would be a real pain to deal with." The clone turned to look at the Rakata. "What do you call them?"

"A1 battle droids," replied the Rakata. "Quick and simple."

"Good, together with the Sentinels, they'll make a fine army for the Kingdom," stated Grievous.

"That's good to hear," a well-known voice came from the doorway. "Because we need to use them right away."

The Rakatan scientist, General Grievous and Commander Rex looked at Deiven who entered the room with a serious expression on his face. All three of them bowed their head with respect.

 ** **Sometime later - Zulio – The Third Moon of Shili, Temple of Balance, Communication Center.**** **  
**

It was a serious situation when all four ArchKnights decided to gather a large group in order to show them the message from Padawan Dume, who risked plenty to ask for help. Knights, Maul and General Grievous watched the message carefully and the former Jedi could not hide their shock, disgust and anger. The former Jedi Master Mace Windu acted like a maniac and many of them wanted to really take him down for torturing the young Padawans.

" _...I'll erase this message and destroy some equipment so that they won't suspect a thing_ ," said Caleb. " _Please help us!"_

When the message has ended, Avelon turned towards the group and spoke. "As you can see, the Padawans are being held in a prison called the Citadel. We need to break them free, but we need to do this stealthy. We don't want the Republic know that we attack the Citadel because the Chancellor may do something bad to the younglings on Coruscant. Luckily for us, thanks to Padawan Dume, the enemy is unaware that they've inform us."

"I can't believe this is the way of the new Republic," growled Knight Aritia. "The Chancellor is completely nuts!"

"Still, Master Billaba would be proud of her Padawan," stated Plo Koon. "It was a brave move."

Ahsoka smiled knowing that Barriss and the others were okay, but they needed to help them and fast. She was very happy when Deiven agreed to react and rescue them.

"Who will we send?" asked Anakin. He had a hunch he wouldn't be in the squad but he was okay with it for the sake of the mission.

"We obviously can't send many Force-users since Master Krell will sense them," pointed out Qui-Gon.

"Our three new battle droids will go," replied Deiven. "They'll be equipped with the original holographic disguise matrixes so that they could take the appearance of a standard B1 battle droid models. It will be their first field test, if they pass, we'll start mass production."

"ArchKnight Zai'shira will lead the mission since she's the most skilled in stealth operations and HK will accompany her," said Qui-Gon. "General Grievous will also join them since he's able to perform nicely despite his size."

The orange-skinned Togruta nodded and looked at the red-skinned Zabrak. "And Maul will join us," she stated, drawing many surprised looks. Maul himself, who stood with his arms crossed over his chest, gave his Master a questionable look, but he obediently complied and nodded.

"Alright, seven squad members will be enough," said Avelon. "You'll use the Silent Shadow to sneak past their fleet and land near the Citadel. In the worst-case scenario, the teleporting device aboard the ship will be used to quickly sent reinforcements to aid the squad."

Ahsoka, Aritia, and Anakin stay silent because they knew without instructions that they would be apart of the reinforcements with the other Knights in case something went wrong. All the Knights left the communication room expect for a select few, among those few stood Maul and Zai'shira, who could feel his eyes on her. "Why do you want me to go with you on a rescue mission?" he asked.

"Because you need to learn about more things than just assassination," replied the adult Togruta. "You must become comfortable with saving others, you're not here just because we need you to kill our enemies. Plus it would be your first mission as a member of the Kingdom so it would be a good thing for you. You could say that... we're popping your cherry."

The ArchKnights reached behind her and tossed something towards the Zabrak, who managed to catch it thanks to his reflex. It was a long hilt, of a double-bladed lightsaber. "Since you'll be fighting, you'll need a proper weapon," said the Togruta. "I know you're proficient with saberstaff. Be sure to use it wisely."

Maul smirked and activated the weapon. Two crimson blades emerged from both sides of the hilt and a humming sound filled his ears. It was a familiar feeling like during his times as a Sith apprentice.

"Gather your things and meet me aboard the Silent Shadow," said the ArchKnight.

"Yes, Master," the Zabrak bowed his head and walked away.

Ahsoka and Anakin immediately approached Zai'shira, the human cautiously watched Maul's back until the doors closed behind the Zabrak. "Are you sure it's safe to take him with you?" Anakin asked unsurely. To his surprise, it was Ahsoka who answered his question.

"It is," the young Togruta nodded confidently. "While his goals are different, he wants my mother to live so she can train him, he will keep an eye out for her."

"Correct," Zai'shira smiled and placed her hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. "As for you, don't make any crazy surprises and stay here unless the worse happens. Swear it to me."

"But you don't like when I swear," Ahsoka jested with a sly smile

"Ahsoka!" Zai'shira became serious.

"Okay, okay," Ahsoka nodded. "I swear I'll stay here unless something bad happens."

The older Togruta exhaled and nodded. "That's my girl," she said.

"Good luck Master Zai," said Anakin.

"Take care of my mom General," Ahsoka asked when Grievous passed by. The cyborg stopped and looked at Ahsoka, one could actually imagine a cheeky smile behind his mask as he calmly replied. "You're the only reckless member of this family so I won't have too, not that I won't keep her safe anyway."

"Yeah," Anakin agreed.

"Hey!" Ahsoka puffed her cheeks and blushed as Zai'shira and Anakin laughed cheerfully. Grievous only rolled his reptilian eyes. "You guys are one special family," he stated.

"I'll take that as I compliment," Zai'shira grinned.

"Heh, we'll be waiting aboard the Silent Shadow ArchKnight Zai'shira," he informed and left the communication room.

"I need to get ready," informed the Togruta. "Wish us luck."

"Sure thing!" Ahsoka said vigorously.

When Zai'shira left the room, Aritia approached Anakin and placed a hand on his upperarm. "Take care of yourself stud," she said with a wink and leaned towards him. Ahsoka was really surprised and arched her white eyebrow markings when the female Firrerreo gave Anakin a kiss on a cheek.

"You to Aritia," Anakin replied with a smile.

 **Twenty minutes later - Zulio – The Third Moon of Shili, Temple of Balance.**

As Anakin and Ahsoka walked down the corridors of the Temple, the young Togruta was curious about what happened earlier. "So you and Aritia are together?" she suddenly asked.

"What? Why the sudden question Snips?" Anakin asked back.

"Well Padmé told you half a year ago that you two should start seeing new people and take a break from each other, but I just didn't think you would actually do it," she replied honestly. "I never expected you to give up. I thought that you would stubbornly refuse to let go and keep fighting for her attention and love."

"Oh, you mean like you fight for Deiven's," Anakin replied with a half-smile, but immediately added. "I can sense you're worrying about Padmé. Don't worry, she and I are completely happy with how the things are right now. She's also seeing someone, so you don't have to worry about her being lonely or anything."

"Oh? I didn't know she did," Ahsoka replied. "It's been a while since I last saw her." Deciding to just ignore the earlier statement but couldn't hide her slight blush that judging by Anakins teasing smile, was no doubting noticing.

"Well after the Kingdom has managed to terraform the planet after the rakghoul incident to its former state, the Nabooians returned to their homes while the orbital array keeps them safe," said Anakin. "She has her duties now, but she visits us from time to time. Even the ArchKnights said she has become the most passionate and helpful member of the Kingdom. Her speeches and political influence has won us many new allies."

"That's good to hear," Ahsoka replied with a wide smile.

"Yeah, so don't worry about a thing and let's get ready for the mission," said Anakin.

"Alright!" Ahsoka agreed, but she noticed that Anakin hadn't completely answered her question.

 **Hyperspace Tunel,Silent Shadow's Cockpit.**

"We'll reach Belderone sector in half an hour," informed Zai'shira, who piloted the ship. "Everyone ready for action?"

"Yes," Maul replied simply.

"Of course," assured Grievous.

HK entered the room with three A1 battle droids right behind. They immediately activated their holographic disguise matrixes. After a few seconds, three B1 battle droids stood inside the cockpit. No one would be able to tell the difference.

"Assurance: We're ready ArchKnight Zai'shira."

"Roger, Roger," the droids said simultaneously. All seven members of the rescue squad were ready for the mission.

"Good," the ArchKnight nodded. "Just remember our focus is stealth and rescuing the Padawans without the knowledge of the Republic."

"Isn't this a little too much?" Maul asked. "Infiltrating the Citadel is one thing, but sneaking in and out with the Padawans without the knowledge of the guards? They had to be either blind or just plain stupid."

"That's why we going to slip in via two teams," Zai'shira replied with a sneaky smile. "You, me and Grievous will sneak into the control room and take out everyone inside. Without their eyes and main means of communication, they won't alert the Republic. HK and the droids will stealthily take care of the guards and other battle droids in the prison block. When they're all taken out, we can safely take the Padawans back to the temple. It won't matter how many young Jedi are inside because we will use the teleporter aboard the Silent Shadow."

"A very optimistic plan," pointed the red-skinned Zabrak.

"It is but trust me such missions are my bread and butter," Zai'shira said with a confident smile.

Maul sighed. "I never would've thought that a day would come that I would be rescuing Jedi," he shook his head in disappointment.

"I once killed Jedi and collected their lightsabers so I know what you mean, but think about this as rescuing young, talented Force-users, who will join our cause," stated Grievous. "Besides, didn't Sith Masters sometimes corrupt young Jedi in order to turn them to the dark side? Imagine you're doing something similar. You even going to have a chance to kill a Jedi Master so it's not that different."

"That's one way to look at it," said Zai'shira.

Maul inhaled through his nose and concentrated. What the General said made sense, but it will be strange to save Jedi Padawans. At least he'll be able to fight a Master and kill him, that would brighten up his mod.

* * *

 **Please R &R :)**


	22. Citadel Rescue - part 1

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 22 "Citadel Rescue – part 1"**

Infiltration! The uncommon rescue team consisting of the former Jedi killers and assassins led by the ArchKnight Zai'shira Kessen landed on the planet Lola Sayu and attempts to infiltrate the Jedi prison known as the Citadel.

Sticking to the shadows, the members of the team need to save the young Padawans without the knowledge of the forces inside the Citadel, but little do they know that their task will be far more difficult than they originally thought.

 ** **Belderone Sector, Lola Sayu, Outside The Citadel.****

Just like they planned, the Silent Shadow was able to pass unnoticeably by the two Republic Star Destroyers, who were stationed in the orbit of the cracked planet, thanks to it's cloaking device. Zai'shira landed the ship near the yellow river of molten sulfur and safely hid it between the gaps of the mountain ledges.

All squad members descended the ramp of the ship and made their way alongside the ledge towards the Citadel. The yellowish glow of the river illuminated their faces and clothes.

"What do you see HK?" asked Zai'shira when the imposing, heavily armed fortress seated atop a monolithic butte came into proper view. The black-plated assassin droid looked through his sniper scope at the facility and began to examine it.

"Statement: I've spotted an entry point and a wall with a large number of electro-mines. Estimation: It will be very hard to reach the entry point by all of us without the ascension cables or the Force and even with those features, the chances of failure are still very high. Recommendation: We should attempt to find a different entry point."

"Or make a new one," suggested Grievous.

"That could draw their attention or even set off the alarm," Zai'shira replied grabbing her chin.

"The sewage system," Maul said simply.

"Huh?" Zai'shira looked at the Zabrak with narrowed eyes. Grievous also looked at him with the same expression in his reptilian eyes.

"They have showers and clean water for the guards and the inmates," pointed out the assassin. "The dirty water doesn't simply disappear, the outlet for it has to be somewhere here, we just need to find it."

"That's a gross, but good idea," praised the Togruta. She looked at HK and spoke. "HK, use your rocket boosters and scout the lower areas around the Citadel, maybe you'll find something. Just be careful not to be spotted by the battle droids or the guards."

"And don't fly too high," warned the cyborg. "The wind is too strong so stay low."

The droid nodded and placed his sniper rifle on his back. Activating his rocket boosters, that were built into his feet, he flew towards the massive prison and began to check the walls.

While Grievous and the three battle droids watched from a distance, Zai'shira looked back at Maul. "See? You're already proving yourself useful," she said with a reassuring smile.

Maul only turned his head to the side and muttered something under his nose, which Zai'shira wasn't able to hear.

"What if HK doesn't find anything?" Grievous asked not taking his eyes off the assassin droid.

"Then we'll need to think of something else," Zai'shira replied.

HK quickly returned and landed in front of the ArchKnight. "Statement: I didn't find any outlets, but I found a cover hatch on the Citadel's wall on the other side."

"Can we fit through?" Zai'shira asked.

"Response: According to my calculations, the shaft is wide enough for us to make it. Even the General will be able to fit through."

"And just how are we going to get there?" Maul asked with an unconvinced tone. "We can't fly over there like him and I don't see any rocks in the river for us to jump on and reach it."

"HK will give us a lift," Zai'shira replied. "His boosters are strong enough to take a passenger on his back. One at a time, he will take us to the hatch."

Maul only looked silently at the place from which HK came back and didn't like the idea of simply trusting an assassin droid, who could easily drop them all to their deaths, but he did what he was told.

Zai'shira was the first person, who used HK and flew over to the hatch. While holding to the HK, she cut open the hatch with her lightsaber and pulled herself inside. HK quickly returned to the ledge to get the rest of the squad.

As the Togruta crawled through the ventilation shaft, she finally encountered a ventilation cover, which led to a large room. She peeked through the cover's cracks and noticed blue light but nothing more. Using her montrals, she checked if anything was moving beyond her sight. After making sure that the room was empty, she once again used her yellow blade and cut open her way inside.

Upon jumping down and looking around, Zai'shira noticed that the room had many working stasis chambers. The blue lights inside the devices illuminated the room and the persons kept in suspended animation. Humans, they were all humans both male and female. Zai'shira approached one of the chamber's consoles and decided to find out who were they.

As the rest of the squad jumped down into the room, Grievous approached the Togruta. "Prisoners?" he asked.

"I think so, but the chambers are very old as are the people inside them," replied the Togruta. "The data on them is not clear, but some of them are even kept inside the chambers for a long time, dating all the way back to the times of the Old Republic Era. It means the chambers were transported here from someplace else since this prison was built approximately five hundred years ago. This one is called Jaydon Lawson. I think they aren't a Jedi, which brings up the question what are they doing here?"

The ArchKnight raised her head and looked at the male inside the tank. He appeared to be in his twenties. He had medium-long black hair that reached his shoulders, a stubble on his triangular face, like a faint 5 o clock shadow and had an average build.

He wore a black trench coat with high collar and many visible pockets, black gloves, leather pants, and dark boots. If anything, he looked like a mercenary or a bounty hunter.

"Any ideas on what we should do with them?" Zai'shira suddenly asked not taking her blue eyes off of the human.

"If they're prisoners maybe they can be useful to us," Grievous said. "If they were to create a riot as a distraction, the guards and the droids would have their hands full and we would be able to sneak into the control room."

"Hmmm... but if they're inside because the Old Republic put them there, they may be criminals and I don't want criminals on the lose along with the Padawans," Zai'shira stated. "Let's awake this one and get some information."

The Togruta pushed a button on the console and the chamber opened but kept the human in a suspended animation. The blue light flickered and vanished, letting him fall down onto his knees. He groaned and shook his head.

Zai'shira, Maul, Grievous and HK approached him but they kept their distance since they didn't know who he was.

As the human looked up his brown eyes immediately fell onto the group in front of him, an odd group to say the least but what really got his attention was the lightsabers attached to their belts and Maul's yellow eyes, without a second thought he jumped forward in an attempt to punch Maul in the face, but just before his fist made contact, his arm was caught by Zai'shira's artificial hand.

Zai'shira felt that the human had a mechanical arm under the sleeve. If it weren't for her own strength, thanks to her artificial arm, she would not have been able to stop the punch without the aid of the Force.

The human was shocked and planned to yank his arm free before he was suddenly kicked by Maul in the gut. As he groaned in pain, another kick, this time in the jaw, made him stumble backward and fell into his rear end.

"You damm Sith!" he screamed. His eyes were filled with hatred and anger as he glared daggers at Maul. The group looked at each other in confusion.

"We are not sith," Zai'shira said as convincingly as she could.

"Of course you aren't," he replied sarcastically

"Who are you?" Zai'shira asked.

"The name's Jaydon Lawson," he replied without taking his eyes off Maul.

"Why are you here?" Zai'shira asked another question. Jaydon finally took his eyes off Maul to look at the female Togruta. "I guess you could say, I'm a prisoner of war," he replied, keeping his answers short and simple.

"Do you know where you are?" she asked deciding that it would be better to get the simple questions out the way first and see just how much he knew.

Jaydon, however, decided to turn things around. "I got a better question, why are you here? I'm obviously a prisoner but if you're asking me questions then that means you don't know who I am which leaves me to believe you're here for someone else, so that begs the question of who?" Zai'shira was a little shocked by his words but more how he twisted things around than what he said.

"I believe we're asking the questions here," stated Grievous. Jaydon finally turned his eyes to the cyborg and looked him up and down. For the first time since they met him he had a look other than annoyance or anger "And what are you supposed to be?" he asked, generally curious about the figure standing in front of him.

"Once again, we are asking the questions here not you," Grievous replied and crossed his arms over his chest. Jaydon just gave him a blank look and looked back at Zai'shira. "What is he?" he asked her the same question to everyone's surprise.

"Who he is, is not important what is important is why you are here?" Zai'shira replied narrowing her eyes. She began to feel slightly irritated by the human. Jaydon just gave a sign and decided that it would be easier to comply "The last thing I remember was my squad and I were engaging with a Sith Lord, don't bother asking me his name, we were overwhelmed and the last thing I remember was the bastard putting a blade through my best friends chest, then nothing."

"Inquiry: Is that the reason you called this meatbag a Sith and attacked him?" HK asked, referring to Maul, who just glared at the droid.

"Bingo, and here I thought you were just a cleaning droid, maybe I should be talking to you instead of these people," Jaydon replied while looking at the droid with mild interest.

"Threaten: I am not a cleaning droid, call me that again and you'll be dead before the words leave your mouth" HK's hand moved towards its sidearm.

Jaydon just looked at it like he didn't say anything and went back to talking to Zai'shira "Charming droid you have there, much better conversationalist that twinkle toes over there," he said cheekily.

Just before Grievous could also threaten the arrogant hot-head, Zai'shira asked a question "What is the point of angering the rest of my squad, and before you make a comment I will tell you I won't hesitate to put you back in your stasis chamber."

Those words got Jaydon's attention as he glared at Zai'shira silently. Just when she thought she wouldn't get an answer, a small smirk started to work its way across Jaydon's face. "My apologies, just my way of saying hello," he replied. "Now I have noticed you still haven't answered my question, why are you here?"

"We're here on a rescue mission to save a group of Force users and get them to safety" Zai'shira replied trying to keep as much info about the mission as possible to herself. Jaydon nodded and arched his eyebrows. "Ahh, so it is a rescue mission, that does beg the question of why you shut down my stasis pod?"

"We wanted to see if you would be willing to help," this time it was Grievous who answered.

"Depends, what's in it for me?" Jaydon asked his face going blank again.

"What do you want?" Zai'shira asked.

"Well for starters my usual rates, 50 000 credits and you get me off this planet and drop me off at the nearest spaceport on the way to, wherever it is you're going," said Jaydon.

Zai'shira just looked at him like he was crazy. "We're not hiring you, we let you out of your cell, you owe us!" she stated forcefully, while also mentally confirming that if he was selling himself and worked in a "squad", that most likely put him in the category of mercenary.

"The way I see it is that you have, hmm give or take twenty other people in this room, now you can release them but there's no guarantee that you can trust them," Jaydon pointed out as if it was obvious. "True, you don't know me so there's no guarantee that you can trust me either but without you, I don't think I'd be able to get off this planet, so frankly I need you, the money is just so I can make my way once you drop me off."

While Zai'shira considered the deal for a second, she finally decided it wasn't worth it, "No, we can't trust you and in the short time we've met you, you've tried to punch my apprentice in the face and have insulted both my friends, for all I care you can get back in that chamber," Zai'shira replied glaring sternly at Jaydon.

"Suit yourself," Jaydon shrugged. While he didn't want to be put back in the chamber, he knew he wouldn't survive without money and he had no doubt by now that his accounts had been emptied, and if these people didn't know him then clearly his name had been forgotten and to get your name known was a costly mission on its own.

The ArchKnight nodded to Maul, who smirked and approached the mercenary. As the Zabrak grabbed Jaydon by the high collar and started pushing him towards the chamber, Zai'shira turned on her heel and walked past Grievous. "You sure that's a good idea, smart mouth or not we could still use a distraction," stated the General. Without turning towards him, Zai'shira replied. "Yes, we don't need him, we can rescue the Padawans without him."

"Wait!" Jaydon called out.

Zai'shira turned her head to look at the human and was shocked to see the smirk and anger gone. His face was serious and the tone he spoke with held no humor. "You're rescuing Padawans?" he asked.

Zai'shira gestured Maul, who had turned to look at his master after the human's outburst and change of tone, to wait for a moment.

She turned to face him once again. "Yes," replied the Togruta. "That's what we came here for. This is an old prison in which the Republic held rogue Jedi Knights in the past, but right now, it's used for a different cause. They're torturing Padawans here. The Republic you know is no longer the same." She didn't know what had changed but he seemed different for some reason.

"How old are they?" Jaydon asked.

"Their age ranges between ten and twenty years," Zai'shira replied.

Jaydon looked down and asked another question that shocked her. "Where will you take them?"

"To our Temple on one of the moons of Shili," the Togruta replied.

"Since when is there a Jedi Temple there?" Jaydon asked genuinely curious.

"It's not a Jedi or Sith Temple," Zai'shira replied. "We're members of the Kingdom of the Force, a faction that fights both Jedi and Sith if necessary. We use all aspects of the Force, not just the light or dark. In our Kingdom, they will be able to live their lives, even meet their families again or have families of their own. They will not become emotionless monks or raging murderers."

"You truly mean to save these children and give them good lives?" Jaydon asked narrowing his brown eyes. Zai'shira looked into them and let him see her intentions and with the most honest tone she could give, she answered "Yes."

Jaydon looked down again and when he looked back up his face was still serious, but his eyes were different somehow. He spoke once again with a serious tone. "Okay, new deal, I'll help you rescue these children free of charge, in exchange all I ask is that I get to travel with you to Shili to make sure they are safe and that you aren't lying." There still were many questions in his mind, but they could wait for later.

Both Grievous and Zai'shira were about to say that they wouldn't before Jaydon interrupted them again. "You asked me how can you trust me, the same goes for you, the fact of the matter is we can't but I'm not going to go back to sleep in that thing knowing that there are children in this hell hole, so you don't have to trust me but trust the fact is that you can trust me to help those kids, and besides putting down the bastard who put children in a place like this will be worth more than every credit in the solar system, so do we have a deal?"

Zai'shira arched her white eyebrow marking and smiled. She looked at Grievous, who meet her gaze and nodded. The Togruta looked back at Jaydon and spoke. "Deal."

Maul let go of the human, who adjusted his trench coat. "So what's the plan?" Jaydon asked.

"We must reach the control room of this prison without anyone noticing," Zai'shira replied. "After that, we kill the Jedi Master and the warden and take over the control room. Then we rescue the Padawans and bring them to safety."

"Seems simple enough," stated the mercenary.

"Just stay behind us and don't do anything stupid," ordered Grievous. "Do what your told and everything will end up fine."

"Yeah, yeah," Jaydon rolled his eyes. "It is not my first rescue mission, so keep your... hmmm... I was gonna say pants but..."

"Okay stop it," Zai'shira interrupted before Grievous would tear the human apart. "Jaydon! Stop provoking the General or I won't guarantee your wellbeing."

Suddenly, a loud siren began to echo in the whole facility. "What's going?! Did they found us?!" asked Grievous.

"Impossible!" Maul denied. "We..." the Zabrak froze as he felt Force signatures far away in the orbit of the planet. "Do you sense that?!" Maul asked and looked with a serious expression at Zai'shira, who narrowed her eyes.

"I do," she replied. "Dread Masters!"

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	23. Citadel Rescue - part 2

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 23 "Citadel Rescue – part 2"**

 **Belderone Sector, Lola Sayu, The Citadel, Control Room.**

"How many are there?!" asked Master Krell. The Jedi Master and the warden contacted the bridge of one of the Republic Star Destroyers when they received the message of an attack. They activated the security systems and the siren to warn every guard and droid inside the Citadel.

"At least five cruisers and one large dreadnaught!" replied a holographic image of a Republic captain. In the background, the warden noticed the fire and a few dead bodies and destroyed B1 battle droids. "Ghaaaa!" an explosion covered the human and the transmission was interrupted.

"Dammit!" the Jedi Master quickly pressed a button on the communication console and tried to establish another transmission, this time with Coruscant. After a couple of seconds, an image of Chancellor Windu appeared in front of him and the warden. "Master Krell, what's going on?" he asked with a serious tone.

"The Dread Masters have attacked the Citadel!" the Besalisk replied immediately. "We need reinforcements!"

Windu narrowed his eyes, both organic and cybernetic one. "I'll send the fleet to the Belderone Sector," said the Chancellor. "Keep the Padawans safe at all cost until then, even if it means sacrificing yourself in the process. The Republic needs them!"

"Of course," the Jedi Master nodded, but Sobeck wasn't too thrilled by the idea of sacrificing himself for the Republic's cause, it wasn't in his nature.

When the image of Windu vanished, Sobeck looked at the Jedi Master. "We should evacuate as soon as possible!" he suggested. "We got no chance against the Dread Masters! Who are we protecting anyway? A bunch of no good rebellious brats!"

Master Krell turned to face the warden and grabbed him by the neck with his four-fingered hand. When he lifted the alien, he neared his face to his and spoke slowly with an irritated expression. "You're lucky I didn't mention to the Chancellor what you did to that boy. He would not be happy to hear that, if you do something like that behind my back once again, I'll kill you myself!"

Sobeck reached for his neck when he felt as if the long nails were going pierce his skin. "He... deserved it!" the warden replied as he fought for air.

"We had specific orders not to cause permanent harm!" the Jedi Master raised his voice but exhaled and let go of the Phindian, who coughed and massaged his throat.

The Jedi Master turned towards the guards and the battle droids. "Since our ships on the orbit were destroyed, it won't be long before the Dread Masters will attack us with their ground troops. Set up the defenses! We must defend the Citadel from the enemy forces!"

Sobeck growled under his nose and only gave the Besalisk a sinister look.

 **The Citadel, Stasis Chamber Room.**

"Did you say, Dread Masters?!" Jaydon asked with disbelief. Zai'shira could sense a slight fear in his voice. "They were killed on Oricon!"

"Yes, but after their deaths, their spirits were imprisoned in a special Holocron created by the Jedi Order," explained the Togruta. "However, the Holocron was destroyed over a half a year ago and now they live in these times. They're our enemies."

"Well, that's just great!" Jaydon raised his arms in irritation. "Getting back to that stasis chamber may not be such a bad idea."

"Oh, I can help you get back inside," Maul stated cracking his knuckles.

"I already promised to help you save the Padawans and I keep my promises!" Jaydon assured forcefully.

"We can't just stay here and chit-chat, the enemy forces could break into the Citadel any minute now," said Grievous.

"Agreed, let's..." Zai'shira suddenly turned her head towards the door of the room and narrowed her eyes. "Everyone hide!" she scream-whispered.

Everyone except Jaydon did as they were told, only after a few seconds after, the human remembered that the Togrutas could sense movement with their montrals. He quickly dashed and hid behind one of the large crates with the ArchKnight. HK simply activated his stealth field and the A1 battle models, who still were disguised as B1s, hid near the door.

Maul jumped high on some old machine, that stood in the corner, and hid in the darkness while Grievous jumped high towards the ceiling and attached himself to it thanks to his sharp, metallic claws.

When the doors opened three BX-series commando droids entered the room with a group of B1 battle droids behind them and approached the consoles of the stasis chambers. Zai'shira nodded to their droids, who quickly jumped out of their hiding spots but didn't attack. Instead, they joined the group of B1 battle droids and blended right in.

The droids began to open the chambers, deactivate the blue lights and drag out the confused prisoners. The B1 models quickly lead them out of the room.

"It seems you owe us double," pointed out Zai'shira. "I don't know what they're planning to do but it won't be pretty. We saved your life."

"Thanks," Jaydon replied arching his eyebrows.

When all the droids left the room, the human looked at the Togruta. "I'm not even going to ask why do you have the same droids as the enemy," he said and came out hiding with her.

"We must use the shortest way to the control room," Zai'shira stated.

"Let's use this," Grievous, who was still on the ceiling, grabbed and ripped down a ventilation cover. "It's leading up so it's a better and quicker way than sneaking through the corridors."

Maul jumped down from the machine and approached the ArchKnight. "We still plan to kill the Jedi Master?" asked the Zabrak.

"Yes, the droids and HK will fight against the Dread Masters's forces, that way we'll know where they are and the Padawans will have backup," answered the Togruta. "Speaking of backup..." she reached to her belt and grabbed a holoprojector.

 **The High Atmosphere of Lola Sayu, The Dark Fear, Command Deck.**

The Dark Fear was a personal Mandator-class Star Dreadnaught of the Dread Masters. Wedge-shaped and 8 kilometers in length, it could take at least a dozen of Republic Star Destroyers alone and still come out on top.

With its 150 medium double turbolaser cannons providing the main offensive firepower, there were not many ships that could withstand such an onslaught. In addition, it carried 70 point-defense triple laser cannons placed at certain places to give full hull coverage. It also had 50 super-heavy concussion missile launchers which could hold nuclear missiles to bombard planets, but its most dangerous weapon was the super laser cannon, which could eradicate all life on the planet with one shot.

The crew of the dreadnaught consisted of battle-hardened human veterans and Esh-Kha clones, who's only fear were the Sith Lords themselves.

Styrak and Tyrans stood in the middle of the command deck and watched as the remains of the two Star Destroyers fell onto the planet's surface. Their dreadnaught had no problems destroying the two smaller ships.

"So much for their defenses," stated Tyrans. "They would need at least twenty such ships to make this interesting. At least then I would need to form a strategy."

Styrak turned his head to look at one of the officers. "Deploy the Demented," he ordered. "I must see the results of my experiments on our little friends from Geonosis."

"Yes, my Lord!" complied the officer.

"Send our forces once the enemy defenses have been thinned out so that the Demented won't murder the Padawans," added Tyrans. "We need them alive."

"Yes, my Lord!" the officer complied once again.

Tyrans looked at Styrak. "Speaking of your experiments," he began. "You focused only on the offensive capabilities?"

"Yes," nodded Styrak. "The brain worms of the Geonosians were able to resurrect a dead body and use it to move around, but the undead, despite being extremely hard to kill, were slow and clumsy. My brain worms are enhanced by Sith alchemy, while they can't resurrect or use dead bodies anymore, they increase the living host's strength, speed, and agility beyond normal limits, they do lose they're intelligence and any semblance of sanity, but that price is worth the results. A mere human becomes as strong as a Wookie warrior and agile as an Anzati assassin. They feel no pain or exhaustion, they are the perfect cannon fodder. However, due to their lack of intelligence, they lose all forms of their humanity, so they can't blend in and pretend to be normal. Whatever they were, they no longer are." Styrak spoke with pride in his voice and a sadistic smile hidden behind his mask.

From the surface of the planet, one could see as the dreadnaught launched dozens of large, cone-shaped pods, which headed towards the Citadel. One after another, the pods crash-landed, some fell into the river of molten sulfur, but a large majority of them hit the ground around the prison and some even hit the walls of the Citadel, breaking through the metal..

 **The Citadel, Prison Block A.**

As one of the pods pierced through a wall that led into one of the prison block's corridors, the guards and battle droids were quick to react. Readying their weapons, the forces of the Citadel prepared to repel the intruders. As the lid of the pod opened itself, loud growls and screams could be heard coming from it.

Suddenly, humanoid figures, clothed in tattered remains of civilian attire, accompanied by Geonosian ones dashed out of the pod and charged the guards. With their skin color being a mixture of violet and blue, the humanoids and the Geonosians looked as if they were suffocating. Their eyes glowed in a sinister, orange hue just like their visible veins.

"What the fuck are those things?!" yelled one of the guards.

The B1 battle droids and the Republic soldiers opened fire. They quickly noticed that shots in the abdomen and arms weren't able to stop or even slow them down, but a shot to the heart or the head put them down for good.

Quick on their feet, one of the Demented closed in and punched a B1 battle droid in the head. Normally, this would result in broken bones and no negative effects for the droid. However, in this situation, the head of the droid was ripped from its neck with tremendous strength.

Another Demented grabbed a Republic soldier by his arm and hurled him against the wall like a ragdoll, breaking his bones in the process and denting the metal. One soldier despite being grabbed by the throat managed to fire from his blaster rifle and hit the Demented in the heart. While the humanoid sunk to his knees with a dying gasp, a long, black worm slithered out from his nose and jumped on the soldier's face.

"Get this disgusting thing off me!" he screamed, but the worm quickly entered his nose and slithered into his brain. The soldier screamed and began to spasm, at the same time with foam started to come out of his mouth. He stopped after a few seconds, but his eyes and veins turned orange. With a raging scream, the soldier turned around and attacked his comrades.

One soldier noticed that the black worms were coming out of the dead bodies of the humanoid and the Geonosians, which they killed earlier, and slithered towards them. "The worms! Kill the worms!"

 **The Citadel, Control Room.**

"What the hell are those things?!" asked Sobeck, who watched the dreadful battle on the screens. Despite their defenses tight, the forces of the Citadel were slowly being overwhelmed by the ever increasing numbers of the crazed attackers.

"We need to send the inmates from the stasis chambers!" stated the Jedi Master. "Where are they?!"

"They are in sector E4 with our battle droids," informed one of the B1 battle droids. "They're fighting those weird humanoids. Many of them are already dead but three of our battle droids seem to handle themselves pretty well."

Master Krell looked at the screen and noticed the three mentioned B1 battle droids. They moved much faster and their aim was remarkable. Not to mention they worked together very nicely.

"Did we upgraded the battle droids?" asked the Besalisk.

"Not that I remember," replied Sobeck. "Does it matter though? If they're more capable, the better for us."

"Maybe, but that's strange, the battle droids don't get better just like that," pointed out the Jedi Master. As he kept his squinted eyes on the screen, he felt a presence. The Besalisk turned around at the same time as a ventilation cover on the wall was ripped off and a red-skinned Zabrak jumped down on the floor.

"Who are you?!" demanded Krell. He didn't get an answer though. With a growl, Maul activated his double-bladed lightsaber, twirling the crimson blades. The former Sith charged at the Jedi Master, who activated his two double-bladed lightsabers. Two blue and two green energy blades were being twirled as the Besalisk prepared to fight.

"Shoot him!" Sobeck ordered and pulled out a blaster himself, but as he aimed at Maul, a yellow blade sliced his arm off. A pain-filled scream echoed inside the room but was suddenly cut off as something grabbed Sobeck by the throat. Covered by her Force-cloak, Zai'shira jumped down into the control room right behind Maul and protected him. Now, she ceased her technique and stared into the warden's eyes.

With one knee strike in his gut, the ArchKnight knocked the wind out of the warden, who fell to his knees and coughed.

The guards and the droids aimed with their weapons at her and Maul, but another figure came out of the ventilation shaft. This time, everyone recognized the large cyborg and the former General of the Separatist army.

Grievous reached to his waist and grabbed two lightsabers. When a blue and yellow blade emerged from the hilts, the cyborg jumped towards the droids and the soldiers.

Jaydon left the ventilation shaft and jumped down last since he technically had no weapons to combat the droids and guards. However, the mercenary dived and crouched behind of the consoles and waited for an opportunity. When Grievous cut through the enemy forces, Jaydon came out from his cover and grabbed a blaster rifle. "Now we're talking," he grinned.

The door to the control room hissed and two commando droids dashed in. Jaydon immediately greeted them with a barrage of energy bolts, but only a few hit their target. "Woah, this thing got a kick to it," pointed out the human. "Need to get used to it."

The numbers of the guards and droids quickly decreased. At the same time, the sounds of screams and rifle shoots gave in to the humming and clashes of lightsabers. Red, blue and green colors illuminated the control room. Three saberstaffs twirled like deadly buzz saws as Master Krell and Maul fought with each other while Zai'shira carefully observed their duel, at least for now. She wanted to give Maul some action so that he could blow off some steam.

Despite being one saberstaff short, Maul knew the weapon pretty well and knew what to expect from it. He knew its advantages and weaknesses, like not being able to attack with four blades at once but being able to defend with two at once. Maul seized up the Jedi Master not wanting to be surprised or get hit by a lucky strike.

He was able to keep up with the Besalisk's onslaught and at the same time, he learned the sequences of his attacks. He found his rhythm and was able to prepare his own attack. The Jedi Master didn't bring anything new to the table since Maul could deal with his strength thanks to his Force enhancements, but there was one problem.

Krell's strength allowed him to use each off the saberstaffs with one hand, which meant he had two free hands. The Besalisk used the Force with his free hand and pushed the Zabrak away.

"You will not defeat me assassin!" Krell growled, narrowing his yellow eyes. With the same hand, he pulled Maul back towards him in order to impale him on his blade.

As he was about to deal a fatal blow, Zai'shira shot Force lightning from her finger tips at the jedi from his left side, at the same time, Grevious leapt forward from the right. Krell caught Zai'shira's attack with his green saberstaff blade and blocked the two blades, which came down with tremendous speed, with the blue blades of his second saberstaff.

Not being able and having no more reasons to sustain his telekinetic pull, the Jedi Master let go of Maul, who used the momentum from the pull to dash forward and attack him.

As the Zabrak was about to strike the Besalisk down, the Jedi screamed in rage and with his two free hands, released a powerful shockwave, which hurled the bodies and droids onto the walls. Jaydon jumped behind one of the consoles in order to not get blown away, while Maul and Grievous on the other hand were pushed back but didn't get hit to far back as they stabbed the floor with their sabers to stop themselves.

Zai'shira ceased her lightning attack and blocked the shockwave with her Force wall. When the attack ended, Krell jumped towards her, he swung his saberstaff, but the Togruta ducked underneath the blade and kicked the Besalisk in his left knee from the side.

A slight cracking sound was heard as the Force-augmented kick damaged the bone, Krell hissed in pain but wasn't ready to give up. He twirled his saberstaffs and forced Zai'shira to somersault to a safe distance. She activated her lightsaber and smirked. "I guess it's time to end this," she stated.

The Jedi Master wanted to attack but he winced in pain when he made a step forward and put pressure on his injured knee. He growled and gritted his teeth. "I will kill you!" he exclaimed.

Grievous and Maul charged towards Krell once again. The Jedi turned around to face them and was about to unleash a Force-push, but a sudden blaster bolt grazed the side of his head. Jaydon leaned over the console, aimed with the blaster rifle and opened fire at the Jedi Master until the cyborg and the Zabrak closed the distance.

When Grievous's and Krell's blades clashed against each other, Zai'shira extended her hand towards the Besalisk's injured knee and closed her fist. At the same time, Maul, who looked like a small child in comparison, slid underneath Grievous's and Krell's blades and kicked the Jedi in the same knee. A loud snap was heard as the bones of the tall alien were shattered.

As the Jedi screamed in pain, Maul, who still lay on his back after the slide, thrust his crimson blade into the Jedi's heart. Krell only opened his mouth and widened his yellow eyes. Felling the Jedi's strength vanishing, Grievous simply pushed him so that he fell dead onto his back.

Maul exhaled and smiled wickedly closing his eyes, he missed this feeling. When he got up to his feet he looked at his Master with a satisfied expression.

"Good job," Zai'shira praised and deactivated her lightsaber. Maul and Grievous did the same and looked around the room, which was covered with dead bodies and pieces of battle droids. The only remaining, living person, who defended the control room was the warden. "Damn you!" growled the Phindian.

The Togruta approached, grabbed him by the neck and pulled towards one of the consoles. "You're going to help us" she demanded.

"Never!" Sobeck replied obstinately.

In response, the Togruta grabbed him by his one remaining hand, reached for his finger and broke it. "Ghhaa!" the warden screamed in pain. "You Togrutan bitch!"

"Ouch," Jaydon arched his eyebrows.

"You have three fingers left," pointed out Zai'shira. "After those, I'll start breaking every bone in your body! Unless you do as I say!"

Sobeck looked at Zai'shira with hatred. "Never! You will kill me as soon as I do!" he stated accusingly.

"You have my word that I won't kill you if you cooperate," Zai'shira said truthfully. "I swear on the Force itself."

The Phindians were often hesitant about risking their lives, even for a good cause. In this situation, risking his life for the Republic was something the warden wasn't willing to do.

"Tch, fine!" he agreed.

Zai'shira raised her wrist to her mouth and used her comlink to contact HK. "HK do you hear me?"

"Confirmation: Loud and clear Master Zai'shira."

"The control room is ours," informed the Togruta. "The A1 models can drop their disguises and focus on rescuing the Padawans, it's your top priority now. Bring them to the control room, it's the safest place at this moment."

"Assurance: We will find them and led them there."

Zai'shira turned off her comlink and looked at the screens. "Let's hope everything work's out okay," she muttered under her nose.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	24. Citadel Rescue - part 3

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 24 "Citadel Rescue – part 3"**

 **Belderone Sector, Lola Sayu, Outside The Citadel.**

The landscape around the Citadel looked like something pulled out of a horror movie. The screaming Demented ran everywhere and looked for anyone to kill like rabid animals. Sound, movement, anything that could lead to someone, drew the hosts of the corrupted brain worms.

A group of seven Demented walked on the ledge of the mountain close to where Zai'shira landed the Silent Shadow. As they were about to walk past the large gap between the mountain ledges, a sound drew their attention.

In the gap, they spotted a ship. Its ramp began to lower but before it even touched the ground, many armored figures began to descend it. They held yellow, transparent shields in their hands, but the Demented didn't care. Without question or any tactical thinking, they attacked them head-on. They didn't know that they were charging at the Sentinels, the highly advanced droids fueled by the Force itself.

As the Demented were few meters away, the Sentinels activated their lightsabers and white energy blades emerged from the hilts. Forming a straight line, the Sentinels created a yellow wall. The Demented slammed against the shields with their immense strength, which pushed the Sentinels back, but as they started to gain the advantage and break the line, Ahsoka jumped over the Sentinels and landed behind the crazed humanoids.

Four kept attacking the yellow, transparent wall of shields, while the other three turned around and lunged at Ahsoka with loud growls.

With a yellow-bladed shoto and her green-bladed lightsaber, the young Togruta began to spin and slash the demented. Even with their unnatural speed and agility, they were too slow for Ahsoka's natural speed, which was further enhanced by the Force, and despite being much stronger and durable, their fleshy bodies weren't lightsaber-proof.

The young Togruta dodged and evaded their swings with fluent grace and countered with precise cuts. After a couple of seconds, the three heads of the Demented fell to the ground with their bodies following shortly after.

As their heads rolled in the dirt, the brain worms came out of their mouths and slithered towards Ahsoka. Luckily, the young Togruta kept a close eye on their bodies since she hadn't seen such strange humanoids before and was cautious, just like Deiven had taught her.

When the worms jumped towards Ahsoka, she cut them all at once in mid-air with her green blade. "Ugh... disgusting," she winced when the pieces of the brain worms fell onto the ground and began to wriggle in the dirt.

The four remaining Demented, which were still attacking the Sentinels, were suddenly lifted into the air and hurled back. As they flew pass Ahsoka, who only took a short side-step to avoid getting hit by one, the young Togruta rolled her eyes and turned her head towards Anakin and Plo Koon.

Two Sentinels moved aside, letting the two Knights pass, and immediately returned to their places, recreating the wall. Together with Plo Koon, Anakin approached the young Togruta.

"What took you so long?" she asked raising her white eyebrow marking. "Usually you're the one to dive head first into a battle."

"We needed to gather our gear first Snips," Anakin responded. "But I see you got everything under control here."

When the Demented got up to their feet and once again charged at them, Anakin and Plo Koon activated their lightsabers.

"What are those things?" asked Anakin.

"I have no idea, but they're strong and they got worms in their heads," Ahsoka replied.

"Stay focused," said Plo Koon. "We can't underestimate them despite their primitive behavior."

It was clear that the four humanoids were no match for the combined effort of Anakin, Ahsoka and Plo Koon. In a matter of seconds, the Demented were slashed into pieces and just like earlier, the brain worms came out from their mouths and slithered towards the Knights.

Anakin lifted one with the Force and narrowed his eyes as he looked at it. "Some kind of a parasite," he stated. "I sense corruption and darkness coming from it."

"I'm sure this is the Dread Masters's doing!" Ahsoka said accusingly as she stepped on one of the worms, crushing it with her boot. "We need to hurry and help my mom!"

Knights Aritia and Shaak Ti quickly descended the ramp of the Silent Shadow with another group of Sentinels, who quickly joined the rest and formed an even wider wall.

"You fought already?!" Aritia asked looking at the dead bodies around the three Knights. "You don't waste any time do you?!"

"Nope," Anakin replied with a smirk and used the Force to crush the levitated worm. His holoprojector, which was attached to his belt, beeped and drew everyone's attention. Anakin reached and activated it. When a holographic image of ArchKnight Zai'shira appeared on his hand, the rest of the Knights approached the human. "Mom, are you okay?!" Ahsoka asked worriedly.

"Yes, I'm fine Ahsoka," reassured the older Togruta. "We secured the control room of the Citadel and killed Master Krell. I sent Grievous and Maul to aid HK and our battle droids in rescuing the Padawans, but we need to secure an escape route and the Dread Masters didn't exactly come here for a cup tea."

"What are those crazy creatures?!" Ahsoka asked.

"No idea, but be very cautious," warned Zai'shira. "It seems they got worms inside their heads, which are capable of invading a living body and taking control of it, ipso facto, turning normal people into those crazed things. I would suggest either cutting the heads diagonally with a hope of cutting the worm at the same time or using Force lightning to fry the worms inside."

"We'll be careful," assured Anakin. "Do you have any suggestions for the escape route?"

"I'm guessing you're all near the ship," said Zai'shira. "If you leave the gap and take a look at the Citadel, you'll see a wall filled with electro-mines and an entry point. I'm planning to turn off the ray shields. It's very high, but I'm sure your ingenuity will help you get the Padawans safely down and to the Silent Shadow, where you'll teleport them to Zulio."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Anakin said with a smirk.

Zai'shira smiled and nodded. "Be careful, all of you," she said with a serious, yet caring tone. "May the balance be in your hearts."

All Knights nodded and when the image of Zai'shira vanished, as Anakin hid his holoprojector away, he turned to face the rest of the group. "Alright, let's go! The faster we secure the area near the entry point the better for the Padawans!" he stated.

"Right!" Ahsoka seconded.

All five members of the Kingdom ran towards the exit from the gap between the mountain ledges and the Sentinels followed them. As the Knights spotted the large prison, they also noticed many Demented roaming around as well as the jet-black dreadnaught in the high atmosphere along with the smaller cruisers.

The presence of the two Dread Masters was easy to sense and it wasn't a pleasant feeling. Plo Koon felt it before on Felucia, it brought back a lot of bad memories.

"This won't be easy," pointed out Shaak Ti. "This is a literal siege."

Plo Koon pulled out a pair of macro-binoculars and took a good look at the Citadel. He noticed the wall with the electro-mines and after a moment, the entry point. "I see the entry point that ArchKnight Zai'shira spoked of," he informed. "However, we need to fight our way through those crazy things in order to get there."

"Suits me just fine," said Aritia. "We don't need to sneak around like the earlier team, so let's just cut our way through them."

"My thoughts exactly," Anakin said as he activated his lightsaber.

 **The Citadel, Control Room.**

The ArchKnight observed everything that went on inside the Citadel on the screens. Maul and Grievous ran through the corridors of the Citadel and headed towards the prison block as fast as they could, while she and Jaydon stayed to guide them and keep an eye on the warden.

"To be honest, I would rather be out there fighting," complained Jaydon, who sat behind one of the consoles.

"We'll be having more than enough fights on our hands soon," replied Zai'shira. "I got a feeling either the standard army of the Dread Masters or those crazy humanoids will start pounding on our doors very quickly."

"Then let's get the hell out of here!" suggested Sobeck, who sat in front of the screens. The Togruta gave him a stern glare. "Don't count on it coward," she growled. "You heard my conversation via the holoprojector, turn off the ray shields, now!"

"Pff... fine," Sobeck muttered under his nose. "But I can't do it from here, I need to enter the communication room." The warden pointed with his remaining hand at the door that led to his office.

"Okay, but I'm coming with you so don't get any funny ideas or else," Zai'shira threatened. With a sigh, the warden got up and walked towards the door.

While she followed him, Zai'shira looked at Jaydon and spoke. "Keep an eye out for any trouble and inform me immediately if something happens."

"Yes, Sir," Jaydon replied with a smile while bringing his index and middle finger to his temple.

Sobeck entered the room with the Togruta and sat behind a chair in front of a console. After pressing a few buttons, Sobeck looked at Zai'shira. "Done," he announced.

As Zai'shira nodded, a beeping sound issued from the console and drew both their attention. "Incoming transmission," said the warden.

Zai'shira placed a hand on his shoulder and narrowed her eyes. "If that's anyone from the Republic don't you dare mention that anyone from the Kingdom is here or I'll forget about our deal and kill you myself," she said seriously and quickly cloaked herself with the Force. While she was now invisible, she was still present in the room with the warden.

Sobeck muttered something under his nose and pushed a button on the console. A holographic image of the Dread Masters appeared on the display. The warden was taken aback by this and only leaned his head in shock.

"Where is the Togrutan ArchKnight?" Lord Tyrans asked straight out.

"What?!... Emm..." Sobeck was confused and seriously didn't know what to say. The Dread Masters weren't the Republic, but in this situation, they were the enemies just like the Kingdom. So the question was how did they know about the Kingdom being in the Citadel?

"You're working together!" Sobeck suddenly accused.

In response, Styrak extended his hand. The warden was lifted into the air and began to fight for breath as an invisible grip squeezed his neck.

"If you're planning to speak nonsense, don't speak at all," ordered Styrak. "Now where is the ArchKnight?! We know the Kingdom came for the Padawans!"

Zai'shira ceased her technique and appeared right beside Sobeck. "Hello," she crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm guessing Lord Calphayus saw our arrival on this planet in his vision."

"Indeed," confirmed Tyrans. "Hand over the Padawans and we'll grant you and your forces a swift death. Otherwise, your deaths will be slow and painful beyond your worst nightmares."

Zai'shira smiled and rolled her eyes. "Heh, what a generous offer," she replied sarcastically. Her smile quickly faded and she became serious. "We will protect the Padawans with our lives!"

"Oh really?" Styrak began to close his fist. "Are you ready to sacrifice your allies for them?"

As Sobeck choked and tried to fight the invisible grip with his one hand, Zai'shira looked at him. When their eyes met, she only shrugged and spoke. "Hey, I kept my word, I didn't kill you and you have only yourself to blame for the situation you're in."

"Heh, interesting," Styrak cocked his head. He didn't sense any hesitancy from the Togruta as well as compassion towards the Phindian. He let go of the warden, who fell down onto his chair and coughed.

"So you chose a slow death then," said Tyrans. "Very well."

"We'll see who will die," Zai'shira replied and approached the console. Pressing a button, she ended the transmission.

Sobeck looked at the ArchKnight with pure hatred in his eyes. He didn't say anything because his throat hurt like hell, but if he could, the words wouldn't be pretty.

 **The Citadel, Prison Block C.**

Grievous and Maul reached the prison block C where the Padawans were being held. HK and the three A1 battle droids joined them shortly after. The corridors were filled with mutilated bodies and droid parts, the dented walls had blood stains on them and the smell was horrid.

"This will be too easy," stated Maul, who stepped forward onto the head of a Republic soldier as the rest followed closely behind.

"Don't celebrate too early," replied Grievous. "It's strange that we didn't meet any of those crazy creatures. Let's hope the Padawans are okay."

"I sense their fear and anger all around us," announced the Zabrak. "They're here alright."

"Confirmation: My sensors detect Force signatures in the cells. The Padawans are still alive."

"Okay then," Grievous grabbed the first door on his right and pulled it so that it bent aside. Creating a way inside, the cyborg peeked into the cell and spotted a Mirialan Padawan, Barriss Offee, who sat on her bed.

"General Grievous," Barriss said unsurely. She heard about his defection to the Kingdom of the Force and even saw him in the Jedi Temple when the ArchKnight Deiven Virlo and Master Qui-Gon visited them, but anything could've changed since that time.

"We're here to rescue you," assured the cyborg. "The Kingdom of the Force received Padawan Dume's message and we came here as fast as we could."

"Caleb," Barriss whispered to herself remembering something. The Padawan dashed out of her cell, pushing Grievous aside and ran down the corridor. She didn't even care about the bodies, Barriss only needed to get to her friend.

"Where the hell is she going?" asked Maul.

The cyborg pointed at Maul. "Get the rest of the Padawans out of their cells, I'll follow her," he said and dashed after Barriss.

* * *

The Mirialan stopped in front of a door to Caleb's cell. With the Force, she yanked open the door and quickly entered his cell. The young boy sat in the dark corner of the room completely silent.

"Caleb!" Barriss ran up to him and crouched. "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. The Jedi felt many negative emotions from him, which really saddened her.

When Caleb raised his head, Barriss gasped in shock. The young boy's eyes were gone and only empty eye sockets remained. "The warden did this to you!" the Mirialan said angrily. "I'm gonna kill him!"

"What's happening?" Caleb asked confused. "Is there a battle outside?"

"Yes, the Kingdom has arrived!" Barriss replied and hugged him. "We're saved, you did it, Caleb! Your message saved us!"

A weak smile appeared on his face as he hugged her back. "I'm glad," he replied weakly.

Grievous reached Caleb's cell and entered it. When he saw the state of the young Padawan, he understood why the Mirialan ran out of her cell like that. "Is he alright?" he asked.

"The warden did this to him!" Barriss replied and looked at the General. "Did you killed him?!"

"We killed Master Krell, the warden lost his hand and ArchKnight Zai'shira forced him to help us," replied the General.

"She's... Ahsoka's mother, right?" Barriss asked.

"Yes, now come we need to hurry," said Grievous.

Barriss helped Caleb up and turned her back to him. "Come on, get on my back, I'll carry you," she said. Caleb complied and slowly got on Barriss's back.

When all three left the cell, Barriss spotted other Padawans, who approached them with a red-skinned Zabrak and four droids. Many of them looked very tired and others were scared or angry. "Do you have everyone?" asked Grievous.

"Assurance: Yes, General, all Padawan meatbags are with us."

A loud scream echoed from the far end of the corridor. The Padawans looked nervously at each other. The younger ones hid behind Maul, who rolled his eyes and growled under his nose. "Good, let's head to the control room before those things get here," said Grievous.

"What things? What's going on?!" Barriss asked.

"Irritated response: You will learn later meatbag, now get moving."

 **Sometime later - The Citadel, Control Room.**

Zai'shira was relieved when Grievous, Maul and the droids returned with the Padawans. Everything was going according to plan and they just needed to reach the entry point and get them to safety.

As soon as Barris reached the control room, she let Caleb slip off he back and looked around the room to see who else of the Kingdom was present. When she spotted the warden, she instinctively hurled him across the room with the Force. Sobeck rebound of the wall and was immediately pulled towards the Mirialan, she neared her face to his. "You blinded my friend!" Barriss screamed into his face.

"He deserved his punishment for disobedience," Sobeck replied with an insolent smile.

Caleb, who now stood beside Barriss, recognized the voice he remembered and hated so much. He extended his hand towards the source of the voice and grabbed it. With his strength enhanced by his pain and anger, the young Jedi squeezed and pulled with a rage-filled scream. With Barriss holding the warden in place with the Force, Caleb ripped his jaw and only heard a gurgling sound.

Maul smirked at the sight and while the Padawans looked concerned, Zai'shira's face remained stoic. Barriss let go of the warden, who fell his knees blood gushing from his mouth. Caleb closed his eyes and lost conscious from the exhaustion.

Seeing her friend about to fall, Barris caught him before he could hit the ground.

"I'm... sorry," Barriss looked at the ArchKnight with guilt just now realizing what they did.

"You have nothing to apologize for," Zai'shira said reassuringly. "He earned every second of his suffering. I promised I wouldn't kill him so... Maul, do the honors."

"With pleasure," the Zabrak approached Sobeck and grabbed his head. With one swift motion, he broke the warden's neck. "I really enjoy this mission," the assassin grinned as the body of the warden lay on the floor.

Jaydon raised his eyebrows. "You clearly aren't Jedi," he stated. When he looked at the scared group of Padawans, which barely fit inside the room, he felt relieved that there very alive, but also compassion. "So what now?"

"We're going to reach the entry point and leave this planet," replied Zai'shira. "We just need to fight our way through those crazy bastards."

"We didn't run into a single one of those things," mentioned Grievous.

"Because Anakin and the rest created such chaos outside that all of them were drawn there," Zai'shira replied. "The sooner we join them, the better."

"We, or to be precise they have a problem!" Jaydon suddenly said as he noticed something on the console before him. "It appears the enemy has launched small transport ships and they're heading here!"

The Togruta looked at the Padawans. "You must be patient and endure just a little longer. You'll all be safe soon," she promised with a smile.

The Padawans nodded and some of them even smiled and looked at the Togruta with hope. The ArchKnight looked at Jaydon. "You ready to fight and protect them?" she asked.

"Like you need to ask," Jaydon replied with a half-smile and grabbed the rifle. "Let's get out of this dump."

* * *

Please R:R ;)


	25. Citadel Rescue - part 4

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 25 "Citadel Rescue – part 4"**

 **Belderone Sector, Lola Sayu, Outside The Citadel.**

The forces of the Kingdom managed to reach the wall with the entry point after cutting down the Demented and killing the worms. Anakin noticed that the task of getting the Padawans down would be far more difficult than he originally thought.

The underside of the platform of the entry point above the ledge on which they stood was really hard to spot from their position. Even if they were able to catch them with the Force, the Padawans couldn't simply just jump down because of the electro-mines, if they were falling closer to the wall, or at the end into the molten sulfur, they would be falling too far from them.

Anakin needed to find a quick solution for this problem or the Padawans wouldn't be able to survive this. Right now, however, they had other problems. All the Demented in the area heard the earlier fight and even the ones in the Citadel dashed through the entry point above them and jumped down towards the sounds of battle. Luckily, the majority of them were zapped by the electro-mines or landed in the river. Even the ones who managed to hit the ledge were crushed by the fall and the worms, who left the broken bodies, were quickly dealt with by the Knights.

The Demented, who were outside the Citadel, attacked the shields of the Sentinels, who stood their ground thanks to Plo Koon and Aritia, who stood behind the droids and held them steadily with the Force. The good news was that, there was only one way from which the Demented could attack them since the group stood on the ledge between the wall and the yellowish river and their superior numbers did not matter, the bad news was that their way back to the ship was cut off and they were in the open for any airborne attack.

The Knights ordered the Sentinels to not use their lightsabers just yet since the number of worms, which could leave the dead bodies could turn out to be to much for them to handle all at once.

"Any ideas?!" Ahsoka asked looking at Shaak Ti. The two Togrutas stood behind Plo Koon and Aritia and quickly pushed away any of the Demented that jumped over the line of Sentinels. "We can't keep this up forever!"

"We could push them one by one into the river, but it would take too long!" Ti replied.

"Then let's get rid of them in one swoop!" Anakin suggested, approaching the two. His eyes were fixed on the wall. "I'll tear down the pieces of the wall above them and push them into the river along with a part of the ledge, you need to pull the Sentinels back at the last second so that they won't be caught!"

"And how are we gonna return to the Silent Shadow with the injured and exhausted Padawans if you destroy the part of the ledge?!" Ti asked not convinced by Anakin's idea.

"We can cross that bridge when we come to it, but now, our only way back is blocked by them!" Anakin replied, pointing at the screaming group of humanoids. "And we can't risk one of those worms infecting the Padawans after we start killing those things."

"He's right!" Aritia, who kept her eyes on the Sentinels, seconded. "We can think about our way back more calmly without a group of these crazy creatures, breathing down our necks!"

"Agreed," Ahsoka nodded.

Shaak Ti also nodded in agreement and focused on the Sentinels along with the younger Togruta. Aritia and Plo stepped back while keeping their telekinetic hold on the Sentinels. Anakin extended his hands towards the wall and closed his eyes. An intensifying, trembling sound began to issue from above as the whole wall began to crack and the electro-mines began to detonate due to the motion. With a groan, Anakin pulled his hands down. The mines and large pieces of rubble flew down towards the ledge.

"Now!" Plo Koon screamed. He and the female Knights used the Force to pull all the Sentinels backward. The Demented in front, who were pressing against their shields, fell over and the ones behind them immediately trampled them, wanting to attack the Knights, but the avalanche simply swapped them into the river.

The number of rocks was so high that the ledge wasn't only destroyed, but completely covered up and the way back was blocked.

"That could've ended better," commented Ahsoka. "Now we need to deal with the rubble."

"I prefer it over the screaming and raging monsters," stated Aritia.

"At least now we have the time to think about a way to get the Padawans down safely," said Plo Koon.

"Why didn't we use the Silent Shadow?" asked Ahsoka. "Its teleporter can be set to a long-range mode to teleport a person directly aboard by locating its Force signature. Deiven told me he used it that way to teleport HK, my mother and your mother back on Tatooine before the clone wars. We could board it, fly over to the Citadel, locate the Force signatures of the Padawans and then teleport them aboard the Silent Shadow."

"Yeah, I already suggested that idea before the mission," replied Anakin. "Unfortunately, the ship needs to have specific data in its system to recognize the Force signature, which is a complicated process to input such data, and it only has the data of the four ArchKnights. Even if we were able to locate ArchKnight Zai'shira's Force signature, she can only bring two other people with her during one teleportation. So that won't work unless we would want to get only her. Still a good idea."

The human looked up and scratched his beard. "Actually..." Anakin trailed off and turned his head when he heard the sound of engines and felt Force signatures. "Oh, you gotta be kidding me!"

All the other Knights turned their heads to look in the same direction and spotted two large gunships closing in on their position. "This is bad!" said Plo Koon. "We're out in the open!"

"Shields!" Anakin screamed towards the Sentinels, who quickly formed a straight line along the ledge.

"Got any more ideas?!" Shaak asked Anakin.

"Actually... I do, thanks to Ahsoka," assured Anakin. "And I even know how to get the Padawans down from the entry point!"

"Should I be worried?" Shaak asked again.

"I'll use the Force to throw both you and Ahsoka towards the gunship, which you'll hijack and fly close to the entry point," explained Anakin. "We would use the Silent Shadow for that, but in this situation, we have no time. The Padawans won't need to jump down, instead, they'll board the gunship and you'll take them to the Silent Shadow."

"What about the other gunship?!" Ahsoka asked. "I don't like the thought of being shot down!"

"We'll take care of it!" assured Plo Koon.

"Here they come!" announced Aritia.

The gunships flew towards the ledge and immediately turned sideways towards the Knights. Anakin actually recognized the old Amphibious Interstellar Assault Transport/infantry gunship models or simply AIAT/is, which were used by the Republic's Judicial Forces before the clone wars.

Painted red and black, the gunships were propelled by a pair of oversized sublight engines, and with 31.5 meters long, 12.5 meters high, and a 30-meter wingspan, they could carry either 350 cubic meters of cargo or 50 troops. They were also capable of landing on water.

Their hatches opened and troops in full black armors and armed with blaster rifles unleashed at the Knights. Luckily for them, the gunships weren't at full capacity. The shields of the Sentinels deflected the majority of energy bolts, but some flew past them and at the Knights, who began to deflect them with their lightsabers.

Immediately after, three yellow-plated orb-shaped probes flew out of the gunships and began to fly around the ledge, keeping a good distance from the fight. Ahsoka spotted them and guessed those were some kind of reconnaissance droids.

As the troops kept firing from a safe distance, two Esh-Kha, who stood behind them, pushed through and jumped towards the ledge with use of the Force. They landed behind the line of Sentinels and dashed towards Shaak Ti and Aritia with their vibroswords.

Shaak leaned back, avoiding the swing and quickly countered with a precise thrust with her blue-bladed lightsaber. The Esh-Kha leaned to the side as the blade grazed the armor on his shoulder. When he attacked again, the Togruta simply wanted to cleave his sword, but her energy blade was blocked by it.

" _Cortosis-weave_ ," Shaak Ti realized. It was a frugal swordsmithing technique commonly used on high-quality vibroblades and other melee weapons in order to make them able to withstand lightsaber blows. Since the amount of cortosis required for such effect was very little in comparison to a full cortosis alloy blade, the lightsabers didn't short out on contact.

The red-skinned Togruta created some distance between them with a backflip and took a Makashi opening stance. She held her the hilt of her lightsaber with her right hand, and at her side. The humming blade was pointed down, and her feet were shoulder width apart. The eyes of the Togruta turned yellow and she growled at the larger alien, snarling her canine teeth.

At the same time, Aritia fought against the second Esh-Kha and discovered that his vibroblade had the same effect. With her Ataru movement, she danced around the taller alien and avoided his deadly vibrosword swings.

Deflecting the energy bolts, Plo Koon and Anakin quickly moved towards Shaak Ti to help her, while Ahsoka dashed towards Aritia.

 **The High Atmosphere of Lola Sayu, The Dark Fear, Command Deck.**

The Dread Masters observed the whole battle thanks to the probes, which flew around the area near the Citadel. The recorded images from each probe were being sent to the large, divided screen in the command deck of the Dark Fear and the two Dread Masters could watch as the Knights fought against their forces.

"Using the cortosis-weave on the vibroweapons of the Esh-Kha was a good move. Our forces can effectively fight the Knights of the Kingdom, but they're stronger than we expected," pointed out Styrak.

"Indeed," agreed Tyrans. "Their group lacks in numbers but makes up in skill, especially the Chosen One. He'll be a problem since he became stronger than in the memories of Count Dooku and Master Billaba."

"Master Shaak Ti and Master Plo Koon are also stronger," said Styrak. "We fought the Kel Dor on Felucia and he seems more aggressive than before. The fact that they survived the encounter with the Demented is proof of their combat ability. The squads we have sent won't be enough to deal with them."

Tyrans crossed his arms over his chest. "This would be an interesting obstacle to crack if time would be on our side, but it isn't," stated the Dread Master. "The Republic will be here soon and I don't want to divide our forces for a fruitless effort if the Padawans are going to end up rescued by the Kingdom. If we won't get the Padawans for ourselves, then we'll simply destroy the Citadel along with them."

As they watched the battle, they witnessed as the two Esh-Kha were slain by the Knights's teamwork. Skywalker extended his hands towards the two Togrutas, who dashed towards the edge of the ledge and pushed them with Force towards the gunships.

"Bold and risky strategy," commented Tyrans.

The Togrutas boarded one of the two gunships through the open hatch. The aircraft began to buckle and spun around. The troops were being tossed out of the aircraft and into the river below. The other gunship turned towards the first one and was about to open fire, but Skywalker lifted a large piece of rubble and hurled it at the gunship, hitting and damaging one of the sublight engines.

As the engine exploded, the AIAT/i spun around and fell into the river of molten sulfur.

The humans aboard the Dark Fear looked anxiously at the Dread Masters, fearing their reaction and anger. "S-Should we dispatch a-another squad my Lord?" asked the officer.

"No, it's time to visit our enemies and give them a taste of despair before ending their lives," replied Tyrans. Both he and Styrak turned around and left the command deck, leaving everyone with great relief.

 **Lola Sayu, Outside The Citadel.**

Anakin watched as the hijacked gunship flew towards the entry point. Everything was going well... almost too well. He could feel the Force signatures of the Padawans and ArchKnight Zai'shira closing in, but he was feeling uneasy.

Aritia felt Anakin's emotions. She approached him and placed her hand on his shoulder, but before she could say anything, the two of them and Plo Koon felt great darkness closing in on them.

When they turned their heads, they spotted two darkish-red lights and two Dread Masters, who emerged from them. The Knights immediately reached for their lightsabers and activated them. "So you finally decided to face us!" Anakin stated.

"Yes, you should feel honored," replied Tyrans.

"Oh, I'm shaking from excitement!" mocked Aritia.

"Not yet, but you will be shaking in fear," Styrak said with a sinister tone.

"Don't act so high and mighty!" Anakin said with a smirk. "We know that your powers only grow the more of you are together, but there's only two of you now!"

The two Dread Masters chuckled evilly and suddenly, four darkish-red light began to appear right next to them. "Care to count again?" asked Tyrans. "You were right with only the first part."

"All of us are connected unlike any Jedi or Sith," stated Raptus, who's voice felt like it was made from needles, which pierced one's mind.

"We feel each other's pain and misery..." said Bestia.

"...and we can aid each other at any time..." said Brontes.

"...to fight as one," said Calphayus.

All six Dread Masters stood before the three Knights, who felt their terrifying presence and assault on their mental barriers. "Attack them!" Anakin ordered. The Sentinels turned around from the edge of the ledge and moved towards the Dread Masters with their shields raised and lightsabers ignited, but the six Sith Lord simultaneously extended their hands towards them. With one powerful shove, they sent all Sentinels flying along with dust and pieces of rocks into the yellow river.

"That's not good," said Aritia. Both she and Plo Koon had to brace themselves despite the fact that the telekinetic blast wasn't aimed at them.

Anakin growled under his nose and dashed towards the Sith Lords. The closer he got, the more the air around him became colder and the mental attack got stronger. If it weren't for the training Avelon put him through after his loss against Darth Zannah, he would've been defeated in seconds.

Calphayus reached for his saberstaff and ignited it. When the cyan-colored energy blades emerged from the hilts, the Sith Lord set up his red barrier around him and the other Dread Masters. Plo Koon noticed it was much bigger than the one on Felucia.

"Anakin, don't get inside the field!" warned the Kel Dor. Anakin heard Plo and stopped a few inches before it. He noticed that ground beneath it began to emit steam and even rocks started to decay.

Styrak ignited his purple-bladed lightsaber while Caplhayus began to rotate his saberstaff. Tyrans raised his hand and began to execute gestures while speaking in an old Sith language.

Anakin noticed that an orange circle with strange symbols appeared under his feet. "Anakin!" Aritia screamed. Reacting quickly, he jumped to the side at the last second. A tall column of fire erupted from the circle. "Damn Sith magic!" said Anakin.

Both Aritia and Plo ran up to the human. "My head is killing me!" admitted Aritia. "I can't focus on anything else than on my mental barriers! How do we fight them if we can't even concentrate on our Force abilities?!"

"We can't attack head-on, they got no openings and the longer we wait, the weaker our mental defenses become," stated Plo Koon. "This is a really bad situation."

Bestia raised her head, sensing the Padawans and the ArchKnight, who reached the entry point and began to board the gunship. "The Padawans," she announced. The other Dread Masters also raised their heads and looked at the aircraft above them.

"Don't even think about it!" Aritia exclaimed and shot Force lighting towards the Sith Lords. Styrak, however, simply caught it with his blade.

"Your struggle is futile," pointed out Raptus. His body began to glow in a violet-dark color. "Your death is inevitable."

Aritia grabbed her head, dropping her lightsaber and screamed in pain. Plo Koon placed a hand on the side of his head and hissed as he fell to his knee. The mental attack was overwhelming. Anakin looked at the Firrerreo and quickly switched his sight back at the Dread Masters. "Shut up!" he screamed and raised his hands towards the wall. He spotted that the gunship began to move away from the entry point, which meant for him that all the Padawans were on board and he could act.

Once again rocks began to crack, and the remaining electro-mines explode. Anakin felt the pain and the Sith Lord's mental attack pushing against his defenses, but despite that, he moved his hands downward, pulling down the wall on the Dread Masters.

Bestia raised her hands and the whole pile of rocks and sparking mines stopped in mid-air. "Oh, you gotta be kidding me!" Anakin complained.

"Don't be too disappointed," Bestia replied with feigned kindness. "No one can match our power."

Suddenly, a concussion missile was fired from the AIAT towards the Dread Masters. The missile didn't hit them, but the ground before them. The explosion created a shockwave, which knocked over Anakin, Plo Koon and Aritia. The dark smoke covered the ledge and limited the visibility.

Ahsoka, who piloted the gunship, moved it closer to the ledge and turned it sideways. Shaak Ti and Zai'shira jumped from the open hatch of the aircraft and onto the ledge. Both Togrutas ran up to Anakin, Plo Koon, and Aritia, whom they found thanks to their passive echolocation. The three Knights were stunned by the explosion. Luckily, they weren't harmed.

"Quickly, get them and let's go!" ordered Zai'shira, who grabbed Aritia's lightsaber. Shaak Ti lifted the Firrerreo and leaned her on her shoulder. With the Force, Shaak lifted Plo Koon and leaned him on her other shoulder.

Zai'shira grabbed the heavier Anakin and placed him across her shoulders. The ArchKnight didn't plan on fighting the Dread Masters since she knew that their real bodies were not here. It would be a pointless risk and a waste of energy.

Jaydon observed everything from the gunship carefully. Cries and whimpers were being heard in the aircraft as the presence of the Dread Masters took its toll on the exhausted Padawans, who were scared beyond belief.

"Are you okay?" Grievous asked suspiciously, looking at the mercenary. "You seem to be calm despite the situation."

"The mental attack of the Dread Masters doesn't work on me because I have a cybernetic implant in my brain," Jaydon explained poking himself in the side of his head. "It makes me immune to any mental attacks or mind tricks. It is a useful thing to have against a Jedi or Sith, especially against the Dread Masters."

Grievous noticed Zai'shira and Shaak Ti quickly walking towards the gunship with Aritia, Plo Koon and Anakin leaning on their shoulders. When a strong gust of wind dispersed the smoke, Jaydon's brown eyes widened, and he quickly yelled. "Look out!"

Zai'shira turned her head over her shoulder and noticed that the Dread Masters stood in the same spot, unfazed by the missile and with small pieces of metal and rocks levitating in front of them. "Oh, shit! Close the hatch! Now!"

As the Knights boarded the gunship, it began to close the hatch in the same moment as the Dread Masters hurled the small projectiles towards the aircraft. The sharp pieces pierced into the metal, but some managed to flew into the gunship before the hatch could close completely.

"Go!" Zai'shira yelled and the gunship flew away from the ledge and headed back to the gap where the Silent Shadow was hidden.

Jaydon looked at his arm, that got hit by one of the sharp rocks. Luckily, since he had mechanical arms, he wasn't hurt. He simply pulled out the rock and tossed it on the floor.

"Is everyone alright?!" Zai'shira asked as she turned towards the other Knights. She widened her eyes in shock when she looked at Shaak Ti, who fell to the floor of the gunship with the dazed Plo Koon and Aritia. A piece of metal hit her in the back and its pointy end went through her chest. The Togruta's heart was pierced by the metal and she died on the spot.

Silence filled the gunship and only the sound of the engines was heard as everyone stared in shock at the dead body of the Togrutan Knight. Zai'shira didn't need to check the state of Ti, her senses told her everything. She was partially glad that Plo, Aritia and especially Anakin were stunned to the point that they really didn't comprehend what happened.

When Ahsoka landed the gunship in the same gap near the Silent Shadow, she quickly stood up and left the cockpit. The young Togruta noticed Grievous, who lifted and held Shaak's body in his mechanical arms. Ahsoka covered her mouth and looked at her mother, who meet her gaze and closed her blue, sorrow-filled eyes.

In silence, the Padawans, Jaydon, and members of the Kingdom left the gunship and boarded the Silent Shadow, where the ArchKnight used the teleporter to take them to Shili. While the mission was finished, the Kingdom paid a price for this victory.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	26. The Joy and The Sorrow

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 26 "The Joy and The Sorrow."**

Padawans in the Kingdom! The Kingdom of the Force managed to rescue the Padawans from the Republic's prison and ensure that they wouldn't fall into the hands of the Dread Masters. While the mission was a success, the Kingdom of the Force has lost many Sentinels against the Sith Lords, but the most painful was the loss of the former Jedi Master and now its Knight, Shaak Ti.

While the Padawans are being treated and fed in the medical center, the rest of the Kingdom needs to say goodbye to the brave Togruta, who died, protecting her friends.

 **Zulio – Third Moon of Shili, Temple of Balance, The Sacred Hall.**

The Sacred Hall was a vast, multi-floored chamber located underneath the Temple of Balance, which served as a tomb. Ancient symbols and language of the Force was carved on the chamber's white, tiled walls. It was a place where the Knights, who have fallen in battle, had their bodies placed in a beautiful, gold sarcophagi, which were surrounded by evenly-arranged maritime crystals from Christophis.

Despite being under the Temple and without windows, the chamber was nicely lit by candles and torches. The gentle light was reflected off the crystals, walls, and floor, giving the fallen the peace they had earned.

All four ArchKnights together with the rest of the members of the Kingdom stood before the opened sarcophagus and the body of Shaak Ti, who lay on white sheets surrounded by cut turu-grass. The red-skinned Togruta was much paler now and she was clothed in traditional Togrutan attire and her hands, that held her lightsaber, were placed on her chest.

One could fell the sorrow and even anger from the members of the Kingdom, especially Anakin, who blamed himself for being weak and thus for the death of Shaak Ti. Maul wasn't with them but Zai'shira didn't force and expect him to come. He did his fair share during the mission and that was enough for now. He helped save the young Padawans, so participating in a funeral of a former Jedi Master was above his duties.

General Grievous and Commander Rex were also present in the chamber. Even Jaydon, who, while not a member of the Kingdom, wanted to pay his respect, so he stood silently and watched the Knights with compassion and admiration.

He noticed that many Knights had tears in their eyes since no one was afraid or ashamed to show emotions. The mercenary now truly believed that the Padawans were in good hands and that he made a good decision by trusting the group that came to the Citadel.

The ArchKnights turned around to the group and Zai'shira spoked with seriousness and sadness in her voice. "Every one of us is a child of the Force. While our bodies are weak, fragile and we can be killed by the smallest thing, they are also vessels for something far greater... the Force. While Knight Shaak Ti is no longer with us physically, she is still present with us and forever will be."

Deiven nodded and also spoke a few words. "She believed in the balance and did everything in her power to save the Padawans and her friends. She's now in the Realm of Balance and believe me, there is no greater reward which the Force could bestow on her."

"But that doesn't mean her death will not be avenged," added Avelon. "The Dread Masters need to pay for her death and we'll not rest until they do."

"For now, let's honor Shaak Ti and thank her for her love, friendship, and devotion towards the Kingdom," said Qui-Gon. The ArchKnights turned towards the sarcophagus and extended their hands. All other Force-sensitives did the same gesture. The heavy lid of the sarcophagus was lifted into the air and gently placed on top of the rectangular frame of the sarcophagus, covering Shaak Ti's body.

Silence filled the room as everyone closed their eyes and stood in silence for quite some time. Finally, one after another they turned around and left the Sacred Hall through the large lift on the far end of the chamber.

* * *

When the lift reached the ground floor of the Temple and everyone got out, Anakin hit the wall with his fist. "Dammit!" he growled. Some of the members glanced at the human but didn't comment on his actions. They knew Anakin well and understood him.

"Anakin," Aritia said softly and looked as Avelon approached the human from behind and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault Anakin," he reassured. "Against the Dread Masters, and all six of them at once, even all four ArchKnights would have a serious problem. The fact that you survived and managed to keep them from hurting the Padawans is a success."

"But she died because I needed to be rescued!" Anakin said forcefully.

"And that's my fault," suddenly Ahsoka spoke with guilt written all over her sad face. "If I hadn't of launched that stupid missile, you and the others would not have needed to be rescued."

"Oh, in that case, it's my fault because I didn't come with you," Deiven, who stood right beside them, said looking at Ahsoka. "I could've got into the Citadel and use Force travel to take all the Padawans to Shili. Or even it is Avelon's fault because if he would be on the mission with you, he could use his Dark Transfer to bring Shaak Ti from the brinks of death."

"Exactly," agreed the Anzat. "You can't blame yourself for your actions because no one would and could have know what would happen. The Dread Masters could've easily pushed the gunship into the river if you hadn't fired that missile. True if we had approached the mission differently maybe Shaak Ti would still be alive, but someone else could've died instead. We're at war and it would be foolish to think that we would win it without casualties. She knew the danger of this mission and didn't hesitate to risk her life for others."

"So don't blame yourselves," said Deiven. "You gave your all and succeeded. You saved the Padawans and we all are proud of you."

"No training today. Now go and rest, you earned it," added Avelon.

Ahsoka and Anakin nodded. They weren't happy but felt relieved in some way. Still, 'what if' questions were dwelling inside their minds. Anakin met Aritia's gaze, who approached him. With a reassuring smile, the Firrerreo hugged him and he embraced her back.

Ahsoka, who watched the two, felt something around her hand and looked at it. Deiven's tail gently wrapped itself around her palm and gave her a reassuring squeeze. She smiled at him and squeezed back his tail.

When the three turned around and headed off, Avelon and Deiven approached Zai'shira and Qui-Gon, who talked with Jaydon. "So you're Jaydon Lawson, the mercenary from the same timeline as the Dread Masters," said the young Firrerreo.

"Yes, please to meet you and my condolences for the loss of your friend," said the human.

"Thank you, for that and for your help during the mission," said Deiven.

"I've promised the ArchKnight that I would help the Padawans, but I wished I could've done more," admitted Jaydon.

"You still can," assured Deiven. "The Kingdom could use someone like you and..."

Jaydon raised his hand, interrupting the young ArchKnight. "Sorry, I'm not interested in joining any alliances or groups, at least not permanent. If you have a job for me that's okay, but I'm not cheap. The mission in the prison was a one-time free of charge offer."

"If you wouldn't warn us during the fight with the Dread Masters, more people would of died," pointed out Zai'shira. "So it wouldn't be fair to leave you empty-handed."

The Togruta glanced at the Rakata, who approached her with a briefcase and a datapad. She took the items and looked back at Jaydon. "This is for you," she announced extending her arms. "The datapad contains information about what happened while you were in stasis so you can bring yourself up to speed and in the briefcase, you have 20 000 credits, that will help you get some food and equipment for you to start."

"We also prepared a ship for you," added Avelon. "Nothing conspicuous, a simple Mu-class shuttle."

"Now that's a parting gift," stated Jaydon as he took the briefcase and the datapad from Zai'shira.

"You should start by flying to Corellia," suggested Zai'shira. "I'm sure a mercenary with your skills would find a job quickly. Just bear in mind that some bounty hunters don't like competition. You learn the names of the most famous ones soon enough."

"Noted," Jaydon nodded.

"Our Rakata friend will take you to your ship," said Qui-Gon. "We hope that your assignments won't be conflicting with our goals."

"I hope the same, for your sake," Jaydon said teasingly, making Zai'shira roll her blue eyes. "Thanks again for everything and good luck in the war with the Dread Masters," he added honestly. "I'll be cheering for you."

The three ArchKnights smiled and nodded to the human, who turned around on his heel and began to walk along with the Rakata. They watched him carefully and their smiles faded.

"I think that soon enough the reality of the situation will hit him hard," stated Deiven. "I just hope he can handle it, for his sake."

"Yeah, no matter what he endured during his times, this situation is far more difficult than one could imagine and no matter how strong one is, it will get to him either way," stated Avelon. "It always does, but he must handle this problem on his own."

"Hmmm anyway," Deiven looked at Zai'shira. "The A1s... how did they perform?"

"Very good," replied Zai'shira. "They survived the fight against the crazed creatures of the Dread Masters and worked with HK very efficiently. They're far more capable than the standard B1 battle droids."

"Good, we'll start mass production at once," announced the young Firrerreo.

"What about the Republic? Any contacts and accusations from Windu?" asked Zai'shira.

"Nothing," Avelon shook his head. "The Republic doesn't know that the Kingdom was involved. They only know and are sure that only the Dread Masters attacked the Citadel."

"I see, well, now we need to figure out how to save the younglings," stated Zai'shira. "And first things first, learn their exact location."

 **Zulio – Third Moon of Shili, Temple of Balance, Medical Center.**

Adi Gallia and Siri Tachi assisted the healers and the medical droids with the treatment of the Padawans at the request of the ArchKnight Zai'shira and it was a good idea since the Padawans were happy to see them and most importantly, they trusted them.

When Master Yoda arrived to see the Padawans, their joy could be felt in the whole Temple. Some of the Padawans even jumped out of their beds and ran up to the small alien when he entered the random room. Both the Padawans and Master Yoda himself had tears in their eyes. While the young Jedi were genuinely shocked to see the oldest Jedi Master crying, they were too happy to ask questions.

The Padawans in the other rooms felt his Force signature and quickly wanted to see him. While the healers wanted them to remain in their beds, Adi and Siri agreed and let them see their friend. Each bed had four or even five Padawans sitting on it when all of them gathered inside the room.

"Glad to see you safe, I am," said the green alien. He lowered his head in shame as he continued. "Protect you, I was not able. Weak, I was. Tortured, you were."

"It's not your fault Master Yoda!" Barriss said forcefully. The Mirialan sat right beside Caleb, whose head was bandaged and his eye-sockets covered. The young boy did feel slight pain and was uncomfortable with the lack of sight, but he felt somewhat more attuned to the Force around him. While he didn't see his friends, he could sense them.

"Yeah! The Republic is evil!" said another Padawan, a Rodian male. The Padawans nodded in unison.

"Accuse the Republic for every evil, you should not," Yoda stated, but he understood their anger. "Scared, the people are. Fear, a bad guide is. The fault of Mace Windu, that is."

Many Padawans looked at the floor, contemplating the words of their mentor and friend. When the door to the room hissed-opened, Ahsoka entered it with Anakin. The Padawans switched their eyes at them and smiled. "Is that Master Skywalker?" asked Caleb, who sensed the Force signature of the adult human.

"Yes," Barriss confirmed and got up from the bed together with the blinded boy, who held her hand. When they approached Ahsoka, Barriss bowed her head towards her. The Mirialan heard about Ahsoka being the daughter of the Queen of Shili and thus, the princess of the Togrutan homeworld.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and stepped forward. She hugged Barriss, who suddenly huffed a smile and hugged her back.

"Thank you for saving us," Caleb said with a smile. Anakin crouched before him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're a brave and tough young man," he praised. "If it weren't for your message, we wouldn't know where to look, so technically, you saved your friends."

Caleb blushed silently and Anakin chuckled at the sight. Barriss pulled away from Ahsoka and gently touched Caleb's back. "Can you repair the damage the warden did to him?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course," Anakin reassured and stood back up. "Compared to what we did to a former Sith Lord, this should be quite easy."

"Can you... hold off with that for a while?" Caleb asked drawing many confused looks, especially from Barriss.

"What do you mean?" Barriss asked perplexed. "You like being... blind?"

"I can feel the Force more clearly now," Caleb replied. "It's a nice feeling and maybe I can get used to it."

Ahsoka and Anakin looked at each other surprised. Well... it's not like we can't heal you later, Anakin stated, looking back at the young boy. I mean if that's what you want.

Caleb smiled and nodded in confirmation.

"Alright then," Anakin agreed. Master Yoda leaned on his cane and stroked his chin with an intrigued smile.

"So what happens now?" asked a black-haired female Padawan.

"We'll try to find your families so you can get in touch with them once again," Ahsoka replied, switching her gaze from Barriss to the Padawans. "You have the right to visit them. Of course, you can decide if you want to become Squires and in the future, the Knights of the Kingdom of the Force or simply stay away from the conflict and remain with your families. Even if you wish to join us, you can still remain in contact with your families. We don't force you to break ties with them. That's a crucial decision, so take your time and most importantly, rest."

Some Padawans began to look at each other and whisper, while the others only nodded after Ahsoka finished her speech. It was a lot of information for them and Master Yoda knew that. "To your own rooms, should you go," suggested Yoda. "The most important for the Kingdom, your health is."

The Padawans smiled and began to stand up and head towards the door.

 **Zulio – Third Moon of Shili, Temple of Balance, Maul's Room.**

Maul meditated in cross-legged position in the middle of his room. He was in good humor and no one could blame him. He killed a Jedi Master and finished his mission. One could even say that he was relaxed.

A sudden knock on his door made him open his eyes. "Enter," he said. The door hissed-open and Shiva'ra, the former Jedi healer, entered his room.

"I don't need medical attention if that's what you here for," Maul stated.

"You weren't present at the funeral," Shiva'ra pointed out. "Why?"

The death of a former Jedi Master means nothing to me, Maul replied. Besides, ArchKnight Zai'shira didn't order me to come, so I didn't.

"I think there's a different reason," Shiva'ra said

"Oh please, humor me," Maul said with a mocking tone.

"I know that you're trying to fit in Maul," assured the female Zabrak. "You didn't want to be at the funeral because you know that your presence could arouse unwanted emotions from some members, which could ruin it. You actually paid respect to Knight Ti by not being at her funeral."

Maul looked at Shiva'ra silently for a few second and snickered. "Heh, bullshit," he replied and stood up. "If I ever want to hear a joke, I know who to visit."

"Say what you will, but I know what makes you tick," Shiva'ra said and turned on her heel. "Visit me from time to time at the medical center... or in my room if you feel lonely."

When Shiva'ra left Maul's room, he only shook his head and rolled his eyes. "What a crazy girl," he stated.

 **Hyperspace Tunnel, Mu-class Shuttle's Cockpit.**

Jaydon sat in the pilot seat and had a serious expression on his face, which was illuminated by the blue light of the hyperspace tunnel. While he had everything he needed to start from scratch and create his legend anew, he wasn't happy. All this time with the members of the Kingdom of the Force he had his game face, which hid his anger and sadness.

The mercenary leaned back and released an exhausted sigh, everything and everyone he ever knew was gone, his friends, his contacts, everything he lived for was gone, the only thing that remained, was his nightmares. He released a humorless huff, of course he'd lose everything he cared for but have to deal with the one thing that he feared.

He'd always hoped he'd see the end of the war, end of the strife and conflict, sure that's where the money was but even he got tired of all the fighting, now look where he is, a new war, with new players but with the same enemy. He leaned forward and finally decided to ask the one question that was on his mind beside the obvious: "Is this some kind of joke or is this really my life?"

There was no one to give him the answer because the truth was, he was alone.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	27. Princess Lost

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 27 "Princess Lost."**

Ahsoka on a mission! With the influence of the Dread Masters spreading throughout the galaxy, many planets seek allegiance and help from the Kingdom of the Force. Wanting to give their daughter a taste of a different battlefield, King Aven Tunalen and ArchKnight Zai'shira Kessen send Ahsoka to planet Galidraan for a diplomatic mission.

Traveling to the Outer Rim, Ahsoka is tasked with negotiating with the planetary governor and reaching good conditions for the Kingdom of the Force.

 **Hyperspace Tunnel, RX-A Shuttle, Cockpit.**

The RX-A shuttle of the Kingdom of the Force was a white and yellow-platted ship designed for diplomatic missions and transportation of the diplomats, politicians and other important people. With a large guest lounge and a fancy interior to satisfy even the most discerning tastes, the ship was fully-equipped to accommodate up to twenty people.

Ahsoka, dressed in her strapless, sleeveless tunic dress with swirl patterns and gold piping, piloted the ship and talked with her father and mother via holographic transmission. "I have a feeling you enjoy sending me to cold places," Ahsoka said with a huffish tone. "Why can't I travel someplace warm or even hot for that matter? That would be a nice change."

"Your next mission will be on Tatooine then," the holographic image of Zai'shira replied with a mischievous smile.

"Gladly," Ahsoka replied with the same type of smile.

"Can't belevie you were able fit into that old dress," King Aven said with amazement in his voice.

"Dad, are you saying I got fat?" Ahsoka asked teasingly.

"Emm... of course not, I'm just saying you got older and more..." he cleared his throat. "...mature."

Zai'shira tried not to laugh, while Ahsoka chuckled. "Well to be honest it does feel a bit tight, but I won't be fighting and jumping around doing splits so I'll manage," she assured. "And besides, I like this dress because it was the first thing I got from you two after I've returned home so from that point I thought of it as my returning gift. I know I have many dresses, but I don't feel like changing my clothes every day anyway."

Zai'shira and Aven smiled heartily. "I'll tell Mikana to enlarge it when you return," said the ArchKnight.

"Now my ladies focus, this is an important mission," reminded Aven. "Galidraan is known for its rich resources and mines. We can use them to produce more droids for the Kingdom and to increase Shili's income from trading, but you need to convince the governor first to join us."

"Any tips?" Ahsoka asked.

"I don't know him personally, but I'm guessing he's a normal human," replied the King of Shili. "Don't be aggressive, but also don't let him force his conditions on you. And don't use mind tricks okay? We don't want any accusations of using the Force in our favour."

"I won't," Ahsoka promised with a smirk. "Anything I need to know about the planet or the governor himself?"

"Well the planet has an interesting history," answered Zai'shira. "Galidraan was the site of a battle between the Jedi Order and the True Mandalorians. Jedi Master Dooku, his Padawan Komari Vosa, and an entire task force of Jedi later discovered they had been tricked into slaughtering the True Mandalorians by the governor, who had falsified the atrocities they had committed under the advice of the Death Watch. The Governor took the armor of the survivor, Jango Fett, and sold him into slavery."

Ahsoka narrowed her blue eyes. "So I need to be careful around him and not trust him completely," she deduced.

"Exactly," Zai'shira nodded. "If anything bad happens, don't play the hero and call for backup. Especially since Felucia is located near Galidraan. As we know, the Dread Masters are creating their monstrosities there so be extra careful."

"I will," Ahsoka promised.

"Good luck and may the balance be in your heart," Zai'shira said and ended the transmission. Ahsoka exhaled and looked at the hyperspace tunnel in front of her.

 **Sometime later – Planet Galidraan, Castle of Moged Lur, Landing Platform.**

Galidraan was a medium-sized planet with snow-capped mountains and large pine forests. Not the coldest planet Ahsoka had travelled too, but still not the warmest. The skirt of her dress was diagonal in shape reaching her left knee and the right upper thigh. Luckily for her, she wore a long, warm coat made of fur that reached her ankles and thus covered her bare legs. Her lightsabers were safely hidden in its inner pockets.

The young Togruta descended the ramp of the shuttle, which she landed on a landing bay of the castle. The governor along with a black-plated protocol droid and two armed guards already awaited her. The young Togruta noticed that the human had a fair, wrinkled skin and gray hair, which said much about his age, but his clothes and posture screamed 'refined elegance'.

"Ahh, Princess Tano, welcome to Galidraan," the human greeted her with a smile and bowed his head respectfully. "I'm Moged Lur, the governor of Galidraan."

Ahsoka smiled and bobbed a curtsy to him. "Greetings governor, it's a pleasure to meet you," she replied politely.

Moged gestured towards the large entrance to his castle. "Come, I've prepared a nice meal for us so we can discuss business in better moods," he stated." It's hard to negotiate on an empty stomach."

Ahsoka smiled and followed him inside.

* * *

The young Togruta had to admit the meal was delicious and the drinks very refreshing. She ate everything gracefully and with manners which befitted a princess. During the meal, the two spoke about their home worlds and the situations regarding the war.

Ahsoka presented the conditions her father told her about and to her surprise, the governor agreed to them. He didn't even try to negotiate. That actually raised her suspicions. Even if the governor found the conditions fair, Ahsoka had expected him to try get a better deal.

"Thank you for the meal," she said with a wide smile. "And for agreeing to our conditions."

"The pleasure is all mine princess Tano," the governor replied. "I'm sure my people will have a bright future with the Kingdom of the Force."

Ahsoka wanted to excuse herself and inform her father about her success, but she suddenly felt drowsy. She thought it was just a food coma after the large meal, but she had trouble getting up from the table and was getting sleepier with each passing second.

"What's... going... on?" the young Togruta closed her eyes and lurched to the side. She fell from the chair and lay on the cold floor.

Moged finished his drink and casually stood up, gesturing his guards to approach him. "Check her for weapons and any devices to which she can call for help," he ordered. "Cuff her and place her with the others. The transport should arrive soon. They'll be happy to have one more person to train and sell."

The guards nodded and grabbed the young Togruta. Lifting up her slim body from the floor, they took her away.

 **Half an hour later** **\- Planet Galidraan, Castle of Moged Lur, The Dungeon.**

"I got a surprise for you Fortuna," said Moged, who walked down the dim-lighted corridor of his dungeon along with a tall, white-skinned Twi'lek male. Two human and two Gamorrean guards walked right behind them, glancing at each other with mistrust.

Bib Fortuna wore his traditional dark robes, which accentuated his natural paleness, along with half-gloves and studded slaver wristbands. His long, thick lekku were draped over his shoulders giving him a dark, yet elegant image.

"What kind of a surprise?" the Twi'lek asked looking at the human with his bright, red eyes.

"I have four girls for you just like we agreed, but as it turned out, I managed to get one more shortly before you arrived," Moged said with clear pride in his voice.

"Ohhh, good," Fortuna grinned, showing us his fanged mouth. "Jabba will be pleased."

When they reached a large cell and Moged opened it, Fortuna entered it to see the 'merchandise'. Fours human girls sat under the wall, curled up in fear. All were young and pretty, which made the Twi'lek smile and nod with approval.

"So what do you think?" Moged asked when he entered the cell as well and stood right beside the Twi'lek.

"Nice, very nice," he stated. "They'll fetch a high price on the market after proper training."

"For that one, I expect a bonus pay," Moged said as he pointed with his finger at a sleeping Togruta with a white tunic dress and hands cuffed behind her back. "I drugged her meal with a large dose of Conergin, she won't be waking up anytime soon."

The orange-skinned Togruta was lying on her side and facing the wall so the majordomo of Jabba wasn't able to see her face, but he could already tell that she had a nice figure and curves at the right places. Exotic races were very desirable, so this could be a jackpot.

With a grin, he approached the Togruta and crouched right beside her. He turned her on her back and looked at her face. At first, he was really astonished by the beautiful girl, but then he narrowed his eyes and quickly widened them in the realization of who she was.

Fortuna got up in shock and looked at the governor. "You fool! You want to doom us all?!" he asked in anger.

"What are you talking about?" Moged asked confused.

Fortuna walked past him and talked with his Gamorrean guards, who entered the cell shortly after and began to take the girls, but they didn't touch Ahsoka. "What about her? You can't leave her here!" the governor pointed at Ahsoka.

When Fortuna didn't react to his words and ordered the Gammoreans to return to their ship, the governor ran up to the Twi'lek as he walked the corridor behind the boar-like aliens and grabbed him by the shoulder. The majordomo turned around and punched Moged in the face. The old human stumbled backward and fell on his back.

The human guards aimed with their weapons at the Twi'lek, but Moged raised his hand. "Don't shoot!" he ordered and slowly got up with blood trickling from his nose. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Your Master and the Zygerrian Queen will learn about this!"

"I'm sure they will," Fortuna replied, turned on his heel and walked away, leaving the governor with confusion and anger.

 **Sometime later – Planet Galidraan, Castle of Moged Lur, The Master Bedroom.**

The governor wasn't ready to let this slide so when he finally stooped the bleeding from his nose, he used the holoprojection pod in his bedroom to contact the Zygerrian Empire and the Queen herself.

After a few moments, a full-sized holographic image of Miraj Scintel appeared right before him. The Queen held a glass of wine in her hand and had a serious expression on her face. "I was about to call you myself governor," she stated. "Jabba's majordomo told us everything."

"We had a deal!" Moged said forcefully. "When I get you pretty females, you take them off my hands for credits! Now what I'm supposed to do with that Togruta?!"

"Do not speak to me with such a tone!" Miraj growled and pointed with her finger at the human. "You wanted to give us the princess of Shili and the daughter of the ArchKnight Zai'shira Kessen!"

"I gave you important females before," Moged pointed out. "I even gave you females from the planets aligned with the Kingdom!"

"But we told you that all females from the Kingdom and Shili are off limits!" Miraj replied. "The Kingdom could easily destroy us if they'll found out a princess of Shili was kidnapped and we were involved! Kidnapping Tano was the worst possible decision you could have made!"

"We can just shift the blame on the Dread Masters like I've done it so far!" suggested the governor. "Felucia is not far and they have a base there. I could tell the Kingdom that they've attacked Galidraan and kidnapped princess Tano while she was defending us!"

"The Kingdom is filled with strong Force-users, which can read your mind and find out that you're lying," said the Zygerrian Queen. "And besides, it's not a wise idea to shift the blame on the Sith Lords."

"Ghh! I never wanted to be a part of this!" Moged snapped. "This was supposed to be a one-time thing to pay off my debt to Jabba!"

Miraj smirked and replied. "Indeed, but you ended up enjoying getting money for the girls, so don't pretend to be the victim here governor."

The human pinched the bridge of his nose and looked at the holographic image. "So what now do expect me to do now?!" he asked.

"Get rid off her!" Miraj said plainly. "Have your men transport her to the Trandoshans. They hunt for sport so they'll take her off your hands for free. I'll give them a call so that they know to expect your men."

"But the Kingdom knows she was here!" said the governor. "They'll ask questions!"

"Don't take any calls from them and wait until they send someone to Galidraan," ordered Miraj. "We already took all the necessary steps to clean up your mess." With that, the Queen ended the transmission.

"Dammit all!" Moged growled and headed towards the door. "Guards!"

 **Two hours later – The Orbit of Trandosha, Trandoshan Transport Ship.**

Lying on the cold metal, Ahsoka slowly opened her eyes and groaned. "What... happened?" she asked placing a hand on her forehead. Blinking a few times, she began to look around. The young Togruta noticed she was locked in a small cage in which she wasn't able to stand straight up. Lots of other cages were set in straight lines underneath the catwalks, which didn't mean anything good. In addition, her weapons and communication devices were gone.

"You are on a Trandoshan ship," Ahsoka heard a voice and turned her head to spot a male human, locked in a cage just like she was. "They are going to release us and hunt us down for sport," he added with a grim expression.

"That's just great," Ahsoka groaned in frustration. She put everything together in her head. The food she ate was drugged and they gave her to the Trandoshans. She also felt a slight pain in her wrists, which told her she was probably tied up or handcuffed. "For a simple diplomatic mission to turn this way, uugghh!"

"Save your strength," said the human. "You'll need it."

Ahsoka sighed and shook her head. She was still too dizzy and sleepy to use the Force properly so she needed to calm herself down. Moving to a cross-legged position, she closed her eyes and began to meditate.

The ship flew towards Wasskah, one of the two moons that orbited the planet Trandosha. The lizard hunters decided to release the new batch of prey on the shore of Island Four.

After a few minutes, Ahsoka's cage shook slightly and the bottom of her cage opened beneath her. The young Togruta was dropped along with the other captives on the sandy beach. She noticed that it was already nighttime.

Ahsoka raised her head and looked up at the Trandoshan ship hovering above them. The bottoms of the cages were closed and the ship flew a few meters back. Without a warning, the Trandoshans opened fire at them. The young Togruta and the rest of the kidnapped prisoners began to run for their lives. The humans were shot almost immediately and killed on the spot.

The young Togruta dodged and evaded the energy bolts until she reached the bushes. The ship ceased fire, turned around and flew away while Ahsoka ventured deeper into the thorn-filled forest.

* * *

In the darkness of the night, Ahsoka enhanced her senses and was fully aware of her surroundings. Thanks to her montrals, she sensed that three figures on the trees above were following her. When Ahsoka felt that they made their move and jumped down, she immediately turned to face them and took a fighting stance.

As she was about to attack, she noticed that the three figures weren't Trandoshans. A young human female with black hair and brown eyes, a young male Cerean with yellow eyes and a young green-skinned male Twi'lek with brown eyes stood in front of her covered in dirt. "You need to come with us," the female urged and the three began to make their way through the forest.

"Who are you?!" Ahsoka demanded just as the three made a few steps.

The girl looked at the Togruta and answered. "We used to be Jedi younglings."

* * *

The younglings took Ahsoka deeper into the forest and started walking on a long branch. They went into a cave, that was a part of a giant tree. From the outside, Ahsoka noticed a light inside it, which she guessed was a campfire made by the younglings. The young Togruta clearly felt many emotions from the three, but none were positive.

"We never stood a chance," the Twi'lek suddenly spoke as they entered the cave. "They attacked us on a training mission."

"We were captured and brought here," added the female.

"Why would they take younglings?" Ahsoka asked.

"Because Jedi Knights are too powerful for them," the Twi'lek replied.

"I'm Kalifa," the female introduced herself. "This is O-Mer," she gestured towards the Cerean. "And Jinx," she gestured towards the Twi'lek and looked back at Ahsoka. "You're strong in the Force," Kalifa pointed out. "Who are you?"

"My name is Ahsoka Tano," the young Togruta replied.

"You look like a politician or someone from a very rich family," said O-Mer.

"Politician?" Ahsoka looked at him with a confused and somewhat amused look.

The Cerean shrugged and gestured at her attire. "I mean your expensive looking clothes..."

Ahsoka looked at her not so white anymore dress, which made her look pretty, but not really dangerous or tough. "Oh yeah, I was on an important diplomatic mission so I needed to look more formal," she explained. "It's hard to hide lightsabers in these clothes, but I can't be picky."

"So you're a Jedi then," Jinx assumed.

"No," Ahsoka shook her head. Kalifa noticed that Ahsoka said that very forcefully, as if being a Jedi was an insult to her. "I'm a Knight of the Kingdom of the Force," Ahsoka replied and this time, Kalifa sensed pride in her voice.

"Kingdom of the Force?" O-Mer cocked his head. "Is that a group of some kind?"

Ahsoka was taken aback by that question. Sure they were young, but she thought that every Force user knew about the Kingdom of the Force. Kalifa gestured Ahsoka to sit at the small fire, which burned in a small pan above the ground. The human sat next to Ahsoka, O-Mer sat beside them, while Jinx climbed into his sleeping spot above them.

"We were taken by these foul lizards for their amusement," Kalifa began. "To be hunted, killed and mounted on their walls as trophies."

"We've been stuck here for more rotations than we can count," O-Mer said in a defeated tone. "No one has come for us. I doubt anyone is still looking."

" _That would explain why they don't know anything about the Kingdom or the destruction of the Jedi Order,_ " Ahsoka concluded in her mind. " _Their mission must've taken place shortly after the clone wars began._ "

The young Togruta knew that if the younglings were to learn that the Jedi Order was destroyed, it could shatter the rest of their spirit. They survived for so long and deserve to be saved. "Don't worry!" Ahsoka suddenly said with a confident smile. "We're going to escape from this place!"

"How?" Kalifa asked.

"Leave that to me," Ahsoka replied with a mischievous smile. "If those lizards want a hunt, then it's a hunt they'll get."

"And how do you plan to fight them?" Jinx asked doubtfully. "Everyone who's tried, failed."

"They can have my lightsabers, but I have the Force," Ahsoka pointed out and looked at the Twi'lek. "And with the balance in their hearts, Knights of the Kingdom of the Force can never be beaten."

The younglings exchanged glances with each other with a mix of confusion and doubt. The confidence of the orange-skinned Togruta was clearly palpable and it did spark a small flame of hope, but the experience they gained on this island taught them to not raise their hopes too high.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	28. The Hunt - part 1

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 28 "The Hunt – part 1"**

Princess abducted! Ahsoka Tano is missing in action. Captured by the governour of Galidraan and released into a hostile jungle by the Trandoshan hunters, she needs to survive with the help of a small band of Jedi younglings.

Meanwhile Deiven Virlo, Zai'shira Kessen and Anakin Skywalker travel to the Outer Rim after not receiving any response from Ahsoka and the governor Moged Lur.

 **Dawn - Wasskah – The Moon of Trandosha, Island Four.**

Ahsoka slept with the younglings in the cave in the hollow tree until the first rays of the sun began to appear in the sky. In the beginning, the young Togruta wanted to act right away, but she decided to wait until morning. The younglings needed their rest and unlike her, they weren't sated and quenched, which was the only positive outcome of her trip to Galidraan.

The orange-skinned girl woke up first since she already her share of sleep, a forced one if she could add, and she stretched with a yawn. She left the cave and jumped on the long branch, that they used the earlier night to reach the cave.

She could only imagine that her mother was getting worried about her since almost a whole day passed since she last spoke with her and her father during her flight to the Outer Rim.

Ahsoka felt that her dress somewhat restricted her movements. Even when she just ran from the transport ship on the beach, she felt that her tight, diagonal skirt was limiting her actions. She was about to fight heavily armed Trandoshans, so as much as she didn't want to ruin the dress, she needed to protect herself and the younglings from harm.

Grabbing the end of her skirt on her right side with both hands, Ahsoka tore the material and pulled it apart till the tear reached the side of her waist, revealing the red fabric of her underwear. She did the same thing with the skirt on her left side.

When she was done, Ahsoka did a side squat followed by a somersault and a handstand with a split. She didn't feel any restriction in her movements. With a smile, she got back to her feet and nodded.

"I see you're up early," Kalifa said leaving the cave along with Jinx and O-Mer. "Good, because it's time to go."

"Go where?" Ahsoka asked turning to face the younglings.

"We keep moving and keep those disgusting hunters from picking up our scent," replied the human. "I know you said you have a plan but follow my lead for a while. We have experience surviving in this place, you don't."

Ahsoka crossed her arms over her chest and pondered for a short moment. Kalifa had a point and Ahsoka could learn a thing or two from them. "Alright," she agreed with a nod and took a quick glance at Jinx and O-Mer. Just then, she noticed that the Cerean's eyes were glued to her waist and she could guess what drew his attention.

O-Mer finally looked at Ahsoka's face and when he realized that the young Togruta was watching him, he quickly averted his yellow eyes with a blush on his cheeks. Ahsoka only smirked in response.

 **Wasskah – The Moon of Trandosha, Ubrikkian Floating Fortress.**

The Ubrikkian floating fortress was a large, hovering platform equipped with laser cannons and used by Trandoshan hunters as a headquarters for their hunting games on the moon of Wasskah.

Floating above the clouds, the fortress had space for several MSP80 Pteropter hover pods, which were used by the hunters to quickly reach their hunting grounds and to have a better shooting position.

The main room of the fortress was filled with many trophies which were killed and skinned by Garnac, the leader of the group, and his Trandoshan hunters. Among these trophies were wampa and Wookiee pelts; stuffed and mounted heads of an Ithorian, a Gungan, a Gran, a Skrilling, a reek, a rancor, a dragonsnake; an ancient Mandalorian Neo-Crusader helmet; a fully mounted gundark, mastiff phalone and narglatch; and a crystal skull.

The leader of the hunting guild sat with closed eyes in his chair, surrounded by his hunters, who either sat on the two lounges or stood beside them. When the sunlight illuminated his scaly grey skin with yellow-green patterns, he hissed, sticking out his tongue, and opened his orange eyes.

"The sun has risen," he stated and stood up from his chair. "Let the hunt begin!"

The other Trandoshans began to hiss and growl in excitement. They began to approach a table covered with guns and armed themselves while heading towards the door. They left the room, headed down to the lower deck and ran up to the hover pods, boarding and activating them.

Roaring and firing their rifles into the air, they flew down towards the forest to hunt their preys.

 **The Orbit of Galidraan, Silent Shadow's Cockpit.**

The stealth ship of the Kingdom jumped out of the hyperspace and headed directly towards the surface of the planet. Zai'shira paced around the room, glancing nervously at Galidraan from time to time, while Deiven piloted the ship with Anakin acting as his co-pilot.

All three of them worried about Ahsoka with Zai'shira being the most nervous. At first, Zai'shira didn't want to call Ahsoka and patiently waited for her message. She was aware that negotiations, especially of such importance, could take a long time and Ahsoka, as stubborn as she was, could call them after she got a good deal, but after a whole night without a call, Zai'shira decided to contact Ahsoka.

When her daughter didn't answer the holoprojector and neither did governor Moged, the adult Togruta immediately travelled to Galidraan along with Deiven and Anakin.

In silence, the young Firrerreo flew towards the castle and even from the large distance, he already noticed the smoke above it. "This looks bad," Anakin stated.

Zai'shira turned her head and looked at the castle, which grew bigger as they flew closer to it. She moved forward and exclaimed. "Someone attacked the castle!"

"I don't sense the Dread Masters or any sinister presence for that matter," said the young Firrerreo. "And I also don't sense Ahsoka."

Zai'shira leaned forward, narrowing her blue eyes. She suddenly pointed at something and spoke. "That's the shuttle Ahsoka piloted!" she announced.

Anakin spotted the white-yellow plated RX-A at the landing platform, looked at Deiven. "There's no room for us to land," he pointed out. "Hover the Silent Shadow above the shuttle and set the autopilot so we can jump down."

"Already on it," replied the young ArchKnight.

Zai'shira turned around and stormed out of the cockpit. Anakin stood up and left as well with Deiven following shortly after.

* * *

The three jumped down from the Silent Shadow and dashed towards the castle entrance. Two dead guards lay in front of the opened large doors, which was a bad sign. Inside the main hall, which's interior looked like a battlezone, they spotted a completely destroyed black-platted protocol droid along with other dead guards as well as the staff members.

Two pair of stairs, of which one was burning, led up to the second floor of the castle from which one could lean over the railing and look down at the people in the main hall. Silence filled the whole hall with the only sound being the crackling sound of the fire.

"What the hell happneed here?!" Anakin asked, looking around the room.

Zai'shira ran up to one of the guards and noticed a burning wound from a blaster. "He was shot," she announced and looked at the other dead bodies. "They all were. I don't see any lightsaber marks."

"The Dread Masters did have troopers in black armor," stated Anakin, remembering their soldiers when they attacked the Citadel. "Maybe they had learned about the negotiations and sent a squad to thwart them."

"We should've looked for Ahsoka via the Eye of the Force," stated Deiven.

"We still can," pointed out Anakin. "I mean we can teleport back the Temple through the teleporter on the ship, find her, teleport back from the Temple to the ship and fly to where she is."

"I think that's the best solution," seconded Zai'shira. "I don't sense her and looking for her blinly will get us..." A sudden creaking sound of opening doors drew their attention and forced the three to reach for their lightsabers. When a figure holding a blaster pistol entered the room, Zaishira immediately recognized the blue-skinned alien, who wore a wide-brimmed hat. "Bane!" she narrowed her eyes.

"Ain't that a surprise," the Duros bounty hunter said with a cheeky smile. "If you were invited for a party, I'm afraid you're late."

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Zai'shira demanded.

"Working of course," he replied simply placing his foot on one of the knocked over chairs and twirling his blaster pistol around his trigger finger. "A bounty hunter has to make a living."

"You killed those guards and the staff!" Anakin said accusingly.

"What a remarkable deduction," Bane replied mockingly. "I also killed the most important person in this castle."

The human's eyes widened in shock. "You killed the planetary governor?!" Anakin asked in disbelief.

"Just so you know, we wanted to form an alliance with Galidraan so you can imagine the trouble you're in," Deiven informed the bounty hunter with a grave expression. His amber, snake-like eyes suddenly noticed something. Two lightsaber hilts were attached to Bane's belt and he immediately recognized them.

Using the Force, he yanked the hilts from Bane's belt and pulled them into his hand. "The owner of these lightsabers, where is she?!" he demanded.

"I have no idea," replied the bounty hunter. "The lightsabers were among the other things that belonged to the kidnapped females."

"What?!" Zai'shira narrowed her eyes. "What are you talking about?!"

"Apparently the governor had a good way to earn additional credits," explained Bane. "He was kidnapping young females from around the galaxy and selling them to the Trandoshan hunting guild. I was hired to 'take care' of the problem and rescue the girls if possible, but as you see there, there are no girls in this castle. I looked everywhere so they probably were taken to the lizards, but I don't care, I'll get a good amount of credits for my kill anyway. If I were to guess, your friend is being currently hunted or mounted onto a wall."

The young Firrerreo didn't believe the bounty hunter, but before he could get violent, Zai'shira suddenly spoke loudly. "I know where she is!".

Anakin and Deiven looked at her curiously. "You do?" asked the young Firrerreo.

"Yes, come on!" Zai'shira ran towards the exit. Deiven and Anakin were dumbfounded, but they quickly followed the ArchKnight.

* * *

As they ran outside, Deiven looked at the RX-A and then switched his sight to Anakin. "We can't leave the shuttle here," he stated. "Board it and follow us."

"Got it," Anakin nodded. "Where are we going?"

We need to fly to Trandosha's moon, Wesskah, answered Zai'shira.

While Anakin nodded and ran into the shuttle, Zai'shira and Deiven jumped high towards the opened ramp of the hovering Silent Shadow and entered the ship. "Care to explain?" Deiven asked as the ramp closed itself behind them.

"In one of the visions I had a while ago, I saw Ahsoka, Anakin and Plo Koon on Felucia," explained the adult Togruta as they began to walk towards the cockpit at a fast pace. "Since I can only see the visions from the main timeline, it was a mission during the clone wars. The three split up and Ahsoka was captured by a Trandoshan hunter and taken to Wesskah where she meet the Jedi younglings."

"The events must happen," Deiven said. "The Force always finds a way."

"At least now I'm calmer knowing where she is," stated Zai'shira. "Since the Ahsoka from the main timeline survived the encounter with Trandoshans, our Ahsoka will have no problems with them."

* * *

While both ships were prepared to leave Galidraan and head towards Trandosha, Cad Bane left the castle as well and walked towards the landing platform where he spotted the aircrafts turning towards the blue sky. When the ships flew away and became small dots in the sky, he smirked and reached into his pocket, pulling out a holoprojector.

Making a call, he waited for a few seconds until a holographic image of Miraj Scintel appeared on his hand. "The job is done," he informed. "The governor together with all the people working in the castle are dead and the Kingdom of the Force is heading to Trandosha. They don't have a clue that the Hutt Cartel and the Zygerrian Empire were involved in the kidnappings."

"Great work bounty hunter," the Queen said with a pleased smile. "You definitely earned your pay."

"Of course," he said. "When you hire the best, you get the best results. I recommend myself if you need any more problems taken care off."

"We'll keep that in mind," promised the Queen.

 **Wasskah – The Moon of Trandosha, Island Four.**

Ahsoka and the younglings moved through the jungle carefully jumping from branch to branch. Such actions weren't new for the young Togruta since she hunted pretty often on her homeworld. Not wanting to be spotted, the group from time to time and looked around for the Trandoshan hunters. As they moved, Kalifa suddenly crouched and looked towards the other three and gestured them to get down.

Ahsoka went on all fours and moved towards the edge of the branch, looking down at a green-skinned Rodian female and a yellow-skinned Twi'lek male, who passed below them.

"Other captives?" she asked quietly.

"Yes," confirmed Kalifa.

"We should help them," Ahsoka proposed and was about to get up and jump down but Kalifa placed a hand on her shoulder. "No, it's too late for them," she said.

A sudden energy bolt went through the Rodian female, killing her on a spot. Ahsoka turned her head towards the direction of which the bolt came from and spotted two Trandoshans standing on a hover pod. Everyone who walked on the ground was in plain sight and thus an easy target for them.

The Twi'lek began to run, but one of the Trandoshans raised a sniper rifle, aimed and shot. The bolt flew straight towards its target and hit the Twi'lek in the back of the head and came out through his forehead. When the dead body fell to the ground, the younglings got up and moved away from the spot with Kalifa gesturing Ahsoka to follow. The young Togruta stared at the dead bodies with a frown for a few seconds after which she got up and followed the three.

"Why didn't you try to help them?!" Ahsoka asked looking at Kalifa rebukingly.

"We're not saviours here," Kalifa replied as they walked on a large branch. "Here, we are survivors. If they had spotted us, we'd be dead now."

"You're never gonna escape if you kept running away and hiding!" Ahsoka argued.

The three younglings stopped and sat down. "You need to act," Ahsoka insisted. "You need to fight!"

While Kalifa looked at her in silence, Jinx spoke. "There were Padawans here, that once thought as you do now."

"Where are they?" Ahsoka asked.

Kalifa abruptly stood up. "They're dead!" she snapped and turned her head away, folding her arms over chest.

"Just because they failed doesn't mean we will," Ahsoka assured.

"You don't understand," O-Mer said with a sigh. "It's not that we don't want to fight. We're just younglings, they had every advantage."

"Do they have the Force?" Ahsoka asked arching her white eyebrow markings.

"No, but..." O-Mer wanted to argue, but Ahsoka interrupted. "Then you have the biggest advantage. You have the Force, that's the fact they can't change."

The three younglings lowered their gloomy faces and Ahsoka understood that they weren't convinced by her words. So she decided to take actions. The young Togruta turned around and jumped on a lower branch.

"Ahsoka! Get back here!" Kalifa called out.

"I can't do that," Ahsoka turned to look at the girl and replied." I can't hide and run in a situation like this."

"Don't overestimate your abilities," Kalifa warned when Ahsoka turned away.

The young Togruta looked over her shoulder and Kalifa noticed that her eyes turned from crystal-blue to sulfuric yellow color. "I'm not," Ahsoka replied and jumped down from the branch, leaving the younglings speechless.

* * *

Ahsoka landed softly on the ground and began to slowly walk through the forest. "Here lizard, lizard!" she called out. "Come and find me!"

Her montrals sensed movement and the young Togruta quickly turned her head, spotting a Trandoshan, who stood on high ground with his blaster rifle aimed at her. Ahsoka instinctively used the Force to push his weapon to the side, making him shoot in another direction and immediately after, she lifted him up and slammed him against the tree.

The Trandoshan shook his head and got up with a growl. He ran up and swung with his long arm to hit the Togruta, but Ahsoka easily ducked under it and punched him in the jaw of his protruding maw. Enraged, the lizard attacked with his claws, but his heavy attacks were too slow to even graze the agile Togruta, who danced around his swings and only felt the currents of air.

Enhancing her speed and strength with the Force, Ahsoka kept punching and kicking the Trandoshan, who got more dazed and weaker with each strike. After a powerful kick to the gut, he fell to his knees and Ahsoka's eye level, but he didn't give up. He swung once again, but this time, Ahsoka caught his hand with her own and squeezed hard, breaking his digits.

The Trandoshan roared in pain, but Ahsoka jumped and kneed him on the maw, knocking him on his back. Another roar was heard when a second, thicker Trandoshan fired at Ahsoka from a blaster carbine.

The young Togruta dodged two energy bolts and zigzagged towards the lizard, who tried to aim. When she closed the distance, she hurled Force lightning at him. Covered in blue bolts of cracking energy, the Trandoshan screamed in pain as his body was slowly burned.

When his scaled skin turned black and a nasty smell reached her nostrils, Ahsoka stopped shocking him and let him fell to the ground. She turned around and looked with her yellow eyes at the first hunter, who got up and tried to run away but was suddenly yanked into the air by an invisible force.

Ahsoka spotted the younglings and smiled. Jinx and O-Mer stood right next to Kalifa, who held the Trandoshan by the neck with the Force and began to choke him.

In the main timeline, Ahsoka stopped Kalifa from killing the Trandoshan because it wasn't the Jedi way, but this Ahsoka wasn't a Jedi. The young Togruta approached Kalifa and spoke to her. "I can sense your emotions Kalifa. Sadness, fear, anger. Don't hold them inside you. Let them out so they can give you the strength you need to survive."

Kalifa was focused on the Trandoshan, but she could hear Ahsoka clearly and felt her gaze on her. With a scream, the youngling smacked the Trandoshan against the tree, then again and again. She lifted him up, slammed his body into the ground and lifted him once again. The lizard's body was covered in dirt and bruises. He was unconscious, but still alive.

The female closed her fist and a bone-breaking sound filled the ears of Jinx and O-Mer. The two younglings were shocked to see their friend being so violent.

When Kalifa dropped the lifeless body of the Trandoshan to the ground, she sunk to her knees. She sobbed as tears trickled down her cheeks. Ahsoka knelt beside the girl and embraced her. "It's okay, let it all out," she whispered gently. "You did the right thing."

Kalifa began to cry and clung to Ahsoka, who looked at Jinx and O-Mer. Her eyes turned to their normal color and the Knight smiled to them.

"What in the world are you?" Jinx asked not wanting to believe what he and his friend just witness.

Ahsoka helped Kalifa up and looked into her eyes with a reassuring smile. "Let's get back to the hideout for now," she said. Kalifa only nodded in response and together with Ahsoka, Jinx, and O-Mer, they jumped towards the branches. While confusion and many questions were in their minds, the younglings felt something new growing inside of them... something that they thought they'd never feel again... hope.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	29. The Hunt - part 2

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 29 "The Hunt – part 2"**

 **Wasskah – The Moon of Trandosha, Island Four.**

The younglings and Ahsoka returned to their hideout in the hollow tree. During the whole trip, the younglings were very quiet and occasionally would glance at Ahsoka from time to time without a single word. When they finally sat down near the pot with the fire, which already burned out, O-Mer broke the silence and asked worriedly. "Are you a Sith?"

Ahsoka looked at them with a surprised look. "No, why do you ask?"

"That power you used earlier... the lightning, it was a technique the Sith use," pointed out the Cerean. "The Jedi Masters told us that in the Jedi Temple."

"It's a dark side technique yes," Ahsoka admitted. "But Sith aren't the only ones who can use it. Every Force user can do it."

"The dark side will corrupt you!" Jinx said forcefully.

"No, if you use it with respect while remembering the rules of the Force," Ahsoka replied.

"Rules of the Force?" Jinx narrowed his brown eyes. "This is crazy! "

The Twi'lek looked at the young human female and called out. "Kalifa say something about this! We're Jedi, we can't behave like that! We can't kill someone so brutally!"

The girl was silent the whole time and her eyes were glued to the ground, processing everything that happened. She finally took a deep breath and exhaled. "I never felt such relief," she stated. "It's like I had a boulder on my shoulders this whole time and after I killed the Trandoshan... it disappeared. I feel as light as feather now."

"You never did such things before! You never killed a Trandoshan, let alone so violently!" Jinx stated and looked at Ahsoka with a frown. "You did this to her! You used some kind of trick to give her power and you corrupted her with the dark side!"

"I just told her the truth," Ahsoka replied simply, trying to keep the Twi'lek calm. "This power was inside of her the whole time, you all have it."

"This is absurd!" Jinx argued. "We've been on this island for so long that we'd discover this power!"

"The Jedi only use the Force to defend, never attack," Ahsoka stated. "You only used the light side of the Force so far and you never killed anyone out of hatred, because it's not the Jedi way, right?"

"How do you know that?" O-Mer asked.

"Because not so long ago, I was a Jedi Padawan myself," Ahsoka answered with a serious tone, her voice no longer calm but hard. "The Kingdom has shown me the true power of the Force, not inhibited by the Jedi or Sith teachings."

The younglings looked at Ahsoka dumbfounded. Even Kalifa looked at Ahsoka with a surprised expression. "It's a sign," the human suddenly spoke. "Ahsoka your energy, your strength, your wisdom. This is what we'd been lacking... maybe the Force itself sent you to help us."

Ahsoka looked at Kalifa and smiled. "The Force has its own will and only a few in the galaxy know of it," she said.

Kalifa stood up and looked at Jinx and O-Mer. "With Ahsoka at our side, we can defeat the Trandoshans and escape," she said with energy and confidence that surprised the two younglings. "We need to survive, but we can't do it by running away for the rest of our lives."

"But... what about the Jedi teachings?" asked O-Mer. "If we use our emotions and turn to the dark side, the Jedi Order will not welcome us back."

"We won't return to the Jedi Order if we die here!" Kalifa argued. "We need to act!"

"Besides," Ahsoka spoke, drawing the looks of the younglings. "Your inactivity is a bad example of being a Jedi as well."

"What do you mean?" Jinx asked.

"You say that killing the hunters who want you dead is a bad thing but hiding from the same hunters to avoid being revealed for the cost of the lives of other captives, is even worse," Ahsoka replied. "The Twi'lek and the Rodian were captives just like you and needed your help, and you let them die because you didn't want to be spotted by the Trandoshans. Innocent people died because you valued your life more than theirs. That's definitely not the Jedi way and you can't say that you didn't have the power to do anything since Kalifa clearly managed to do quite much on her own."

Jinx and O-Mer looked at each other and without any compelling arguments, they hung their heads in defeat. Silence filled the cave, but Ahsoka stood up and quickly added. "But you can fix your mistakes by defeating the Trandoshans and ensuring that they won't hunt and kill anyone ever again," she looked at the two younglings with a smile. "We can do this and escape."

"So let's say that we do as you say," Jinx stood up along with O-Mer and looked at Ahsoka. "How would we even start?"

Ahsoka grabbed her chin and began to think out loud. "We must take the fight to them. They need to have a base or a compound, right?" she asked.

"Not that we've ever seen," Kalifa replied.

"So, where do they come from?" Ahsoka asked another question.

"We don't know," Kalifa shook her head. "We only witnessed them hunting in their hover pods."

"Hmmm... if we want to go on the offensive, we need to find out where they live," Ahsoka said while making a fist. "The faster we find their base, the faster we can start an attack. Let's start covering the ground. Kalifa are you okay? the young Togruta asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Using the dark side is exhausting. You can stay here if you need a rest."

"No, I'm good," assured the youngling. "We wasted enough time doing nothing."

Ahsoka nodded. "Alright, let's go!"

 **Wasskah – The Moon of Trandosha, Ubrikkian Floating Fortress.**

Garnac, his son Dar, and the rest of the hunters stood on the lower deck of the fortress and looked at the two dead bodies of the Trandoshans, which were found by one of the hunters shortly after the younglings left the place of their fight. With their sensitive sense of smell, the scorched body of the Trandoshan was very unpleasant for their noses.

"The younglings did this?" asked Garnac. Many Trandoshan growled and looked at each other, anger clear on their faces, but some couldn't help but feel worried.

The green-skinned Trandoshan who found the bodies hissed and replied. "Yes, I saw them in the distance just before they moved back into the trees. The Togruta was with them."

A Trandoshan with a brownish yellow skin looked at Garnac. "The Togruta is a Jedi?" he asked. "What weapon does such wounds?"

Garnac growled in anger. "The humans who brought us the Togruta failed to mention that she was a Force user, but this will not stop us! We will hunt them down!" the leader stated with a roar. The other Trandoshans roared as well and quickly spread out to the hover pods.

 **Wasskah – The Moon of Trandosha, Island Four.**

Just like in they have planned, the younglings and Ahsoka left their hideout and ventured into the thorn-filled forest, searching for the base of the Trandoshan hunters.

"Should we split up?" asked O-Mer as the group walked through a path free of trees and bushes.

"We could cover more ground that way, but we're stronger in numbers," Ahsoka stated. "Are there places in which you were before? Beach maybe?"

The group stopped and the younglings began to think. "We never actually found anything on the beach and we searched it a few times," said Jinx. "The only thing we can confirm is that we're on an island with no means of escaping. You want us to check again?"

"Well, you obviously have been here longer than me," Ahsoka pointed out with a smirk. "If it was be so easy, you would have found it before I got here."

"True enough," the Twi'lek agreed with a slight smile.

The group suddenly heard blaster shots and roars coming from the sky. They looked up and spotted a large fortress emerging out of the clouds. "I think we found their base," said O-Mer. "That's their fortress!"

Ahsoka observed the large floating platform and nodded. "Well we don't need to look for it anymore," she stated.

Three hover pods with the Trandoshans began to descend on their position. The group was spotted instantly in the open and the lizards began to fire at them. "Run!" Ahsoka ordered. The younglings and the Togruta began to dash towards jungle together, while the hunters pursued them.

At the first opportunity, the group jumped on a branch and began to move from tree to tree. "Head towards the denser trees!" Ahsoka ordered as the energy bolts flew past them, hitting the trees and other greenery.

As the younglings followed the Togruta, one of the bolts hit a branch that Kalifa currently jumped on and it began to break under her. "Kalifa!" Ahsoka cried out but Jinx managed to grab the human by her hand and pull her to safety at the last second. Without time to say anything, the younglings kept moving.

Looking over her shoulder, Ahsoka noticed that the hover pods weren't capable of squeezing through the branches. She could even hear the angry roars of the Trandoshans. "Over there!" she pointed at a large three and the group jumped on the branch hiding behind a wide trunk.

While they hid behind the tree and Ahsoka kept lookout, the younglings took the time to catch their breath, Kalifa looked at Jinx. "Thanks," she said with a smile.

"We're not out of the woods yet," replied the Twi'lek. "I don't remember them being so angry before."

"We killed two members of their group so it's not a surprise," Ahsoka stated peeking around the trunk. "But at least we now know two things, where is their base and how to get there."

"With the hover pods?" guessed O-Mer.

"Yup," confirmed the young Togruta. "We need to get one and fly over to their base, they surely have a communication device that we can use to call for help." Ahsoka turned to face the younglings. "So the plan is simple, get the hover pod, fly over to the platform, take care of the hunters aboard, call for help and wait for transport."

"You make it sound so easy," noticed Jinx. "But there will be many Transohans there with no trees to use as cover against their ranged weapons."

"We can do this!" Ahsoka said confidently. "Don't hesitate and let your emotions give you power! You saw what Kalifa managed to do, you can do that as well!"

Jinx and O-Mer looked at Kalifa, who smiled reassuringly and nodded. So far, the decisions of the young Togruta had done a good job at keeping them alive. If they had split up like O-Mer had suggested, Kalifa would've probably fallen and only the Force knew how that would've turned out. Jinx sighed and nodded along with O-Mer. "Alright, let's do this," he agreed.

* * *

The Trandoshans split up in order to cover more ground and find their prey much faster. This was what Ahsoka hoped they would do. She stood on a high branch together with Kalifa and watched carefully as a hover pod with the hunters, who flew around searching for them.

As soon as the pod was below them, Ahsoka gave Kalifa the signal. The youngling jumped down while Ahsoka reached out with the Force and lifted the two Trandoshans into the air. The human landed on the empty hover pod and took over the controls, turning the pod around. The young Togruta lifted the lizards even higher into the air and hurled them downwards. The rocks weren't soft, but if anything, they got a quick death.

Ahsoka jumped down into the hover pod and together with Kalifa, they flew towards Jinx and O-Mer's location to pick them up and head towards the floating fortress.

 **Wasskah – The Moon of Trandosha, Ubrikkian Floating Fortress.**

Three Trandoshans talked to each other at the lower deck, near the railing. When they heard the sound of incoming hover pod, they guessed that the hunters already returned with their prey. They quickly discovered that they were wrong and realized that the younglings and the Togruta hijacked the pod.

Kalifa used the pod's rotary repeating blaster cannon mounted on the front and began to shoot at the lizards. Not being able to react in time, the three Trandoshans were hit by the bolts and killed. "Destroy the other pods!" Ahsoka pointed at the pods which were left unattended.

The youngling did as she was told and began to fire at the airspeeders, which began to explode, but at the same time, alert the other Trandoshans on the platform. All hunters began to run towards the explosion.

The hunters began to shoot at the pod with the younglings and the Togruta, but Kalifa focused the blaster cannon at the Trandoshans, who began to jump away from the stream of red energy bolts.

The numbers were on the Trandoshan's side though. One of the lizards on the upper desk ran up to one of the two rotary repeating blaster cannons, which were attached to the railing and returned fire on the hower pod.

"Look out!" warned O-Mer as the series of bolts began to fly towards them. A few hit the airspeeder, which began to emit smoke. "We need to land!" exclaimed Kalifa.

"Then land on their heads!" ordered Ahsoka. Kalifa did just that and directed the hover pod towards the upper deck. The Trandoshan, who fired at them, jumped away as the younglings and Ahsoka jumped out of the pod at the last minute as it crashed into the cannon.

Knowing that being out in the open would make them vulnerable to blaster fire, the young Togruta needed to act. "Get inside!" Ahsoka pointed at the door and group ran inside the trophy room.

When the doors closed behind them, Ahsoka crushed the control panel with the Force so that they would not open automatically.

"What now?!" Jinx asked after looking around the room. "This is a dead end!"

"Here, their numbers won't matter and we can pick them off one by one," Ahsoka stated and looked up at the pipes and balks near the ceiling. "And I know just how to do it."

* * *

Garnac returned to the floating fortress with his son and three other Trandoshans immediately when they were informed about the attack. Before they even reached the fortress, they could see the smoke and bodies of the other Trandoshans. When the two hover pods landed on the lower deck, a brown-skinned Trandoshan ran up to Garnac and hissed. "The younglings and the Togruta attacked us, we lost three of our hunters," he informed.

Dar, the son of Garnac, growled and spoke. "They killed two of our hunting party before they got here, that makes seven in total! They single-handedly killed over the half of our guild!

"Where are they?" Garnac asked with a growl.

"They are in the trophy room," informed the Trandoshan. "The doors are jammed."

"Then pry them open! Garnac growled. "The Togruta is their leader, the younglings were never so bold before. After we kill her, the others will be easy pickings. She'll make a worthy trophy after I've skinned her!"

* * *

The footsteps behind the doors warned the group of the incoming Trandoshans. Kalifa, Jinx, and O-Mer stood on the pipes and balks. Sticking closely to the wall, they observed the door, while Ahsoka was hidden below in the shadows and waited for their move.

When a Trandoshan managed to slide a claw between the doors and began to pry them open, Jinx pulled him inside the room with the Force while Kalifa and O-Mer quickly used their telekinetic powers to shut the doors before the other Trandoshans could get inside.

Ahsoka quickly came out of hiding and dashed towards the lizard, shocking him with Force lightning. Her yellow eyes glowed in the dim-lighted room as the lighting illuminated the surrounding area with a blue hue. After a couple seconds of screaming, the Trandoshan was fried.

The strategy was very good. If they could kill the Trandoshans one by one, they would soon eliminate every hunter on this platform. A similar strategy the Togrutas used on Shili while hunting akuls. Her hunting trips with her family really paid off. The only problem was they didn't know how many hunters remained. While this tactic was effective, they knew it wouldn't work forever.

Suddenly, Ahsoka sensed something and smiled widely. She sensed the Force signatures of her mother, Deiven and Anakin. They found her. As proof, she heard the roars of the engines as the ships flew over the platform.

"What am I sensing?" asked Kalifa. The younglings also sensed the foreign Force signatures.

"The members of the Kingdom!" Ahsoka replied happily. "They've come for us!"

"We're saved?" Jinx asked hopefully. Ahsoka looked at him with a bright smile and nodded. The younglings were relieved to hear that, but their lack of focus had its price.

With a loud roar, Garnac and Dar knocked down the doors, which were no longer held telekinetically shut by the younglings. The two Trandoshans, armed with blaster carbines began to fire in all directions. "Take cover!" Ahsoka ordered. They were so close. She would not allow the younglings to die at the very end.

With both her hands, she lifted and pushed the burned body of the Trandoshan with the Force towards the two hunters, who jumped to the sides and stopped shooting for a moment. The younglings used that break and quickly joined Ahsoka. "We won't leave you alone!" stated Kalifa.

The sound of engines was getting louder and after short seconds, a blaster fire was heard as well. The growls of the Trandoshans were heard as well as the lightsaber slashes.

Garnac and Dar got up to their feet and turned around towards the noises. They spotted an adult Togruta, who jumped on the upper deck and began to walk towards them with an ignited lightsaber. Dar aimed and fired at her, but the orange-skinned alien deflected the bolt with her yellow blade at his face. The Trandoshan was killed on the spot, which angered Garnac.

"You killed my son!" he growled with hatred. Controlled by his anger, the Trandoshan dropped the carbine and pulled out a knife from his sheath. With a roar, he lunged at the adult Togruta, but she simply slashed with her lightsaber cutting both the knife and his head.

"Who is she?" O-Mer asked in the same moment as the body of the Trandoshan fell to the floor.

"My mom," Ahsoka replied with a smile, drawing the looks of the younglings. Ahsoka ran up to Zai'shira and smiled. "What took you so long?" she asked teasingly.

Zai'shira smiled at the sight of her daughter and released a deep sigh while shaking her head. "You just love doing this don't you?" she asked turning off her lightsaber and hugged her daughter, who returned the hug.

* * *

The two Togrutas and the younglings left the trophy room and jumped down to the lower deck. The Silent Shadow and the RX-A hovered next to the platform and with their autopilots turned on, with the ships secured both Deiven and Anakin jumped down to the lower deck to meet Ahsoka.

The young Firrerreo approached and hugged the young Togruta tightly, who closed her eyes and placed her chin on his shoulder. "I knew that they won't be able to get you," he whispered. Ahsoka only smiled in response.

"It's good to see you safe," Anakin said and quickly teased. "But you look dirty as hell."

Ahsoka pulled away from Deiven and looked at the human. "I'm not afraid to get myself dirty," she replied with a mischievous smile. The young Togruta quickly gestured towards the younglings, who watched the gold-skinned ArchKnight with unconcealed curiosity. "Meet Kalifa, Jinx and O-Mer, they were kidnapped by the Trandoshans during a training mission at the beginning of the clone wars. They were surviving on their own this whole time."

"Impressive," Deiven said and smiled. "I'm assuming they don't know the recent events that transpired in the galaxy." Ahsoka nodded, knowing what the ArchKnight had in mind.

"I'm sure Master Yoda will be glad to see you safe and sound," added the young Firrerreo.

"You know Master Yoda?" asked O-Mer.

"Of course," replied the young Firrerreo. "He's in our Temple on Zulio, we'll take you to him."

"Anywhere besides staying here," said Kalifa.

Zai'shira beckoned the younglings to follow her. While they walked to the Silent Shadow and Anakin boarded the RX-A, Ahsoka grabbed Deiven by the arm before they could join her mother.

"Thank you," she said with a smile.

"Hmmm? What for?" Deiven asked confused. "We would always come to rescue you."

"No, not for that," Ahsoka replied. "When I was here alone, the only thing I had was your training. With your teaching in my mind, I was able to survive and help others to survive as well. I don't know if I would've been able to help all of them as a Jedi Padawan, but I did it as a Knight of the Kingdom. For that I thank you, Master," she bowed her head.

Deiven looked at Ahsoka with a shocked expression. The young Firrerreo smiled, feeling proud and bowed his head as well. "You're welcome," he replied.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	30. The New Home

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 30 "The New Home."**

 **Zulio – The Third Moon of Shili, Temple of Balance, Courtyard.**

After docking the Silent Shadow and the RX-A aboard the Untouchable, which orbited Shili, the members of the Kingdom used the teleporter in the hangar to take the younglings to Zulio. The three stood now before the stairs, that led up to the entrance to the large structure. Ahsoka and Zai'shira waited along with them for Master Yoda and Deiven, who went inside the Temple to get the former Jedi Master, while Anakin had his own agenda to take care of.

"The Jedi Temple on Coruscant is nowhere near as impressive as this one," O-Mer said looking at the giant structure with awe.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," said Kalifa. "It's beautiful."

Zai'shira was amused seeing the reaction of the younglings, while Ahsoka was glad to see smiles on their faces.

"The whole place is beaming with the Force," pointed out Jinx. The younglings noticed many new faces and were really intrigued about the Rakata and Gree, whom they saw for the first time in their lives, but what made them really curious were the faces they did know.

Kalifa recognized a few Padawans, which were rescued from the Citadel, but she even spotted the former Jedi Masters Adi Gallia and Plo Koon, who talked with a young Togrutan boy. "Look!" O-Mer suddenly pointed at Yoda, who began to walk downstairs towards them along with Deiven.

When Yoda reached the bottom of the stairs and approached the younglings, he smiled warmly and leaned on his cane. "Recognize your faces, I do," he said. "On a mission sent by the Jedi Order, you were."

"Why didn't you send someone to rescue us?" Jinx asked and Yoda sensed powerful emotions from the young Twi'lek as well as the two other younglings. While they were happy to see him, he felt their resentment.

The old alien saddened and lower his gaze. "For your forgiveness, I ask," he said. "On the war focused too much, we were. About our young students, we have forgotten, and lost our way, we did."

"How come?" asked Kalifa.

"Only the light side of the Force used, we have," replied Yoda. "To use the other aspects of the Forces, afraid we were. Unlike the members of the Kingdom."

"The Kingdom of the Force is allied with the Jedi Order?" Kalifa asked.

Yoda looked at Deiven, who sighed. "I know it will be hard for you to process this, but the Jedi Order no longer exists," he replied. "The current Sith Lords, the Dread Masters, destroyed the whole Jedi Temple on Coruscant by using a Republic ship, which they hijacked. They set it so that it jumped into hyperspace while it was directed at Coruscant. Millions died and the Temple was simply eradicated from the surface of the planet along with the Jedi."

"Those who were off-world survived and either joined us, went into hiding, or joined the Republic led by Chancellor Windu," added Zai'shira.

Complete shock and disbelief was written all over the youngling's faces. "Truth, this is," confirmed Yoda. "The Jedi Order and the Republic their way during the war, lost they had, but after the destruction of the Jedi Order, changed for the worse the Republic has."

"After the attack, Master Windu, who survived along with a few other Jedi, took over the planet as the new Chancellor of the Republic," said Zai'shira. "Corrupted by the dark side and lust for revenge, he rules with an iron fist. He almost killed Master Yoda, who protected the Padawans and the younglings, and kidnapped them. All the Padawans you recognize here were rescued by our forces from the Citadel, a prison for the Jedi. Windu sent the rebellious Padawans to be tortured there, a young boy even lost his eyes."

"Why didn't you tell us back then?!" Jinx asked turning to look at Ahsoka.

"Because it would've shatter your spirit," replied the young Togruta. "You needed hope and a message about losing the only thing close to home would make you lose the will to fight."

Zai'shira placed a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. She was proud of her daughter that she made such a wise decision.

"So... what now?" Kalifa asked.

"You can join the Kingdom," proposed Deiven. "We would welcome such passionate and strong younglings, but you have the right to choose, just like the Padawans, which we rescued."

"Between what?" asked O-Mer. "Without the Jedi Order we have no place to go and after what you said about the Republic and Master Windu, we don't want to join them."

"If you don't want to become Knights we can simply take you back to your families," stated the Firrerreo. "But nothing stands in your way to have both things. Unlike the Jedi Order, we allow attachments so you can become the Knights of the Kingdom while remaining in contact with your relatives."

"From what I've been told, my family was killed by a band of thugs," said Jinx. "So I have only one good option to choose from."

"And I don't really know my parents," O-Mer shrugged. "So, I don't know how would I feel to see them again, apparently I didn't make it as a Jedi so... maybe in the future when I'm a Knight of the Kingdom."

"Is... emmm... is using emotions really okay?" Kalifa asked shyly. "Because I killed a Trandoshan out of hatred," she confessed awkwardly. "Does this mean I can join or..."

Ahsoka chuckled. "I told you, we're not Jedi," she said reassuringly. "Using your emotions to fight and kill the people who want you dead is okay. We protect our friends and loved ones, but we don't hesitate to kill our enemies."

"Exactly," Deiven nodded. "It's a hard thing to take away life and it could scar you considering your age, but I can only praise you for your bravery and strength."

Kalifa looked at the ArchKnight, exhaling with relief and smiled. She turned her head to look at Jinx and O-Mer, who also smiled. Understanding each other, Kalifa looked back at Deiven and answered. "In that case, we would be happy and honoured to join you."

"And we're happy to have you," replied Deiven. "Here you have a place, which you can call home."

"But first, you need a shower, new clothes and a good meal, you're probably starving," Zai'shira pointed out and looked at Ahsoka. "That goes for you too young lady, especially the first two things I've mentioned."

Ahsoka chuckled and scratched the back on her head. A sudden yellow light flashed not far from them and King Aven appeared from the teleporter right next to the stairs. The red-skinned Togruta looked around and began to walk towards the group at a fast pace as soon as he spotted them. Zai'shira called him and informed him that everything was fine, but he still needed to see his daughter.

"Who's that?" asked O-Mer.

"King Aven, the ruler of Shili," answered Deiven. "And Ahsoka's father?"

"Wait..." Kalifa looked at Ahsoka. "If he's your father, that means you're... the princess of Shili?"

"Yup," Ahsoka replied with a wink. Kalifa only sighed a smile, after the day she's had, nothing would surprise her or possibly ever again.

Aven approached Ahsoka and hugged her. He pulled away and crouched before her. "I'm glad to see you safe and sound Ahsoka," he said with relief. "If that bastard had touched you, I would...!

"I'm fine dad," Ahsoka reassured with a warm smile. "The only thing that got damaged by this whole situation was my dress, but at least now Mikana will have a good reason to fix and enlarge it."

Zai'shira rolled her eyes with a smile. "Aven take her home so that she can get herself cleaned up," she asked. "We'll join you shortly."

"Sure thing," Aven stood up and went to the teleporter with Ahsoka, who looked at the three younglings and waved them goodbye. "See you later!" she called out.

The younglings waved her back and looked at Zai'shira, who called out to a passing Togrutan female Knight. "These younglings need a shower, a set of new clothes, and a nutritious meal," she stated gesturing towards Kalifa, Jinx, and O-Mer. "And after they've eaten, take them to the medical center for a check-up."

"Right away ArchKnight Zai'shira," the yellow-skinned Togruta replied and gestured for the younglings to follow her with a friendly smile. The three went along with her and Master Yoda up the stairs and into the Temple, while Zai'shira stayed with Deiven.

"I can't stop thinking about Cad Bane," she said crossing her arms over her chest. "Something doesn't add up. I know Bane and he isn't someone who's afraid of hard missions, but if we had to kill only the governor, why did he kill everyone in the castle? It's not like him to do something more than he's paid to. He could have easily sniped him from afar and been done with it."

"Hmmm," the young Firrerreo placed a finger in his chin. "Maybe he aimed for a bonus pay?"

"Maybe, but still," Zai'shira replied. "Why kidnap young females for the Trandoshans to hunt them? There are more interesting creatures to hunt."

"The point is we managed to deal with it," stated Deiven. "We found Ahsoka and that's the most important things."

"Yeah," Zai'shira agreed. "Come on, Mikana prepared a meal for us and we could use a rest. Such missions tire you more than an actual battle."

 **Two hours later – Shili, Corvala, The Palace of Aven Tunalen, Ahsoka's Room.**

"Are you sure it will fit?" Ahsoka asked from behind a wooden folding screen. Mikana washed and mended Ahsoka's dress in record time and now, the young Togruta was anxious to try it on.

"Yes, I am," replied the yellow-skinned Togruta. "But if it doesdn't fit, then it's your fault for trying to get dressed right after eating young lady."

"I just can't wait!" Ahsoka replied excitedly, making Mikana chuckle. "Haha, you really love this dress," said the maid.

"Yup!" Ahsoka confirmed and after a moment, she ran out from behind the folding screen and stopped in front of a large mirror. The white dress was slightly enlarged and Mikana added a few things. The tears that Ahsoka made on Wasskah were sewed up nicely and had zippers, which allowed to adjust the skirt to a satisfying width. Ahsoka could now use it for diplomatic missions while representing Shili or fight in it in case of a sudden and dangerous situation without having her movements restricted. Thanks to the longer side of the diagonal skirt, Mikana was able to add an inner pocket for Ahsoka's lightsabers.

"How do you like it, young lady?" Mikana asked and approached the young Togruta.

Ahsoka turned around and hugged Mikana. "It's great!" she replied happily. The older Togruta was surprised but smiled.

"Very practical," Deiven's voice came from the doorway. "And it still makes you look beautiful."

Ahsoka pulled away from the maid and looked at the young Firrerreo, who stood leaning against the doorway. "Do you think I look beautiful in it?" she asked, which Deiven assumed was a rhetorical question.

"You look beautiful in everything," he replied with a smile. "And that's only one of your assets."

"Hmm such a smooth talker," Ahsoka replied with a mischevious smile.

Deiven chuckled. "By the way, your mother went to talk with the three younglings," he informed changing the subject. "Apparently, she's got an idea on how to rescue the ones that remain with Windu."

"Really?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yeah, but we want them to feel comfortable in their home for now," added the Firrerreo. "We don't want to send them on a mission right away. They need to learn our ways and grow accustomed to them first. Speaking of learning, get dressed in your normal clothes and meet me in the garden. I have something to show you that you need to learn if you want to have a chance to survive as a Force-Watcher."

"Alright," Ahsoka nodded. Deiven smiled and left her room.

 **A few minutes later -** **Shili, Corvala, The Palace of Aven Tunalen, The Garden.**

Ahsoka left the palace through the back door and entered the lush garden where they played and trained as children before her mother had to erase her memory. The young Togruta looked for Deiven before she heard his voice above her. "Up here!" he called.

She raised her head and spotted the young Firrerreo, who stood on the tree trunk with his arms crossed over his chest as if the gravity didn't exist for him. "How did you...?" Ahsoka's eyes widened.

"It's a Force power called inertia," replied the young Firrerreo. He turned around and began to walk up the tree. Deiven reached one of the large branches and after placing one foot on its underside, he began to walk upside down the branch. He stopped in the middle and Ahsoka noticed that the branch began to sag, but not down only up. When he sat on the branch, Deiven's legs dangled towards the sky as if the gravity was pulling him upwards.

"With this power, I can shift my body's inertia and thus walk on walls and ceilings just like you walk on the ground," explained the ArchKnight. "Personally, I don't like using it because in a battle you need extreme awareness of your surroundings if you want to apply it successfully and not hurt yourself. Togrutas are more suited for this power thanks to their montrals."

"Isn't it only good for reaching high places or escaping?" Ahsoka asked narrowing her blue eyes.

"Yes, but in your case and the number of opponents, which you'll encounter in the Ashla's Nowt and the Began's Depths, will be too high for you to fight them at once," replied Deiven. "That's why you'll need to use inertia to escape and rest. Your skills in using the Force and in lightsaber combat are impressive, so for now, we'll focus on your training as a Force-Watcher. That means you'll spend the majority of time training with me in the Temple and less on the battlefield, but before you say anything, let me add that after you become a Force-Watcher, you'll have more powers and abilities to help us against the Dread Masters."

Ahsoka exhaled through her nose, but she wasn't disappointed or sad. More time with Deiven was something she looked forward to. She had a goal which she wanted to achieve with the young ArchKnight.

The young Firrerreo stood up, jumped and shifted his inertia to its original position, as he fell back down to the ground, he turned in mid-air and landed on his feet. "I hope you're ready for some serious training," he said with a half-smile.

"Oh, you have no idea how ready I am," Ahsoka replied with a grin.

 **Evening – Zulio – The Third Moon of Shili, Temple of Balance, The ArchKnight's Chamber.**

Avelon and Qui-Gon also meet the three younglings and had a nice conversation with them. Now all four ArchKnights meet and sat in their seats to discuss the latest situation and the proposition of Zai'shira.

"They show real promise," said the Anzat. "Especially the girl, she's very passionate."

"They're somewhat shy towards the others, but that's still their Jedi training," stated Qui-Gon. "Any Jedi learner would be surprised and abashed by the number of emotions coming from their peers. It's the exact opposite to what they learned in the Order."

"Yeah, I even saw one of the Togrutan boys talking to Kalifa," added Zai'shira. "The look on her face was really cute."

"They'll fit in quickly," said Deiven. "Now what's the idea you have regarding the three?"

"Well since Windu is so desperate to build the new Republic with strong, young Jedi, I thought we could send the three to Coruscant," answered the adult Togruta. "I talked with the Gree and they can create microscopic chips, thanks to which we would know where the three are located."

"You want to place those microchips inside the younglings and send them over to Windu?" asked Avelon. "He'll be suspicious.

"No," Zai'shira shook her head. "We would fly with the younglings to Wasskah and leave them there, but with means to send a distress signal to Coruscant. Windu would not miss this opportunity to have three younglings, especially if he'd learn that they had to kill to survive."

"So he would send a ship for them and take them to Coruscant and place them with the ones he took from Tython," stated Qui-Gon. "Who would we sent to find the younglings and rescue them?"

"Maul," Zai'shira replied simply. The other Archknights widened their eyes in shock.

"Now hold on," Deiven began. "I know he's your apprentice and all, but this mission is too important to send a former Sith assassin like Maul. Even if we did send him to kill Windu, the Chancellor is too strong for him due to his mastery of Vaapad."

"That's why I want him to defend the younglings with the light side of the Force," replied the Togruta. "Windu's Vaapad would not work against the light side and it would be a good way to push the Zabrak towards the light."

"That's a big risk Zai," pointed out Qui-Gon.

"One we need to take in order to save the younglings," argued Zai'shira.

"Before we decide, let's give the three younglings time to adjust and evaluate Maul's progress," suggested Avelon. "If he isn't be able to use the light, we'd need to send someone else to save the younglings."

"Agreed," Deiven nodded and after him, so did Qui-Gon and Zai'shira.

"There's still one more thing regarding the kidnapping of Ahsoka that bugs me," said Zai'shira. "I talked with Kalifa, since she was on the Trandoshan moon the longest out of all of them, and she never witnessed any young girls being hunted by the Trandoshans or even brought to the moon. There were some females, but mostly adults that could provide some entertainment. The rest were males, and besides..." she went on "...the governor knew who Ahsoka was. He wasn't poor and even if he needed the extra credits, why risk everything by kidnapping a princess associated with a powerful faction, that could help them in the future?"

"Maybe Bane didn't tell us the whole story and the governor worked for someone," guessed Deiven.

"That's would make sense," said Avelon. "Maybe Ahsoka's kidnapping wasn't acceptable due to the trouble and whoever gave him the task of kidnapping girls decided to break their deal and silence him."

"By hiring a bounty hunter so that we wouldn't learn who that someone is," said Qui-Gon. "Yes, that's a likely scenario."

"So Bane probably has the answers because he was tasked with killing the governor," stated Deiven. "Still, we don't have the time to focus on him. Don't get me wrong, I would love to deal with the ones responsible for endangering Ahsoka, but unless that someone decides to intentionally mess with the Kingdom, let's keep our attention on the Dread Masters, who endanger the whole galaxy right now."

"Agreed," the other three ArchKnights said in unison.

* * *

Please R&R :)


	31. Trouble on Alderaan - part 1

**A/N:** Sorry everyone for the lack of content but I got hit by a major case of pneumonia and I needed to take a extended break :( I'm back though and I'm ready to write more chapters :D

 **Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

C **hapter 31 "Trouble On Alderaan – part 1"**

Unsettling call! The Kingdom of the Force receives a sudden transmission from planet Alderaan. Terrified and angry Queen Breha Organa, demands the help from the ArchKnights and their forces for the kidnapping of her husband and ruler of the planet, Bail Organa.

Kiliks, the native insectoids species of Alderaan, abducted the King to gain the attention of the Kingdom of the Force and convey an important message, which will turn the tide of the dread wars.

 **Zulio – Third Moon of Shili, Temple of Balance, The Gardens of Life.**

"Close your eyes and don't lose your focus," the young Firrerreo said to Ahsoka, who slowly walked up the tree stump thanks to inertia. The young Togruta quickly got the basics of the technique, but she still needed to apply it in combat and do it more freely. It was hard to focus, but at least they had peace and quiet.

"Good, now enhance your montrals and let them show you your surroundings," Deiven instructed. "I'll levitate a rock. Your task is to change your inertia and land on it."

Ahsoka did just that and exhaled calmly. Deiven used the Force to pick up a large rock and raise it in the air near the tree.

With her montrals, Ahsoka was able to locate its position. She squatted and after a few seconds, she jumped. While for her it was a simple jump upwards, from Deiven's perspective it seemed like the Togruta launched herself horizontally towards the rock.

Switching her inertia to its original position in mid-air, Ahsoka turned around and landed on top of the rock, opening her eyes. "I did it!" she exclaimed.

"Very good," Deiven praised, keeping the rock with Ahsoka in the air. "Now I'll start to turn the rock around, while you must remain in place, switching your inertia depending on your position so that you don't fall off."

"Alright," Ahsoka nodded.

Deiven began to turn the rock around, while Ahsoka stood upright as if glued to its surface. She did good for a short period of time, but it was much harder than she thought. During the next rotation, she lost focus and balance resulting in her taking a slightly painful fall to the ground. "Ouch!" she hissed as she hit the ground with her rear end. Ahsoka shook her head and blinked a few times feeling dizzy. "That's much harder than walking up a tree," she stated, remaining in a sitting position until the dizziness would pass.

"Uh huh," Deiven agreed and placed the rock on the ground. "You need to constantly switch your inertia and that takes energy and focus. Not to mention you need to be aware of what position you are so you can switch your inertia to the right position."

Ahsoka suddenly spotted her mother, who walked towards them with a somewhat serious expression. "Hi, mom!" Ahsoka said with a smile.

"Hey Ahsoka," Zai'shira replied and looked at Deiven, who looked at the adult Togruta. "Did you hear about Alderaan?"

"A bit," replied the young Firrerreo. "Something about King Organa being kidnapped?"

"Yes, by the native species of Alderaan called the Kiliks," said Zai'shira. "Apparently, they've woken up from their hibernation and wanted to talk with us, so they've kidnapped Bail Organa to gain our attention. Something about ending the dread wars. The Queen is furious and blames us for this."

"But we didn't contribute to the King's kidnapping nor we told anyone to do it!" Ahsoka protested.

"Can't argue with you there Ahsoka," replied Zai'shira. "But the Queen sees it otherwise."

"I'm more interested how they know about us and the war if they were hibernating this whole time," Deiven wondered.

"Well, Avelon and Qui-Gon volunteered to fly to Alderaan to solve this problem," Zai'shira replied. "They should've reached the planet by now."

Deiven looked at Ahsoka. "No, we won't join them," he said straight out.

"I didn't say anything!" Ahsoka replied.

"But you wanted too," Deiven squinted his amber eyes and curved his lips.

Ahsoka smiled innocently. "Maybe?"

Zai'shira chuckled. "Avelon and Qui-Gon will handle it, don't worry."

 **Alderaan, Aldera.**

Avelon and Qui-Gon landed the Silent Shadow at the Aldera spaceport, where a young handmaiden of Breha Organa waited for them. Without wasting any time, she asked the two ArchKnights to enter a white-plated airspeeder as she flew it towards the palace.

As they flew over the streets of Aldera, Qui-Gon noticed many members of the Aldera security forces as well as other law enforcement agents and even soldiers. "It appears the Alderaanians are preparing for a fight," he stated. "The Kiliks really scare them."

"A species that are viewed by them as monsters have awoken from hibernation and kidnapped their King," replied Avelon. "That's almost as bad as declaring war."

"True," admitted Qui-Gon. "But still, they taKing this as some sort of invasion."

* * *

As they landed not far from the elegant palace, which captured the opulence of royalty, Avelon noticed many guards at the entrance. When the three left the airspeeder, the guards immediately approached them with their hands on their weapons.

The young handmaiden approached a black-skinned human male, who seemed to be the main head of the security and introduced the two ArchKnights. Nodding, the human let them pass and the three entered the castle.

 **Alderaan, Aldera, Royal Palace of Alderaan.**

Avelon already visited this palace a couple of times when he was pretending to be a Sith Lord and the apprentice of Darth Plagueis, but he still was impressed by the architecture of the place.

Qui-Gon, Avelon and the handmaiden walked down a long corridor that led to the throne room. The girl pushed opened a large pair of doors and the three went inside. Immediately, they noticed a large group of people standing in a half-circle in front of the throne on which sat the Queen of Alderaan, Breha Organa. The seat of the King was empty as they expected.

The heated conversation was already heard from the door and it only got louder as the three approached them. Avelon noticed many fancy clothed individuals, which made him guess those were the heads of the other royal houses of Alderaan.

"Queen Organa, will all due respect are you sure that the Kiliks have woken up from their hibernation?" asked a black-haired female. "We haven't seen them on Alderaan since the cold wars."

"If you're mistaken, you're just spreading panic for nothing," added a blonde human male.

"I know what I saw Lord Frayus!" the Queen replied angrily. "The Kiliks burrowed into our palace during the night and kidnapped my husband from our bedroom! There's a whole in our palace to prove it!"

The people in the half-circle exchanged glances and before the Queen could add anything, she noticed her handmaiden and the two ArchKnights. She stood up and exhaled looking at the Anzat, whom she recognized. "ArchKnight Avelon Karkko and ArchKnight Qui-Gon Jinn," she said.

The Lords and Ladies from other houses turned their heads to look at the two guests and began whisper to each other, while the Queen approached her handmaiden, who bowed her head. "My Queen," she said quietly.

"Thank you, Ira, that's all for now," Breha said. The handmaiden nodded and walked away, leaving the two ArchKnights in the throne room with the Queen and the other heads of the royal houses.

"Greetings Queen Organa," said Avelon. "I trust your son is healthy."

"He is," the Queen replied dryly. "But that's not the reason you're here. The Kiliks have kidnapped my husband to gain your attention. It's your fault!"

"Pardon me, Queen Organa," said Qui-Gon. "But we had nothing to do with that. If the mentioned Kiliks didn't know about other means of communication with the Kingdom, then that's not our fault."

"If they didn't want to contact you in the first place, this would not happen," the Queen replied.

"Now hold on, you're not been fair..." Avelon wanted to argue, but the Queen raised her hand.

"None of this matters," she stated. "What does matter is that the Kiliks have kidnapped my husband. So find them, have your talk with them and bring back Bail to me safe and sound."

"How do we find them?" asked Avelon. "Got any leads?"

"Allow me to help you with that," a male voice came from the entrance to the throne room, gaining everyone's attention.

A tall, bold, bulky human walked towards them with a blonde human female right beside him. With two fuel tanks on his back and a hose attached to a long tube with a nozzle end, it was clear that he wielded an old flamethrower.

While the male wore heavy armor, the female was dressed like a scientist with a pair of glasses, a white coat and a datapad in her hand. The only weapon she had was a small blaster, attached to her belt.

"Knight Buri, I told you I don't need the assistance of the Order of Execution... at least not yet," the Queen said harshly.

"Knight?" Avelon raised an eyebrow.

"Yes ArchKnight, we're the Knights of the Order of Execution," announced Knight Buri. "We're completely dedicated with dealing with the threat of the Killiks that sleep underground. We kept a vigilant watch over the insectoid aliens during the century sleep. Whenever the Killiks awoke, the Order is tasked with eliminating the threat through the use of fire."

"This situation is very convenient for you isn't it?" Breha asked narrowing her brown eyes.

"My Queen, I'm only interested in the safety of Alderaan and its inhabitants," said Knight Buri.

"The ArchKnights have everything under control," pointed out the Queen. "Your presence may agitate the Kiliks and put the life of my husband at risk, to which I won't allow."

"Then at least let doctor Noya Simo accompany the ArchKnights and provide them with useful information," insisted the Knight gesturing towards the blonde female, who adjusted her glasses and nodded. "As you know, the Order holds a significant amount of knowledge regarding the Killiks. She can be of use to them and she can estimate the Kilik's threat so that we'll know how to respond."

"An expert on the species will indeed be useful," pointed out Qui-Gon.

Breha sighed. "Very well," she agreed. "Now come, there's no time to waste."

Noya joined the ArchKnights as the Queen guided them deeper into the palace. The four left the throne room and entered one of many corridors, which led to many other rooms in the palace.

The Queen led the three to a room, which was guarded by two heavily armed guards. Obediently, the guards moved away and let them inside a partially destroyed room with a large hole in the floor. Dirt and concrete surrounded the hole, which was a clear indicator that something came from underneath the palace.

"They entered the castle from here?" asked Qui-Gon.

"Yes," the Queen nodded. "The guards didn't expect any attack so before they found it or even reacted, the Kiliks had managed to reach our bedroom and drag Bail with them."

"Did you send someone earlier to save him?" asked Avelon.

"Yes, a rescue squad of six guards, they didn't return," replied the Queen.

"I suggest we hurry up," Noya spoke for the first time with a calm voice. "The longer King Organa remains with the Kiliks, the more likely is that he becomes a Joiner, which would be a bad thing."

"I see," Avelon nodded. "Well, we can't waste any more time."

"We'll bring your husband back safe and sound," promised Qui-Gon.

Avelon was the first person, who jumped inside the hole, with Noya being the second and Qui-Gon the third in order to protect her from both directions. The two ArchKnights reached for their lightsabers and activated their glowing blades, that provided red and green sources of lights.

As they walked through the vast tunnel, in which they could remain in a straightened position, Avelon suddenly asked. "You said that the King could become a Joiner, what's that?"

"It's a name given to the non-Killiks who were absorbed into the Killik hive mind," replied Noya. "Sometimes we use the words bughugger or a bugslut, but Joiner is the most common. The process of Joining begins when Killik pheromones are introduced into an organic being where they alter the basic structure of the corpus callosum. This change allows a Joiner to receive signal impulses directly from the brains of the Killiks. The key transfer agent was through all forms of auras such as heat, electric, magnetic, and chemical."

"A Joiner retains many characteristics of his or her own personality, as well as some sense of individual identity," Noya went on. "They often described the relationship as symbiotic, feeling they gain more from the Joining than the Killiks."

"Is there a way to undo this process?" asked Qui-Gon.

"Yes," replied the female. "Even in the later stages, however, most Joiners, even those experiencing the initial transformation, refuse to willingly submit to the procedure."

* * *

The three walked the tunnel, which led deeper into the ground, at least for twenty minutes with the ArchKnights listening to Noya's lecture of the Kiliks until they've reached a large grotto with, as the doctor stated, Kilik eggs. The blueish fungus on the grotto's ceiling provided a dim light so the ArchKnights could see the surroundings without the use of their lightsabers.

"So we found their nest?" asked Avelon.

"I would say yes, but this is strange," replied the doctor, checking something on her datapad. "The amount of eggs is too high for a nest of Kiliks that hibernated for so long and just recently awoken. It's like the eggs were moved here from someplace else."

The ArchKnights began to carefully walk around the grotto and look for anything that would lead them to the whereabouts of Bail Organa. "I think I've found the guards!" Qui-Gon announced and pointed at the dismembered bodies of the human guards. "And the Kilik responsible for their state!"

When Avelon joined Qui-Gon, he spotted am almost three meter-tall bipedal insect with four long arms, which ended in long three-toed claws. Its whole body was covered in black chitinous armor. Mandibles were projected from its face and a pair of long antennas sprouted from above their insectoid, red eyes.

The Kilik did not attack them but curiously approached the two. It straightened up and began to look towards the ceiling as if listening to something.

"What the hell is it doing?" asked Avelon, keeping his hand close to his lightsaber. When Noya approached the ArchKnights and took cover behind them looking at the Kilik, she spoke and drew her blaster. "It's listening to other Kiliks. They're communicating through pheromones, electromagnetic transmissions and long-distance telepathy, something similar to what Jedi do."

The Kilik looked back at the ArchKnights and extended its arm towards the end of the grotto, where Avelon noticed another entrance that led into a second tunnel. "I think it wants us to go there," he guessed.

"It's not hostile towards us so I think we should comply," suggested Qui-Gon. "Maybe it will lead us to Bail Organa."

The ArchKnights slowly moved towards the entrance keeping their eyes on the Kilik, who turned around and began to touch the eggs with its antennas.

As they entered the tunnel and once again activated their lightsabers, Avelon noticed that it slowly began to lead them up. "Strange, I thought their nest would be deeper underground,

instead, we're heading up," he pointed out.

After approximately half an hour of an uphill walk, the Anzat felt a breeze of cold air and spotted a light at the far end of the tunnel. "I see a light. We're heading outside."

When they finally reached the end of the tunnel and the sun greeted them warmly, Avelon, who exited the tunnel first noticed that it led them to a grassy field surrounded by high mountains covered by snow.

The next thing he noticed where ships stationed around the piles of eggs, which were guarded by Kiliks armed with spears and blaster rifles. Some of them noticed the Anzat but didn't attack or pay any special attention to him.

"It's just my guess, but I think these Kiliks weren't hibernating on Alderaan," he said when Noya stopped right next to him. "They arrived on Alderaan aboard the ships with the eggs."

"They used this gap between mountains to hide from prying eyes," Qui-Gon added looking around. "The capital of Alderaan is right over these mountains. Clever."

Doctor Noya was speechless and only watched the Kiliks in silence.

"You have arrived," the ArchKnights heard a female voice. When the three turned their heads towards the source, they spotted a female Chiss, who approached them together with someone in a black enviro-suit. By the figure, Avelon guessed it was a male Chiss, but the dark glass of the enviro-suit prevented from taking a good look at his face.

While the female looked normal, her eyes were completely black. "You defeated the Architects and gain their place," she said with a calm, soothing voice. "We welcome you."

"And who are you?" asked Qui-Gon.

"Once we were called Vrethi'maetha'arne," the female Chiss replied. "Now, I'm a New-Child of the Waboru Nest."

Avelon heard that Chiss just used their core name when outside of the Chiss Ascendancy and considered any non-Chiss to be inferior so that they can't even pronounce a Chiss full name. It was nice to know that this female thought otherwise, although it was probably the effect of the Kiliks. He leaned towards Noya and asked. "Is she a Joiner?"

"Yes," Noya nodded. "A perfect example."

Avelon deducted that the second Chiss decided to remain in the enviro-suit in order to not share the fate of the female. Or maybe he simply ordered her to become a Joiner in order to communicate with the Kiliks, who shared no other forms of communication with the non-Kiliks.

"Greetings," Qui-Gon nodded towards the Chiss female. "We heard that you wanted to talk with us."

"Yes, all the nests are gathering to meet and live once again in harmony on their homeworld," replied the Chiss. "With the Architects gone, the great migration has come to an end. As our thanks for killing them, the nests have decided to give you the location and the instructions on how to activate the Qolaraloq."

"What's a Qolaraloq?" asked Avelon.

"An ancient space station created by the Thurut nest," replied the Chiss. "The Architects gave them the power to built it. It will serve you well."

"Who are there Architects you speak off?" asked Avelon.

"You know them as the Daughter and the Son," replied the female Chiss.

"Oookay," Avelon scratched the back of his head somewhat confused by all this. "You kidnapped the King of Alderaan, Bail Organa, can you hand him over?"

"He is not of the nest," the Chiss pointed out. "He will be returned to his people as his purpose here is no longer a benefit to us."

As the female turned around and left, the Chiss in the enviro-suit remained in place. Avelon only hoped she went for the King or else looking for him would be a pain.

"This is horrible!" Noya suddenly spoke gaining the attention of the ArchKnights.

"What do you mean?" asked Avelon. "They'll give us the King and everyone will be happy."

"All the nests are returning!" Noya stated in panic. "Countless swarms of Kiliks will appear on Alderaan! This will not end well for us!"

"Yes, remarkable isn't it?" the Chiss in the enviro-suit asked with a familiar voice. "Such an intriguing species with an interesting history."

Before the ArchKnights could ask who he was, the Chiss reached for his helmet and took it off. Their eyes widened in shock as they recognized the Chiss, whom Ahsoka hated the most... Thrawn.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	32. Trouble on Alderaan - part 2

Disclaimer – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

Chapter 32 "Trouble On Alderaan – part 2"

Alderaan, Near The Outskirts of Aldera.

"What the hell are you doing here?" demanded Avelon. "You've got guts showing your face in front of us!"

"I seek no conflict with the ArchKnights and the Kingdom," assured the Chiss with his face stoic and emotionless as always. "My only business is with the Kiliks."

"Are you planning to start a war between them and the Alderaanians?" asked the Anzat.

"The Chiss Ascendancy has no business with their possible conflict with Alderaan," replied Thrawn. "The only thing we gained was their territories, that are now unoccupied but we'll add them into the Ascendancy. In exchange, we gave them our ships to land on Alderaan without being noticed."

"So you helped them move back to Alderaan?" asked Qui-Gon. "That would explain the familiar design of the ships."

"Exactly," confirmed the Chiss. "It seems though the Kingdom will gain much more from this, a space station is quite a price, but the Dread Masters also got something from this as well."

"What?!" Avelon crossed his arms over his chest. "What do they have to do with the Kiliks?!"

"The insectoids decided to give them some ancient technology as well," Thrawn answered. "Something with the balance just like your whole Force."

"Well that's not good," stated Qui-Gon. "What did they give them?"

"Some old superlaser created by the Infinite Empire that's capable of destroying planets located in other systems," replied the Chiss. "During the ancient conflict between the Kiliks and the Rakata, the insectoids managed to gain data on it, but never used it. The Rakata built it on the planet Hapes, which at the time had no sentient inhabitants, but even when the Kiliks and the Rakata left the planet and the superweapon, which was used by the Lorell Raiders thousands of years later, no one had any idea on how to activate it, until now."

"The Dread Masters invaded Hapes?" asked Avelon.

"No, the planet's inhabitants joined them," Thrawn replied. "The vision of working for the Dread Masters and the benefits behind it was appealing for them. I don't know what they gain from it, but it must be worth it."

When Thrawn finished speaking, the female Chiss returned with Bail Organa at her side and a datapad in her hand. The King recognized the ArchKnights and was actually glad to see them, just as much as they were happy to see that the King remained himself and didn't become a Joiner.

"ArchKnights," he nodded. "Thank the maker."

"You're safe, King Organa," assured Qui-Gon. "Your wife is worried about you, and she asked... well, demanded us to find you."

"That's Breha alright," Bail said with a slight smile.

The female Chiss handed Avelon a datapad. "You got everything you need on it," she said. "Now, the nest wants to wait for the others to return to Alderaan in peace."

"I reckon you'll stay here?" Thrawn asked turning to face the female.

"Yes, my place is with the nest now," confirmed the Chiss.

"So be it," Thrawn nodded and looked at the members of the Kingdom. "ArchKnights, it was a pleasure to meet you once again, please pass my respects to the young Tano."

"Oh, she'll be happy to hear it," Avelon replied sarcastically.

As Thrawn headed to his ship, Bail Organa approached the ArchKnights. "Did I hear that right? The Kiliks are returning to Alderaan?" he asked worriedly.

"For now, let's return to Aldera before your wife decides to do something drastic," suggested Avelon.

"Heh, I must agree with you ArchKnight Avelon," replied Bail.

While all four entered the tunnel and headed back to the palace, doctor Noya's focus was on her datapad. From the moment she heard about the return of the Kiliks, she was glued to it and kept inputting data.

 **One hour later – Alderaan, Aldera, Royal Palace of Alderaan.**

"Bail!" Breha cried out when she spotted her husband safe and sound. The Queen waited for them in the room with the hole, pacing around nervously. She hugged Bail and with teary eyes and he hugged her back.

"It's okay Breha, it's okay," Bail calmed his wife down. "I'm not injured, just a little lightheaded."

"What about the Kiliks?" the Queen asked pulling away from her husband and looking at the ArchKnights.

"Let's go back to the throne room," proposed Avelon. "Our friends would also want to learn about the current situation."

* * *

When all of them returned to the throne room, Avelon activated his holoprojector. The blue holographic images of ArchKnight Zai'shira, ArchKnight Deiven and Ahsoka appeared in front of them.

The Anzat explained the situation and repeated to everyone what the Joiner and Thrawn told them about the return of Kiliks, the space station, and the superlaser. Of course, he cleverly avoided some topics, like about them killing the Son and the Daughter, which was the reason the Kiliks were returning to Alderaan.

"That's terrible," stated Breha. The royal couple wasn't pleased, to say the least. "We must do something! We must defend our home!"

"My Queen if I may," Noya interjected. "I've calculated a possible number of Kiliks, which may head to Alderaan as we speak if we take to account their fast reproductive rate. Even if every woman and child on the planet was to fight, every Alderaanian would need to face over eight thousand Kiliks. That's over sixteen quadrillion Kiliks. That's just a possible number, but the odds are against us no matter how you look at it. They would swarm us."

"So what do you propose?!" Breha asked. "That we just let them live here? Let them invade? Even if we try to live in harmony with them, which is absurd, the whole planet would turn into a barren wasteland in a matter of months. There are not enough resources for all of us."

"The way I see it," Deiven spoke. "You have two options: fight and kill as many Kiliks as you can before you are overwhelmed or leave Alderaan and wait til they've cleaned up the planet and leave to search for a world with more resources. Even if we would talk with the Kiliks via the Joiners and help them find a new home, it would take time, and it's clear that they want to return to Alderaan right now."

"And their numbers are a problem even if we would count that they would live underground," added Zai'shira. "If what doctor Noya said is true, the sheer presence of the Kiliks can turn a person into a Joiner, so it's actually a good idea to leave Alderaan for the time being unless you want them to absorb you into their hive."

"We can help you with the evacuation," proposed Avelon. "We already have a situation and have done something similar like this in the past."

"But where would we go?" asked Bail. "What planet would be able to accommodate the whole population of Alderaan?"

"Naboo," Deiven replied simply. "To deal with the rakhghoul plague, which wiped out the Gungan population, we needed to purge the planet of all living organisms. It took us half a year, but thanks to our terraforming devices, the planet is back to its original state. Since many people died during the plague, they have much space to spare, and even if it would turn out differently, we have space in the orbital array that surrounds Naboo."

Bail and Breha silently submerged themselves in thoughts. "I know this is hard and I'm sure Queen Amidala understands your situation better than anyone," stated the young Firrerreo. "But it's the best solution for you. A place to live is important, but your family and people on the planet are the most important."

After a few moments of silence, Bail finally spoke. "We have many transport ships for the evacuation, which can provide us with resources for weeks. Many royal houses and civilians have ships of their own."

Breha looked at her husband. "Are we really doing this?" she asked. "We're just giving up and letting those monsters invade our planet without a fight?"

"This is a battle we can't win," Bail replied looking at his wife. "The fate of all Alderaanians is in our hands. I won't risk their lives because of pride. I would sacrifice myself for the greater good, but I won't sacrifice others for a meaningless battle."

"We need to address our people first and explain the situation to them," Bail looked back at the ArchKnights. "Many other houses will not be happy as you can probably tell, so it may take some time for us to convince them. Can I ask you to be near the planet if the Kiliks were to attack us for some reason?"

"Of course," Zai'shira nodded.

"Thank you," Bail nodded.

 **Two hours later – The Orbit of Alderaan, The Vicious, Command Deck.**

Zai'shira, Deiven, and Ahsoka used the Vicious and the Untouchable to travel to Alderaan as fast as they could. General Grievous commanded the Untouchable while Zai'shira, Deiven, and Ahsoka commanded the Vicious.

The young Togruta heard about Thrawn and was irritated that she didnt' go with Avelon and Qui-Gon so she could have dealt with the Chiss. She hoped to get a piece of him, but by the time they'd arrived, the blue-skinned alien had left Alderaan.

Avelon and Qui-Gon boarded the Silent Shadow and docked in the hangar of the Vicious. When they entered the command deck of the warship, the two Togrutas and the young Firrerreo waited for them.

"Does Queen Amidala knows about the situation?" Avelon asked the moment he and Qui-Gon entered the command deck.

"I've already contacted Padme," Ahsoka replied. "She's more than happy to give the Alderaanians a place to stay."

"That's good to hear," replied Avelon. He and Qui-Gon approached them, and the Anzat gave the young Firrerreo the datapad from the female Chiss. "This ancient station is located in the Corellian system," he said. "If I read this correctly, it's capable of moving planets with its powerful hyperspace tractor beam."

"Really?" Ahsoka asked impressed by such technological marvel.

"It would be awesome," Deiven said looking at the datapad. "But for now, let's focus on Alderaan and the Kiliks, because whether we like it or not, they're a threat. That doctor said about their high reproduction rate, and it's no wonder they need to travel from planet to planet in search of new resources."

"If we don't find them a big home with an infinite amount of resources or a way to decrease that crazy reproduction rate, every planet in the galaxy will turn into rocky desert," pointed the young Firrerreo. "And I don't plan to be a bugslut."

Ahsoka chuckled but understood the seriousness of the situation. "Maybe our terraforming devices could create a world for the Kiliks," she suggested.

"They're not fast enough to produce the number of resources," replied Zai'shira. "Good thinking though."

"Maybe if one of the Kiliks would volunteer to be studied, we could learn more ways to solve this problem," said Qui-Gon.

"Well first, we need to wait for them," replied Deiven. "Let's prepare for a battle. I doubt they'll attack us, but let's charge our weapons, just to be safe."

* * *

Seven hours had passed since the Vicious, and the Untouchable arrived to aid the planet Alderaan. Ahsoka and Deiven used this time for some theoretical training while the three ArchKnights discussed the progress of the evacuation with the Organas.

Eight large transport ships, dozens of smaller cruisers and hundreds of small shuttles with the Alderaanians aboard were fully loaded and waited for a signal to head for Naboo. According to King Bail, some royal houses of Alderaan refused to leave their homes, which on the one hand, made the evacuation faster, but on the other hand, it meant that many people would remain on the planet, which would be swarming with the Kiliks.

The Kingdom decided to aid the evacuation with their own ships. The Untouchable and the Vicious had hangars filled with many types of ships, which could take a few civilians and bring them aboard.

"You know I've been thinking," Ahsoka said as the two sat opposite each other in a cross-legged position. "Maybe you could let me go with you on one of your missions that involve the Tree of History."

"You mean to visit other timelines?" Deiven arched one of his ginger eyebrows. "You think you're ready?"

"I understand the rules better than any Jedi," Ahsoka pointed out. "And I wanna help you restore the balance. It's our duty."

Deiven smiled. "It's much harder to restore the balance in other timelines than here," he pointed out. "It's not a walk in the park Ahsoka. We can meet the people we know that can have different personalities, beliefs and..."

"ArchKnights! You wanna take a look at this!" informed a Rakatan pilot. "Something is happening on Alderaan!"

Deiven and the rest approached one of the viewports and looked at the Alderaan. At first, they didn't notice anything out of the ordinary, but then, Ahsoka spotted a creature that flew towards space. "Is that... the Oldrezi?!" she asked.

The creature appeared small from their position, but the young Togruta knew it was a giant. A white skull without eyesockets, skin, hair or flesh, but with a pair of large horns, very similar in shape to the ones Deiven possessed was the first thing that caught their eyes.

The Oldrezi had a pair of long arms which ended in two long claws. Brown chitinous armor covered its whole body along with a giant pair of insectoid wings on its back. Each one had two symbols of the Force, which glowed in their respective colors.

"It looks both sinister and beautiful," stated the young Togruta.

"But why is it leaving the planet?" asked Zai'shira. "I thought the Oldrezi were bound to a planet."

The giant creature flew past the ships and stopped its flight when it reached the orbit of the planet and faced the darkness of space. "It's waiting for something?" Ahsoka asked.

"Maybe for the swarm of Kiliks," guessed Avelon. "But why from that direction?"

"ArchKnights! Our sensors are detecting many ships heading towards Alderaan!" informed another Rakata.

"The Kilks," Deiven said. "But this means the Oldrezi isn't waiting for them, but for what?"

Zai'shira ran up to the holoprojection pod and contacted the King Organa. When his blue, full-sized holographic image appeared in front of her, the adult Togruta spoke. "The Kiliks are right around the corner, how's the evacuation coming along?"

"We still need time to evacuate everyone that is willing to leave!" replied Bail Organa. "We're talking about two billion people! What's going on with that creature? Why is it leaving the planet?"

"We don't know, but it may have something to do with the Kiliks," replied the Togruta. "Speaking of, do you have a place on the planet where the Kilks could begin to land without any problems?"

"The Glarus Lagoons," replied the King. "Lots of space and far from cities."

"Alright," Zai'shira nodded and quickly ended the transmission and called the command deck of the Untouchable. Grievous's image appeared in front of her after a few seconds. "General, the Kiliks are coming, but they have permission to land on the planet's specific location. If they try to attack the ships or behave hostile in any way, let loose."

"Understood," the cyborg nodded.

 **The Orbit of Alderaan.**

Both the Vicious and the Untouchable were positioned towards the incoming signatures of the ships in case something terrible was to happen. Finally, the first Kilik ship left hyperspace. Shaped like an egg, the ship was approximately eight thousand meters long. Blocks of spitcrete, a primitive building material that served as primitive heat sinks, covered the hull of the ship.

A second ship of the same shape and size left hyperspace almost right after, then another and another. The number of vessels, which headed towards the surface of Alderaan, was increasing non-stop until counting the ships became impossible.

 **The it of Alderaan, The Vicious, Command Deck.**

"Man, that's a loooot of ships," Ahsoka stated with her eyes wide open. She never saw such a large fleet in her life.

"No kidding, I didn't expect them to be so big," said Avelon. "Even if our warships are still over twice as big, there is no way to defeat so many ships at once. It would be a suicide."

Zai'shira quickly approached the holoprojection pod and tried to contact a random Kilik ship and send them the landing coordinates.

While everyone focused on the ships, Deiven stood near the viewport with a finger on his lips and watched the Oldrezi in silence. He didn't pay attention to the swarm of Kiliks. He was more concerned about the behavior of the creature. "Are you simply waiting to follow the Alderaanians to Naboo without a fight for your home?" he asked silently.

While Zai'shira managed to contact one of the Kilik ships and currently spoke to a Joiner, the Oldrezi suddenly raised his skull, and a white sphere made from pure energy began to grow between its horns. Deiven leaned forward, almost touching the viewport with his horns, and blinked a few times, making sure that what he saw was real.

The sphere grew bigger and bigger until it became as big as the creature.

One of the Rakatas looked at his console display and turned towards Zai'shira, who finished speaking with the Joiner. "We detect a very high energy reading," he announced. "It's heading towards Alderaan."

"Another Kilik ship?" asked Qui-Gon.

"No, it's coming from the opposite direction," replied the Rakata. When he finished speaking, a yellow flash illuminated the whole command deck as a large, yellow beam left hyperspace and headed towards Alderaan.

The Oldrezi leaned forward and hurled the sphere towards it. When the sphere and the beam collided with each other, a shockwave shook every ship in the orbit. The ArchKnights and every other person in the command deck stood dumbfounded and watched as the and the beam pushed against each other.

"What's going on?!" asked Avelon.

Deiven quickly turned around and ran up to the holoprojector pod. "Contact General Grievous, we're getting out of here!" he told Zai'shira as he activated the pod and tried to contact Bail Organa. Zai'shira didn't know what was going, but she quickly pulled out her holoprojector.

"Why?! What's happening?!" asked Ahsoka. "What's the Oldrezi doing?!"

"Saving our lives!" Deiven replied. When Bail's image appeared before him, looking just as shocked as the everyone else, Deiven immediately spoke. "Order the ships to jump into hyperspace! When that beam hits Alderaan, there's going to be nothing left of the planet!"

"But...! What about the other people?!" Bail asked in horror. "There's still so many left on..."

"Now! There's no time!" Deiven said forcefully. "Everyone will die if you don't jump into hyperspace right now! You saved as many as you could!"

"Ghh... dammit all!" Bail screamed in anger at his helplessness. When his image vanished, Deiven turned towards the Rakatas. "Turn us around and jump into hyperspace!"

 **The Orbit of Alderaan.**

The Alderaanian ships began to jump into hyperspace one after another. The Untouchable and the Vicious began to turn around towards the same direction. When the last vessel with the civilians jumped into hyperspace, the Oldrezi flew to the side. The sphere vanished, and the beam continued to head towards Alderaan. When it hit the planet, the oceans boiled and the plains burned. Red cracks began to appear on its surface and shortly after, Alderaan exploded in a blinding flash of light, but that wasn't the end.

As the planet exploded, many small beams similar to the one that hit Alderaan were scattered in all directions. One of the Kilik ships was hit by it, and it shared the same fate as the planet. Red cracks began to appear on the egg-shaped hull, and after a moment it exploded, which resulted in the beams scattering towards the other ships.

The chain reaction may appeared beautiful, but it was terrifying beyond imagination. The whole swarm of Kiliks, all the nests were being wiped out.

Before one of the beams could hit one of the two warships of the Kingdom, the two large vessels jumped into hyperspace. The last thing the member of the Kingdom saw was the Oldrezi, who turned into blue light as its body turned into nothingness. As the planet died, so did the Oldrezi.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	33. The Ancient Superweapons

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 33 "The Ancient Superweapons."**

Civilization destroyed! A mysterious beam came out of hyperspace destroyed Alderaan and wiped out the entire Kilik species along with a large portion of the Alderaanian population, that didn't manage to evacuate in time.

As the members of the Kingdom of the Force travel to Naboo along with the remaining survivors, they debate on the recent events with heavy hearts.

 **Hyperspace Tunnel, The Vicious, Command Deck.**

Deiven had a nasty look in his eye, one that meant he was in a very bad mood. What happened a few moments ago was something he would hope to see only in his worst nightmares. Not only did someone attack and destroy Alderaan, killing millions of innocent people and wiping out an entire ancient species in the process, but also raised its hand at the Oldrezi, which was like a slap to the face of the Kingdom of the Force.

All Force-sensitives on both warships and even those on other planets felt the deaths of countless lives in that one moment, which was a terrible feeling. Even when the Kingdom destroyed the planet Huk during their brief war during the clone wars, the wound of the Force created that day was nothing compared to this. The number of lives lost on Alderaan was beyond any measure, which was only intensified by the death of the Oldrezi.

The ArchKnights stood silently in the center of the command deck with grim expressions and filled with negative emotions like everyone else on the vessel.

Ahsoka remained in the corner of the room hugging herself from the chilling cold, but it wasn't the fault of the temperature. A tear trickled down her orange cheek, and the blue stripes of her montrals darkened. For a Force-sensitive, who could sense such things, this was a horrible and hard situation.

Zai'shira approached her daughter and hugged her. Deiven looked at the sad face of Ahsoka and anger was added to his pain and sorrow. He began to tremble and breath slowly. Someone would pay for this.

"It was going so well," stated Zai'shira. "The Kiliks agreed to land far from the cities, and the evacuation was going smoothly. And then, that happened."

Deiven looked at Avelon. "Thrawn said that the Kiliks gave the Dread Masters some superlaser that's located on Hapes, right?" he asked.

"Well they've given them the location and data on how to operate it, but yes," confirmed the Anzat. "You think they're responsible for this?"

"A yellow laser beam comes out from hyperspace and destroys a planet when the Kiliks plan to land," stated the young Firrerreo. "That's no coincidence."

"Calphayus could have a vision and saw the evacuation and the return of the Kiliks," guessed Zai'shira. "The Dread Masters probably hoped that they would destroy a species that could become a threat to them in the future and kill us in the process while testing the power of their new weapon."

"But what weapon is capable of doing such amount of damage from such a long distance?" Ahsoka asked pulling away from her mother and wiping off her tears. "And why didn't the Kiliks use it in the past if they had it?"

"They were a species focused on expansion and gaining resources," replied Qui-Gon. "If they would start destroying planets, they would have no resources to survive."

"Is the Oldrezi gone for good?" Avelon asked looking at Deiven.

"Unfortunately," replied the young ArchKnight. "It represented all the Force and life on Alderaan. Without the planet, it no longer could've existed. I can only imagine that the Force is not happy about it."

"The ancient superweapons built by the old species are no joke then," Avelon pointed out.

Deiven narrowed his amber snake-like eyes and slowly turned his head towards the Rakatan pilots. "Old species," he muttered to himself and pulled out the datapad Avelon gave him. "Cem'lul and the other Rakatas need to see this datapad. Plus, maybe they know something about the weapon the Dread Masters used. I'll teleport to Zulio right away. We can't waste time."

"We'll take care of everything on Naboo," assured Qui-Gon. "The Organas are probably shocked just as the civilians so it will be better to calm them down."

The young Firrerreo nodded and headed towards the teleporter. With his mind filled with questions, he vanished engulfed in a yellow light.

 **One hour later – Zulio – The Third Moon of Shili, Temple of Balance, Research Center.**

As soon as he arrived on Zulio, ArchKnight Deiven ordered every Rakatan scientist to see him for a serious conversation. He gathered them all in one of the rooms with a large holoprojection table, showed them the datapad and told about the situation on Alderaan, repeating every word of ArchKnight Avelon.

"Any ideas regarding the weapon in the hands of the Dread Masters?" he asked.

One of the Rakatas, a male with a blueish skin, stroked his chin. "I think I do," he replied. "According to what happened to the planet and the Kilik species, it's very likely the Dread Masters have the Shawken Laser."

Deiven shrugged. "Doesn't ring any bells," he stated.

"It's a weaker, but more precise variant of the Shawken Device," explained the Rakata.

"First of, what's this Shawken Device?" asked Deiven.

"It's a weapon designed to destroy the entire universe," answered the Rakata. "A Shawkenese scientist in the distant past, who developed the weapon, was an extreme nihilist and believed that the only way to imbue purpose into existence was to destroy the current universe. The weapon was intended to accomplish this by destroying the planet called Shawken, hence the name, and hurl its fragments through hyperspace to collide with other planets, theoretically setting off a deadly chain reaction that would eventually destroy all matter and end the universe and all life."

Deiven felt a cold chill go down his back. "But they have a weaker variant, right?" he asked with hope.

"Yes," reassured the Rakata. "The Shawken Laser is a massive cannon, that fires one beam of concentrated energy and immediately sends it through hyperspace towards its destination. Upon contact, the beam uses the energy of the target to create a devastating explosion. The remaining energy of the beam scatters in all directions, and if another object is hit by it, the same thing happens until there's no nothing left to be destroyed. It's a chain reaction, but its range is far lesser than in the case of the Shawken Device."

"Can we destroy this cannon?" Deven asked.

"That would be very hard to do," replied the Rakata with a blueish skin. "The Shawken Laser has a powerful defence shield that's capable of covering the entire planet. We don't have a weapon powerful enough to break it."

"So you're telling me that the Dread Masters can destroy every planet in the galaxy and the fleet that's stationed in its orbit with just one shoot?" Deiven asked. "And they can do it whenever they feel like it?"

"Theoretically yes, but it's not so simple as one would think," replied the alien. "If I remember correctly, the beam takes over sixty hours to charge before it can fire on a specific target. The thing is, if something large enough interrupts the charging time, meaning it will get between the lock-on planet and the cannon, the weapon's targeting computer resets itself."

"Large enough? A ship?" Deiven asked.

"No, much bigger, a planet-sized object," replied the Rakata. "For example, if they want to destroy a planet in a specific system that's closest to the sun, they need to wait until no other planet in the same system is in the way of the cannon's targeting computer, and that's only if that system is next to Hapes system. If they'd want to destroy Coruscant, for example, there's at least six systems and four times as many planets to get in the way."

Another Rakata, a female with grayish skin, nodded and added. "I think the Dread Masters didn't destroy Shili right away because of the same reason."

Cem'lul pushed a button on the holoprojector table. A large map of the known galaxy appeared on display and the Rakatas along with Deiven begun to examine it. "They had a clear shot at Alderaan, and they've used it," stated the young Firrerreo.

"Only one planet is in a way if they want to fire at Shili at this moment," pointed out Cem'lul.

"But after... fourteen days, they'll have a clear shot," Deiven said gloomily. "And only if they would decide to wait and not blow up the planet that's covering Shili right away. Then we would have one hundred and twenty hours... five days. No planet is safe."

"Yes, but I don't think they would start blowing up planets one after another," said Cem'lul. "The whole galaxy would unite to fight them."

"And besides..." interjected the Rakata with a blueish skin "...the Shawken Laser has its maximum range so not every planet is in danger of being destroyed."

"What's the range?" Deiven asked.

The Rakata looked at the map and replied. "From Hapes, they can fire at every Core World, every planet in the Colonies Region, Inner Rim, Expansion Region, and Mid Rim. Unknown regions are beyond its reach as well as the south part and far north part of the Outer Rim."

Deiven knew that wasn't very reassuring information, but it was better than nothing. "Can the space station really move planets?" he asked gesturing towards the datapad, which was being passed from hand to hand.

"We would need to examine it first, but I think it's possible," replied Cem'lul, who looked at the datapad. "Qolaralog in the language of the Kiliks, or more simply called the Centerpoint Station or the World Puller by the Architects is a very old, no, the oldest known artifact in the galaxy."

The young ArchKnight nodded. "I'll gather the Gree scientists as well and we all going to its location," he said forcefully.

"Wait, let's say it does work, you want to move all the planets allied with the Kingdom to a new location?" asked Cem'lul.

"Yes," Deiven replied bluntly. "This would be our only way to survive, protect everyone we care about and win this war. Let's say it would be a very large relocation, but along with everything we possess."

All the Rakatas exchanged glances and nodded in compliance.

 **Three hours later – Corellian System, The Lagrangian Point of Talus and Tralus.**

Deiven along with the Rakata and Gree scientists used the Allanar N3 Light Freighter, the same which was used during the Padmé's mission on planet Scipio, to travel to the twin worlds: Talus and Tralus.

The ancient space station was located in the Lagrangian point of the two planets. It was a point near two massive bodies in orbit where a smaller object would maintain its position relative to the large orbiting bodies, in this situation: planets Talus and Tralus.

From a distance, the station appeared as a huge, partially translucent sphere with two small cylindrical poles facing the two planets. It was surrounded by many cruisers and frigates of different shapes and sizes.

 **The Lagrangian Point of Talus and Tralus, Allanar N3 Light Freighter's Cockpit.**

Deiven guessed that the Corellians were aware of the existence of the station but never used it due to the lack of know-how. As the young Firrerreo piloted the freighter with Cem'lul as the co-pilot and the other scientists in the back, one of the frigates contacted them.

"This is the security of the Federation of the Double Worlds calling the unidentified freighter, we see you on the scanners, state your business or we will open fire," a male voice issued from the console.

Deiven thought for a second on what to say and decided to be direct. "This is ArchKnight Deiven Virlo from the Kingdom of the Force," he replied. "A group of scientists and I are heading towards the space station. Is there a person in charge I can speak to? We have an important topic to discuss."

Silence filled the cockpit as the young ArchKnight waited for a response in the form of words or a volley of laser fire. Finally, after over a minute of waiting in unsettling silence, the same male voice replied. "Change your course and dock in the hangar bay of the CC-9600 frigate. You'll receive further instructions there."

"Understood," Deiven replied as Cem'lul pointed at the frigate. The young Firrerreo changed the course of the freighter and headed directly towards the grey-hulled frigate.

"That was easy," stated Cem'lul. "Either they don't know what power they have in their hands or this is a trap."

"It's a possibility, or they simply don't want any trouble and want to talk peacefully," said the young Firrerreo. "Plus, I doubt they know how to operate the station anyway. Still, be careful."

 **CC-9600 Frigate's Hangar.**

As they docked inside the large CC-series capital ship's hangar bay, Deiven, Cem'lul, and the Gree researcher Tober'k, were the only ones who left the freighter and waited for someone to meet them. The workers at the hangar were glancing at them with a clear interest and even awe because a Rakata, a Gree and a Firrerreo with horns and tail was a rare sight to behold.

"Hmmm... no one is attacking us so that's a good start," Deiven stated.

Tober'k replied in his native language to which the Rakata responded with a chuckle. Deiven noticed two armed Twi'leks in pale-yellow uniforms, who approached them with a similar curious expression and beckoned them to follow.

The three were led into a large room with a round holoprojector table. Deiven guessed the people in charge wanted to talk with them via holographic transmission instead of personally, but he wasn't picky. It was better this way because they didn't need to wait for them.

One Twi'lek remained at the door while the other established a transmission. When a holographic image of four humans appeared in front of the three aliens, he joined to the other Twi'lek, and the two guarded the door.

Deiven surmised by their attire that they were the members of the government. All males of different age and build, the humans were fancily dressed and appeared snobbish as many upper-class people. Deiven never liked such people, especially since many of them considered him some freak and a mindless animal.

"Welcome ArchKnight," said the oldest of the males. Quite obese and not physically attractive. "We're the members of the Federation of the Two Worlds, an independent government of Talus and Tralus. We have the authority over both planets, as well as the station, which you plan to use. If I may ask, to what end?"

"I'll keep it short and simple," began the ArchKnight. "Our enemies, the Dread Masters, came into possession of a powerful weapon, thanks to which they can destroy almost every planet in the galaxy. About five hours ago, they destroyed planet Alderaan without any problems."

The humans looked at each other in disbelief and shock as the ArchKnight continued.

"We learned that Centerpoint station is capable of moving around planets without any issues," stated the young Firrerreo. "We want to use it to move our planets away from the reach of the weapon of our enemies and save millions if not billions of lives."

Regaining their composure after hearing the concerning news, one of the humans asked. "Do you know how to use it?"

Deiven snickered and pointed with his thumb at Cem'lul and Tober'k. "There's no technology in the galaxy which has secret before the Rakata and the Gree," he said confidently. "They'll have it working in no time."

The humans turned towards each other and began to whisper. Deiven already knew that they were planning to gain something from it or at least save their own skins.

When they turned back towards Deiven, the oldest human spoke. "We'll allow you to use the station on two conditions, you'll move Talus and Tralus to a safe position as well, and you'll give us the information on how to operate the station."

"No," Deiven disagreed strongly and shook his head. "The first condition is acceptable, but the second is out of the question. Right now, we don't know what capabilities the station possesses. If it has the power to destroy planets as well, then we'd need to secure it so that it doesn't fall into the hands of the corrupted and greedy."

The young Firrerreo could tell that the humans weren't pleased with his response and the way he said it, but they didn't voice their displeasure. Once again the humans turned towards each other and began to whisper, which started to annoy the ArchKnight. "Then maybe you could consider allowing the Federation to join the Kingdom of the Force," the oldest human proposed as they turned to face Deiven and the two other aliens. "We could become allies, and we would give you the station as a gift."

Usually, Deiven would discuss this with the other ArchKnights, but time wasn't on their side, and they needed to explore the station as fast as possible.

"Alright," Deiven nodded. "I see no problems with that."

The humans looked at each other and nodded. "We'll inform our security and the people living at the station to expect you and give you no trouble," said the human.

"Oh, thank you," Deiven replied with a smile. He was surprised that someone lived inside the Centerpoint station, which could be a problem but they would deal with it later. "I'm glad we reached an agreement."

"Then it's settled," the oldest human said with a smile.

With those words, the holographic image of the humans vanished. Deiven turned to look at the Twi'eks, who approached the three and escorted them back to the freighter. While it was a necessity to make a quick decision, Deiven wanted to learn more things about this Federation of the Double Worlds. He had a strange hunch that this whole independent government was too similar to the disbanded Separatist Alliance.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	34. The Centerpoint Station

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 34 "The Centerpoint Station."**

Exploring the ancient artifact! After reaching an agreement with the Federation of the Double Worlds, ArchKnight Deiven Virlo and the alien scientists were given permission to examine the mysterious space station and keep it in exchange for letting the planets Talus and Tralus join the Kingdom of the Force.

With only the technical knowledge of the ancient species and hope in their hearts, the forces of the Kingdom need to activate the station and relocate their planets to a safe distance or fall victim to the devastating weapon of the Dread Masters.

 **The Lagrangian Point of Talus and Tralus, Centerpoint Station.**

Deiven docked the Allanar N3 Light Freighter in the hangar bay of the station. No one came to see or greet them, so all the members of the Kingdom simply left the freighter. Spotting only one door that led out of the hangar bay and deeper into the station, the ArchKnight and the scientists used it, cautiously exploring the ancient artifact.

Deiven thought that the humans lied about the people living here. As the group walked down the dark, must-filled corridor with dust and webs covering almost everything, nothing indicated that anyone lived here besides spiders and moths.

When they reached the end of the corridor, they spotted a broad platform, that seemed to go on forever in two separate directions with countless turbolifts. "Hmmm..." Cem'lul began to inspect the elevators. "They seem to be in working order."

"But where to go?" Deiven asked, entering one of the turbolifts and looking at the long control panel. "There's at least hundreds... floors, I think? Where do we wanna go?"

One of the Gree entered the next elevator and looked at the panel. He began to speak in his native language, while the Rakata closest to him spoke, translating his words. "It seems these turbolifts can take us to around two thousand decks that surround roughly two hundred concentric spherical shells located in the central sphere of Centerpoint Station, which surround the Hollowtown."

"So where are we now?" Deiven asked, leaving the elevator.

"In the external hangar dome," Cem'lul answered as he examined the datapad. "The whole station is built like a multi-layered fruit. Surely it was the Kilik's idea. At the heart of the station, we have the Glowpoint. Next we have the Hollowtown, which is surrounded by the shells, which are surrounded by the decks, which are surrounded by the external hangar dome. Everything is connected by the airlocks through which the turbolifts can pass. We should head to the Glowpoint."

"What's this Glowpoint?" Deiven arched his ginger eyebrow.

"A large, star-like reactor that supplies power to the Centerpoint Station," explained the Rakata. "It was an artificial sun that was suspended in the exact center of the sphere. We should check if it works before we even attempt to use the station."

"Alright," Deiven agreed and looked at the turbolifts. "I don't think everyone can fit inside one turbolift so pair up and we all meet at our destination."

 **Fifteen minutes later – Centerpoint Station, Hollowtown.**

Despite the turbolift moving fast, Deiven began to become impatient. He knew the station was big, and they were heading to its center, but he wanted to have this station at working order as fast as possible. When he and Cem'lul arrived first and left the elevator, the young Firrerreo blinked a few times to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him.

The Hollowtown was an open sphere, measuring sixty kilometers in diameter, in the exact center of the station. The walls of Hollowtown were filled with homes, parks, lakes, orchards, and farmlands as if everything was glued to them. Even when the young Firrerreo looked up, he also spotted a city above him. It was a strange yet fascinating sight.

"Normally, I would say that the walls are filled with artificial gravity generators," stated Cem'lul, who also looked around. If one would walk straight, he or she would eventually make a large circle and reach the starting point, just like walking inside a large ball. "But the station was built before the invention of artificial gravity, so I'm guessing that the rotation of the station simulates gravity. Old, but equally effective way."

On both sides of the Hollowtown sphere, positioned along the spin axis, was a large cone ringed by six smaller cones, the sets were called the North and South Conical Mountains.

The Glowpoint illuminated everything in the Hollowtown and Deiven even felt the warm rays of the artificial sun. That explained the greenery, farms, and lakes. Thanks to the Glowpoint the center of the sphere was habitable.

When the rest of the scientists joined the two, an older human male accompanied by a group of much younger humans approached them. All of them observed the aliens with clear mistrust. "You're the aliens from the Kingdom?" asked the oldest human. "I'm the elder Bono Vazadi, leader of this city."

"Greetings," Deiven turned towards the humans and nodded. He noticed that the humans were clothed like normal farmers and some of them even had dirt on their attire and faces. "I'm ArchKnight Deiven Virlo, I assume you've been warned about our arrival."

"Yes," the elder Vazadi replied and spat on the ground. "Wretched government!"

The young Firrerreo noticed that the elder was pretty bulky for his age. Despite the grey hair and tired pale-blue eyes, he still had some strength in his thick arms. "By your reaction, I'm guessing you don't get along with the two planets?" he asked.

"With the planet's inhabitants we get along, with the government, no," replied Vazadi. "Corrupted politicians and greedy corporations. The wealthy have everything while the poor either are left to die or are used for the amusement of the powerful. It makes me sick."

Deiven squinted his eyes. "That makes two of us," he replied. "But for the good of all the people in the galaxy, the Kingdom had to let the two planets join their alliance. In exchange, the Federation of the Double Worlds has given us this station to move our planets away from our enemies."

"You'd rather run than fight?" asked one of the younger men.

Deiven smirked. "It's not so simple, listen..."

* * *

The young Firrerreo explained the situation to the elder and the clustered group which began to grow in numbers as more and more inhabitants of the station approached their 'guests'. He told them about the Kiliks, the destruction of Alderaan, the weapons of the Dread Masters and even about his conversation with the Federation of the Double Words. When he finished, the elder nodded. "I see," he said with a grim expression. "That's a serious problem."

The ArchKnight noticed that many of the people were now looking at them with softer expressions, while the children watched the aliens in awe with wide eyes.

"Is there a main control room somewhere?" Cem'lul asked. "Do you know if it still works?"

"Heh, while we live here, we never dared to tamper with the station's technology or even try to understand it," replied Vazadi. "We never actually knew that it was capable of moving planets in the first place. If I would take a wild guess, there's a large room with a large, round holotable and a lot of consoles. It may be the place you're looking for."

"Can you lead us there?" asked Cem'lul.

Vazadi turned his head, looked and nodded at one of the men, who stepped forward. "This is Juntar, he'll take you there," stated the elder and immediately added. "ArchKnight Deiven, I would like to speak with you in private."

The young Firrerreo agreed. Since the Rakatan and Gree would take care of the control room, and would understand the technology better than him, he could talk with the elder. As the gathered people scattered and the scientists followed the young human, the ArchKnight walked right beside the elder, who began to show him the Hollowtown.

"Tell me what do you plan to do with us?" the elder asked suspiciously as they entered a nice, peaceful park.

"If you're worried about the Kingdom throwing your people out from the station you can be sure that won't happen as long as I have something to say about it," Deiven reassured. "It's a nice and peaceful place. The farms, lakes, parks blend in with the advanced technology very nicely. I like it. It is a nice mixture, a balance of nature and technology."

"Thank you," replied the elder. "What do you plan to do with the corrupted politicians? Some may try to use this station if you manage to figure out how it works. I know their kind, always looking to get their filthy hands on everything that could make them more wealthy or powerful."

"We have cunning politicians as well," assured Deiven. "They don't mind knocking a couple of heads together if necessary. Plus, we can take more... radical, yet subtle approach if the politicians or anyone from the Federation even tries to do something harmful to your people."

As the two walked, Deiven noticed two young boys, who played tag in the park. As they run around the trees, they were told by her mother, who watched them, that they needed to go home because it was time for sleep. That surprised the young Firrerreo and actually made him wonder.

"Because of the Glowpoint there's no night here," he said out loud and looked at the elder. "How do you sleep or even know when it is time to sleep?"

"We placed programmed blocks of transparisteel above our houses that dim on a day-night cycle," replied the elder. "We call them 'shadow-shields'."

Deiven raised his ginger eyebrows and smiled. "Heh, nifty," he remarked as the two continued their walk.

After approximately ten minutes, the young Firrerreo's comlink beeped and Cem'lul's voice issued from it. "ArchKnight Deiven, come in."

Deiven raised his wrist to his mouth and replied. "I'm here, tell me you have good news," he said hopefully.

"I have," answered the Rakata. "Please, join us at the control room. We have much to explain, and it will be easier to do it in person."

"I'm on my way," Deiven replied and ended the conversation. The moment he did, the elder proposed. "I'll take you there so that you won't get lost."

"I would be very grateful," Deiven nodded with a smile.

 **Twenty minutes later - Centerpoint Station, The Decks, Main Control Room.**

The elder led Deiven to a large control room, where the scientists from the Kingdom were tirelessly tinkering with the consoles and other devices while the young human was standing in the corner observing them silently. The room was lit thanks to the rectangular lights on the ceiling, and many screen and consoles were working and beeping despite being covered in dust.

Cem'lul, who stood near a massive holotable, looked at Deiven and grinned, which was always a good sign. "Does it work?" Deiven asked approaching and almost mirroring the expression of the Rakata.

"Yes, the whole station is in perfect condition!" the Rakata replied excitedly. "We can start moving planets once we've calculated everything!"

"Just like that?" Deiven asked in disbelief.

"Moving planets is easy, but for them to remain hospitable and with the same conditions as before we must calculate everything very carefully," pointed out Cem'lul. "For example, we can change Tatooine into an icy planet if we move it to another system too far from the sun."

"So we need to experiment on planets?" Deiven frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't like the sound of that."

"We have a solution for this," Cem'lul reassured and turned towards the holotable. He pressed a button on a console, and a large holographic image of the galaxy appeared before them.

"This is a self-updating program which shows every planet in our galaxy, but it also works as a simulator," explained the alien. "We can create scenarios and see what would happen to a specific planet if it was moved to a system in a specific position without risking anyone's safety."

"So this station has all the information about every planet in the known galaxy?" Deiven asked.

"That's not a surprise considering it's the oldest artifact in the galaxy," replied Cem'lul. "The station was at least forty thousand years old even before the Je'dai Order was founded."

Deiven scratched his chin clearly curious. "Okay, so... hmmm... let's say I was to move Korriban from Horuset system to the same orbit as planet Lehon in the Lehon system. Would this simulator show me the effect it would have on the planet?"

"Of course," Cem'lul began to input data into the holotable's console. The holographic image zoomed on the Lehon system, and Deiven noticed planets around Abo, the sun of the system. When Cem'lul pushed another button, Korriban appeared in the same orbit as the planet Lehon, but on the opposite side and began to circle around Abo with the same speed so they would never hit each other.

The Rakatan scientist zoomed in again, this time on Korriban so that the holographic image of the planet filled the whole holotable, and information screen appeared right next to the planet. Every possible bit of information was there: the surface temperature, escape velocity, rotational period, orbital period, surface gravity, density, mass, and even the age.

The ancient world of the Sith was originally cold and dry, but Deiven noticed that temperature on the surface began to increase due to being closer to the sun than in the Horuset system. He also saw the moons around the planet.

"The moons of the planet Korriban were moved as well?" Deiven asked looking at the Rakata.

"Yes, all seven of them," Cem'lul confirmed not taking his eyes of the console. "The station moves natural satellites along with the planet."

"What happens with the planet during the travel?" Deiven asked again. "I mean the planet leaves its system and during the travel it has no sun to keep it warm."

"If the sun would suddenly disappear the temperature would indeed begin to drop, but the planet would not freeze in a couple of seconds," replied the Rakata. "It would take a week or so for the temperature to reach zero, and the travel from one point to another would take at the longest two hours, so the inhabitants would barely notice the change in temperature. They would witness the same effect as if they were aboard the ship that entered hyperspace. The sky would become like a large viewport in which they'll see the blue light of the tunnel. The gravity of the planet would hold everything in place just like the artificial gravity aboard a ship."

"Excuse me," Vazadi approached Deiven and Cem'lul, who looked at him. "If you use the station to move planets, would that affect our city and its people in any way?"

"During the activation of the large tractor beam through a hyperspace path, the Glowpoint would generate an immense flare," replied the Rakata. "I would not recommend looking at it, but the biggest problem would be when the Kingdom decides to use the station as a weapon."

"What do you mean?" Deiven turned his head back to look at the Rakata.

"The station can harness its power for the actual destruction of stars and planets, collapsing their cores through massive gravitational fluxes," answered Cem'lul. "The weapon is called the Starbuster. When it's activated, the Glowpoint will flare to several thousand degrees. The structures and farms would be incinerated, leaving nothing behind but scraps of melted metal and charred bones. Simply speaking, nothing in the Hollowtown would survive."

"In that case, we won't use it," Deiven stated decisively. "Enough people have lost their homes because of this war."

"You have my deepest gratitude," said the elder.

Deiven smiled and once again turned his head to look at Korriban. He got an idea, but he needed to see if everything would turn out okay. "Check what would happen if we would add Tython and Shili on the same orbit," he asked.

"So you want to have four planets on one orbit, Lehon, Korriban, Tython and Shili," Cem'lul squinted his eyes and nodded. "Let's see," he turned towards the display and once began pressing buttons.

The young Firrerreo began to pace around the room his gaze fixated on the floor while the Rakata experimented with different outcomes. Vazadi observed the young alien and noticed that he was in deep thought. Seeing much in his long life, the elder could tell that he was nervous, tired and tensed. All of this due to a heavy burden.

"I think this could do, yes," Cem'lul announced proudly after a couple of minutes.

Deiven was snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the holographic image. Four planets circled around the sun of the Lehon system on the same orbit and with the same distance from each other.

"They won't collide with each other or push each other out of orbit?" Deiven asked. "They won't become desert planets or icy rocks?"

"No," Cem'lul shook his head. "The distance between them is too big so they won't affect each other. Plus, Shili and Tython are roughly in the same distance from the sun in Lehon system as in their respective systems, so the temperate climate of the two planets won't change. Korriban would become warmer, and of course, Lehon wasn't moved, so it remained the same."

Deiven took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Alright," he nodded. "I think we can start planning our little relocation. Can the station move on its own?"

"Yes, but first, I would suggest moving the two planets around the station because, without it, they would fly away into space," said Cem'lul.

"Okay," Deiven agreed. "Use the simulator, calculate and move the two planets to Lehon system."

"So we're moving all the planets allied with the Kingdom to the old system of the Rakata species," stated Cem'lul.

"Yes," the young Firrerreo confirmed. He approached the holotable and leaned his palms against its edge, gathering dust on his gloves. "We're going to create a new system with Lehon, Korriban, Shili, and Tython being the four main worlds of our new region in the galaxy. After this strategic retreat, the Kingdom will switch to offensive."

All the Rakatas and Gree in the room along with Vazadi and the young Juntar looked at the young ArchKnight in silence. Deiven had a spark in his eyes, and a mischievous smirk had formed on his lips.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	35. The Force Rim

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 35 "The Force Rim."**

Creating a new system! With the help of the ancient artifact known as Centerpoint station, the Kingdom of the Force moved two planets: Talus and Tralus to the Lehon system. Having the certainty about the station's efficiency and safety, ArchKnight Deiven Virlo informed the other ArchKnights and told them about his ambitious idea of creating a whole new part of the galaxy.

Now the Kingdom contacted the leaders of all planets aligned with the powerful faction and presented the situation to them. The big decision awaits the leaders as they need to choose between allowing the Kingdom to move their planets to a different and mysterious system, or remain where they are and risk being destroyed by the Dread Masters's deadly weapon.

 **Zulio – The Third Moon of Shili, Temple of Balance, Communication Center.**

All four ArchKnights along with Ahsoka and the King of Shili, Aven Tunalen, stood in front of the holographic images of the leaders of the allied planets. Deiven just finished explaining the situation to them, and pure shock and disbelief was written all over their faces.

"...so that's the whole story," said the young Firrerreo. "The decision is yours to make."

At first, the leaders looked at the young ArchKnight in silence. Deiven didn't just want to move planets to a different location; he wanted to create a new part of the galaxy. That was something that no one had ever accomplished.

If it weren't for the fact that the whole Kingdom had the technology, which surpassed that of many known civilizations by thousands of years, and the accomplishments beyond any normal faction, many of the leaders would have thought that this was all a bad joke. Even Ahsoka, who saw and experienced things that would be considered mindblowing, was speechless.

"This... this is not a simple thing," Bel Workan, a Kaleesh warlord and the uniter of the tribes of the planet Kalee, stated unsurely. "I must inform the other tribes and hear their opinion on the matter."

"Indeed that's a... not everyday topic," stated Hatunko, the Toydarian King, whose holographic image hovered above the ground thanks to his rapidly beating wings. The Toydaria joined the Kingdom of the Force a few weeks after the end of the clone wars. The news of Ventress's death reached Hatunko's ears, and he was grateful that the death of his father was avenged.

"And a really complicated one as well," added Madine Centi, a governor of Hanna, the capital of the planet Chandrila. The fair-skinned female with auburn hair was also an influential member of the democratic Chandrilan House and a close friend of Senator Mon Mothma, suggested joining the Kingdom of the Force after witnessing the corruption of the Republic.

"Not to mention what cowards attack their enemies from the other side of the galaxy!" growled Bode the Green, a tall Rodian male with deep green skin, hence the name. He was the Grand Protector, the leader of Rodia and its people. "The Dread Masters are cowards!"

"Cowards or not, we are all in grave danger," pointed out the Queen of Naboo, Padmé Amidala.

"That's why the best solution for all of us is to move our planets to a different location," insisted the young Firrerreo.

"You ask for a lot ArchKnight Deiven," Hatunko said tentatively. "You want to move whole planets along with its inhabitants to a new system with a mysterious technology."

Even the King of Shili was not convinced. "While our people don't need to pack their things like during a normal move from one home to a new one, the economics of our planets would change," pointed out Aven. "I mean Shili could benefit from this, because we would be closer to our allies, yes, but there's a risk that the economy may suffer and with it, the inhabitants of our planet. With the planets being in new places, we all would need to establish new trade routes. The values of our imported and exported goods could change, for the better or worse. The risk is very high, so there's a lot to be discussed here."

"But won't we all die if the Dread Masters destroy Shili?" Ahsoka asked looking at her father. "That's worse than the deterioration of the planet's economy."

"Starving to death is much worse than a quick, painless death Ahsoka," Aven replied. "I've seen what a poor economy can do to peaceful planets. Chaos, thefts, people sleeping on the streets and killing for food just to survive. It would lead to the same outcome, but the road to it would be slower and more painful. I'll die before I let that happen to us."

"It won't happen to us," assured Zai'shira. "The hyperspace routes won't change in general. There will be just a bigger distance between us and the rest of the galaxy."

"ArchKnight Zai'shira is right," Padmé said as she looked at the other leaders. "If we inform the galaxy that our planets changed locations, the merchants won't be confused, and eventually the commerce will continue like before. True it may be not as good as it is now, but give it time, and I think in some ways, it will be better than before."

Bail Organa, who stood beside Padmé, looked at the Queen of Naboo. "But won't the Dread Masters have the advantage over the Kingdom knowing our new location?" he asked worriedly. While the Organas lost their home and were forced to remain on Naboo, he still wanted to protect the remaining Alderaanians from harm.

"Considering one of them is able to see the future, even if we kept it as a secret, they would learn about it sooner or later," pointed out Qui-Gon Jinn. "It's better for us to let the galaxy know right away."

Aven sighed. "Are you sure it's safe to move our planets?" he asked looking at Deiven.

"Yes," answered the young Firrerreo. "The Federation of the Double Worlds confirmed that everything was okay after we moved the two planets to the Lehon system."

"Yeah, about that," Aven frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not sure it's a good idea to have such shady organization close to us and as our ally."

"I'm sure Queen Amidala will keep them under her thumb," Avelon gestured towards Padmé, who smirked and squinted her brown eyes. "You can be sure I will not let any corruption spread to our planets. One Coruscant is enough."

"And most importantly, it's not like the planets must remain in that system forever," Deiven added. "When we defeat the Dread Masters, I see no problem in returning the planets to their original places."

The leaders exchanged somewhat calmer looks. The young Firrerreo could sense that they were less hesitant to the idea. "Okay... I'll inform our people about the situation," announced the King of Shili.

Ahsoka smiled while Deiven looked at the leaders. "What about the rest of you?" he asked. "You don't need to give me the answer right now, but I won't lie, we don't have much time. After each second the risk of being attacked by the Dread Masters is bigger."

"Naboo will join Shili," Padmé announced straight out. "The Kingdom already saved my people during the rakghoul plague and restored our planet after the purging. I would be foolish not to trust you."

Since the Alderaanians lived on her planet now, Bail needed to respect Padmé's decision, but he was sure he would agree to move Alderaan to a safe place if the planet were to still exist.

"I'll give you the answer as soon as possible," promised the Kaleesh warlord.

"Same here," said Madine Centi. "I can't decide this on my own."

All other leaders responded in the same way. The ArchKnights understood and ended the holoconference. Now Deiven needed to get ready and return to the Centerpoint station. Cem'lul and the rest of the scientists remained there to prepare everything for one of the biggest moments in the galactic history.

 **Six hours later -** **Zulio – The Third Moon of Shili, Temple of Balance, Courtyard.**

Zai'shira, Ahsoka and Aven stood outside the Temple of Balance waiting for Deiven's call. The King was nervous, and the two females could sense that. "Everything will be okay," Ahsoka reassured with a gentle smile.

"I know, but I'm still nervous," replied Aven.

"We all are," said Zai'shira. "How did the inhabitants of the planet react to the news?"

"With mixed feelings," replied Aven. "As I imagined, the merchants weren't happy about it. The normal folk was somewhat indifferent, especially our kind since despite everything, we're staying on our planet. I'm sure there will be individuals that are againts it, but we must do this to survive. Heh, the Council members weren't happy that I made this decision without talking to them and asking about their opinion on the matter."

"But you're the ruler of Shili," Ahsoka pointed out. "Even if they're against it, your decision is final."

"That's true," Aven nodded. "But the Council is comprised of old and wise Togrutas. Many of them are very influential so neglecting their mind on something, especially on important things, is meet with disapproval from their side."

Zai'shira holoprojector, which was attached to her belt, suddenly beeped, drawing everyone's attention. The Togruta quickly grabbed and activated it. Deiven's holographic image appeared before the three Togrutas. "Is everyone ready?" he asked.

"Yes," Zai'shira replied. "No ships will leave or land on Shili or Zulio until further notice. You can begin whenever you're ready."

Deiven turned his head to look at someone out of the range of the holoprojector and nodded, giving a signal to activate the Centerpoint station's tractor beam.

After a few seconds, a bright blue light illuminated everything as the planet Shili along with its moons were pulled into the hyperspace tunnel. "Woah!" Ahsoka's crystal-blue eyes widened. She saw the hyperspace tunnel many times, but this was something else.

Everyone on the courtyard looked at the blue sky in awe. Many young Squires amd Knights pointed at the hyperspace tunnel with amazed expressions.

"Do you feel any different?" Deiven asked concernedly. "Cold? Hot?"

"We didn't die right away, so that's a good start," commented Aven. "Aside from the blue light, nothing has changed."

"Alright," Deiven nodded. "I'll contact you as soon as Shili and the moons arrive in the Lehon system, but if anything strange happens during the trip, contact me immediately."

"Sure thing," Zai'shira replied.

 **An hour and a half later – Lehon System, Centerpoint Station, The Decks, Main Control Room.**

"Shili will arrive in the system in three... two.. one... now!" announced a Rakata technician. Just as he finished speaking, a holographic planet appeared on a holoscreen near Abu, the star of Lehon system.

The young Firrerreo grabbed his holoprojector and called Zai'shira as he promised. When the holographic image of Zai'shira, Aven and Ahsoka appeared on his hand, he exhaled with relief. "Welcome in the Lehon system!" he said excitedly.

"Oh good, because at first, we thought something went wrong when it suddenly became nighttime," Zai'shira stated with relief.

Cem'lul, who stood not far from the young ArchKnight, turned and approached him. "While the distance between Shili and Abu is the same as it was between its sun in the Shili system, it's impossible to place the planet in the exact same place," he explained. "So this means that at this moment, the inhabitants of Shili that are sleeping have the middle of the day and vice versa. It may be bothersome at first, but I'm sure they'll adapt quickly."

"Oh, they will," Aven replied. "Good job, now if you excuse me, I need to explain the situation to the inhabitants of Shili."

When Aven turned around and walked away, Zai'shira looked at Deiven. "So what now?" she asked.

"Tython and Korriban are next!" answered the young Firrerreo. "Then, we move Naboo and the other planets that'll contact us!"

"I can see that you're excited about this," Ahsoka noticed with a sly smile.

"You bet I am!" Deiven replied with a big grin.

Zai'shira squinted her blue eyes. "Korriban is the dark side, Tython the light side, Lehon is the living Force, and Shili is the cosmic Force," she said. "Four planets representing the four aspects of the Force. You planned this the moment you learned about the station's power, didn't you?"

"Yep," Deiven winked to the adult Togruta, who chuckled and shook her head. "At least we're going to have a moment of peace thanks to that station," Zai'shira said calmly. "The people need a peaceful rest without the vision of death looming over them thanks to the Dread Masters's weapon, especially the survivors from Alderaan need a serious break."

"I didn't have time to ask earlier; how are they?" Deiven inquired, his expression changing to a more serious one. "I hope the Organas don't blame us for the destruction of their planet."

"They're more focused on the needs of their people," replied Zai'shira. "While Naboo provided them with everything they need as you can imagine they're filled with sorrow and anger. If anything, they want revenge on the Dread Masters."

"I know," Deiven nodded and lowered his gaze. "I hope we can end this war as soon as possible. Too many innocent people suffered already, but we need... a bigger fleet."

Zai'shira and Deiven trailed off in silence for a quite while. "Sooo... do we go to sleep now since its night?" Ahsoka suddenly asked drawing Deiven's and Zai'shira's attention, they both chuckled heartily as the young Togruta broke the tension.

"You go ahead, or you'll be tired later, we have still much more work to do," said the young Firrerreo. "Avelon along with General Grievous are moving our fleet to the Lehon system, while Qui-Gon flew to Naboo to move the orbital array before we move the planet."

"But I wanna help!" Ahsoka protested.

Deiven and Zai'shira knew she would say something like this. "Then help your father," Zai'shira told her. "I'll wait in the Temple for any calls with approval from our allies to move their planets to Lehon system, and I'll inform Deiven right away. Your father, while he won't admit it, will need a hand with dealing with the people of Shili. Your presence alone will be a big support for him, and besides, you can learn from him on how to address the subjects. You'll need it as a future Queen."

"Okay, "Ahsoka nodded towards her mother and looked at Deiven. "Good luck!"

"You too," Deiven replied with a smile.

Zai'shira nodded as well and ended their conversation. Deiven placed the holoprojector inside his side pack and looked at Cem'lul, who spoke to him. "There are many planets in the Lehon system that are not hospitable," he informed. "To be blunt, Lehon was the only hospitable planet. We could move them out of the system to make more space for other planets."

"Good idea," Deiven praised. "We have a lot of work to do so let's not waste time."

 **Five days later – The Force Rim, Lehon System.**

The Kingdom of the Force announced everything to the whole galaxy when all allies joined them before the Dread Masters's weapon was able to fire once again. The ArchKnights named the new region of the universe the Force Rim and declared that it was the new territory of the Kingdom.

Just as they predicted, it was chaos at first, especially with the unstable trades, but just like Padmé said, thanks to their announcement, the merchants knew the new locations of their planets so the commerce could be resumed.

The whole fleet of the Kingdom was moved to the Lehon system as well, and they established a powerful defense, that no one would be able to pierce without a massive fleet, but Deiven was aware that they needed a bigger fleet themselves if they wanted to win this war.

He remembered his conversation with Cem'lul nine years ago when he and Zai'shira searched for the Rakata on planet Lehon. They talked about the Star Forge back then, and they wanted to repair it to a small degree using the remains of the Star Forge and the wreckage of the final battle.

Large pieces of metal were fused together, creating a ring-like construct around the planet Lehon so Cem'lul, along with the Gree, which joined the Kingdom that day, managed to repair a fraction of the Forge, that wasn't able to build ships but was able to build droids. Deiven and Zai'shira decided that the Forge will only build the Sentinels and in small numbers, but only the two ArchKnights and later Avelon and Qui-Gon knew about its existence due to the danger that came with using the Forge.

Since the Rakata, which build it during the ancient times, were by nature a cruel and savage species; the Star Forge began feeding off these negative traits inherent in its creators. As a result, the Star Forge became an immense tool of dark side power, corrupting those who used it, feeding its desire for death.

Even with the threat of the Dread Masters, Deiven didn't want to risk corruption if they'd rebuilt the Star Forge completely, so instead, he tasked the Rakata and Gree scientists to examine the Forge, and build a brand new one. The new technological marvel had to be free of corruption and build by the members of the Kingdom of the Force, who have balance in their hearts.

Unlike the earlier Forge, which drew the energy and matter from the star of the system, the scientists of the Kingdom proposed that the new one could use the power of the black holes. Black holes were used throughout much of the galaxy's history as sources of energy in the first place so the Kingdom would have no problem with using them as well.

The young Firrerreo knew it would take time for the new Forge to be created and that they would need to stop producing Sentinels until then and use the remaining ones wisely, but at least they could build their new battle droids A1 models without it.

For now, they were on the defensive, but the Kingdom would soon gather its strength and counterattack with the power of the Force.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	36. Playing Both Sides - part 1

**A/N:** Hey everyone! We have another special chapter, in which the Kingdom visits another alternate timeline, this story is called " **Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Rise of The Wraith** " and is written by **DFM23** if you haven't already, make sure to check out his story.

 **Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 36 "Playing Both Sides – part 1"**

Duties of the ArchKnights! While war between the Dread Masters and the Kingdom of the Force continues, both factions use what time they have not fighting to train and increase the numbers of their armies wanting to get the advantage over the other.

However, the ArchKnights of the Kingdom have duties that reach out beyond the borders of their timeline. The balance in the Force is needed everywhere so the ArchKnight Deiven Virlo of the Kingdom upholds his promise to take Ahsoka to other timelines.

 ** **Zulio – Third Moon of Shili, Temple of Balance, The Gardens of Life.****

Deiven once again decided to use the Tree of History and this time, Ahsoka was coming along to visit other timelines, explore them and help him restore the balance if possible. When the Sentinels, who guarded the tree, let them pass, the young ArchKnight allowed Ahsoka to choose the branch, which they would use.

"So many," she said in astonishment. "It's hard to choose the right one."

"You can't choose the right one or wrong one, because there is no right or wrong ones," said the young Firrerreo. "The numbers of the alternate timelines is countless. Just be careful because unlike during my training technique, in which I travel to the past and fight, we can die in the alternate timelines for real just as easily as here. So be careful and I mean it. If it gets too dangerous we need to return to our timeline asap."

The young Togruta nodded and decided to simply pick at random. "That one," she pointed at one of the branches with silver leaves. Deiven placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Touch it then and let's go," he encouraged. "Just remember that we can only return if we are focused and our movements aren't restricted."

Ahsoka exhaled and reached out towards the branch. When she touched the tip, a white light engulfed them and they both vanished.

 _ **22 BBY – Alternate Timeline**_ **– The Orbit of Raxus, Dominance, Hangar Bay.**

Ahsoka opened her blue eyes and noticed she was standing near metal boxes together with Deiven, who began to look around. "Okay, I'm guessing we're aboard a ship," he said. "I don't see any colours or any other indication that it could be a Republic or a Separatists ship."

Both them didn't know that they were aboard the Dominance, a medium-sized cruiser, that was currently stationed in the orbit of Raxus, the capital planet of the Confederacy of Independent Systems during the Clone Wars.

"I don't sense any Force signatures," announced Ahsoka. "Maybe it belongs to a navy or a large mercenary group."

At teh same time, Deiven kept looking around, his gaze landed on a sight that made his eyes widen. "Huh, now that's something new," he said with a slight smile. Ahsoka followed his gaze and she arched her white eyebrow markings when she laid eyes on what he saw.

There, standing beside a Porax-38 starfighter, was a hulking behemoth of a man. Easily over six-feet tall, with broad shoulders, his face was obscured behind a metal helmet. But his glowing, crimson optics added a hint of evil to his already threatening appearance. Ahsoka and Deiven ducked behind the crates.

"Who or what is that?" Ahsoka wondered aloud. "He looks like... some kind of mutation.. that or he was really well fed as a kid."

"I have no idea," Deiven answered scratching one of his horns. "He could be genetically modified, but we must be careful. Focus on your surroundings."

"Okay," Ahsoka nodded and exhaled.

As the young Firrerreo tried to figure out their next move, the young Togruta whispered. "Someone's coming this way." Her montrals sensed a movement in their direction.

"Maybe they found us," Deiven guessed. "Hide somewhere!"

"What about you?!" Ahsoka asked worriedly.

"I'll to talk with them. Jump in if things will turn ugly," said Deiven.

Ahsoka nodded and quickly dashed in the opposite direction from where she sensed the movement. Deiven focused and was prepared for anything. He uncoiled his tail and rolled his shoulders. He knew that he could die here for real, so he wasn't ready to pull punches. If anything bad was to happen, he was ready to go all out and in the worst case scenario, he could just return to his timeline with Ahsoka.

Suddenly, Deiven noticed that the behemoth from earlier peeked over the creates and pointed two blaster pistols at him. He was clad in a navy blue duster with a Separatist emblem on the left of his chest. In addition, his duster was enriched by silver armor plating on his shoulders and waist. His hands were gloved and a pair of silver gauntlets completely covered his forearms.

"Alright, kid, hands where I can see them," he demanded with a deep, growling, synthesized voice. "I don't know how you got here or where you came from, but you're trespassing. So consider yourself a prisoner of the Separatist Alliance until further notice."

"That sounds fair," Deiven replied with a smile. The large man didn't fire at him straight away so the young Firrerreo could play along and learn some things about this timeline. The number of bounty hunters, battle droids, soldiers, Jedi and Sith he encountered was so high that one large man wasn't anything new for him. He stood up and raised his hands as he wsa told. "Lead the way then."

Ahsoka watched the two from afar and was ready to carefully follow them just in case Deiven needed help, but she had a hunch he had a plan. The young Togruta looked around and noticed a ventilation cover. Smirking, she pulled it down with the Force, gently placed it on the floor and jumped into the duct. Not wanting to raise any suspicions, she used the Force to lift the cover from the floor and closed the duct behind her.

Meanwhile, the big man gestured for Deiven to move and walked behind him with blasters aimed at his back. The young Firrerreo noticed that they were heading towards a turbolift. "So you're the boss here?" Deiven suddenly asked, breaking the silence. "Or are you just a simple, 'big' soldier?"

When the heavy footsteps behind him stopped, Deiven stopped as well and looked at the man. He wasn't able to see his face, but he guessed that he surprised him with his question. "Look kid, I don't know what rock you've been living under until now, but I'm not just any 'big' soldier," he informed him. "I'm the Wraith and what I am is a 'big' deal, as I'm sure you'll learn in due time. Or maybe we can jog your memory for you. I know a few ways..."

"Oh, you have to forgive me I'm not from this world," Deiven replied, keeping close attention to the man's reaction to his words. "I mean you probably know that Firrerreo's don't have horns, tails and snake-like eyes. I was genetically modified in my mother's womb by an Arkanian scientist. A Sith Lord wanted to create a perfect weapon."

"I kinda figured there was something off with you," he mused, giving the boy another once over. "Not of this world, eh?" he continued. "Who are you, boy? And where are you from then?"

"Call me Deiven, I'm one of the four ArchKnights of the Kingdom of the Force," the young Firrerreo replied and actually smirked since he was anxious to see the reaction of the soldier. "I'll try to keep this as simple as possible. As you have probably meet or even fought Jedi Knights, you know a thing or two about the Force. Thanks to it, I'm able to travel to different 'worlds' which you can call alternate timelines. In many of those timelines the history went in different directions. In some, the important people did something different and changed the events of the main timeline, in others, new people appeared and are the reason their timeline exists. I've visited this alternate timeline to explore it."

"You're using a lot of terminology I'm not familiar with," Wraith replied holstering one of his pistols and gesturing Deiven to move. "There's just one thing I want you to know, Deiven, I don't trust anybody who uses the Force. but since you're new to this... timeline, and have a more neutral leaning, let me give you the rundown: this is a galaxy at war."

"I assumed that when you told me about the Confederacy of Independent Systems," Deiven replied and continued to walk with the Wraith. "They don't exist in our timeline anymore and the war between them and the Republic has ended. The Jedi Order is destroyed, and the remaining Jedi are scattered across the galaxy. The Sith went into hiding once again and are scheming in the shadows."

"Is that so?" Wraith mused as they entered the turbolift. "Well, in this time, the war is on and nobody stays neutral for long," he continued, using his elbow to press a button on the lift's control panel. "What I mean is, if you're planning on sticking around, kid, you better get ready to choose a side. And you had better choose carefully... because if you earn my ire, you may not live long enough to return to your time."

"I've been threatened so many times that I have already stopped keeping count," Deiven replied with a shrug. "I can return to my time whenever I want. Even now I can simply vanish just as quick as I've appeared on your ship, no matter if I'm injured or locked up in a cell. So spare me the threats mister big deal, because I've fought more dangerous things than you can imagine." The amber eyes of the young Firrerreo began to glow a yellowish colour when a half-smile appeared on his face.

"I'm guessing you're a pawn of the Sith Lords then or at least you work with them," the Firrerreo continued. "Darth Sidious is too important to deal with his 'weapons' personally, so I'm assuming you take orders from Count Dooku."

"I'm nobody's pawn!" Wraith growled. "I serve the Separatists because I choose to serve them. Now let's get one thing straight, Deiven; I don't care what kind of powers you have or what you've encountered in the past. Because you've never encountered something like me before. I slaughter clones in droves and I kill Jedi for breakfast. In this time, there is nothing more dangerous than me and you would do well to remember that as long as you're here."

As he finished, the turbolift stopped and the two exited it. The troupe of security droids were already waiting for them, eight in total. "So... what's say we make you nice and comfortable in the brig?" Wraith wondered, drawing his second blaster again.

The ArchKnight looked at the B1 models and smirked. "Well, if you feel safe with me behind a ray shield, so be it," he teased. "Just come visit me for a talk or I'll visit you."

Having had more than enough of this boy, Wraith gladly escorted him, along with the security droids down to the brig of the Dominance, not knowing about an orange-skinned Togruta following them.

Ahsoka quietly followed the two whilst being inside the ventilation shaft. She used Deiven's Force signature to follow them without the risk of being caught. Deiven also felt her Force signature and was quiet. Until he would be able to read the Wraith, he didn't want Ahsoka near them. The young Firrerreo had mixed feelings about him, he wasn't a pure good guy for sure, but Deiven wasn't convinced that he was completely rotten to the core.

* * *

When they escorted him to the brig and placed inside a small cell behind a red ray shield, Deiven chuckled and approached the small bed. He lay calmly with his hands behind his head, looking at the ceiling. He noticed the camera in the upper corner of the cell so he knew he was beaing watched by either that big soldier, other crew members or simply the battle droids. He noticed the ventilation duck right next to the camera, but there was no way to leave without being spotted and raising the alarm.

Still, he wondered why the soldier didn't take his lightsaber away.

After a couple of minutes, Deiven stood up from his bed and rolled his shoulders. He took off his white, finger-less gloves, placing them inside his side pack, and began to speak in the language of the Force. His amber eyes turned silver and the symbols on his hands began to glow. His Force signature vanished and his whole body was engulfed by a white aura, which took on a jagged, fierce flame-like appearance, and small electric sparks.

The young Firrerreo looked around. Thanks to his aura, he felt the life energy of every living being on the ship no matter if invisible or behind the walls. Just like he expected from a Separatists ship, living soldiers were something rare if not non-existent. He sensed three energies though. One belonged to Ahsoka, and the second belonged to the big soldier called the Wraith, but he didn't meet the third one.

Deiven sensed that the Wraith returned to the hangar and he thought that he wanted to travel somewhere. The ArchKnight didn't have the luxury to wait for his return. The time in this timeline flew with the same speed as in theirs and fruitless waiting was something the young Firrerreo didn't want.

"Okay then, I should say hello," he said to himself and approached the red ray shield of his cell. The ArchKnight raised his hand and with the Force, he destroyed the entire threshold. With no field, he stepped out of his cell and dashed towards the third life energy with his enhanced speed.

Just like he suspected, the alarm began to echo in the entire ship. Like a white blur, he ran through the corridors not stopping even for a second. Lightning strikes were fired from his fingertips at the incoming battle droid and telekinetic pushes were used against the closing blast doors. While it did leave a clear trail for someone to follow him, Deiven quickly reached the door behind which, he sensed the life energy of the third person.

With a move of his hand, he forced-opened the doors and entered the room, which by the equipment, he assumed was a laboratory. The young Firrerreo spotted a short figure and was surprised when he recognized a member of Pau'an species, which were known for their impressive height.

"If you are here with violent intentions, I assure you it will not end well for you. Having said that, if you are here with peaceful intentions, I am an agreeable man," the Pau'an cautioned, doing his best to buy himself time and to diffuse any violent thoughts. "But I will admit, you would make for a fascinating study."

"I told your big friend that if he will not come to talk to me, I will come to him," said the young Firrerreo. "I came to this world to explore and learn, and as you can imagine, I can't do that from inside a cell. I'm actually surprised your friend didn't take my lightsaber away, or at least tried."

Deiven closed his silver eyes and focused. The white aura along with electric sparks vanished and his Force signature appeared once again for those who could sense it. He opened his snake-like eyes, which returned to their amber color and smiled.

"I'm open for a friendly conversation," he added reaching into his side pack and pulling out his gloves, which he put back on shortly after. "I can even help your cause. Tell you what... fill me in on your mission and progress, and I'll give you information that will give you the advantage over the Sith Lords. You will have dirt on them which can prove useful when they attempt to betray you."

"I'm afraid you are mistaken," the Pau'an replied. "I and Wraith serve at the behest of the Separatist Alliance. These Sith you speak of are our superiors. While Count Dooku is far more personable and the one we see most often, we also answer to Lord Sidious when he calls. We are loyal to them, regardless of how antagonistic they may be sometimes," he explained. "And the only 'mission' we have in which we can 'progress' is to serve the Confederacy of Independent Systems in any possible capacity. The Wraith, the 'big soldier' you've already met, is a soldier, plain and simple. But he is far superior to others as he is the product of a revolutionary science... and the only successful creation of our little project." Pausing, the Pau'an allowed the boy to digest this information. "Before I go any further, why don't you pull up a seat and tell me a little more about yourself... Mister...?"

"Loyal to the end I see, okay then," the Firrerreo approached and leaned against a desk crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm Deiven Virlo," he replied. "Conceived by the Force like Anakin Skywalker and genetically modified by an Arkanian scientist to become a weapon for the Sith Lords. One of the four ArchKnights and a founding member of the Kingdom of the Force."

The Firrerreo uncoiled his long tail, which began to move calmly. "My tail and my horns," Deiven spoke pointing with his finger at the montral-shaped horns, which curved and their tips pointed forward. "Firrerreo's don't have it, just like my eyes and my other abilities. I'm different, but I use that to my advantage."

"Yes, I noticed your... abnormalities," the Pau'an mused. "I am Doctor Scipio and while I am no specialist when it comes to the Force or the abilities it offers, I am a scientist and a man of reason first and foremost." As he finished, he reached for his communicator. "Wraith, we're alright. Continue on with your mission to JanFathal, all clear." He said, switching off the comm as soon as he was done. "Now, Deiven, is it? Tell me more about where it is you come from. I overheard what you told Wraith and I would very much like to know more about these 'other worlds' you speak of."

Before he could begin to explain, a ventilation cover on the ceiling was kicked down and hit the floor with a loud clatter. The young Firrerreo turned his head and spotted Ahsoka, who jumped down from the ventilation duct into the lab and looked around. The young Togruta looked at Deiven, approached him and bonked him in the head. "Don't scare me like that!" she sulked. "You know I can't sense your Force signature when you use the aura of balance! I was worried sick especially since I didn't expect you would use it!"

"I'm sorry," Deiven smiled sheepishly and looked at the Pau'an, who stared slack-jawed at the sudden presence of Ahsoka. Reaching back for his communicator, Scipio made an executive decision.

"Wraith... I need you in my lab. ASAP," he stated.

Noticing Scipio's reaction, Deiven guessed that he knew who Ahsoka was. "I'm assuming you know her," he said with a smile. "Or at least you know Ahsoka that exists in this world."

"I-I do." Scipio replied. "I was... not expecting such an occurrence like this," he admitted. "You'll forgive me for my reaction, but you must understand that this is quite out of the ordinary for me. I've never encountered a duplicate individual from another world... and might I recommend that you keep her away from her counterpart here. Who knows how people will react."

Ahsoka only smiled and looked at Deiven, who spoke. "I guess many would think that she's a clone or that she's an impostor wearing a holographic matrix."

"Who's he?" Ahsoka asked nodding towards the Pau'an.

"Oh, that's Doctor Scipio, he created our big friend we saw at the hangar," Deiven replied.

"Aren't you a little short for a Pau'an?" Ahsoka narrowed her crystal-blue eyes and arched one of her white eyebrow markings.

"Indeed I am, Miss Tano." Scipio replied. "But I make up for my reduced stature with impressive scientific achievements," he added. "The Wraith is my most prominent creation."

"They work for Dooku and Sidious," explained Deiven.

"Huh, pawns of the Sith Lords," stated the young Togruta. "So this means he and that big one, the Wraith, are the reason this worlds exist."

"Correct," confirmed the young Firrerreo.

As Ahsoka finished speaking, the door to the lab slid open and Wraith barged in. "Doc, I swear by the Force, you need to make up your mind-" His tirade was cut short when he laid eyes on the freed Firrerreo and Ahsoka, whom he hadn't seen yet. Had his mouthguard been open, they would've seen his jaw drop.

"Ahsoka?!" he exclaimed, startled by her presence. "What're you doing here?" Then he spied Deiven. "And what the hell is this guy doing out of lockup?" Before she had a chance to answer, he took note of her outfit and how strikingly different it was from the one he knew. "And what the hell are you wearing?!"

"My clothes," Ahsoka replied with a shrug. "You know my counterpart I presume," she added.

"And in regard to me, I told you that if you won't come to talk to me, I'll come to you," the young Firrerreo replied and gestured towards the Pau'an. "But in this case, your friend was more inclined to have a friendly conversation than you."

The young Togruta approached the Wraith and narrowed her eyes. "You're even bigger from up close," she pointed out.

"I know your counterpart very well." Wraith replied, adding a little emphasis to the word 'very'. "Enough to know you're not her." He continued, glancing back and forth between the Firrerreo and Ahsoka. "Doc... you've been talking to them?"

"Yes. Our Firrerreo here is Deiven Virlo, apparently created by the Force itself."

"Right..." Wraith rumbled, not completely buying that description.

"He and this Ahsoka are here from another world to explore and gather knowledge." Scipio continued.

"Wait, you mean the multiverse theory is true?!" Wraith wondered.

"Apparently," Scipio replied, not quite knowing what to make of this situation. "All I know is they're not here to fight, but to learn and engage," he added. Wraith fell quiet.

"Well... if that's all... how can we help?" asked the Pau'an.

Deiven crossed his arms over his chest. He knew that Scipio and the Wraith were the reasons this world existed, but he still needed more information. They could try to leave and talk with the Jedi, but he had a hunch the super-soldier would not let them leave peacefully and the ArchKnight didn't want to risk destroying this timeline by injuring or killing either of them. He decided to play along and keep an eye on both factions at once, and he already had a sneaky idea on how to do this.

Ahsoka noticed a half-smile on Deiven's face and knew that smile very well. Her friend decided to be very manipulative.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	37. Playing Both Sides - part 2

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 37 "Playing Both Sides – part 2"**

 **22 BBY –** _ **Alternate Timeline**_ **– The Orbit of Raxus, The Dominance, Scipio's Laboratory.**

Deiven really wanted to see what, if anything, changed in the Jedi Order in this timeline to gain more knowledge about it. And the presence of Ahsoka was perfect for this situation.

"Well we would love to learn something about the Jedi Order in this timeline," Deiven answered Scipio's question. "And I think I know a way in which we could help the Separatist Alliance, especially since I destroyed a number of your battle droids and damaged the blast doors, so it would be nice compensation."

Ahsoka began to walk around Wraith curiously observing him while at the same time, she listened to Deiven's speech.

"I overheard that the Wraith had a mission on JanFathal," the Firrerreo continued. "How about me and Ahsoka go with him and make sure that the Republic arrives there with their forces... especially Ahsoka Tano from your timeline. We could subdue her and my Ahsoka could infiltrate the Jedi Order. She could help you by gathering information or getting holocrons, whatever Dooku would want. She's stronger than a Jedi Master so there's no problem even with an assassination, but there's a catch. We can't remain here forever, so you would need to inform Dooku that you..." the ArchKnight gestured towards Scipio "...managed to create an unstable clone of Ahsoka Tano and a second super-soldier..." he pointed at himself "...that's me. Of course, you need to add that it costed you many resources so that he won't order you to create more clones and will not catch you in a lie, or you can just tell him the truth if you think he'll believe you. We can work with either scenario."

"When we've gathered enough information and get under the Jedi's skin," Deiven continued. "We'll return to our timeline and you'll have the advantage over the Republic. So what do you think?"

"Dooku trusts us enough to leave us to our own devices," Scipio explained. "We have gained his favor over years of hard work and continuous victory. Let us worry about him while you go ahead with this plan."

"So... I guess the real Ahsoka is going to be camping out with us for a while..." Wraith mused, rubbing his hands together. "Looking forward to that."

"Don't let your hormones get the better of you, my boy," Scipio cautioned him.

"Since when have I...? You know what? Never mind. Let's just do this," the Wraith replied.

"Do you have a ship you could lend us?" Deiven asked. "All three of us won't fit in your Porax-38 starfighter."

"Wraith, might I recommend the Aka'jor for this one?" Scipio noted.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing," the super-soldier replied. "Come on you two, down to the hangar."

"Alright then," Deiven agreed. "Ahsoka, you're ready?"

"Yup!" Ahsoka replied with a mischievous smile. The two followed Wraith out of the laboratory and towards the hangar.

 **Twenty minutes later – Hyperspace Tunnel, Aka'jor-class Shuttle.**

The Aka'jor-class shuttle, also referred to simply as the Mandalorian shuttle, was an 18 meters long airship with two rotating wings, one on each side, that changed position when landing, and acted as part of the landing gear. The front of the shuttle also had a landing gear leg and a platform with a ramp that lowered from the rear of the ship for entry and exit.

Although unarmed in its original design and used to travel between Mandalore and one of it's two moons, Concordia, several owners modified their shuttles to carry weapons and even in some cases, were equipped with a hyperdrive systems, the Wraith's model being one of those cases.

While the super-soldier was in the cockpit, piloting the shuttle, Deiven and Ahsoka were at the passenger's lounge at the back, planning their course of action in a silent conversation.

"So what's your plan?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well first, we're going to get you inside the Jedi Temple to gain information about the Order," stated the young Firrerreo. "While your there, Ahsoka from this timeline will be brought aboard the Separatist ship, where I can have a word with her. I think she plays a vital role in this world especially for the Wraith."

"How so?" Ahsoka asked.

"The moment he entered the laboratory and spotted you, he was surprised, but not hostile," pointed out the ArchKnight. "He seemed to really like my plan to bring Ahsoka aboard the ship and when the Pau'an mentioned the hormones, I was sure he had feelings for this world's Ahsoka. We can use that to set a path on which he can walk."

"But he's a loyal soldier," Ahsoka pointed out. "And he's not a Force-sensitive so why focus on him?"

"A quick to anger, loyal soldier, who is charmed or maybe even in love with a Jedi Padawan," said Deiven. "If Dooku would learn about that, he would probably be displeased and would want to get rid of a person, who could influence his super-soldier. And even if he would not be concerned about this... Sidious, and his paranoid personally, would definitely be."

"But Scipio said that Dooku trusts them," Ahsoka pointed out. "What if the Count knows about his feelings already?"

"That's why we need to learn more about Wraith and his relationship with Ahsoka," replied the young Firrerreo. "If she's the same Jedi as you were in your timeline, we don't need to do much because the Wraith represents the dark side at this moment while she represents the light. If they can influence each other, meaning she can pull out the light from inside of him while he can sparkle Ahsoka's darkness..."

"...they can balance each other out," Ahsoka finished his sentence. Deiven nodded with a smile. "Very good," he praised. "We just need to observe the two and keep them alive for now. Not every timeline needs our intervention. In some, we can just watch and visit them from time to time and check in on their progress."

When they ended their conversation, Deiven joined the Wraith in the cockpit while Ahsoka stayed to check if she remembered the layout of the Jedi Temple. When she paced around the lounge, she noticed a black piece of cloth and upon a closer examination, she discovered it was a black robe with a hood.

"Hmmm... this may come in handy," she stated, picking up the robe.

 **Half an hour later – Outer Rim, JanFathal, Athar – Capital of JanFathal.**

JanFathal was a grim and gloomy planet with the whole sky covered with dark clouds. Rainy days were quite often and the sun rarely peeked through the clouds, but despite today being one of those days, it didn't lessen the overall gloominess of the planet.

The Aka'jor shuttle touched down outside of JanFathal's capital city in the middle of a small forest, allowing Wraith and his two tag-alongs to disembark. Ahsoka and Deiven felt something familiar the moment they entered the planet's orbit and the feeling got stronger as they walked down the ramp of the shuttle, but they didn't want to raise any alarms just yet.

Surveying the city before him, the Wraith turned back to Ahsoka and Deiven. "Alright, I'm gonna make one thing clear: since you two are in my 'world', as you call it, I call the shots. You do as I say and follow me," he firmly stated. "Now let's move."

Ahsoka, clothed in the black hooded robe, looked at Deiven, who nodded approvingly. Since she was supposed to switch with the Ahsoka is this timeline, it was better no one saw her before the switch was made. "Let's go then," replied the young Firrerreo. They learned from the Wraith that their mission was to thwart the negotiations between the Republic and the Separatists, by any means necessary.

"Our first stop is the communications grid. I'll hack into it and figure out where these politicians are," Wraith stated as they started to move. "You two just need to keep close and stay out of sight." Breaking into a run, Wraith bounded through the empty city streets with his two 'partners' alongside him. With the looming threat of war, most civilians had decided to stay inside and wait for this crisis to pass, which made the city look abandoned.

Ahsoka felt a thrill doing a mission for the Separatists. " _Avelon probably felt a similar rush as Darth Enigma,_ " she thought as she ran with Deiven and the Wraith. "So what are we planning to do with the Senators?" she asked. "Kill them?"

"Those who need to be killed, yes. Preventing this peace treaty from going through will allow the rest of the Separatists time to establish a prominent position," Wraith answered. "We can't let the Republic get even a foothold on this world."

As they ran Ahsoka and Deiven suddenly slowed down. That thing they felt earlier was clear to them now. "You recognize it too?" Ahsoka asked, looking at the ArchKnight.

"I do," he confirmed and called out towards the super-soldier. "Hey Wraith! Anakin and Ahsoka are already here. We sense their Force signatures."

"Already?" Wraith replied as he slid to a halt. "Then they must be anticipating us... can you locate them? Where are they?"

"In the tall building right ahead, at the top," Ahsoka replied and pointed at the tallest building at the end of the street. "Anakin isn't really hiding his Force signature so it's easy to locate him."

"And Ahsoka is with him," added Deiven. "Good thing we hid our Force signatures the moment we entered the system. I can't tell you if the clones are with him though."

"Well, that saved us a lot of time," Wraith mused, adjusting his scanners as he performed a sensor sweep of the building. "Don't worry about those Clones, my proximity sensors will find them before they find us," he added. "Let's get a move on before that treaty goes through!" The super-soldier determined, breaking into a run with Ahsoka and Deiven right behind him.

The three reached the building at the end of the street. No clones or guards were stationed outside of the structure. Even from the street, the ArchKnight noticed that the top floors had large windows and balconies, from which they could get inside. "It's a long way up," stated Deiven.

"Using inertia would be an easy way up, but they would sense us," pointed out Ahsoka.

"Yeah, but it would be a faster way up," said the young Firrerreo and looked at the Wraith. "How do we do this? Slow way or a fast way?"

"I have a cloaker to keep me out of sight. You two do as you wish, but do not draw attention to yourselves," Wraith replied and extended his hand towards Deiven. "Take this comlink, it's linked to my helmet so we can communicate. I'm going to grapple up and break in through the windows on the right side."

Deiven nodded and looked up. Stealthy missions weren't his thing, especially when it came to sneaking around other Force users, but he had an idea. "The left side of the building has no windows," he pointed out and looked at Ahsoka. "Jump on my back, I'll use the aura for a brief moment and jump onto the roof so that they don't sense us."

"Okay," Ahsoka nodded and the two ran to the left side of the building. The young Togruta jumped on Deiven's back and the young Firrereo began to speak in the language of the Force. Just like in the cell in the Separatist ship, Deiven's eyes turned silver and his body was engulfed in a white aura.

"Hold tight," the ArchKnight squatted and jumped towards the roof. He grabbed onto the ledge and pulled himself up with relative ease.

Ahsoka jumped off Deiven and the young Firrerreo turned off his aura. The young Togruta crouched and closed her eyes, focusing on her montrals. "I sense many figures moving below us," she announced.

Deiven approached the edge of the roof and discreetly looked down. Right below them was a large balcony. It was an easy way inside if they wanted to attack head-on, but not yet. He went on all fours, leaned over the edge and took a quick peek inside the room. Despite seeing everything upside-down, he recognized Anakin, Ahsoka, and even Padmé Amidala. Clones were nowhere to be seen, but he noticed many fancy dressed people.

Deiven pulled himself up and crouched. He raised the comlink that Wraith had given him and spoke. "Okay, we're on the roof and the Jedi are in a room below us with Senator Amidala and other people. I didn't notice any clones inside."

"Huh, never would've anticipated her to be here," Wraith's voice issued from the comlink. "Regardless, those politicians are my targets. You two hang tight while I thin the herd. Once the room is clear, I'll give you the go ahead," he stated. "If either of you are queasy, then I recommend you look away."

Deiven rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Alright mister big and sinister, show us what you got," he teased turning his head to look at Ahsoka, who approached him.

"Who does he think we are? Jedi younglings who haven't seen a lifeless body before?" she asked feeling a little insulted. "Still, I hope he doesn't kill Padmé."

The sound of glass being shattered followed by firing reached them. After a couple of seconds, loud screams came from beneath them, which was a clear sign that the Senators were being slaughtered. "He's efficient, I'll give him that," stated the young Firrerreo.

Ahsoka felt quick movements in the room, which must've meant that the Wraith fought Anakin. The sounds of battle only confirmed her suspicions. When silence set in, Deiven once again peeked inside the room. Anakin and Padmé lay on the floor, while the Wraith approached Ahsoka.

Neither of the two were hostile towards each other, but when the super-soldier kissed the Padawan, who melted into his arms, Deiven saw everything he needed to see to confirm his suspicions. Even when the Wraith shocked Ahsoka, who fell unconscious and collapsed into his arms, Deiven's opinion didn't change.

He quickly pulled himself up and heard Wraith's voice in the comlink. "We're all clear. Come on in."

Deiven and Ahsoka, who still had her black hooded robes on, jumped on the balcony and entered the room. "What a mess," Ahsoka commented, looking around and noticing the dead bodies.

The young Firrerreo stepped over Anakin's body and approached the Wraith, who held he unconscious Padawan. "Nice work," he praised him and looked around. When he noticed a door to a small room, he gestured towards it and spoke. "They need to switch clothes," he said as Ahsoka approached her unconscious counterpart and took her from Wraith. Luckily, they were the same age and had the same lifestyle so the Padawan's clothes would fit.

When Ahsoka took the other one to the small room, Deiven approached the unconscious Anakin and Padmé. "Huh, the same hot-headed Jedi Knight," he commented. "The same as ours before he joined us, but our Anakin has both fleshy hands and grew a beard." He looked at Padmé and smirked. "She's probably still completely loyal to the Republic... but ours has one artificial arm and is once again a Queen of Naboo."

* * *

After a couple of minutes, Ahsoka returned, dressed in the Jedi attire while the Togrutan Padawan, whom she held in her hands, was clothed in the black hooded robe. There was no difference between them and Ahsoka from the Kingdom looked exactly like the Padawan. "You have everything?" Deiven asked.

Ahsoka lay her counterpart on the floor. "Yes," confirmed the Togruta, who sighed as she adjusted her akul-tooth headdress and the Padawan braid made from silk beads. "I hate being a Jedi," she commented. "Also I think I'm slightly more toned than her, I hope no one will notice."

"Not that I would complain... but tell me she's wearing something under that robe," Wraith asked. Deiven chuckled when he heard that sentence. "Yes, she is romeo, she has my clothes so no funny business," Ahsoka replied rolling her eyes. "Take her and go, I need to try to wake up Anakin."

Ahsoka looked at Deiven and added. "I have my holoprojector, so when I return to the Temple, I'll make contact so you can tell me what's my mission."

"Alright," Deiven nodded.

"Tell Anakin that I completed my mission and left. I have never done Ahsoka harm, so he will believe that," Wraith stated as he lifted the unconscious Ahsoka into his arms, carrying her bridal style. With that, he turned and made to leave. "You figure it'd be alright to explain you and her duplicate when she wakes up?" he asked Deiven. "She's gonna wonder how the hell she switched outfits."

"Of course," Deiven assured. "She deserves an explanation. Now let's get out of here before someone show's up and notices two Ahsokas."

When they left, Ahsoka rolled her shoulders and checked her weapons, activating the energy blades. While her green-bladed lightsaber remained the same, the yellowish-green blade of the shoto was something new to her. Since she got a double-bladed shoto from Deiven long time ago, she wondered if she would've crafted this shoto if she had remained a Jedi Padawan like her counterpart or if this was just a thing in this timeline.

Deactivating the blades, Ahsoka approached the unconscious Padmé. She lifted her head and gently patted her cheeks. "Padmé... can you hear me?" she asked.

"Uhhh..." the Senator groaned and slowly opened her brown eyes. "A-Ahsoka...?"

"It's okay," the young Togruta assured. "The Wraith is gone."

"A-Ani... Anakin?" Padmé asked worriedly.

"He's alive," Ahsoka reassured with a comforting smile. "Just unconscious."

The young Togruta helped Padmé up and then focused on Anakin. Ahsoka had no idea if the Republic has sent any ships to aid them or if they arrived here on their own, but since they didn't notice any Star Destroyers orbiting the planet, she guessed that the Jedi and the Senator from Naboo were the only ones here.

Luckily for her, Padmé suddenly spoke. "We must get him to my yacht and return to the Republic to inform them what happened here. Help me carry him."

"You're still woozy, I'll do it, you go ahead and lead the way," Ahsoka replied.

"You're right," Padmé agreed and stood up. Ahsoka grabbed Anakin and followed the Senator.

 **Sometime later – The Orbit of JanFathal, J-type Star Skiff.**

Sometimes called the Naboo star skiff, the yacht starship's primary purpose was passenger transport, a role often shared by the common repulsorlift surface vehicles known as skiffs, hence the name.

The J-type star skiff was 29 meters in length and 49 meters wing to wing. With a sleek, teardrop-shaped main hull and wide, sweeping wings of previous royal cruisers, a duller finish, exposed access grills and discolored Sossen-7 sublight engines indicated that the star skiff was a product of turbulent times. Inside, it had a remarkably fast 0.5 hyperdrive and was spacious despite its small size. It was equipped with lockers and a medical suite, in addition to the standard cabins and compartments. It could also hold up to 6 passengers.

Perhaps most shocking of all for a Naboo royal vessel was the inclusion of a pair of top-mounted laser cannons. Still, it was not designed for direct confrontation, however, but its speed and agility allowed for quick escapes.

Ahsoka left Anakin in the medical suite and entered the yacht's cockpit, where Padmé finished explaining the situation to Chancellor Palpatine. "The most important thing is that you're all alive my dear," said the older human. "Return to Coruscant quickly."

When the holographic image of the Chancellor vanished, Padmé jumped into the hyperspace. Ahsoka exhaled as the blue light of the hyperspace tunnel illuminated the cockpit and indicated the beginning of her mission.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	38. Playing Both Sides - part 3

**Disclaimer –** all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 38 "Playing Both Sides – part 3"**

 **22 BBY –** _ **Alternate Timeline**_ **– Coruscant, Jedi Temple, Hangar.**

Padmé flew her yacht into the Temple's hangar in order to have Anakin being taken to the med bay, just for safe measure. Anakin had regained consciousness during their flight, but his head still ached from the blow. While he was able to walk on his own, Ahsoka helped him descend the ramp and let him lean on her shoulder.

She spotted some familiar faces and even her own starfigther, which suprisingly wasn't aboard a Star Destroyer.

Obi-Wan entered the hangar and approached the yacht. "You don't look too good," he commented half-jokingly. Ahsoka was actually glad to see Obi-Wan with his beard and in a far better mental shape than in their timeline.

"It's just a scrach... or a bump," Anakin replied, making Ahsoka roll her eyes.

Padmé, who stood on the top of the ramp, looked at the Jedi Master. "He was hit hard in the head," she informed Obi-Wan. "I trust you can convince him to go to the med bay for a check-up Master Kenobi."

"I will Senator Amidala," assured the human. "Do you need any medical attention?"

"No, but I appreciate the concern," Padmé nodded with gratitude and returned inside the yacht. The ramp closed and the engines hummed back to life as the aircraft flew out of the hangar.

"I heard about the politicians," said Obi-Wan. "It's not your fault."

Anakin only sighed while Ahsoka looked with a sad expression at the floor pretending to be miserable.

"Come on, I'll take you to the med bay," Obi-Wan said with a decisive tone. "Head injuries are not to be taken lightly."

"Ehhh... alright," Anakin complied. "As long as you drop the topic and don't mention the mission." He looked at Ahsoka and added. "Thanks Ahsoka, go rest now. Once they've treated my 'injury', we'll visit the Council, they need our full report."

" _I'll leave the talking to Anakin during it_ ," Ahsoka stated in her mind. "Alright Master, I'll be in my room if you need me."

"Okay," Anakin nodded.

Ahsoka bowed her head towards Obi-Wan and walked away. The Jedi Master slightly narrowed his eyes, sensing something off with the young Togruta, but he wasn't able to put a finger on it.

 **The Orbit of Raxus, The Dominance, The Brig.**

Ahsoka awoke with a groan as consciousness slowly returned to her. The last thing she could remember was kissing Wraith before a shock rolled through her body and she blacked out. As her jumbled thoughts slowly gathered themselves, she became aware of her surroundings. Cuffs on her wrists, plain gray walls around her, the room was small but well lit, leading her to wonder where she was.

"Glad to see you're awake," a familiar voice softly said to her. Shaking her head, Ahsoka looked up and recognized Wraith through her blurry vision.

"You... Y-You shocked me," she managed to say.

"I apologize for the deception, my dear," he replied. "But it needed to be done."

"W-Why...?" she asked, voice gaining strength as she awoke.

"The explanation is not really for me to reveal," Wraith told her. He turned to face Deiven who was also standing in this room. "I'll leave that up to my new ally here."

"Greetings Ahsoka," Deiven nodded towards the young Padawan. "My name is Deiven Virlo and I'm the ArchKnight from the Kingdom of the Force. I come from an alternate timeline or a different world if you want to keep it simple. My job is to explore other timelines and bring balance to the Force to them if possible. Now as you probably noticed, you're wearing different clothes and you have no Padawan braid. The reason for that is simple, I came to this timeline together with Ahsoka from my timeline. After the 'old big and sinister' over here killed the Senators on JanFathal, knocked Anakin unconscious and shocked you and Padmé, my Ahsoka took your clothes and is currently traveling to Coruscant along with them with a task to infiltrate the Jedi Temple and gain the advantage for the Separatist Alliance."

Ahsoka had the most confused look on her face as Deiven finished speaking. She looked at Wraith, silently asking him for clarification. "He's telling the truth... as far as I can tell," he told her.

"But... I... I don't..." she stammered.

"It's alright, my dear. I'm sure you'll come to understand everything in due time," Wraith reassured her. "Deiven, why don't you go give Scipio a progress report. I'm gonna need a moment alone with Ahsoka here."

"Sure thing," Deiven replied. Nodding to Ahsoka, he left the cell and headed towards the laboratory of the Pau'an.

* * *

When the ArchKnight entered the laboratory and spotted Scipio, the young Firrerreo smiled. "Everything worked out just like in the plan," he informed.

The Pau'an, who stood in front a hologram projection pod, turned around revealing the holographic image of Count Dooku. "Count Dooku this is the young man who has suddenly come to us," Scipio introduced. "Deiven Virlo, from another time and place."

"A fascinating meeting indeed," Dooku mused with a friendly and curious smile. "So you wish to help us, Master Virlo? Tell us more about your friend on the inside."

" _So Scipio choose to go with the truth then_ ," Deiven mentally noted. " _Alright, let's play._ "

The young Firrerreo approached the projection pod and smiled to the Sith Lord. "Greetings Lord Tyranus, as the doctor probably mentioned, I came here with Ahsoka Tano from my timeline. She currently infiltrated the Jedi Temple and can obtain information about the Jedi and the Republic, which would be hard for your Master, or she can obtain their holocrons. Of course, she can also assassinate certain individuals if you need."

"What a fortuitous opportunity," Dooku mused, stroking his beard. "Such a means we must not ignore."

"I thought so too, my lord," Scipio agreed.

"Tell her she may begin, Deiven, by sending us information on Republic troop movements and battle plans. Once we begin to dismantle the Republic's operations, we may move to strike them at their core," Dooku commanded.

"Alright then," Deiven nodded but immediately asked. "What about the Ahsoka we captured? If she escapes and warns the Republic, our whole plan will be shattered."

"I believe Wraith has that covered," Scipio replied. He bore a certain look of unease when approaching that subject, but did not elaborate any further. "You said you and your partner will not be here for long, correct? About how long will you be around for?"

"Long enough to leave a significant mark on everything," Deiven replied with a sinister grin on his face as his eyes glowed with a yellow hue. "Don't worry Count, after we're done, the Jedi Order won't remain the same."

"Very good. I shall leave you to it then," said the Sith Lord. "Doctor, I trust you to provide me with access to every piece of data our informant sends back."

"Understood my Lord," the Pau'an nodded.

When the holographic image of Count Dooku vanished from the display, Deiven looked and smiled to the Pau'an. "I'll go talk with Wraith and Ahsoka," he informed. "I need to learn if there are some changes in the Jedi Order of which I need to inform my Ahsoka."

The ArchKnight turned on his heel and left the laboratory. In reality, he wanted to talk about something far more important.

* * *

As Deiven walked down the corridor of the Dominance, his holoprojector beeped. Reaching into his side pack, he pulled out the device and activated it. A holographic image of Ahsoka appeared on his hand. "You're inside the Temple I presume," Deiven said.

"Yes in my... her room," Ahsoka confirmed. "Nothing is different from the Temple in our timeline. At least I didn't spot new things. The Jedi remained the same, focused on the light side of the Force, and the Temple has the same layout so I know where everything is."

"Good because Dooku wants you to gain information for the Separatists," said the ArchKnight. "He wants their battle plans and troops movements."

"That will take forever," Ahsoka complained. "If I remember correctly, we can't stay here for too long right?"

"True, do you have any ideas?" Deiven asked. "You know the Jedi Temple better than I do. How can we gain valuable information for Dooku?"

"Ohhhh..." Ahsoka suddenly widened her eyes. "Artoo!"

"Anakin's astromech?" Deiven narrowed his amber eyes.

"He never had a memory wipe so he has all the Republic military strategies!" Ahsoka explained. "Ahsoka has some empty datapads here, I know I did. Dooku will surely be pleased if we download everything!"

"I see your point, yes, that's good thinking," Deiven praised.

"I had a thought that we also could leave something for the Republic," Ahsoka suggested. "I can input the locations of the battle droid factories to a datapad and leave it in Ahsoka's room."

Deiven smiled and arched his ginger eyebrow. "Well, well, well someone is playing both sides, very good. Just be careful. Download the military data, leave the datapad with the droid factories, and contact me when you do. In the meantime, I'll have a serious talk with Ahsoka and Wraith."

"Okay," Ahsoka nodded and ended the transmission, Deiven once again hid back his holoprojector and resumed his walk towards the brig.

* * *

When he finally reached and entered Ahsoka's cell, Deiven found the two close to each other with Ahsoka still having cuffs around her wrists. Wraith closed up his mouthguard, but Ahsoka was unable to hide the flushed look on her face. Deiven didn't need to guess that the two shared a nice loving moment.

"Everything good, I presume?" Wraith asked.

"Yup," assured the ArchKnight. "Everything went according to plan. Can I talk to you for a minute? Unless you don't want to keep secrets from your... 'girlfriend'?"

"That depends. Is this sensitive information?" he asked. "And she not my girlfriend... yet. We're... lovers right now."

"I figured that when you kissed her back on JanFathal," the young Firrerreo replied with a mischievous smile. "Actually, it would be good if the two of you would listen to what I have to say. As I mentioned earlier, I'm here to explore this timeline and bring balance to the Force. You two influence each other really nicely." Deiven looked at the Wraith. "Ahsoka is able to pull out your softer side, while thanks to you, she's able to feel powerful emotions, which is frown upon in the Jedi Order, especially with you two being 'enemies'."

"I'm not sure I like where he's going with this..." Ahsoka said with obvious hesitation, looking up at Wraith.

"What do you mean, bring balance?" Wraith wondered. "You mean to tell me you plan on interfering with our affairs here? I thought you just wanted to learn and collect data?"

Deiven pointed his finger at the Wraith. "Don't give me that pretentious tone," he replied. "You were okay with everything we did when we helped you and the Separatists instead of staying neutral, but now you speak about learning and collecting data?"

"That's true, we did come here to learn," Deiven went on. "We learn about the timelines and bring balance if possible. Sometimes we just watch, sometimes we must act. It's much easier to destroy a timeline than actually direct it towards balance, but we didn't have to do that just yet. Your relationship is something that I find interesting and which can bring the balance to this timeline. You may not believe me, but you have the power to decide the fate of this world. Not Anakin, not Darth Sidious, but you two."

Wraith relaxed a little, uncrossing his arms. He looked to Ahsoka, who looked back at him. Both of them were thinking similar thoughts, confused yet curious all at once.

"I think you need to explain," Ahsoka said, turning back to Deiven. "And can I get out of these cuffs?"

"Momentarily," Wraith replied.

"While Wraith isn't a Force-sensitive, he can help you to experience other aspects of the Force," Deiven replied. "Not by teaching you about the Force, but by his influence over you. By showing you that sometimes you can't show mercy to your enemies because not all of them deserve it, you can experience the dark side of the Force and before you start saying that its corrupts others, it only corrupts those who don't use it with the rules of the Force. You can't save others with the dark side only kill and destroy, just like you can only use the light side to protect others."

"Ahsoka, you feel emotions towards Wraith, but you need to stop being afraid of the dark side and respect its power," Deiven added and switched his attention to Wraith. "You Wraith, need to stop being just a soldier and become something more. Your own Master."

"W-What do you mean I feel something about him? I can't feel anything for him, it's against the Code. Sure, I want to try and redeem him but I... I-I don't..." Ahsoka trailed off. But as she was trying to counter Deiven's points, Wraith was thinking something else entirely.

"My own master... I do like the sound of that," he mused.

"And yet, you two are lovers," pointed out Deiven. "I must say trying to redeem someone with passion, that's an interesting way for a Jedi Padawan to bring someone to the light don't you agree? I'm not saying passion is a bad thing, but it's nothing without real emotions behind it, the instinct to protect our loved ones gives us power, spurs us on to achieve things far beyond the possibilities of the Jedi and the Sith. That's how the light side works, it's a shield to protect ourselves and others while the dark side is a weapon to kill our enemies. Don't hide and cage your emotions inside you because eventually, they'll come out on their own and then, the dark side will corrupt you because you refused to unleash her voluntarily. If you do unleash your emotions willingly, you'll feel great relief and at peace."

The young Firrerreo looked at the super-soldier. "The Sith are simply using you," pointed out the ArchKnight. "When the war is over they'll toss you aside like a weapon that doesn't need to be used again, or worse... they'll get rid off you for good because they'll be afraid that you turn against them. Because to honest, right now, you're blindly following orders and do their bidding without a moment of hesitation... just like them... just like the clones. For the Sith, you're just a powerful clone of the Separatist Alliance."

"I am nothing like a Clone..." Wraith growled. "But I haven't known any other lifestyle. This is all I know," he added, his voice taking a softer tone.

"Ahsoka can show you that you can be your own person," Deiven replied. "She cares about you."

"I've been trying to do that. But he's so caught up in whatever brainwashing they've done to him I can't get through to him... if anything he's been influencing me more than anything," Ahsoka stated. "But... yeah... I-I guess I do care..."

"You care so much it's led to this," Wraith quietly realized. He looked back up at Deiven. "Are you so certain about my superiors wanting to throw me away? I'm an invaluable asset. The CIS need me."

"They need you because they're at war with the Republic or to be more precise the Sith are," pointed out the young Firrerreo. "They don't want peace, they only care about killing the Jedi and ruling over the galaxy. When the war ends, you'll become a super-soldier without a purpose and Sidious will order your extermination to be sure that no one is a threat to him. You have no future with them..." Deiven looked at Ahsoka. "...just like Ahsoka has no future with the Jedi Order. I know what awaits you and it's not a kind experience."

"I... I what?" Ahsoka said with wide eyes. Wraith immediately snapped towards him.

"Deiven, as much as I'd like to know, refrain from telling us anything. Just because it happened in your time doesn't mean it'll happen here too," he commanded.

"It actually happened in the main timeline and many alternate timelines, but I'm not saying it's a bad thing," stated the ArchKnight. "Ahsoka is a very passionate and compassionate girl with a loving heart and as beautiful as it sounds, despite all that and her loyalty to the Order, the Jedi won't take it into account when the time comes. You two can do so much more without the Jedi and Sith controlling you."

"You... Y-You make it sound like I have the same problem he does," Ahsoka commented.

"Haven't I been saying that all this time?" Wraith wondered, glancing to her.

"But I like being a Jedi!" she replied. "It's who I am, it's who I'm meant to be!"

"You don't like being a Jedi, you like helping others and feeling the thrill," pointed out Deiven. "If for example the Sith would be the saviors of the galaxy and you would be one of them you would say that you like being a Sith. It's not about who you are, it's about what do you do. You can help more people without the Jedi and their restrictions."

Ahsoka fell silent, stuck pondering such a striking notion. Just like in her first Force-connection with Wraith, she was now being forced to reconsider everything she held dear. Wraith motioned to Deiven.

"Deiven, a moment." He said, exiting the cell. Once outside and with the door closed, he resumed, "I do not know how Ahsoka will respond to such information. I myself have attempted to sway her from her beliefs, but she is tenacious and will not be swayed so easily. I will accept what you have to say, but she will take much longer. Do me a favor and get in contact with your Ahsoka. The sooner we have what we need the better..."

"Oh, she already thought about a way to help you," assured the ArchKnight. "She'll get every Republic military strategy from Anakin's astromech."

"Fair enough. Hopefully, nothing complicates this plan... it almost seems too good to be true," Wraith mused.

"Don't worry, my Ahsoka can handle herself," Deiven assured with a confident smile.

 **Coruscant, Jedi Temple, Hangar.**

Using her comlink, Ahsoka contacted Anakin and asked if she could take R2-D2 to the hangar in order to help her with some repairs on her starfighter.

Just like during her own time as a Padawan, Ahsoka from this timeline had the same red Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor, so she was lucky and her lie was successful. What's more, she didn't see R7-A7, who was her astromech during the clone wars so the situation was in her favor.

Artoo was in the Temple at the time when Ahsoka contacted him so the small astromech already waited at the starfighter circling around it. When Ahsoka approached it, Artoo rolled over to her and whistled questioningly. The droid didn't notice anything for him to fix.

"Oh, it's a small thing near the droid socket," Ahsoka quickly replied. "I think the wires are fried. I'll help you up."

The astromech warbled and once again moved towards the starfighter. Ahsoka looked around making sure that no one was around and quickly extended her hand towards the droid. A bolt of yellow lightning was launched from out her fingertips and zapped Artoo, who shrieked loudly and stopped moving. Temporarily, he was stunned, but not damaged.

"Sorry little buddy," Ahsoka said and approached the astromech with a datapad in hand.

* * *

Obi-Wan felt something strange from Ahsoka when she, Anakin and Senator Amidala arrived in the Temple's hangar. Her Force signature seemed less... Jedi like if he could use that phrase, and more powerful than before, which could have an explanation since she had the potential to become a strong Jedi with Anakin's guidance, but that wasn't an explanation for such a boost of power. It wasn't natural.

Anakin, who currently lay in a medical bed, mentioned that Ahsoka was in the hangar with Artoo so Obi-Wan decided to have a talk with her personally about a few things. As he entered the hangar, he looked around and spotted Ahsoka right beside her red interceptor. The astromech was in the ship's socket, while the young Togruta stood next to the ship and looked at a device in her hand, which Obi-Wan assumed from distance, was a datapad.

He approached them and was about to gain Ahsoka's attention, but Ahsoka turned her head towards him and quickly put the datapad in her pocket. "Master Kenobi?! What are you doing here?!"

"I'm here to talk," Obi-Wan replied. "Chancellor Palpatine contacted the Jedi Council and asked for a quick report from the mission on JanFathal. Since Anakin must stay in bed for a while, you need to tell us everything in detail what transpired there."

Ahsoka knew this was a bad idea, she wasn't informed about the details of their mission, unlike the Padawan Ahsoka. Without Anakin, who would explain the mission, the Masters would discover that something was fishy.

"I'm not really good with reports," Ahsoka said evasively. "Can't we wait until Anakins better?"

"I'm afraid not," Obi-Wan replied. The Jedi Master suddenly noticed something as he looked towards the astromech's socket. Artoo was not moving at all and his red lens, like the rest of his lights, was turned off. "What wrong with Artoo?"

Ahsoka hoped no one would notice Artoo's condition in the socket, but as always, Obi-Wan needed to be the perceptive one. "He's taking a little break," Ahsoka replied. "Ehhh... okay, I should give the council my report then."

The young Togruta walked passed Obi-wan, but suddenly felt his hand on her shoulder. "What's on that datapad?" he asked.

She had no good answers for this situation and she knew Obi-wan would ask to see the datapad. The young Togruta turned around slowly with a serious expression. "You're always so frustratingly probing Master Kenobi," she replied and called the lightsaber hilt to her hand.

Obi-Wan took a step back and reached for his hilt as well. He squinted his blue eyes and examined Ahsoka before him. A half-smile appeared on her orange-skinned face as she activated the green blade of her lightsaber.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	39. Playing Both Sides - part 4

**Disclaimer –** all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter ? "Playing Both Sides – part 4"**

 _ **22 BBY –**_ _ **Alternate Timeline**_ **– Coruscant, Jedi Temple, Hangar.**

"Ahsoka, don't make me hurt you," Obi-Wan said calmly. "I don't know what's gotten into you but put down your sabers and we can talk. Everything will be okay."

"I know," Ahsoka replied with a friendly smile. "But I don't plan on staying. That's why I'm going to leave."

"That's fine, but first show me the datapad," Obi-Wan said. "I just want to look at it and check what it contains."

Two clone troopers approached Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. "Excuse me, General Kenobi and Commander Tano is everything okay?" asked one of the clones.

Ahsoka ignored the clones and kept her blue eyes fixated on Obi-Wan. "You can't have it," she replied. "It's mine and I'm taking it with me."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," Obi-Wan said.

"But you can't stop me," Ahsoka shrugged and turned around.

Obi-Wan made a step forward. At that moment, Ahsoka activated her lightsaber, forcing Obi-Wan to stop in his tracks. While she didn't want to hurt him, a prospect of fighting a Jedi Master was really tempting. She didn't know if this Obi-Wan was as strong as Obi-Wan in their timeline, but he had to be of a similar level. A Jedi Master was a Jedi Master.

Kenobi activated his lightsaber and raised his blue blade in a defensive Soresu stance. His dominant foot was positioned back and he held the blade back in a one-handed grip, angled forwards with the blade arm held parallel, the offhand was held up with his two fingers pointing at Ahsoka.

"Troops, set your rifles to stun," he commanded.

As the clones tried to comply, a telekinetic force grabbed them by their helmets and smacked them against each other so hard, cracks appear on the material. They fall to the floor unconscious.

The Jedi Master didn't even notice a gesture from the young Togruta. He now was sure of one thing. "You're not Ahsoka," he stated.

"Yes and no," the young Togruta replied as she turned back to face the Jedi Master. "You'll understand in due time."

In a slit second, Ahsoka dashed towards Obi-Wan and began her assault with her lightsaber. Blue and green colors began to mix with each other, as Obi-Wan with his Soresu form defended against Ahsoka and her Ataru.

The Jedi Master quickly noticed that he needed to be cautious and not underestimate her. The Togruta in front of him was very skilled and dangerous. However, he didn't sense any anger or killing intent. It was like the Togruta standing before him was a wild cat, who wanted to play with a mouse.

Ahsoka flipped around and swung her lightsaber from all directions at Obi-Wan, who blocked all strikes with such speed that it appeared as if he covered himself with a blue dome of energy.

When Obi-Wan tried to respond with a quick counter or parry, Ahsoka either ducked or jumped away from the reach of his blade. Her speed and reflexes were astonishing, but Obi-Wan was amazed she was able to jump around like that and not show any signs of fatigue.

Other clone troopers, workers and Jedi began to take notice of the duel and slowly approached them, not understanding why two Jedi were training in the hangar.

Ahsoka suddenly stopped after a backflip and reached for her shoto. "Time for Jarkai?" Obi-Wan asked to which Ahsoka responded with a smile. She had a hunch Obi-Wan held back to some degree.

" _He probably wants answers and that's forcing him to not go all out,_ " Ahsoka guessed in her mind.

She turned off the green blade of her lightsaber, reattaching it to her belt and activated the yellowish-green blade of her shoto. Ahsoka noticed more and more people were watching them and knew she had to finish this quickly.

She extended her hand and pulled Obi-Wan, who didn't expect her to be able to penetrate his Force wall so easily, towards her blade. He smacked the shoto aimed at his shoulder to the side, but he wasn't able to block an elbow aimed at his nose. Obi-Wan's head was flung back as he took a few steps back and he felt the warm and wet blood drooping from his nose, but he was far from being defeated.

With a shorter blade, Ahsoka's strikes were now stronger and she began to apply telekinetic shoves and pulls to unbalance the Jedi Master. However, Obi-Wan didn't plan on being a punching bag.

On one of Ahsoka's swings, Obi-Wan rolled to the side and retaliated with a Force push. Ahsoka was pushed backward, but she used the shoto blade to stop herself, leaving a long, molten mark on the hangar's floor.

Obi-Wan didn't charge but waited. Ahsoka knew he was too much the quintessential Jedi. Too focused on defusing conflict rather than dominating in battle.

Ahsoka extended her hand and once again and Obi-Wan expected another pull, but a sound behind him caused him to look over his shoulder. Ahsoka lifted the red starfighter with Artoo inside the astromech socket and pulled it towards her and thus at Obi-Wan.

The Jedi Master somersaulted over the ship which continued towards Ahsoka, who predicted such a move and was ready to catch the ship before it made contact with her, it was pushed again towards Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan extended his hand and countered with a Force push of his own. The starfighter was kept between Ahsoka and Obi-Wan, the two pushing it with the Force.

As Obi-Wan kept pushing the ship, a sound of a lightsaber being ignited issued from behind him. Looking over his shoulder, he spotted Ahsoka's lightsaber on the ground with its green blade activated.

" _When did she...?_ " Obi-Wan heard a second humming sound and turned his head back just in time to spot the shoto, which came out flying and spinning from behind the ship in a curving trajectory. The human deflected the shoto, but at the same time, Ahsoka slid under the starfighter and stopped under Obi-Wan with her two hands extended and sparks jumping between her fingers.

As Obi-Wan looked down and noticed Ahsoka's eyes... yellow and glowing. Because he deflected the shoto, he didn't manage to move his blue blade back in time to defend himself against two bolts of lightning, which struck him in the chest and hurled a couple of feet away.

Ahsoka stood up and called her shoto and lightsaber back to her hands. Obi-Wan lay on the ground with smoke coming from his clothes and body. He groaned and raised his head to see Ahsoka, who winked at him and ran away towards the exit.

"Ghhh!" Obi-Wan got back to his feet and winced with pain.

"General are you okay?!" asked a clone trooper who ran up to him.

"Master Kenobi!" Obi-Wan heard a familiar voice and recognized Master Luminara Unduli and her Padawan Barriss Offee, who ran up to him from the opposite direction. "We sensed the dark side? What happened?"

"I think we have a problem," Obi-Wan replied covering his bleeding nose with his hand.

* * *

Ahsoka dashed through the corridors of the Temple knowing that Obi-Wan probably alerted the clones and the rest of the Jedi about the situation and they would start looking for her soon enough. Since she knew the layout of the Temple, it was just too easy.

The young Togruta jumped through the windows, breaking the glass with the Force and landed on a balcony that was located beneath it. With a moment to catch her breath, she crouched and pulled out her holoprojector.

When the holographic image of Deiven appeared on her hand, she immediately spoke. "I have the datapad with the military data," she announced. "But Master Kenobi is on to me. The Jedi will alert the whole Temple in a few moments."

"Can you escape?" Deiven asked.

"Yeah, but where should I go?" Ahsoka asked.

"Wraith told me he's got a safehouse on Coruscant," Deiven replied. "I'll send you the coordinates, meet us there. We'll switch you with Ahsoka and we can return home."

"Okay," Ahsoka nodded.

When she turned off the holoprojector, she also had a thought. Palpatine aka Darth Sidious got her into this mess despite knowing that she worked for him. So it was payback time and Ahsoka knew how to do that.

 **Twenty minutes later -** **Coruscant, Jedi Temple, Council Chamber.**

"Are you sure Master Kenobi?" asked Master Windu.

Obi-Wan, who had his nose healed by Barriss, explained what happened in the hangar and already the clones were on the lookout for Ahsoka Tano, or at least the person who looked like her.

"Yes, I'm sure," Obi-Wan replied. "She's far stronger than Ahsoka we know. She could've killed me, but she got a datapad, which I don't know what it contained, and ran off."

"Strange this situation is," pointed out Master Yoda.

"Indeed," nodded Master Plo Koon. "And if that's not Ahsoka where is she then?"

"That's a good question," said Obi-Wan. I'm sure she had the answers. "Anakin won't be happy."

 **Sometime later – Coruscant, Supreme Chancellor's Office.**

Ahsoka carefully avoided the clones, which guarded the senate building, but behaved normally near the blue guards, which still weren't informed about the situation.

With a mischievous smirk, the young Togruta approached the door leading the office of the Supreme Chancellor. There was no risk of him attacking Ahsoka since the Jedi would sense it immediately. Ahsoka entered the office and found the human alone behind his desk.

Palpatine looked up as she entered, sitting up and back in his seat. "Padawan Tano," he greeted, "I was not expecting you today. How may I help you?"

Ahsoka looked around the office, making sure they were alone. "I just want to inform you, Lord Sidious, that my mission is finished," she said straight out. "I managed to download the memory banks of Anakin's astromech, which contained every military strategy of the Republic."

Palpatine sputtered at hearing her words. "I'm... I'm sorry, I... I have no idea what you're talking about. What did you download?" he asked, trying to keep his demeanour.

"Artoo never had a memory wipe so it was a pretty big file, but I managed it," Ahsoka went on. "When the Wraith arrives on Coruscant, I'll hand him the data so you can have the advantage over the Republic. Lord Tyranus will be pleased as well, I'm sure of it."

"Padawan Tano, please, I have no idea what you are talking about," Palpatine implored. "Who is this 'Lord Tyranus'? And just what is it about memory files you keep talking about?" While her words rang absolutely true to him, Palpatine did his best to keep up his calm veneer of Supreme Chancellor. "The Wraith is coming here? What are you talking about?"

"Well to his hideout of course, and Lord Tyranus is Dooku," Ahsoka replied with an innocent smile. "Don't tell me you forgot. I hope you remember about the chips inside the clones for the order sixty-six because this will play a vital role in your plan to destroy the Jedi Order."

"Padawan are you accusing me of being a cohort of such an evil man?" Palpatine declared, feigning mixed hurt and shock. "I am a man of the Republic, I would never align myself with the likes of him. And what is this 'Order sixty-six' you speak of? Surely not the auxiliary order, we have no need for it."

"Of course you do," Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "And you never had a Master called Darth Plagueis as well as your first apprentice Maul. You're right, I should simply destroy the Republic data and forgot about it all. And yes the Jedi Order, since we don't need it, I should inform the Masters about it so they can simply pull out the chips during the cloning procedure."

This revelation of such truths was frightening Palpatine to no end. The fact that Ahsoka of all people was able to relay such important secrets of his was enough to make Palpatine sweat a little. "Padawan Tano, I must insist that I do not know what you are talking about. Now, if you will excuse me, I am in the middle of some important work that needs to be finished."

"Alright," Ahsoka shrugged and turned on her heel. Without a word, she left his office fighting the urge to chuckle. When she closed the doors, she almost burst out in laughter and headed to meet Deiven and the rest.

 **Half an hour later – Coruscant, Urso Entertaiment District, Underworld Area, Wraith's Apartment.**

After the alternate Ahsoka had sent back the Republic's military data, Wraith took charge escorting Deiven and Padawan Ahsoka to his safehouse on Coruscant: the top floor room of a small apartment complex in Coruscant's Underworld area.

"This place brings back good memories," he mused with a smile, noting the bed off in the corner.

"Yeah... I, uh... I guess it does," Ahsoka agreed.

"You remember it well, don't you my dear?" Wraith wondered with a smirk.

"It's kinda hard to forget..." Ahsoka sheepishly admitted, her montrals flushing darkly.

Deiven smirked and shook his head. "Hehe, well I guess everything I've mentioned about you two is true," he stated.

Soon, the Knight of the Kingdom entered the apartment with a proud smirk on her face. "Mission accomplished!" she exclaimed.

Padawan Ahsoka stared wide-eyed at her counterpart, the other Ahsoka looking exactly like her, although maybe a little older.

"By the Force..." she breathed. "She... s-she looks just like me."

The two Ahsoka's looked at each other, one with a shock written all over her face, the other with a friendly smile.

"Indeed, it's hard to believe, I know," Wraith responded, standing up. "Good work. The data you retrieved was perfect, exactly what we were looking for."

"No problem," Ahsoka replied looking towards the super-soldier. "It was a refreshing experience. Now..." she looked back at the other Ahsoka "...we need to dress back into our own clothes. Is there a refresher we can use?"

"Back by the entrance, first door on your right," Wraith replied, pointing them down the hall. "Fair warning, it might be a tad small. This place isn't very big to begin with."

"It'll do", Ahsoka replied and gestured the Padawan to follow her.

Ahsoka followed her duplicate into the refresher, leaving Deiven and Wraith to talk for a moment.

"I've been meaning to ask, have you ever encountered someone like me before in another timeline?" he wondered. "I'm just curious about this whole prospect of a multiverse."

"You mean someone who appeared in the main timeline and created the alternate one? Yup, many," answered the young Firrerreo. "Hell, I even meet a female clone."

"Female Clone?" Wraith repeated, incredulous. "Never seen one... then again, I would've killed it without thinking. Ever meet a super-soldier? Republic-made or otherwise?"

"Nope, not yet at least," Deiven replied. "There are many alternate timelines so I don't think I can visit them all in a short time."

"Fair enough," Wraith mused. "Glad to know I'm still one-of-a-kind."

"Heh, yes you are," confirmed the young Firrerreo.

* * *

While Deiven and Wraith talked, the two Ahsokas undresses and talked as well. "I've left a surprise for you in your room at the Temple," said the Knight of the Kingdom. "A small datapad with all the locations of the droid factories. It's located under the mattress."

"How did you get your hands on that?" the Padawan asked as she handed her duplicate's clothes over. "How long were you with them for? Surely Wraith was keeping an eye on you two."

"On my friend yes, but not on me," Ahsoka replied giving the Padawan her clothes as well as her akul-tooth headdress and the Padawan braid. While the Padawan had a standard teeth headdress, Ahsoka from the Kingdom had pearl-white and gold colored ones, which were proof of her loyalty, just like her white-gold coloured Togruta sash.

"The clone wars are over in our time," she added. "So we know all the locations of the droid factories. Show the datapad to Master Yoda so that the Republic will have an edge against the Separatists."

"They're over?" Ahsoka wondered as she got dressed. "Do you know if they'll end for us?"

"Sooner or later, they always end," Ahsoka replied, adjusting her outfit and checking her weapons. "Alright I have everything, it's good to have my own set of clothes. Oh, before we leave, when you meet Master Obi-Wan tell him I'm sorry for the nose."

"What did you do?!" the Padawan asked.

"He discovered that I'm not a Padawan so we got into a little fight," Ahsoka replied scratching the back of her head. "A broken nose was a consequence of that battle. Don't worry, he's fine. Let's go."

The two Togrutas exited the refresher, now properly dressed in their respective outfits.

"I presume you two are good to go now?" Wraith inquired.  
"I guess. This has been pretty weird. Not how I thought today would go," the Padawan answered.

"Skyguy is alright so you don't have to worry about him," assured Ahsoka.

"Just remember what I told you," reminded the ArchKnight. "We'll come to visit you in the future to see if this timeline has taken a step towards the balance. I wish you two the best of luck and I hope you'll survive the incoming events. Take care of Scipio Wraith, and you Ashoka take care of the old big and sinister over here."

"I will," Wraith nodded.

"I'll try," Ahsoka replied with a smirk.

The Knight Ahsoka placed her hand on Deiven's shoulder. "See you in the future," he said while Ahsoka waved with her free hand. The ArchKnight closed his eyes and the two members of the Kingdom vanished without a trace.

 ** **22 BBY – The Kingdom's Timeline - Zulio – Third Moon of Shili, Temple of Balance, The Gardens of Life.****

When Ahsoka opened her crystal blue eyes she was back with Deiven in their world. "That was awesome!" she stated with a big smile.

"Indeed, interesting timeline and people," admitted the ArchKnight. "Also, good job inside the Jedi Temple."

"Thanks! I managed to defeat Obi-Wan!" Ahsoka said with unconcealed pride.

"Oh, in a lightsaber duel?" Deiven asked.

"Nah, I had to resort to Force techniques and diversions," Ahsoka shook her head. "His Soresu form was too solid. I didn't kill him though because I didn't want to affect the natural flow of their timeline. How did he know I was not a Padawan?"

"You have a different aura than in the past," pointed out Deiven. "You didn't conceal it so he noticed something was off and Anakin didn't sense it because he was confused due to that head injury. Master Yoda or any other Jedi would sense that as well."

"I see," Ahsoka nodded.

"Anyway, good job as I said already," Deiven smiled. "Now let's go home. I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	40. The Unwanted Disciple

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 40 "The Unwanted Disciple."**

Ahsoka's training continues! To become the Force-Watcher, the young Togruta must learn many abilities to survive the dangerous tasks, that come along with the rank, and endure the harsh environments she is bond to visit.

While the Kingdom of the Force adjusts to the new system, Deiven Virlo trains his young friend and decides to travel with Ahsoka to a specific place thanks to his training technique, where she can learn the necessary abilities of the Force-Watcher.

 **Lehon System, Shili, The Palace of Aven Tunalen, Ahsoka's Room.**

Deiven sat down cross-legged on Ahsoka's bed and looked at his friend, who sat opposite of him in the same position. "Okay so tell me, what do you know about Force drain and Force walk?" he asked.

"Hmmm... Force drain it's a dark side technique that allows the user to siphon its opponent Force energy, but only from an organic being," Ahsoka replied. "Force walk, if I remember correctly, it's an advanced technique that allowed one to bind Force ghosts to oneself and gain their power."

"Correct," Deiven nodded. "And have you heard about Force oversight?"

"No," Ahsoka shook her head.

"You couldn't," Deiven said with a sly smile. "It's a technique known only to the ArchKnights and the one who held the title of the Force-Watcher. While it's a basic ability of the Force-Watcher, it's a very complicated long-term ritual. You must be at least proficient with Force drain and Force walk to use it. That's why you need to be able to use the two techniques first."

"What does it do?" Ahsoka asked intrigued.

"As you said earlier, Force walk binds the Force ghosts to a person who uses the technique," Deiven said as he began to explain. "Once bound, the user may draw from the ghost's power. Binding an unwilling ghost allows the user to draw more power while taking a willing one does the opposite. In case of a Force Oversight, it doesn't matter if the ghost is willing or unwilling; the results are the same."

"So it's a better technique?" Ahsoka asked.

"More powerful," Deiven answered. "And different in its use. Force walk binds the ghosts to the user's body, while Force oversight binds the ghost to an item that the user possesses."

"Isn't that a worse technique then?" Ahsoka cooked her to the side. "I can lose the item with the bound ghost or someone can steal it, unlike my body."

"But your body can be weakened or taken over by a powerful Force ghost if you're not focused enough," pointed out the young Firrerreo. "Binding too many ghosts can overwhelm you, inflicting physical and spiritual sickness and lead to violent expressions of Force power beyond your control. And besides, Force oversight allows you to recreate real bodies for the Force spirits, and they can aid you in a real battle. To be clear, you're not bringing back the dead."

"Then why do I need to learn Force walk first?" Ahsoka asked again. "Can't I learn Force oversight without learning Force drain and Force walk? And how do I transfer Force spirits, that I already have inside me, thanks to the Force walk, from my body to an item afterward?"

"You need to be patient," stated the young ArchKnight. "Rushing things in your training as a Force-Watcher can have bad or even fatal consequences. First, you need to learn Force drain, then Force walk. Afterwards, we'll focus on learning Force oversight."

"Okay," Ahsoka complied with a smile. She trusted Deiven and his teachings. "So you're going to teach me Force drain?"

"That's the tricky part," Deiven replied with a somewhat amused smile. "The technique cannot be taught in a normal way."

"Huh?!" Ahsoka's eyes widened in confusion.

"It can only be gained through instinct, through experiencing its effects first-hand," the young Firrerreo explained.

"So someone needs to use it on me, but since it is a dark side technique... it has to be someone who wants to hurt me," Ahsoka said narrowing her blue eyes.

"So your teacher is going to be a Sith Lord," Deiven stated.

"We're going to use your training technique to travel to the past," Ahsoka surmised. "But are you sure a Sith Lord is going to use Force drain willingly? Or should I count on luck so that he'll use it during the fight?"

"Heh, trust me, he will use it," Deiven replied. "It will be a very unpleasant feeling. You need to remember to use Force resistance to endure as long as you can before you die. True, we can repeat the process as many times as we need without permanent consequences. But I don't want you to experience it longer than you have to. So before we continue, I'll try to enter your mind with my Force powers. Your job is to use Force resistance and not let it happen. It's the best way for you to gain experience in using it without getting hurt."

"Alright!" Ahsoka said and exhaled.

"Let's get started," Deiven said with a smile.

 **Zulio – The Third Moon of Shili, Temple of Balance, Traning Grounds.**

Maul stood on the balcony above the training grounds leaning against the railing. He watched the young children and Squires training with the older Knights with clear interest. True, the teachers were softer than the Sith and the training Maul endured during his childhood was much more brutal, but still, the Squires were forced to give their all.

The younglings were told to use emotions to fuel their power, and at the same time, they needed to watch out for unchecked rage. While it was 'different' for the former Sith assassin, he couldn't argue with the results. Many Squires were very talented and skilled with their use of the Force and lightsaber combat.

The red-skinned Zabrak sensed someone 'watching' him, and he knew all too well who that was. The blinded boy, Caleb Dume, was following him for a while now and it began to tick him off. He pushed himself off the railing but didn't turn around.

"I can sense your presence!" Maul stated with clear irritation in his voice. "What do you want from me?!"

Caleb, who stood right around the corner to the balcony, revealed himself. The young boy, instead of bandages, now had a white band with yellow writing in the language of the Force that meant 'sight' that covered his empty eye sockets.

"I want you to train me!" Caleb said decisively.

Of all the things Maul expected to hear from the young former Padawan, this surprised him. The Zabrak turned around and looked at the blinded boy with a serious expression. He hoped to hear right away that it was a joke, but Caleb's face showed seriousness and determination. Plus, he sensed that the boy was telling the truth.

"Do you even realize who I am?" Maul asked.

"A member of the Kingdom," Caleb replied. "I can sense your powerful emotions."

"Because I was a Sith assassin and an apprentice of a Sith Lord," Maul stated. "You would be wise to keep your distance."

"You're not that bad," Caleb shrugged. "You saved us at the Citadel."

"I did that because it was my mission, not because I wanted to save you out of the goodness of my heart," pointed out Maul. "And even if I would want to teach you, I'm a Squire. That means I can't have a Squire of my own."

"I don't have to be your Squire!" Caleb insisted forcefully. "You can train me as a fellow member of the Kingdom. Many Squires and Knights help each other out. We can do the same."

After he heard this, Maul stared at Caleb silently for a couple of seconds. A mocking snicker left his lips, and he replied. "I think the lack of sight made you delirious boy. There's nothing you know or can do that I can't. So there's nothing you can teach me, and you don't want me to teach you."

"I do!" Caleb stated forcefully. "I can handle any training you can think off!"

Before Maul could reply, both he and Calen heard Zai'shira's voice. "You're a confident and brave, young one."

The Togruta approached the two with an intrigued smile. "Why do you want him to teach you Caleb? There are hundreds of Knights in the Temple, who would be willing to teach you."

Caleb turned towards the ArchKnight and lowered his head. "He's similar to Master Billaba," he replied, making Zai'shira arch her white eyebrow marking and chuckle slightly.

However, being compared to a Jedi made Maul's blood boil, and he closed his fists in anger. Zai'shira glanced at Maul, who knew better than to do anything impulsive, or in this case, stupid.

"She was powerful and strict," Caleb added. "The Knights of the Kingdom would be soft with me because of my 'condition'. Maybe not as soft as the Jedi would be, but I want hard training so that I can protect my friends and not let them share a similar fate."

Zai'shira smiled warmly to Caleb and crouched before him. "Go to the training grounds for now," she told him. "We'll see what we can do."

"Okay," Caleb complied with a hint of hope in his voice. He passed Zai'shira and began to walk down the corridor, holding his hand near the wall.

"You can't seriously be considering his request!" Maul stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I wanted to give you someone you could teach in the first place," Zai'shira stated. "And as it turns out, Caleb wants you to teach him. It's a win-win situation. Just stick to hand-to-hand and lightsaber combat only."

"I'm supposed to teach a blind kid?!" Maul was shocked and irritated. "Master, what kind of a trap is this?!"

"A trap?" Zai'shira arched her white eyebrow marking.

"I can't hurt anyone from the Kingdom, and yet you want me to train a crippled, former Padawan!" said the Zabrak. "His weakened state sickens me! If I hurt him badly, there will be consequences!"

"So make sure you don't hurt him... badly," Zai'shira replied simply. "That's also a part of your training. You need to control yourself."

Maul groaned and rolled his yellow eyes. "For what sins?!" he asked. "I've been an obedient apprentice, yet you force me to do such fruitless task! Training that boy won't help with my revenge against Kenobi!"

"Hah, it's not fruitless, you need to learn to protect others if you want your next mission to be successful," Zai'shira said with a smirk.

"What mission?" Maul asked narrowing his eyes in confusion.

"Killing Mace Windu and rescuing the younglings," Zai'shira answered. "That's a vital mission so you can't screw it up. After you succeed, we'll give you the location of Obi-Wan Kenobi so you can get your revenge."

Maul slightly relaxed after hearing that. He inhaled and exhaled through his nose. "Ghh... fine," he complied. "I'll... babysit him."

"Good, glad we understand each other," Zai'shira said and winked to Maul, who sighed and shook his head. He walked pass Zai'shira and headed straight to the training grounds.

"Try to bond yourself with Caleb, find things in him that you like," Zai'shira advised making Maul stop for a moment and look over his shoulder at the ArchKnight. "It'll make your training more enjoyable."

Maul carried on without a single word, but Zai'shira smirked under her nose.

* * *

The Zabrak reached the training grounds and immediately spotted the young Caleb, who paced around impatiently inside the sand circle, using it to know where he was. The boy sensed Maul's presence and quickly approached him. "And?" he asked.

The red-skinned Zabrak sighed and replied. "I hope you're ready because your Jedi training was nothing compared to what I'll do to you."

"Good," Caleb said with a sassy smirk. Maul sensed joy and excitement, which oozed from the boy. He rolled his eyes and reached for his saberstaff. "You're lucky the weapon I got from the Kingdom has a non-lethal low-power setting used for training, or this would be painful for you."

Caleb heard the sound of a lightsaber being ignited followed by a familiar humming. He reached for his new lightsaber hilt attached to his belt. As he tried to set the weapon to low-power, Maul spoke. "Don't bother; at least it won't be boring that way."

"Okay, but don't blame me if you get hurt," Caleb replied snappishly.

The Zabrak smirked and spoke with a sinister tone. "Heh funny, I was about to say the same thing."

Caleb took a defensive stance, and Maul immediately recognized the third form of lightsaber combat. With a scornful look, he lunged at the small boy.

 **Shili, The Palace of Aven Tunalen, Ahsoka's Room.**

"Uff, I'm all sweaty," Ahsoka said after Deiven finished another one of his mental attacks on her mind. While it wasn't a combat exercise and they didn't move an inch the entire time, drops of sweat covered her forehead.

The young Firrerreo went easy on her and gradually increased the power of his attempt to let her get used to using Force resistance. Members of the Jedi Order taught that technique, so even younglings knew how to use it at a novice level.

"Normally you would block, evade or dodge, but some Force powers cannot be evaded with just quick footwork alone," pointed out the young Firrerreo. "Many Jedi, especially the young ones, rarely train Force resistance, at least to an advanced level."

"Yeah," Ahsoka admitted and wiped the sweat from her forehead with her forearm. "I had little practical training in the Temple when it came to Force resistance. Master Yoda only told us to imagine our minds in a fortress of stone and steel, with crenelated walls."

"Hmmm... a good way to do it," Deiven nodded. "Add more layers to the walls and even imagine yourself inside a Force barrier. Try to imagine my mental attack as a drill and kept on adding layers of steel to endure my assault. Take a short rest, and we'll continue."

Ahsoka jumped off the bed and approached the table in the middle of her room that had a jog filled with fresh water. The windows in the room were open, which provided a gentle, cool breeze.

"What if my Force resistance becomes too powerful for the Sith to use Force drain against me and I defeat him?" Ahsoka asked after taking a few sips of water from the jog. She wasn't trying to sound overconfident, but there was a slight chance the situation could end in such a way.

Deiven chuckled. "Yes, it is possible to learn Force immunity, which could render some Force powers completely inert, but that's a mastery level of Force resistance," he replied. "And the Sith you're going to face was capable of draining whole planets. His mere presence siphoned the life force of organic beings, and his speech alone caused pain and death. I mean, if he would live in the main timeline, where the Kingdom doesn't exist, and he would take the place of Darth Sidious, the amount of casualties for the Republic and the Jedi Order would be astronomical."

"Oh," Ahsoka's eyes widened as her hopes of winning were utterly shattered. "I'm going to die quickly aren't I?"

"I'm afraid so," Deiven replied, but quickly added with a reassuring tone. "The goal is to withstand as long as you can. Even if you last half a minute or less, it will be enough to experience the technique. Since you won't die for real, this is the best way for you to learn it."

"A word of warning though," Deiven continued. "It is possible that the effect of Force drain could create a hunger inside of you, which would compel you to feed upon others. That hunger controlled and destroyed the human being the Sith once was forcing him to place his consciousness inside his mask and armor in order to cheat death. While holding the title of a Sith Lord, he cared little for the Sith and their rules. He only wanted to feed upon the Force, nothing else. If not stopped, he would devour everything."

"So he's a Force spirit?" Ahsoka asked.

"No, he's a wound in the Force," Deiven explained. "Wounds in the Force are often centered in astrographical locations where traumatic events took places, such as the destruction of planet Huk or Alderaan, but they could also form within individuals such as the Sith you're going to meet."

"What's his name?" Ahsoka inquired.

"Darth Nihilus," replied the young Firrerreo. "Or the Lord of Hunger, if you prefer more sinister name."

Ahsoka looked at the floor, trailing off. She began to think intensively about something which picked Deiven's interest. "What's wrong?" asked the ArchKnight.

After a few moments of silence, Ahsoka looked back at Deiven. "Let's go to meet that Sith right now," she proposed, making Deiven arch his ginger eyebrow.

"I think it's still too early for you and you know that," he replied shaking his head in disagreement. "I told you how strong he was. He's going to kill you right away and will have to repeat this far often than necessary."

"So let's make him use it slowly!" Ahsoka said with a decisive tone.

Deiven tilted his head, squinting his amber, snake-like eyes. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"You know him better than I do, teleport us to a place where he would not expect us to be there," Ahsoka suggested. "So instead of killing me right away, he would be curious how I did get there. Just like that time with Darth Malak. He injured me but didn't kill me to question me."

"Hmmm..." Deiven stroked his chin "...I know only a planet that he devoured, but he aimed to kill the Jedi Conclave located on the surface. That would not help because he would think you're a Jedi," he stated. "I would need to let the Force guide us like I did when I was younger, and teleport to a proper place for this training to work."

"Let's go with that!" Ahsoka insisted.

"I mean it's worth a shot," Deiven said and chuckled. "Worst case scenario, we'll die and try again."

Ahsoka smiled and joined Deiven on the bed in a cross-legged position. Deiven extended his hand, and she grabbed it, closing her eyes just like he did a moment after. He focused on the Force and let it guide them.

 **3356 BBY – Malachor V, Depths, Trayus Academy, Proving Grounds.**

Once fertile and hospitable, Malachor was a rocky, hellish wasteland planet located in the Outer Rim Territories, and had a Sith temple located underneath its surface, along with entire buried cities with petrified warriors, which was the effect of the ancient Malachor superweapon. Its surface resembled an ocean of liquid carbonite that had flash-frozen. Small, pyramidal, solid stony foothills were located equidistant from each other on the surface of the planet. Along Malachor's central latitude was a large crater ringed by narrow spires.

The planet was filled with hundreds of caves and series of underground passageways and caverns located beneath its surface. One lucky, or unlucky, was able to find an entrance to the Trayus Academy, a Sith training center, which opened onto an antechamber that connected to the eastern and western halls of the complex.

The Trayus Crescent, located to the west, was a hall with many alcoves that were frequented by Sith commandos. To the east, the Trayus Proving Grounds was a warren of small and cramped rooms in which many Dark Jedi and Sith commandos could be found. The northern point of both wings led to the Academy's central area, the last bit of open space before the innermost sanctum of the Trayus Academy was known as the Trayus Core.

Thanks to his training technique, Deiven and Ahsoka were teleported directly inside the sleeping chambers. When they opened their eyes, they noticed they were in the same positions, but on a different bed and in a different, cramped room with small red crystals attached to the upper corners of the room providing light.

"What in the... who are you?!" a male voice suddenly demanded.

Ahsoka noticed a person clad in head to toe in red armor, standing nearby the bed. Deiven spotted a couple more similarly armoured figures. One of them noticed Deiven's lightsaber and yelled. "Jedi! Kill them!"

They all pulled out blasters while Ahsoka along with Deiven reached for their own weapons. In one moment, chaos broke loose.

* * *

In the Trayus core, three Sith Lords had an important conversation, which was interrupted when all of them sensed a strong disturbance in the Force. When Deiven and Ahsoka began to use the Force, the Sith felt it clearly.

"I think we have uninvited guests," said Darth Traya, the Lord of Betrayal, her pale face hidden underneath a hood and only two braids of gray hair were visible.

"We'll dispatch them right away," stated Darth Sion, the Lord of Pain. Darth Nihilus, the Lord of Hunger only watched the two silently, sensing the new Force signatures and wanting to satisfy his hunger.

"I'm curious how they managed to get inside the Academy unnoticed up until now," pondered Darth Traya. "Bring them to me, alive."

"Yes, Master," Darth Sion complied. Darth Nihilus only bowed his head and together with the other apprentice, they walked away.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	41. The Sith Triumvirate

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 41 "The Sith Triumvirate."**

 **3356 BBY – Malachor V, Depths, Trayus Academy, Proving Grounds.**

Deiven and Ahsoka were surprised by the whole situation, but that didn't mean they forgot how to defend themselves. The young Firrerreo managed to count five armoured soldiers, which were quickly taken out by him and Ahsoka. Blasters were never a good weapon against an enemy who can send your energy bolts directly back at your face. Unfortunately for the two members of the Kingdom, the room, in which they were was one of many adjoined ones, so the whole commotion had not gone unnoticed.

When the next group of armed soldiers opened the doors to the room and was ready to open fire, Ahsoka extended her arm and used the Force to push the bottom on the panel right next to it, thus closing the doors just in time. She quickly threw her green coloured lightsaber at the control panel and destroyed it, buying herself and Deiven a few moments to gather their thoughts. "Where the heck are we?!" she asked as the soldiers pounded at the door from the other side.

Now that he had some time to think, the young Firrerreo began to look around and turned off his lightsaber. The room was cramped and had six simple, yet heavy beds. Aside from that, there were no other types of furniture, not even lockers or tables. The walls were made of grey, almost darkish metal, and the only source of light was the red crystals.

"A gloomy, simple and dark design," he stated. "And by the amount of dark side I'm sensing, I'm guessing that we're inside some training complex, maybe a Sith temple."

"So Darth Nihilus is here?" Ahsoka asked, calling her lightsaber back to her hand.

"The Force knows what's our goal," reminded the young Firrerreo. "We would not be here if this place was only filled with non-Force-sensitive soldiers."

"I guess you're right," Ahsoka agreed and looked around the ceiling. "But what now? I see no ventilation shafts, which explains why this room smells like sweaty socks, so the only way out is through that door, and Force knows how many soldiers are there."

"We need to make one then," stated the young Firrerreo. He ran up to the wall and activated his lightsaber. He thrusted his indigo blade into the metal and began to cut, leaving a molten trail in the shape of a circle.

Ahsoka ran up to him and leaned the side of her head to the wall. She closed her eyes and focused. "I don't sense anyone on the other side," she informed.

"Good," Deiven replied with a nod. When he finished making a full circle, he pulled out the blade and used the Force to push the metal inward. Both he and Ahsoka went through the hole and quickly placed the metal back on its place with the Force.

The two noticed they were on a catwalk that stretched alongside the wall with doors, presumably leading to the soldier bedrooms. As Deiven looked over the railing, he noticed a large, round room with at least five doors beneath them with a red circle in the middle. He assumed it was a place where soldiers and Sith trained.

"Where to now?" Ahsoka asked.

Before Deiven could reply, one of the doors on the opposite side of the catwalk opened, and a tall human male clad in black tunic left the room. He immediately spotted the two aliens and reached for a lightsaber attached to his belt. Without any words, he began to run alongside the catwalk to reach the intruders.

The doors began to open, and other Sith acolytes and soldiers began to leave their rooms, closing in on Deiven and Ahsoka from two sides.

"Right now we need to thin their numbers," stated the young Firrerreo, rolling his shoulders. "Use the little room we have to our advantage. Their numbers won't matter."

"Won't I be too tired afterwards to withstand Force drain?" Ahsoka questioned.

"If we don't deal with them, you won't reach Nihilus in the first place," he replied. "And after all, this will be good training. I know you enjoy a good fight."

"Heh, you know me so well," Ahsoka smirked as she and Deiven went back to back with their lightsabers ignited.

The first Sith acolyte, a young human male with dark skin and black hair, charged at Ahsoka with his crimson blade raised overhead. As he swung downwards, the young Togruta raised her green blade and blocked it with relative ease while kneeing him in the gut at the same time. All of them were too eager to quickly kill the intruders and get a reward from the Sith Lords. Plus, they were less experienced than Ahsoka, let alone Deiven.

As he groaned in pain, Ahsoka quickly pushed his blade back and sent him flying with the Force towards the rest. Two soldiers, who were about to fire at her with their blasters, were knocked over by him, but a blond female assassin, clad in a sleeveless tunic, dodged him with a quick side-step and charged at Ahsoka.

The young Knight ducked underneath the horizontal slash and countered with a precise thrust to her shoulder. The blonde Sith managed to avoid the attack by moving to the side, and when Ahsoka quickly slashed with her green blade, the Sith jumped back thus pressing her back against the railing.

Two soldiers managed to get to their feet, and when a third one joined them, they opened fire at Ahsoka, who quickly assumed the Shien stance and began to redirect the energy bolts at the female assassin. The young Sith managed to deflect two bolts, but the third hit her in the shoulder and the fourth in the chest, leaving a steaming hole. The impact pushed her over the railing, and her lifeless body hit the floor below.

Now, Ahsoka began to redirect the bolts back at the soldiers. When one of them received a direct hit to his forehead, the other two stopped firing and began to draw back.

The male human, who was sent flying earlier by Ahsoka, got up to his feet. He pushed the two soldiers aside and charged at her once again.

Ahsoka noticed a large dagger attached to his belt and quickly yanked it with the Force. She threw it at him and simultaneously dashed. The metal blade was driven into his chest up to the hilt. As he screamed in pain, Ahsoka jumped, using the grip of the dagger as leverage, and hit him in the nose with her knee. The Sith spat blood and fell backward to the cold, metal floor.

Not even a second later, another group of Sith and soldiers closed in on Ahsoka, who took a deep breath. As the soldiers were ready to fire and the Sith jumped towards her, she released a powerful Force scream. The shock-wave bent the railings and created cracks on the floor and walls, not to mention hurled her enemies away.

Deiven also fought against the soldiers and the Sith in his unique way. While engaged in a blade-lock with a bulky, dark-skinned human male, another young Sith, a yellow-skinned male Twi'lek, jumped over them and attacked Deiven from behind.

The young Firrerreo uncoiled his tail, and as the Twi'lek was ready to slash his back with his red blade, he swiped him from his feet and slammed him as he was lying, breaking two ribs in the process.

The bulky human pressed his crimson blade against Deiven's indigo-coloured one, but the young Firrerreo used his tail to grab the lightsaber from the Twi'lek. The human failed to notice the hilt, which was placed to his stomach and activated. The red blade went through his abdomen, and the tip came out the other side.

Deiven pushed him away towards the group and used his tail to grab the Twi'lek, who tried to get up. He coiled his tail around his neck and lifted him into the air. A loud snap was heard as the young Firrerreo broke his neck and hurled the body over the railing.

One of the soldiers fired at Deiven from his blaster, but the young alien used the Force and stopped the energy bolt in mid-air then sent it back at the soldier.

Another one aimed as well, but before he fired, Deiven lifted him in the air with the Force. Focusing his willpower, the young ArchKnight used a Force ability called combustion, that allowed the user to cause an object to explode by sheer force of will.

Deiven focused his will and the Force, his eyes glowing in a yellowish hue. In one moment, the soldier's body exploded like a balloon. Blood, muscles, skin, bones and his remains were scattered in all directions, covering the floor, the wall and the people below.

Slowly, all of them began to realize that the foe before them wasn't a Jedi but a powerful Force user. Many of them were in awe and terrified at the same time, seeing such a ruthless and destructive display of power. While the young Sith stood there unsure what to do, the soldiers began to retreat.

Suddenly, both Deiven and Ahsoka felt tremendous hatred and pain. The door in the room beneath them opened with a hiss, and a male figure in black attire entered the room. He was clad only in trousers, which were held by a broad sash, long vambrace with a glove on his right arm and knee-high boots.

Topless, the man's skin was ashen white with visible cracks and scars. His whole body resembled the one of an undead.

Deiven and Ahsoka looked over the railing and spotted the man. "Is that Darth Nihilus?!" she inquired loudly to be heard.

"No!" Deiven replied. "I don't know who he is, but he's strong in the dark side of the Force and full of hatred!"

A scream drew Deiven's attention, and when he turned his head, he noticed that one soldier was hurled over the railing by someone, and a second one was lifted into the air. The soldiers wanted to retreat, and that wasn't a good thing in the eyes of the Sith Lords.

The young Firrerreo recognized the figure which entered the catwalk through one of the doors. The robes and armor were black and covered his form aside from his face, which was covered by a white mask with red stripes over each eye hole. It would have covered his cheeks, but not a nose or mouth. There was also a brown embossed detail on the mask that split it vertically in two halves. There was no mistake about it, it was Darth Nihilus.

The soldier screamed as yellow-red tendrils of energy that came out of Nihilus's glowed hand touched him and sucked the life out of him, leaving an empty husk in a matter of seconds, which was dropped to the floor. Knowing that they failed to stop the intruders, the young Sith, mostly those who were able, quickly left the catwalk. Some jumped down; some simply used the doors to get out of the sight of the two powerful Sith Lords. They chose to receive punishment later rather than to be killed right now.

Deiven turned to look at Ahsoka and noticed her staring at the black clothed Sith Lord with a spark in her eyes. Yes, she knew that it was Darth Nihilus. The young Togruta looked at Deiven, who nodded consentingly, giving her the green light to engage him.

While Ahsoka ran pass Deiven towards Darth Nihilus, Darth Sion looked up and spotted the gold-skinned alien. He activated the crimson blade of his lightsaber and used the Force to jump on to the catwalk.

Deiven now was able to look at the Sith more closely. The Sith's right eye was completely white in comparison to his left one, which was brown, and the skin on the right side of his face was torn off. His whole body appeared to be decomposing. "Ughhh...you seen better days," the young Firrerreo grimaced. "What should I call you?"

"I'm Darth Sion," replied the Sith. "You're either brave or stupid to attack us Jedi. Your lucky our Master wants you alive for questioning."

Deiven arched his ginger eyebrows questioningly. From what he heard, it appeared that both Sion and Nihilus were Sith apprentices and someone was their Master. The man began to walk towards Deiven, who prepared his lightsaber. He wanted to see what set of skills this Sith possessed.

* * *

In the meantime, Ahsoka stood before Nihilus with her green blade ready and took a Niman stance. She prepared her mental defences to withstand Force drain as long as possible, but she sensed that even without fighting, his presence alone was draining her. Time was not on her side. The Sith watched her without any words the whole time. "A quiet type, huh?" Ahsoka smirked.

Suddenly, the Sith spoke, but his words were not normal. The voice was creepy and distorted, and Ahsoka wasn't able to understand him. What's more, she winced from the pain she felt inside her head.

Nihilus finished his sentence, raised his hand and shot Force lightning at Ahsoka, who managed to catch it with her blade at the last moment. When the Sith broke the attack, the young Togruta dashed towards him. Darth Nihilus called the lightsaber to his hand and activated it.

The red blade blocked the green one as Ahsoka began to flip around the Sith using her Ataru form. She noticed that he was good, but many other members of the Kingdom were better. That and that, she was getting tired much quicker than usual. Her breath got heavier, and all her moves became more difficult.

Ahsoka realized that she would be defeated and killed before the Sith would use Force drain on her and that would be a waste of this trip. When Nihilus Force-pushed her away, she didn't brace herself and allowed the push to create distance between them.

She recovered and noticed a pair of wide doors in the corner of her eye, Ahsoka quickly opened them and ran inside, wanting to play cat and mouse with the Sith Lord. Upon glancing at the interior, she noticed she entered a mess hall. Long tables, counters with suspiciously looking food, could give her a few advantages.

Ahsoka didn't know how good he was at sensing others, but she had to try. She quickly ran up and jumped over a mess counter, crouching behind it. The moment she deactivated her lightsaber, the doors to the mess hall opened, and Darth Nihilus entered the room.

Not only did Ahsoka sense his movement thanks to her montrals, but she literally felt her strength leaving her the closer he got. When he was close to the counter, the young Togruta attacked.

Her eyes turned yellow as she stood up and fired Force lightning against the Sith, who caught with his lightsaber. He spoke again, causing pain and discomfort to Ahsoka, who lost her focus because of that and broke the technique.

Darth Nihilus retaliated with Force lightning of his own and sent Ahsoka flying with a scream towards the shelves with pots, plates, and cutlery. With smoke emitting from her body, she gritted her teeth and quickly got up. At that moment, yellow-red tendrils of energy were shot towards her as Nihilus used Force drain.

* * *

If Deiven could be honest, he was disappointed. He expected more advanced skills from the Sith and his Djem So form. True, the Sith had impressive physical strength, which surpassed Deiven's, but he was sloppy. A fast and agile opponent could easily dance around him and defeat him with a precise blow. Master Yoda would have no troubles with him.

The young Firrerreo decided it was time to end this and join Ahsoka. As Sion swung heavily with his lightsaber, aiming at Deiven's neck, the ArchKnight ducked under it, closing the distance, and thrust his indigo blade into the Sith's stomach.

He expected a scream, a groan, a grunt, anything, but he heard nothing. Being very close to the Sith, he felt movement and suddenly a burning pain in his shoulder, which made him grit his teeth from the pain.

Darth Sion raised his arm and drove the crimson blade down into Deiven's right upper arm. With an angry scream, Deiven pushed the Sith with a telekinetic shove against the railings, making him drop his weapon. Without wasting a second, he raised his foot and drove it straight towards the man's knee. He heard a snap and felt as the knee bent backward, which was a clear proof that the bone was broke.

With another Force push, Deiven forced the Sith over the railings and down onto the floor below. "Ughh... the bastard," groaned the young Firrerreo. He didn't expect such resilience from his opponent.

Deiven kicked the Sith's lightsaber down and turned off his own weapon. Turning around, he noticed Ahsoka and Nihilus were nowhere to be seen, but they couldn't get far. As he made a few steps forward, he heard a thump and turned his head around.

Darth Sion was back on the catwalk with his lightsaber back in hand and with a healthy leg as if their fight had never happened. Deiven was surprised, to say the least. He noticed a scar on the Sith's abdomen where the young Firrerreo pierced his lightsaber.

" _He has a healing factor?!_ " Deiven didn't expect that someone other than him, much less a human, would have one.

When the Sith began to walk towards Deiven, the young ArchKnight regained his composure and narrowed his amber, snake-like eyes. He wanted and needed to end this quickly. The young Firrerreo knew the weakness of a healing factor and decided to kill the Sith once and for all. He grabbed his lightsaber in a two-handed grip and waited.

Darth Sion jumped and grabbed his weapon in the same way. He swung downwards, and Deiven blocked the crimson blade. The Sith was stronger thanks to his hatred and pain, which increased his strength. Not to mention Deiven's arm, although healing, was still injured.

The young ArchKnight was forced to his knee as the Sith pushed against his blade with tremendous force. As he leaned towards Deiven, the young Firrerreo leaned his head back and headbutted the Sith, who only responded in kind. Deiven headbutted him again, and Sion was ready to pay him back.

As the Sith leaned back and attacked with a headbutt, Deiven did the same thing, but he lowered his head so that one of his horns pierced through Sion's good eye. Indistinctively, the Sith grabbed the horn with his left hand and wanted to pull it out, but Deiven pushed with all his strength forward.

He straightened up and began to push the Sith backward until Darth Sion's back touched the wall. With a scream, Deiven thrust his head further forward. He felt his horn going through Sion's brain and the tip touching the back of his skull. While the Sith still held the lightsaber ignited, Deiven guessed that it was the postmortem spams.

Knowing that damaging the brain would kill even someone with a healing factor, Deiven pushed the crimson blade to the side to avoid unnecessary cuts and wanted to pull his horn out. Suddenly, a red blur appeared before his eyes followed by crippling pain.

In one quick motion, Darth Sion swung his crimson blade and cut off Deiven's left hand along with his horns. A few inches closer and the young Firrerreo would lose face, literally.

Deiven screamed in pain, managing to hold his lightsaber, and took a few steps back. He looked in utter disbelief at the Sith, who pulled out the severed horn and tossed it aside like it was a mere splinter. "That's not possible!" Deiven blinked a few times.

"You can't win!" Darth Sion growled and blasted Deiven with a telekinetic shove so mighty, the young Firrerreo was rammed through the railings and fell on the floor below.

"Ghhh...!" Deiven squinted his eyes from the pain and strain as his body hit the metal floor. His left stump was emitting smoke just like his severed horns and the wound on his right arm. While Deiven was hard to kill thanks to his healing factor, the Sith appeared to be immortal. It made sense because he would not get far with his skills alone.

Darth Sion jumped down and landed not far from the ArchKnight, his whole body filled with pain and hatred. The young Firrerreo looked at the Sith. The dark side was simply oozing from his corrupted body. Deiven scolded himself for not figuring it out sooner. The Sith's body was literally held together by the Force, the dark side.

Just like Xanatos was able to survive the fall into the acid thanks to his hatred and the dark side, the Sith before him was able to call upon his anger, hatred, and pain to remain 'alive'.

Deiven heard a noise from above and raised his head as did Sion. Darth Nihilus left the mess hall and looked over the railings at them. The young Firrerreo noticed that the Sith dragged Ahsoka by her arm. The young Togruta was on her knees and barely alive.

With one motion, the Sith hurled her over the railings. Deiven immediately dashed to catch her with her stump and one good arm, before she hit the ground. From up close, he noticed that her skin was a couple of shades paler and much colder. Ahsoka slowly opened her eyes and forced up a smile, giving Deiven confirmation off her success.

While he would enjoy a challenge fighting Darth Sion, Deiven didn't want to force any more strain and pain to Ahsoka. Darth Nihilus jumped down and together with Darth Sion, they began to walk towards them. Deiven closed his eyes and ceased his technique.

 **20 BBY – Shili,** **The Palace of Aven Tunalen, Ahsoka's Room.**

Deiven was the first to open his eyes and immediately caught Ahsoka, who leaned forward from exhaustion. While their injuries were gone, the mental and physical strain remained. Ahsoka was especially tired due to the effects of Force drain.

"Ughh... Force drain sucks... literally," she stated with evident fatigue in her voice. "I had no chance against him."

"But you did good," he praised. "Now you need to get lots of sleep. Rest as long as you need."

Ahsoka was even too tired to protest or argue. She only nodded and closed her eyes. "Did I hallucinated earlier from the technique or did you had severed horns?" she asked.

Deiven looked at his left hand, still feeling numbness. "Let's just say you can leave it to the Force to properly challenge you," he replied with a half-smile.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	42. Water War - part 1

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 42 "Water War – part 1"**

Water wars! Tensions run high on the ocean world of Mon Calamari, where two separate peoples, the aggressive squid-like Quarren and their peaceful neighbours, the Mon Calamari, struggle to maintain a fragile co-existence. Adding to the strife, the King of the Mon Calamari has been found mysteriously murdered, leaving his young son, Prince Lee-Char, to guide his people alone. But the Quarren race will not accept the new ruler as their King. In order to avoid civil war, the young Prince contacts the Kingdom of the Force and asks for help in exchange to aid them in the war against the Dread Masters. After reaching an agreement, the Kingdom sends Anakin Skywalker and Aritia Vemo with a young Naboo Senator to ensure a peaceful solution is reached.

 **Mon Calamari, Silent Shadow's Cockpit.**

Called Dac by its native species, the Mon Calamari, or Mon Cala for short, was a shining bluish-white planet from space, due to its ocean-covered surface. It was home to a wealth of sentient species: the Mon Calamari, the Quarren, the Moappa, the Amphi-Hydrus, and the Whaladons, as well as surrounded by the impressive Mon Calamari Shipyards.

Although some cities on Mon Cala were built underwater, some cities on the planet, such as the planetary capital of the planet called Coral city, was comprised a floating city that hovered above the world's endless oceans, and a city located below the ocean's surface.

In order to reach the Coral Depths City, which was the oldest and the underwater part of the capital, Anakin Skywalker positioned the Silent Shadow just above the ocean surface and hovered the airship over the water. He, Aritia and the Senator were already clad in brownish diving suits.

"Too bad you're not with us," stated Anakin, looking at the holographic image of Queen Amidala. "You are an expert on such things."

"Heh, you'll manage without me," Padmé chuckled and assured. She gestured towards a young female, who stood behind the Knight. "Daira is young but very smart. She'll know what to say."

Daira Neleste, was a slim female Naboo Senator with short, blonde hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. Padmé taught her everything she knew about politics since as a Queen, she had to focus on the needs of her people.

"I'll do everything I can your Highness," Daira promised nervously, bowing her head with respect.

Padmé smiled. "I know you will," she replied reassuringly and looked back at Anakin and Aritia. "Be careful. You never know what might happen, even during peace negotiations."

"Don't worry, we'll take care of it," assured Aritia.

Padmé nodded and ended the transmission after which Anakin set the ship to autopilot. He stood up from the pilot seat and grabbed his diving helmet. "Let's not waste any more time," said the young Knight. Aritia and Daira nodded and grabbed their diving helmets as well.

The three walked towards the lowered ramp of the Silent Shadow and jumped into the ocean.

 **Mon Calamari, Coral City, The Gathering Plaza.**

After reaching the underwater half of the Coral City, Anakin, Aritia and Daira, were brought to the gathering plaza where the Mon Calamari and the Quarren argued about who was supposed to rule the planet after the death of King Yos Kolina.

Unlike most places and rooms in the city located indoors, the plaza was located outside, surrounded by a violet coral reef. Metal-made rings, on which one could sit or lean thanks to the uplift pressure, were placed inside the room with a podium in its center. Prince Lee-Chaar stood on it with three armed guards

The Knights and the Senator sat on the metal ring and for now, observed the heated discussion between the two species.

"Time for a change! We want a Quarren King! Power to the Quarren!" chanted the Quarren people, while the Mon Calamari chanted back. "You prospered under our rule! The Prince's rule has been preordained! We will defend our fight for the Mon Cala King!"

"I am dedicated to serving the Quarren as well as my own people, the Mon Calamari!" announced Prince Lee-Char.

Immediately after his words, Riff Tamson, a Karkarodon male, swam up to the young Mon Calamari. "Silence!" he growled into his face. "You haven't earned the right to speak of this gathering."

"The same goes for you!" said Gial Ackbar, a captain of the Mon Calamari guard, who pointed at the Karkarodon with his battle baton. "You're only here because you have experience as a former Separatist ambassador, and the Quarren asked for your presence!"

Tamson turned around and swam over to the Captain. "I wouldn't be here if your Prince would not contact the Kingdom of the Force in the first place," he replied and swam away, almost hitting Ackbar in the face with his feet.

"Such a disgrace, I'll give you a lesson in manners," Ackbar said and wanted to charge at the Karkarodon, but Anakin sensed his intentions and stopped him before a fight could break out.

"Prince Lee-Char will bring the planet to ruin!" stated a Quarren chieftain, Nossor Ri. "Boy has neither the experience nor the knowledge to lead!"

Daira got up from the ring and swam closer to the Quarren chieftain. "Please, we need to find a compromise to avoid conflict and unnecessary civil-war," she said gently. "What can we do to keep the peace?"

"This is a matter between the Quarren and the Mon Cala," stated Nossor Ri. "You're not even the Republic."

"Yeah, this is not your business!" stated one of the Quarrens. "You have no right to be here!" yelled another.

"Your presence is only a bad thing for this planet!" accused Riff Tamson, pointing with his finger at the Naboo Senator. "The war between the Dread Masters and the Kingdom is not something the Quarren want to be a part off! The Prince's promise to the Kingdom is irresponsible and would only endanger the Mon Calamari system!"

"Which further proves my statement about the Prince's lack of experience in leading!" added Nossor Ri.

"The Dread Masters endanger the whole galaxy!" Daira pointed out. "Even if the planet does remain neutral, the Dread Masters could attack you either way!"

"The Kingdom is nothing but trouble!" Tamson growled swimming closer to Daira. "Your presence alone may cause the Sith to think that the Quarren and the Mon Calamari will join you and thus, draw their attention on this planet!"

Aritia sensed uneasiness from the Senator and swum over between her and the Karkarodon. "Back off, or I'll have fish for dinner tonight," she threatened, placing her hand on her lightsaber hilt. Tamson growled but swum away.

"Down with the Kingdom!" yelled another Quarren. "Go back to your system!"

As the chants became louder and louder, Nossor Ri turned to face Prince Lee-Char. "We refuse to support the coronation of another Mon Cala King and join the Kingdom of the Force," he announced and looked down sadly afterward. "I'm sorry."

The chieftain turned towards the Arkarodon. "Ambassador," he said, giving him the honors to summarise the whole gathering.

Riff Tamson turned towards the Quarren people. "In my opinion, the Quarren have no further business here," he spoke and began to swim up with the rest of the Quarren. The young Prince sat down saddened and disappointed with the results of the gathering.

Anakin looked at the Captain of the Mon Calamari guard and spoke. "Come on, Captain Ackbar, the ArchKnight will need to hear about this."

When they left the gathering, the chieftain placed a hand on the Prince's shoulder. "Your father was my trusted friend," acknowledged the Quarren. "I am sorry for your loss."

As he and a few other Quarren swam away, the Prince looked at them, and a smile formed itself on his face.

 **A few minutes later - Mon Calamari, Silent Shadow's Cockpit.**

Anakin established a transmission with the communication center in the Temple of Balance and the planet Naboo. The holographic images of Zai'shira and Padmé appeared before the Mon Calamari Captain and the three members of the Kingdom, who explained the situation to them.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't able to convince them," Daira apologized. "I'm afraid the civil-war is inevitable."

"It's not your fault Daira," reassured Queen Amidala. "I would not be able to convince them either in this situation."

"The ambassador only fanned the flames," Anakin pointed out. "I don't get why though. The Separatists are no longer a thing, and Dooku is dead, so I don't see any motives for him. Unless he did it just out of spite."

"Regardless, we can't interfere now," stated Zai'shira. "If we help the Mon Calamari to defeat the Quarrens and Prince Lee-Char will become the new King in such way, the two species will never be at peace. It will be an endless tension filled with rebellions and riots."

"Sadly so," admitted Captain Ackbar. "So, what do you propose?"

"I want to try to talk with the Quarren Chieftain in private," Daira proposed, drawing everybody's attention. "I need to convince the Quarren that Prince Lee-Char is fit to rule the planet."

"Are you sure?" Padmé asked. "This will be a dangerous mission."

"Y-Yes," Daira replied nervously. "I need to do this."

"I suggest you ask Senator Tills to accompany you to the Quarren city," said Captain Ackbar. "The Quarren will be more keen to listen to you with her by your side."

"Thank you, Captain," Daira replied gratefully.

Padmé looked at Zai'shira and smiled. The Togruta smiled back and looked at the female Firrerreo. "Aritia you'll accompany the two Senators and keep an eye on them. In the meantime..." she spoked and moved her gaze towards the Mon Calamari "...Captain, assemble your troops and get ready for the Quarren assault."

"I'll join the Mon Calamari and try to hold off the Quarren as long as possible," Anakin stated.

"Agreed," replied the Togruta. "May the balance be in your hearts."

 **Mon Calamari, Quarren City, Quarren Headquarters, Main Control Room.**

The Quarren headquarters served as the capital of the Quarren people. Unlike the Mon Calamari's bright and clean design, the Quarren buildings had a more dark and gloomy look. Also, the water was greenish and darker, which gave the territory of squid-like species more menacing vibe.

In the control room, Riff Tamson swam around a holoprojection pod and waited. After a few seconds, a holographic image of a Dread Master appeared in front of him. "Lord Tyrans, the Quarren army is assembled," Tamson announced with pride in his voice. "We're ready to attack."

"What about the Kingdom of the Force?" asked the Sith Lord. "Are they suspecting our involvement?"

"No Lord Tyrans," replied the Karkarodon as he made circles around the pod. "With that, they won't interfere in our battle, and the victory will be ours. Before they know what's going on, the whole planet will be under your control."

"Very good," Tyrans nodded. "What about the Quarren leader?"

As on cue, Chieftain Nossor Ri swam into the room. "Greetings Lord Tyrans," the Quarren bowed his head when he moved closer to the holoprojection pod. "Thank you for assisting the Quarren in our time of need."

"The Mon Calamari will be defeated, and the Quarren will be ruling over the planet after you swear allegiance to the Dread Masters," stated the Sith Lord. "The defeated will build the new, powerful empire of the Quarren for our cause."

"You mean the soldiers and the males, right?" Nossor Ri asked hopefully. "Surely the children and the women will be spared this fate."

"The strong males will become labour slaves," replied Tyrans. "But we will have 'other' uses for the weak ones, as well as for the women and children. We need more guinea pigs for our experiments, so they'll do nicely."

"What?!" the Quarren was now getting very nervous and uncomfortable. True, he wanted to defeat the Mon Calamari, but he was not a heartless monster. And he began to have thoughts that the Dread Masters were the real monsters here. "You can't be serious?!"

"Oh, but I am," the Sith Lord assured and leaned his head forward. "Will, that be a problem?"

"N-No, my Lord," Nossor Ri replied docilely and bowed his head.

"Good, now go and prepare your people for the assault," ordered Tyrans.

"Yes, my Lord," Nossor complied and swam away. When he left the room, the Sith Lord turned his head to look at the Karkarodon. "After everything is over, dispose of him. You'll be the ruler of this planet under our command."

"With pleasure Lord Tyrans," Tamson replied with a wicked tooth-filled smile. Both of them didn't know that the Quarren eavesdropped on them and realized he made a terrible mistake.

 **Sometime later - Mon Calamari, Coral City, Royal Palace, Throne Room.**

While the Quarren army, led by Riff Tamson, headed straight towards the Coral City, the young Prince wanted to address his people. An older Mon Calamari gained the attention of present in the room and spoke. "In this time of crisis, our King has something to say."

Lee-Char raised from the seat, with Captain Ackbar and Anakin guarding him, and spoke with a reassuring tone. Thanks to the holoprojector in the room, the Mon Calamari present at the city square could hear and see him just as well as those in the throne room. "I know many of you agree with the Quarren. That I'm too young to rule, but I assure you I'll use all my strength and all my abilities to lead us through this challenge. We are a great people, and I will do everything I can to negotiate peace without bloodshed. I do not believe the Quarren will attack!"

A sudden commotion drew everyone's attention. Ackbar and Anakin swam over to a window and noticed the Quarren people, who began to assault the city. Energy bolts and explosion were everywhere. Since the Separatist army no longer existed, the aqua droids weren't present during the assault.

"It's an attack!" stated the Captain.

"Take cover!" said Anakin. The human was afraid of this, and he knew that they would not receive any reinforcements from the Kingdom. The only hope laid in the Senator Neleste and Aritia.

 **Mon Calamari, Quarren City.**

Senators Daira Neleste and Meena Tills along with Knight Aritia arrived at the Quarren city as fast as possible. Unaware of the Quarren assault, the three females noticed something strange, especially Aritia.

"I feel a strange, sinister cold," she proclaimed.

"The water is slightly colder here, Knight Vemo," replied Senator Tills. "I'm more concerned about the lack of the Quarren people."

"The most important one is Chieftain Ri," said Daira. "Where can we find him?"

"Probably at the Quarren headquarters," answered the Mon Calamari, gesturing towards the large underwater building.

As the three swum in dark-greenish depths and moved closer to the Quarren headquarters, Aritia suddenly noticed something strange. "Hide, quickly!" she pushed the two Senators behind one of the metal balks that supported the whole construction.

"What are you doing?!" Senator Tills asked.

Aritia peeked around the metal balk and spotted two people in black diving suits and black helmets armed with assaults rifles. "Those aren't the Quarren people," she pointed out.

Daira joined Aritia and also looked around the corner at the armed individuals. "Mercenaries, maybe?"

The Firrerreo looked up at one of the windows that led inside the headquarters. "We need to sneak inside," she stated.

"That won't put us in a good light during negotiations," protested Senator Tills.

Before Aritia could respond, a male voice called out to them. "Hey you!"

The three females turned their heads around and spotted another black-clothed person, who aimed at them with an assault rifle. Before he could shoot, a Quarren armed with a bident blaster, both range and a melee weapon, stabbed him in the back, killing him in the process. Senator Tills recognized the Quarren as Chieftain Nossor Ri.

"This way, quickly!" urged the Quarren to the confusion of the females, who began to follow him after a brief moment, leaving the dead body to sink into the depth's floor.

Nossor Ri swum inside the headquarters through an open window with the females, who joined him shortly after. "What's going on here?!" demanded Senator Tills.

The Quarren did not respond right away, but Aritia sensed his guilt and fear. What's more, she took a quick glance around the room. It seemed they were in some kind of large storage room. Aritia noticed many, strange orbs on the shelves with something moving inside of them. She moved closer, and her eyes widened in shock when she recognized the same worms, which she saw during the mission at the Citadel. Now she understood why she felt the chilling cold. It was the corruption of the worms.

"Where did you get those?!" she asked, turning her head towards the Quarren, who hung his head and looked sadly at the floor.

Nossor Ri sighed and placed his weapon on his back. "I asked the Dread Masters to help the Quarren," he replied with shame. "And as you can guess, I regret it now. They want to enslave the whole Mon Calamari species and do terrible things to them. I didn't want this."

"Where are the Quarren that live here?" asked Daira.

"They're attacking the Coral city as we speak," Nossor Ri replied and raised his head. "Ambassador Riff Tamson is leading the attack."

"The ones outside are the soldiers of the Dread Masters's army!" surmised Aritia. "Did they join the Quarren?!"

"No," Ri shook his head. "At least not yet. The Dread Masters didn't' want the Kingdom to know that they're involved."

"So we would not join the Mon Calamari forces and fight against the Quarren!" deducted Daira.

"Exactly," confirmed the Quarren. "But the Karkarodons are planning to join the Quarren assault with the Dread Masters's forces along with a... Dread Commander, who would lead the second assault if the first one would prove insufficient. They would only finish the job and quickly gain control over the capital."

"That's bad, the Mon Calamari forces don't stand a chance against all of them!" pointed out Aritia, raising her wrist-mounted comlink to her diving helmet. "I need to warn Anakin!"

A sudden telekinetic pull yanked her arm to the side, and an invisible pressure on her wrist crushed the comlink. "I don't think so," said a female voice. Everyone turned their attention to the door and spotted a female figure in a gold-red diving suit and a gold mask with two breathing tubes attached to it.

At first, a cold shiver ran down Aritia's spine because she thought it was a Dread Master in the flesh. However, the lack of crest on top of the golden mask, as well as the lack of the terrifying aura, calmed her down. She quickly reached for her lightsaber and activated it. As the green blade came to life, a group of Karkarodons swum into the room and attacked.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


	43. Water War - part 2

**A/N:** Hey, everyone. I'm sorry for the lack of progress, but I had a serious family problem for quite some time, so writing was the last thing on my mind. I'm back though, I don't abandon my stories so don't worry. You are just going to have to wait because I need to get back into the flow of writing Star Wars fics and remaster some chapters so I'm putting the story on a hiatus. May the Force be with you! :)

 **Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

 **Chapter 43 "Water War – part 2"**

 **Mon Calamari, Quarren City, Quarren Headquarters, Storage Room.**

Aritia blasted one of the Karkarodons with a Force push, which sent him against the wall of the storage room, while the two Senators pulled out their blasters and began to shoot. Only Nossor backed away, unsure what to do in this sudden situation.

Daira and Tills weren't specialized in combat, so Aritia remained in front of them as a shield. The Karkarodons carefully observed the three while dodging the energy bolts. The Firrerreo kept them at a distance thanks to her lightsaber.

The strategy seemed to work until the Dread commander attacked Aritia. Crimson and green blade clashed with each other, and it was the opening the Karkarodons needed. With impressive swimming speed, the shark-like aliens swam passed Aritia, who fought the Dread Commander and headed towards the Senators.

One of the Karkarodons dodged an energy bolt, grabbed Daira by her helmet and slammed her against the wall, causing her to drop her blaster.

Senator Tills was quickly surrounded by the Karkarodons. One of them lunged at her from behind with his wide-opened mouth, sinking his teeth into her shoulder. The Mon Calamari screamed in panic as she was yanked from side to side like a small animal in predator's jaws.

Aritia heard her scream and turned her head, losing her focus for a brief moment. That was an opening the Dread commander waited for. With a strong blow with her crimson blade, she knocked Aritia's lightsaber out of her hand. Immediately after, the female Firrerrero was hit with a strong telekinetic blast, which sent her against a wall and right next to Chieftain Nossor. The impact caused her to lose consciousness, but luckily, her helmet remained intact as she slowly sank towards the floor.

"Pff... pathetic," the Dread commander mocked, not turning off her lightsaber, and looked at Daira, who was held in place by the Karkarodon. "No one will know that the Dread Masters are involved. If anything, you were killed by the Quarren forces on their territory during your infiltration."

"Commander!" One of the Karkarodons pointed at Chieftain Nossor, who grabbed Aritia's holoprojector, that was attached to her belt, and pushed a button on the device. The Dread Commander had a hunch what he wanted to do.

"Chieftain, you do not wanna do this," the Dread commander said threateningly but didn't get close. She could simply yank it with the Force or order the Karkarodons to attack him, but if anyone from the Kingdom would answer it and saw her, they would discover the involvement of the Dread Masters. "I'll forget about your little mistake if you turn off that holoprojector and hand it over. If not... there will be severe consequences."

Nossor Ri looked at the Dread Commander and exhaled. "I made a mistake, and I need to make things right," he stated.

"You're right," replied the female. "By turning off that device."

The Dread Commander watched as the Quarren raised his hand and pressed a button on the device. At that moment, she extended her arm and pulled the holoprojector to her hand with the Force.

"Smart move," she said. "But it won't save you."

"Maybe not me, but it will save the planet," stated the Chieftain.

Before the Dread Commander could reply, a small holographic image of Anakin appeared on her hand. The human was currently in the middle of a fight, deflecting energy bolts. "Sorry it took me so long to rep- what the?!" The Knight of the Kingdom looked dumbfounded at the Dread Commander, who looked back at him. Only now she realized that the Quarren only pretended that he was turning off the device. He tricked her.

The enraged female crushed the holoprojector with the Force, but she knew the Kingdom of the Force was now aware of their presence on the planet.

"You impudent worm!" she growled at the Quarren. Without any more thoughts, the Dread Commander use the Force to pull Nossor towards her crimson lightsaber. As he was impaled, Nossor Ri smiled slightly just before his eyes closed and he breathed for the last time.

"What should we do with them?" asked one of the Karkorodons gesturing towards the Senators and the unconscious Aritia. Senator Tills was free from the deadly jaws, but the wound was nasty, and her blood was pouring out, creating a red mist.

"Keep an eye on them," she ordered while turning off her weapon. "I need to contact the Dread Masters and inform them about the situation."

* * *

After a few minutes, the Dread Commander swam into the main control room. Activating the holoprojection pod, the female waited. Soon, a full-sized, holographic image of Dread Master Tyrans appeared in front of her.

"Lord Tyrans," the Dread Commander bowed her head. "Forgive me for this sudden call, but we have a situation. Chieftain Nossor Ri betrayed us and contacted Skywalker. The Kingdom of the Force knows about our presence on the planet." Tyrans didn't know that the Quarren tricked her, but she surmised the Sith didn't need to know about that detail.

"Hmmm... unfortunate, but not unforeseen," replied Tyrans. "We're just going to start our main assault right away instead of waiting. The Quarren forces are just a cannon fodder anyway. Where is the traitor now?"

"Dead," the female replied simply looking back at the Dread Master. "We also captured a Mon Calamari Senator and two members of the Kingdom, who wanted to infiltrate the headquarters. Should we kill them as well?"

"No, at least not yet," said the Sith Lord. "That's a good chance to learn some additional information about the Kingdom, and we can use them as hostages. Interrogate them and find out what you can."

"Yes, my Lord," the Dread Commander nodded.

 **Sometime later – Mon Calamari, Silent Shadow's Cockpit.**

Anakin immediately informed the Kingdom of the Force about what he saw via the holoprojector and requested assistance. The vessels of the Kingdom needed to take a standard way through hyperspace to get to the system, but a small squad could use the teleporter aboard the Silent Shadow. So thanks to the airship, which was hovering over the Mon Calamari ocean on autopilot, Deiven, Avelon, and Ahsoka appeared on the oceanic planet before the fleet.

All three wore blueish diving suits, but only Avelon had a normal diving helmet. Deiven and Ahsoka, due to their appearance, wore breathing masks, which were strapped to their faces. Additionally, Deiven's suit was designed to accommodate his tail and allow him to use it in battle if necessary freely.

"We need to hurry," stated Avelon. "The Dread Masters could launch a full-out assault at any moment."

"Y-Yeah, I just need to turn on the cloaking field, so they won't find the ship, and we can go," Deiven replied, approaching the console. The young Firrerreo pushed a few buttons, and the Silent Shadow turned invisible. Ahsoka sensed that Deiven was nervous and anxious about something. This was just another mission for them, so she was surprised.

When all three approached the edge of the lowered ramp, Deiven took a deep breath when looked at the ocean below.

"Is everything okay?" Ahsoka decided to ask. "I feel your anxiety."

"Ehh.. . I don't like underwater missions," Deiven confessed. "It's a territory in which my healing factor won't help me to survive. I can deal with dangerous enemies and the most vital wounds, but if I drown, it's over for me. I learned that many times when I was a kid and trained with my technique. The feeling of drowning really sucks."

"But you never were nervous around water before, and you're a good swimmer," Ahsoka pointed out.

"It's one thing to swim on lake's surface without any threats casually, but another to fight in an underwater mission near the ocean's depths," Deiven replied.

"Then why did you volunteered yourself for this mission?" Ahsoka asked. "There are many other members of the Kingdom."

"I don't want my fear and weakness to control me!" Deiven stated decisively. "If by some way our enemies would learn about my fear, they would use it against me! I'm an ArchKnight! I can't be weak!"

Ahsoka placed her hand on Deiven's shoulder. "We all can drown down there if we're not careful," she pointed out. "That doesn't mean you're weak."

"We all have our fears," added Avelon. He knew about Deiven's fear, so it wasn't a surprise for him that the young Firrerreo was nervous and anxious in this situation. "But it's the willingness to overcome them that matters. The fact that you're here and try its a big step forward."

Deiven knew Avelon wasn't just talking about his fear of drowning. "Alright, let's not waste any more time," he said, not wanting the topic to elaborate. Hesitantly, he jumped into the ocean with Avelon and Ahsoka right behind him.

 **Mon Calamari, Coral City, City's Square.**

Without the Separatist droids aiding the Quarren forces, the battle was much more close-fought. With Anakin's presence, the defenders of the city could actually repel the enemy forces, but the young Knight knew that reinforcements of the Dread Masters would arrive soon. Then, the tides of the battle would change dramatically.

Anakin was worried about Aritia and the Senators, but he could not allow himself to lose focus during battle. The human deflected energy bolts with his lightsaber and kept the Quarren attackers at bay while the Mon Calamari soldiers fired at them.

"If we can keep this up, the battle will be ours!" Captain Ackbar said with confidence. The Mon Calamari was right next to Anakin and fired at the Quarren with two spear blasters at once.

"Don't forget about the Dread Masters!" Anakin reminded. One Quarren soldier tried to stab him with a bident blaster, but Anakin simply cut through the weapon and slashed him with his blue blade. "It's just a matter of time before their army arrives!"

"Anakin!" The human heard his name being called out and looked over his shoulder. Avelon, Deiven, and Ahsoka swam towards them.

"This way!" Anakin waved and pointed at a large piece of violet coral, which was used by Prince Lee-Char as a cover. Together with Captain Ackbar, Anakin joined the three members of the Kingdom.

"What's the situation?" Avelon asked.

"We're holding our own," assured Anakin. "I'm just worried about Aritia and the others. Whoever that person was, she had Aritia's holoprojector. That can't be a good sign."

"Okay," Avelon nodded and look at the young Togruta. "Ahsoka... you'll be tasked with guarding Prince Lee-Char, don't let him out of your sight." Ahsoka nodded in compliance. "Me, Deiven, and Anakin will defend the city until our forces arrive."

"Avelon, I would like to go to the Quarren city to find Aritia," Anakin asked, looking at the Anzat. "I sense she needs my help. We can't leave her and the Senators alone."

"I had a hunch you would ask me that, and I won't lie, we could really use your help here," Avelon stated. "But I'm worried about her as well, go, be careful and return to us as soon as you find them."

"Understood," Anakin nodded with a grateful tone.

"I suggest you use one of the Quarren UTS pikes," said Ackbar. "You'd get to the Quarren city in no time."

"Agreed," Anakin replied.

When Anakin swam away towards one of the Quarren submarines, Prince Lee-Char looked at Ahsoka. "Princess Tano," he bowed his head. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Too bad we meet at such grim circumstances."

"Likewise Prince Lee-Char," Ahsoka replied with the same gesture. "Stay close to me."

Deiven leaned over the coral and took a good look around the battlefield. Some soldiers fired each other from a distance, others engaged in melee combat using the blades of the spear and bident blasters. Reaching for their lightsaber hilts, he and Avelon exchanged glances and left the cover to join the Mon Calamari troops.

The two ArchKnights activated their weapons and began to slash the Quarren submersible vehicles, which passed by while deflecting energy bolts fired at them. The moral of the troops increased, and many soldiers charged forward.

Prince Lee-Char sighed and hung his head. While he was happy that the soldiers were in good hands, he felt so useless. "Do you hear that?" Captain Ackbar asked. "They're cheering for you!"

"They're cheering for them," the young Mon Calamari replied with a sad expression.

Ackbar swam over to the Prince. "Then make it for you," he said, extending his arm with the spear blaster towards Lee-Char. When the Prince hesitated, Ackbar forced the weapon into his hands. "Come on! Lead!" The Captain turned and joined the battle, leaving the Prince with Ahsoka.

While the two ArchKnights slashed through the Quarren troops, Riff Tamson chowed through the Mon Calamari forces. With his lightning swimming speed and powerful jaws, the former Separatist ambassador was a force to be reckoned with.

As he killed another Mon Calamari soldier crushing his neck with his jaws, he spotted Prince Lee-Char and a young Togruta. With a growl, Tamson swam towards them at high speed.

"Look out!" Prince Lee-Char pointed at the Karkarodon. Ahsoka reached for her lightsaber and activated it. The green blade came to life, and the young Togruta prepared herself for combat. Fighting underwater wasn't something common, but she would not let that stop her.

Charging headfirst against a lightsaber armed foe would not end pretty for him, so Tamson slowed down and began to circle around his two preys. Ahsoka called her double-bladed shoto to her other hand and activated one of its yellow blades.

Prince Lee-Char aimed at the Karkarodon with the spear blaster, but his hands were shaking, and his aim was way off. The energy bolt missed and excited Tamson's attack.

Ahsoka extended her hand, which held the lightsaber and used three fingers to stop the Karkarodon's charge with a Force-push. When he stopped, she swam towards him and tried to slash him, but the much faster alien, who was in his element, swam over her and immediately opened his jaws to bite her neck from behind.

Instinctively, Ahsoka spun around with her two blades like a ballet dancer and caused Tamson to cease his attempt. As he backed away, Ahsoka used the Force and sent a telekinetic wave towards the bottom. The dirt was stirred and mixed with the water, which became murky. She continued to blast the bottom with telekinetic waves until she created a vast murky mist, that engulfed her, Tamson and Prince Lee-Char. Locating anyone by eyesight was now impossible.

Tamson backed away and left the mist with an angry growl. He observed and circled around the murky mist, waiting when the two would try to escape. He suddenly noticed a yellow glow of the blade in the mist and grinned. "I got you now," he said and swam towards it like a lock-on torpedo.

He charged into the mist and snapped his jaws right beside the yellow glow, but his teeth didn't find anything to chew on. Confused, he stopped and squinted his eyes, trying to spot anything. He finally reached out and grabbed the hilt. The activated double-bladed shoto was simply hovering by itself.

"What trick is this?" he asked and heard a second humming of the blade right behind him. He turned around and noticed a green glow in front of his face. While he instinctively leaned back, the burning blade left a burning mark on his left cheek and eye.

With a pain-filled scream, the Karkarodon swam out of the murky mist. "Aaaaaghh! How did you?! Ghaaa! How did you see me?!"

Ahsoka swam out from the murky mist with both her weapons in hands and with Prince Lee-Char holding her shoulder. "I don't need to see you to know where you are," Ahsoka replied with a smirk. "I can sense your presence, thanks to my montrals. I simply used the yellow blade as bait, and you took it like a little fish."

Tamson growled with anger. He clearly underestimated the young Togruta, who proved to be far more dangerous than he thought. With his field of vision decreased by half, he needed to retreat.

As Ahsoka was about to go for the kill, she sensed the dark side from above. A large shadow appeared above the whole coral city. "The Dread Masters's forces," Ahsoka said looking up at the large shadow, which she assumed was an airship hovering above the ocean surface.

Yellow, sinister flashes slowly began to descend towards the city, and Riff Tamson was the first to recognize the Hydroid Medusas, cybernetically enhanced biological weapons. The massive jellyfish-like cyborgs wailed in low-pitched mechanic tones.

"Hehe, now... you're all dead!" Tamson exclaimed with an evil laughter.

 **Mon Calamari, Quarren City.**

Just like Captain Ackbar said, Anakin reached the Quarren city thanks to the UTS pike in no time. Leaving the vehicle behind one of the rock pillars, the human swam carefully towards the large headquarters, trying to remain unseen.

"Where are you?" he asked silently, trying to sense Aritia's location through the Force.

As he slowly swam near the windows of the vast building, he heard a scream and immediately stooped. He recognized Aritia's voice and moved closer to one of the windows. Inside, Anakin spotted three Karkarodons, the female whom he saw via the holoprojector, Aritia, and the two Senators.

The female Firrerreo was held by one Karkarodon from behind, while the two others took turns punching her in the gut. Senator Daira, who stood near a wall and looked after the unconscious Senator Tills, looked uninjured but Anakin sensed she was full of fear and worry.

Anakin guessed they tortured Aritia to get some information, and while he knew Aritia would not betray the Kingdom, her character and tongue would surely get her into trouble. He needed to act quickly, and for his luck, a chance revealed itself when the female told the Karkarodons to interrogate Senator Daira instead.

The shark-like aliens dropped Aritia, who gently slumped towards the floor, thanks to them being underwater. Anakin already knew what to do. He moved away from the windows and began to prepare for a massive telekinetic attack. The Dread Commander sensed him at the last minute and turned towards the windows, which were shattered together with the frames and the wall.

The small pieces of glass flew towards the Karkarodons and the Dread Commander but avoiding the Senators and Aritia, who were out of their trajectory. While the Karkarodons weren't able to dodge so many projectiles at once and were literally showered, the Dread Commander set a Force barrier around herself.

The three Karkarodons died on the spot while Anakin swam into the room through the entrance he created with a serious expression and his eyes glowing with a yellow hue.

The Dread Commander dropped the Force barrier and reached for her lightsaber. "Well, well, well, Skywalker himself decided to come to the rescue," the female said, activating her weapon.

Anakin reached for his own lightsaber. "You must be one of the Dread Masters's lackeys," he said mockingly.

"I'm a Dread Commander!" she stated proudly. "We lead the armies of the Dread Masters!"

"Oh, I'm charmed," Anakin said with a sarcastic tone.

The Dread Master attacked with her red blade. Anakin activated his blue one and blocked the attack. He didn't plan to play with her and waste time. As they exchanged blows, he observed her carefully. When he got a tiny bit of space, he blaster the Dread Master with a Force wave against a wall and immediately pull her towards him.

He feinted a lightsaber strike, and when she raised her blade to block, he hit her directly at her mask with a Force augmented punch. The gold mask cracked, and a part of her face was revealed, luckily for her, the breathing tubes were left intact.

Anakin raised his blade to finish her, but he suddenly froze in shock. Her face was pale with visible veins and her eyes yellow, but he recognized her. It was the face of the former Jedi Knight Bultar Swan.

* * *

Please R&R ;)


End file.
